Reconstrucción
by cris20
Summary: Edward decide divorciarse de Bella, por que quería una familia, la cual ella no le podía dar, pero lo que no sabía es que acaba de terminar una que apenas empezaba a formarse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero q les agrade**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba cerrando la ultima maleta, cuando escuche que alguien se aproximaba a la recamara, supuse que era Edward, puesto que le había avisado que hoy llegarían los papeles del divorcio y también el día que me iría del departamento.

-Hola… ¿ya te vas?- me dijo

-Así es… ya casi termino… solo faltan algunas cosas que están el en tocador y otras en el estudio – le conteste

-Mmm… ok… te espero en el comedor, supongo que los papeles son los que están hay ¿no?- me pregunto, por lo que opte por solo asentir con la cabeza, puesto que no quería dejarle saber que me estaba doliendo todo lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos me derrumbaría a sus pies.

Una vez que termine de guardar la cosas que me faltaban en una maleta de mano, camine fuera de la que había sido mi habitación por los últimos 6 largos y felices años… bueno solo 4 por que los últimos dos habían sido una montaña rusa, llena de momentos que quisiera arrancarlos de mi mente, pero pues no podía, así que proseguí por caminar hacia el comedor, donde encontré a Edward sentado, leyendo atentamente los documento, pues yo había regresado los últimos que sus abogados habían mandado, ya que había ciertas cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo y había solicitado, que se eliminaran ciertas clausulas que habían hay, como la propiedades que el había insistido en que se me quedaran, a lo que me reusé de terminantemente, sin embargo no pude hace nada para que cambiara de opinión fue en cuanto a una suma de dinero que ingresaría mes con mes a mi cuenta personal, hasta que yo volviera a casarme, lo cual lo dudaba seriamente.

-¿los terminaste de leer ya?- le pregunte, en cuanto me senté frente a el

-Si… pero no estoy de acuerdo a que no quieras ninguna de las propiedades que se adquirieron durante este tiempo… en cuanto a las acciones de la empresa y la pensión, no hay problema, pues como pudiste comprobar, no voy a cambiar de opinión- me contesto, algo molesto.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, que ibas a reclamarme por no haber aceptado, pero no me siento cómoda con aceptar la propiedades, además sabes que yo no lo necesito, sabes que por algún tiempo viviré en la casa de mis padres, y después veré que hago – le conteste con algo de desesperación… era la quinta vez que le decía eso y ya me estaba cansando de que no me escuchara.

-Si, ya lo se… ¿tienes una pluma? – me pregunto, por lo que solo le señale la mesa, ya que hay se encontraba una, así que la tomo, y pude notar que la mano le temblaba, y eso era raro en el, ya que siempre lo había visto, que cuando tomaba una decisión, nunca dudaba, y ahora lo estaba haciendo… y no podía ser posible! Ya que el era el había sido el que me pidió el divorcio y ¿ahora es él el que se esta arrepintiendo? Yo solo quería que todo esto se terminara rápido, ya no quería seguir respirando el mismo aire que el, pues me dolía tanto, que lo tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

De pronto alzo su mirada y con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que hacían que mis piernas temblaran, me miro como si me amara desesperadamente y no quisiera que me fuera de su vida, _ja que estúpida soy por pensar eso _me dije a mi misma, después de unos momentos, su vista se poso de nuevo en los papeles y firmo… y en ese instante sentí que no solo mi corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos, sino que también mi mundo lo hacia y no había nada que me sostuviera de semejante dolor que sentí.

-Bueno, ya esta, supongo que tú le darás los papeles a tus abogados para que terminen el trámite ¿no? – me pregunto, sin mirarme, solo miraba detenidamente los papeles.

-Así es, en la semana entrante se los haré llegar, por lo que no tiene nada de que preocuparte, tú y Tanya se podrán casar cuando lo deseen - le dije con un poco de resentimiento, a lo que el me miro con una cara de asombro, pues yo nunca suelo ser así,

-Por cierto por que no me habías mencionado que la dejaste embarazada y que al parecer tiene mas de 2 meses, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los estudios que encontré en uno de tus sacos.

Su cara estaba llena de asombro y de dolor, demasiado dolor, así que supongo que no planeaba decírmelo, al menos no todavía, y no menos después de los 2 abortos que había tenido en estos dos últimos años.

-Oh…dios, no quería que te enteraras de esa manera, yo planeaba decírtelo pero después de que firmara los papeles, solo te puedo decir que no lo planeé, fue un accidente, y por lo que respecta a que si me casare con ella, pues supongo que si, ya que necesitara a ambos padres… lo siento Bella.

Y yo también lo sentía, pues había sido muy duro para mí y supongo que también para el que hace 8 meses, nos hayan dicho el Doc. James que yo ya no tenia posibilidades de tener hijos, así que, al menos por lo que Edward me contó, desde hace 6 meses tiene un amante y yo creo que inconscientemente si estaba buscando que ella si pudiera embarazarse.

Por lo que solo lo mire, tome mi bolso y lo abrí y saque las tarjetas de crédito que el me había proporcionado desde el día en que nos casamos, y se las entregue, junto con las llaves de departamento.

-Hay están todas la tarjetas y las llaves, mañana o pasado vendré los dos carros, ok?... por cierto espero que no te moleste que me haya llevado los álbumes de fotos y algunas otras que estaban en el estudio, con las que resta, puedes hacer lo que desees con ellas – le dije, me levante de la silla y lo mire de nuevo – bueno creo que eso es todo, me voy, puesto que me esperan para cenar en casa… adiós Edward, de veras espero que seas muy feliz con ella.

Di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta, tome la dos maletas que faltaban por bajar al coche y cuando estaba por salir, Edward grito

-¡Espera!… Bella… yo… gracias por haberme dado tanto amor estos años y por haber aguantado todas mis estupideces y siento que no te haya cumplido la promesa que te hice el día que nos casamos… de veras lo siento en el alma – me dijo y en ese momento vi como dos lágrimas bajaban de sus hermosos ojos, camine hacia el y lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije

-No tiene que darme las gracias de nada…todo lo que hice lo hice por que te amo, te amaba y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, solo que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere – me separe de el y me di la vuelta y salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, camine hacia el elevador, pulse el botón que me llevaría al estacionamiento, en cuanto llegué a la camioneta subí las cosas y en cuanto me subí y cerré la puerta, las lágrimas me vencieron.

_¡Dios bella… ya no tienes que llorar… el no las merece mas… el pudo haber dicho que ya no habría divorcio y todo se pudo haber solucionado… ya no mas! _Me dije a mi misma.

Encendí el auto y emprendí el viaje a casa de mis padres, la cual estaba situada en el distrito de Chelsea, por lo que me esperaba un viaje de 30 min, ya que la casa, que ahora era solo de Edward, estaba el sur de Londres en el distrito de Kingston.

Cuando llegue a la que ahora seria de nuevo mi casa, sentí que por primera vez en mi vida no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar en mi vida por lo próximos meses o años, y esa sensación no me agrado del todo, pues me había acostumbrado a que Edward planeaba la vida de ambos y ahora que el ya no estaba conmigo tenia que aprender a planear mi vida solo para mi misma.

En cuanto me baje del auto Jake, mi hermano mayor salió por la puerta que conectaba la casa con la cochera.

-Hola extraña- me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual no llego a reflejarse en sus ojos – Wow... cuantas maletas, ¿lo dejaste si muebles?- se burlo y tengo que admitir que me saco una pequeña sonrisa

-No, que va… solo es ropa, libros y mas libros- le conteste

-Ok… mamá y papá ya están sentados y un poco hambrientos así que muévelas- ok eso si me hizo reír, en cuanto entre al comedor, Renée, mi mama se levanto y me abrazo

-Bienvenida de nuevo, ¿como estas?- me pregunto, solo me encogí los hombros, restándole importancia, me senté en el que era mi lugar acostumbrado, mi padre me miro y dijo

-¿Todo bien Bells?

-Todo bien- le conteste.

Después de haber cenado, mí padre y hermano se despidieron, pues tenían cosas que atender sobre el despacho, pues ambos eran dueños de la firma de abogados más famosa de toda Inglaterra.

Mi madre me acompaño a mi cuarto, donde se encontraba ya mis cosas, en su lugar, solo faltaba desempacar la maletilla de mano

-hija, yo se que todo será difícil, pero veras que pronto retomaras tu vida, y volverás a enamorarte y…

-ya, por favor… no quiero oír otro discurso… solo quiero dormir ¿ok?- la interrumpí

-Claro, bueno hasta mañana, por cierto, supongo que mañana te llevaras a Mark para que te ayude a traer los carros ¿no?

-Si madre, claro si es que no lo necesitaran-

-No hay problema hija, descansa- me abrazo y me dio un beso y salió

Que grande se sentía la habitación, tenia que acostumbrarme…

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo tarde, ya que mayor parte de la noche había llorado, lo extrañaba tanto, su cuerpo junto al mío todas las noches, los besos que dejaba a lo largo de mi cuello y hombros todas las mañanas antes de irse a la oficina… iban a ser los meses mas largos de mi vida, de eso estaba segura.

Así que me bañe, me vestí y baje a desayunar, después fui en busca del Mark, el chofer que me acompañara para ir por los autos.

Cuando llegamos al edificio del departamento de Edward, me tope con la persona que menos deseaba ver, Tanya

-Hola, tu eres la ex mujer ¿verdad? Bella ¿no?- me dijo y me miro de pies a cabeza con un aire despectivo

-Si soy yo, y tu debes de ser la otra ¿no?... bueno ya no… ahora eres la sustituta- se la tenia que regresar, ¡_que me estaba pasando yo nunca suelo contestar así! _

Y con eso basto para que se le quitara la sonrisa burlona, se dio la vuelta y subió al elevador, así que camine hacia el Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, y el otro carro Aston Martin One-77, lo llevaría el chofer, ambos habían sido regalos de el, por alguna extraña razón, el hizo que amara los carros que me llevaran a una gran velocidad, era por esa pequeña razón, que no se los devolvía, además de esta manera sentiría que el estaba cerca de mi.

**=o=**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vi, me sentía rota, no tenía ganas de salir, me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, llorando mientras miraba las fotos de la boda, se veía tan hermoso, con su traje negro, y su sonrisa de lado. También estaban las fotos de la luna de miel, habíamos ido a New York, todavía recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, de su caricias, de todo.

Pero algo mas andaba mal, me sentía rara, tenia dos semanas que vomitaba en las mañanas, pero Mary, la que se encarga de asear los cuartos, había colocado una caja de tampax, y todo tuvo sentido, _**¡Estaba Embarazada!**_

Y si mis cuantas no me fallaban debía de tener dos meses aproximadamente.

¿Y ahora que hacia?- me pregunte, le tenia que decir, no seria capaz de ocultarle la existencia de su hijo, de nuestro hijo… ¡ya lo amaba!, pero primero lo tenia que confirmar, así que llame a mi madre

-¿Me podrías hacer una cita con tu ginecóloga mama?- le pregunte, me miro un poco asombrada, así que me apresuré a decir – es solo que ya me toca revisión y he tenido fuertes dolores y no se me quitan con la pastilla- no quería que se emocionaran, no podía volver a ilusionarlos

-Claro, haré lo posible para que te vea mañana mismo si así lo deseas

-Si eso seria perfecto

A la mañana siguiente, después de la visita al baño para vomitar, me apresure a arreglarme y baje a desayunar

-en cuanto termines no vamos al consultorio, si quieres nos vamos a pie para que estires tu piernas pequeña, te has encerrando todo el mes y es necesarios que tomes aire fresco- me dijo mi mamá

-Oh gracias, pero quisiera ir yo sola, si no te molesta claro- me apresure a decir

-Mmm… bueno esta bien… ¿pero estas segura?- me dijo, yo solo asentí y salir del comedor, tome mi bolsa y las llaves y salí.

20 min después estaba esperando a que la secretaria me indicara a que pasara a consulta.

-Srta. Swan ya puede pasar- me dijo

-Buenos días Isabella, que gusto volver a verte, ¿como has estado?-

-Bien gracias, también es un gusto volver a verte- contesté, me indico que me sentara frente a su escritorio

-Bueno y ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Pues creo que estoy embarazada, ya que no he tenido el periodo por dos meses y tengo nauseas en las mañanas desde hace 2 semanas

-Ok, pues pasa al cuarto de ahí- señalo hacia una puerta que estaba del lado derecho- te pones la bata y en unos momentos paso a confirmar tu sospecha ¿ok?

-Ok

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Ángela entro y empezó hacer la revisión.

-Pues todo indica que lo estas, pero para estar completamente seguras dejaras una muestra de sangre y en la tarde podrás pasar por los resultados si te parece- me dijo.

-Gracias- le dije.

Después del horrible momento que me tomaran la sangre y de unas cuantas lágrimas regadas, por culpa de mi pánico a las agujas, salí del consultorio y me dirigí a un pequeño centro comercial que se encontraba, pues quería comprarle algo a mi bebe, y así de esta manera les daría la noticia a mi familia, a Edward y a su familia.

Cuando llego la tarde, regrese al consultorio y Ángela, ya estaba esperándome, cuando entre abrió los resultados y me miro.

-Felicidades tienes 9 semanas aproximadamente, y por lo observe en la mañana en tu revisión todo esta perfectamente.

En cuanto me dijo que todo estaba bien, sentí que respiraba de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme, no después de dos abortos, pero no me permitiría perder este pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de mi, esta vez no

-Pero ¿estas completamente segura, el haber tenido dos abortos anteriormente ¿no lo afectara? El doctor que me atendió durante 3 años me dijo que ya no tendía posibilidad de engendrar, y bueno…- le dije con un poco de angustia

-¿Como? ¿El te dijo eso? No, para nada tu estas muy bien, completamente sana, y por el bebe no te preocupes que el esta muy bien, y tu eres capaz de embarazarte, ya lo vez ahora, solamente que puede que antes el embrión no se haya implantado de manera correcta en tu útero, pero todo esta bien ahora

-Ok, pues muchas gracias

-De nada, Isabella, a y al salir pides una cita para dentro de una semana para que te haga tu primer ultrasonido ¿ok?, y te vas a tomar unas vitaminas que te voy a mandar, come lo mas sano posible

-Si, lo haré, y por favor dime Bella, bueno hasta la semana que entra, adiós- me despedí.

Cuando llegué a casa ya todos estaban por sentarse a cenar y cuando me vieron mi madre corrió a abrazarme

-Me tenias preocupada, pensé que solo ibas al doctor... ¿por que no me avisaste?- me regaño y puso un pequeño pucherito cuando vio las bolsas de la tiendas que había visitado

-Lo siento es que se me fue el tiempo, pero no te preocupes que estoy bien, ¿ya cenamos? Tengo mucha hambre - le conteste.

-Pues claro te estábamos esperando- me tomo la mano y caminamos hacia el comedor, donde Charlie, mi papá ya estaba sentado y Jake también

-Hola, pequeña, ¿como te fue, que compraste? - me pregunto con una sonrisa mi padre

-Bien, muy bien, y compre unas pequeñas cositas - le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el me miro extrañado

-¡Oh, que bien!, ¿para mi? – me dijo, me reí

-No, lo siento pero es para una personita que todavía no conocemos, o al menos no hasta dentro de 7 meses - le dije, esperando que todos entendieran rápidamente

Mi madre, me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa, pero en cuanto a los dos hombres en la mesa, tenían una expresión de enojo y felicidad

-¡Oh dios mío! Hija, ¿estas embarazada, por que no me habías dicho, por que no me dejaste ir contigo? - me pregunto, corrió a abrazarme y me dijo en un susurro – se lo dirás ¿no? Por que el tiene el derecho de saberlo

-Pues claro ma, mañana iré a decírselo - le dije

Mi padre, cuando comprendió la noticia, se levanto y me abrazo.

-Me has hecho muy feliz hija, un nieto, pero está todo bien ¿verdad?

-si todo esta muy bien, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa, en ese momento Jake, se levanto y me dijo

-¡Y aun así se divorcio de ti ese maldito! Es un hijo d…- derramando odio con cada una de sus palabras

-Cállate – le grito mi padre – ¡no sabes lo que dices! Que no te das cuenta que se acaba de enterar – Jake solo se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor

-No te preocupes por el hija, ya veras que se le pasara el enojo y mañana estará de mejor humor – dijo mi madre, cuando vio que yo estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, nunca pensé que el reaccionaria de esa manera, me sentí muy mal, yo quería que compartir mi felicidad con el, pero al ver como reacciono me hizo sentir fatal.

-Me voy a mi cuarto mañana platicamos, hasta mañana – me despedí, se me fue el hambre y lo mas importante mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad, pero mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

**Mi twitter: lucecitasky20**

**Dejen Reviews pfis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews, bueno no las entretengo mas**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Decisiones**

Estaba frente al edificio de la empresa de Edward, me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto para mí y mi hijo, yo sabía que Edward no volvería conmigo por el hecho de estar embarazada, ya que hace una semana se había casado con Tanya. La razón por la que no había podido venir al otro día de que me entere que estaba embarazada habían sido las palabras que me había dicho Jake, fueron duras, pero llenas de razón…

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando apareció Jake en el comedor._

_-Bella… lo siento, no era la mejor manera de reaccionar… pero es que me dio coraje, de que a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho ese "hombre"- haciendo comillas con sus dedos – quieras decirle que será padre… no se lo digas – me dijo con pena_

_-Jake… pero era nuestro sueño ser padres, yo no puedo quitarle ese derecho de llegar a conocer a su hijo_

_-No seas tonta bella, tu sabes que él no regresara a ti por esta noticia, mas si esa mujerzuela está embarazada – me grito, era la primera vez que me gritaba de esa manera, me dolió, pero tenía que reconocer que si esperaba que Edward regresaría a mí, pero el tenia razón, yo no podía competir contra Tanya, quien al parecer era capaz de no solo de no abortar, si no de satisfacerlo de alguna manera en la cual yo nunca lo hice. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, ante mi realidad, ¡a quien engañaba! _

_-No llores bella, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero mira como te demostró lo mucho que te amaba_

_-¡Si, ya sé que no me amo lo suficiente pero no me lo tienes que recordar! – Le grite – pero tienes que comprender que por mucho que ya no me ame, tiene que saber que estoy embarazada, mi hijo no tienen la culpa de nuestros errores, y yo se que él lo va a querer mucho – le dije, bajando solo un poco el volumen de mi voz, tenía que respetar mi decisión._

_-¿Y si te lo quiere quitar? ¿No te habrá servido de mucho el haberle informado del embarazo o sí? – me dijo enojado_

_-el no se atrevería – dije horrorizada, no él no podía ser tan despiadado conmigo, pero y si lo hacía, yo estaba segura que me moriría_

_-Bella, en este momento no creo que estés en la posición de afirmar eso, solo te pido que te lo pienses mas- dijo con voz más tranquila, mirándome con angustia_

_-Está bien lo pensare ¿ok?_

_-sabes, si decides que no le dirás, te puedes ir a vivir a Manchester, esta la casa que compre hace unos años, te servirá, es un lugar tranquilo_

_-pero yo no me quiero estar escondiendo, por eso le quiero decir, porque no lo entiendes – le dije un poco sorprendida por su ofrecimiento, yo no tenía de que esconderme, yo no he hecho nada malo, es él el que lo hizo, claramente no lo está escondiendo me dije a mi misma_

_-Ya lo sé bells, pero ambos sabemos que no estarás tranquila aquí, sobre todo si ella se entera, a esa la creo capas de todo_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Así que decidí seguir mi corazón, entre al edificio y subí al elevador, en cuanto llegue a el piso donde se encontraba solo la oficina de él y de su padre, la piernas me temblaron, ¿y si pensaba que no era de él? ¿Si pensaba que solo era para que regresara conmigo?

-Sra. Cull… perdón Srta. Swan…- me dijo Lauren, era la secretaria de Carlisle y Edward, tendría alrededor de 50 años, siempre era muy atenta conmigo, pero le costaba llamarme por mi nombre.

-Hola, y dime Bella, por favor, esta Ed – no me dejo terminar cuando me contesto.

-No, lo siento salió ayer de viaje, a New York, hubo unos contratiempos en las oficinas de la Cd. Y se requería la presencia de el – me contesto, mirándome con tristeza.

-oh, ya veo, y cuando regresara, es que tengo que hablar con él, es muy importante

-No sé cuando regresa, solo me pidió que le comprar un el boleto de ida, no el de viaje redondo, y pues no me dejo dicho nada, como no tenia citas programadas, pero si es urgente puedo darte su número de celular, o el del hotel donde se está hospedando, o si gustas hablar con Carlisle, está en su oficina en este momento – me dijo señalando me puerta, pero algo me desconcertó, ella sabía que yo tenía el numero de su celular, porque lo habrá cambiado? Me pregunte, pero decidí que no me iba a quedar con la duda así que le pregunte.

-¿A cambiado de celular?

-Si, es que al parecer Tanya – lo dijo con una mueca – le regalo un celular y junto con el un nuevo numero

-Oh… - ella sabia quien era Tanya desde un principio, ya que fue ella quien le dijo lo que estaba pasando a Carlisle, puesto que como toda la empresa sabe, a ella le gusta saber la vida de todos, pero en cuanto a la vida de sus jefe, no suelta prende, a menos de que seamos las esposas las afectadas, bueno en mi caso la _ex_

-¿Entonces entras a ver a Carlisle? – me dijo un poco entusiasmada

-Eh… – dude, no sabía si debía decírselo yo o era Edward el que debía – no, mejor no… es mas no les digas que bien, me harías ese favor – le roge, poniendo los mejores ojitos de corderito a medio morir que sabía.

-Ok, no les diré nada, pero todo está bien ¿verdad?

-Claro, no te preocupes, todo está muy bien – le dije con la sonrisa mejor fingida que me salía - bueno adiós, cuídate – me despedí y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, pero cuando llegue al estacionamiento me di cuenta que me suerte no me había acompañado hoy

-Hola bella, que haces por aquí, todo está bien ¿verdad? – me saludo Jasper, que era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuvo de Edward.

-Hola Jazz… si estoy bien no te preocupes – le dije, algo nerviosa.

-¡Que bien! Pero no me has dicho que haces por aquí, te puedo ayudar si quieres – se ofreció, pero mirando con gran curiosidad con esos enorme ojos azules que tenia, ¡demonios, porque me tenía que mirar así!

-Ah… -dude, de seguro le diría a Edward que estuve aquí buscándolo, si se lo confirmara o no, entre ellos no había secretos, ¡por desgracia! – Este, pues veras… viene para hablar con Edward, pero me han dicho que no está.

-Si, tuvo que salir a EUA de emergencia, pero no creo que se tarde demasiado, ¿si quieres le digo que te hable? – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-No, gracias, yo espero a que llegue, adiós Jazz me tengo que ir, adiós cuídate - me despedí con un beso y abrazo de el

-bella – me dijo cuando me separe de el – como te ha ido con todo esto de la separación, porque Ed… - no deje que terminara, no quería saber lo bien que se lo debía de estar pasando el con esa _¡zorra! _

-Jazz, no te preocupes, todo está bien, las eh tenido peores

-¿Segura? , sabes que si necesitas algo yo y la familia siempre va a estar para ti, no importa que ella este con el – me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto que los ojos me empezaron a picar, ¡dios, me estaban cansando los cambios de humor!

-Si, lo sé Jazz, y gracias, saluda a Esme y Carlisle – le dije, me di la vuelta y subí al carro y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude

En cuanto llegue a mi casa y me sentí segura en mi habitación, llore, volví a llorar, porque no sabía qué hacer… cuando me canse de llorar me quede dormida…

-hija… despierta… bells…- escuchaba a lo lejos y sentía que alguien me estaba moviendo suavemente, poco a poco abrí los ojos y tope con los de mi padre

-Hola – le dije con voz roca – lo siento me quede dormida, ¿ya comieron? – le pregunte

-No, apenas vamos a empezar, solo subí a ver si estabas bien, y si querías bajar a comer algo, bueno no si quieres, tienes que bajar – me dijo con la mirada divertida, y una expresión de enojo falsa

-Si, bajo en un momento, solo iré al baño y ya ok? – le dije

-Bells, ¿qué paso porque lloraste, no me digas que él fue o acaso ella se atrevía a insultarte? – me dijo serio, sabía que tenía que contestarle

-No papa, ni siquiera lo vi, no está en la Cd., al parecer está en New York, así que no le pude dar la noticia… - mi voz fue apenas un susurro

-Ok… y le llamas… o ya decidiste que no lo hará – dijo – por que Jake ya me dijo que te ofreció su casa de Manchester, y creo que sería una buena idea, demás así podrías ver a tus primos a Emmett y a Alice, sabes que te adoran, y así no estarás, sola y nosotros te iríamos a ver los fines de semana

-Yo… no he decidido nada, después de la próxima consulta con la Dra. Lo decido ¿vale?

-Ok bella, eso está bien…nosotros te apoyaremos en todo – me dijo, yo solo asentí y me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño

Ya había pasado una semana más, hoy era mi primer ultrasonido, pero estaba algo triste, porque él no estaba conmigo, el siempre había estado con migo en los dos ultrasonido que me habían realizado en los dos embarazo previos, pero hoy iba a ser distinto, ya que mi familia iba a estar hay conmigo, pero no iba a ser lo mismo

Me toque mi vientre, todavía no se notaba nada, pero la piel se sentía más firme que de costumbre…_Hola, bebe, espero que estés bien, te voy a cuidar mucho los meses que este dentro de mi… ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos… siento que tu papa no vaya a estar hoy con nosotros… de verdad lo siento mucho_

Las lagrimas me volvieron a traicionar, las malditas eran mis peores enemigas en este instante, que ¿_no tenían a otra mujer embarazada que molestar?_ me pregunte

-¡Hija ya estamos listos… apúrate! – me grito mi mama desde las escaleras, al parecer no era la única ansiosa por conocerle, me reí

-Si, ya sé que les urge – les dije en cuanto llegue al último escalón – bueno salgamos

Cuando llegamos al consultorio, la secretaria me dijo que tenía que entrar en una puerta que estaba ubicada al a un costado de ella y que me recostara que unos momentos la Dr. Angela me atendería

-Hola Bella, Renée ¿y usted es…? – le pregunto a mi padre… si el también lo quería ver, al parecer él era el más emocionado por verle hoy, inclusive más que mi madre, pues tenía una sonrisa que en la vida le había visto

-Charlie, el padre de Bella

-Oh mucho gusto, bueno empecemos, sube tu blusa y baja un poco tu pantalón – me dijo – voy a poner un poco de gel en tu barriga, esta algo fría – y si que estaba fría la condenada – bueno veamos, empezó a espárcelo con el aparatito que se asemeja a un mouse – mire aquí esta… su tamaño es perfecto, 29mm, ya tiene sus manitas formadas y también sus ojos, ambos se forman alrededor del primer mes así que ahora ya están más definidas en este momento, puesto que tienes 11 semanas, ¿quieres escuchar su corazón? – me pregunto, yo solo asentí, pues no podía decir nada y no podía dejar de mirar a mi bebe

De repente, el sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado empezó a retumbar fuertemente y muy rápido, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, sentí que mi madre me sostenía la mano y la apretaba, y mi padre me daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Es hermoso bella – susurro mi madre

-Si – respondió mi papa también con un susurro.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, dentro de mi sentía dos cosas, pura felicidad y un poco de culpa, porque no había podido decirle a Edward que iba a tener un hijo… pero no solo por eso, sino también porque estaba decidida que no se lo diría, al menos no todavía, y también porque mi bebe era el que se vería afectado por esta situación, pero debía de ser fuerte por él y por mi también.

Cuando salimos de la consulta mi mama y papa tenía una enorme sonrisa, yo por mi lado, la tenia, pero estaba segura que mis ojos no transmitían felicidad, pues era tristeza mezclada con felicidad lo que tenía dentro de mí.

-¿Hija, estas bien? – me dijo mi mama, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si ma, es solo que tengo sentimientos encontrados, pero no te preocupes – le di una pequeña sonrisa

-Es porque él no está aquí ¿verdad?, pero sabes que si deberás lo quieres contigo en este tipo de experiencias que vivirás con el bebe, solo tienes que llamarlo y estoy segura que el vendrá en menos de lo que tu esperas.

Yo solo la mire y me subí al auto rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fuimos directo al comedor, donde Jake, ya estaba sentado y a punto de terminar con nuestra rasión de comida

-hey, no te comas todo, que tengo que alimentar a tu sobrino – le dije apuntándole con el dedo

-Eh… no si yo solo me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien cosido – nos dijo con una sonrisa inocente – bueno y como les fue, de seguro mamá lloro

-pues si llore, ¿algún problema? – dijo mi mama con enojo fingido

-No mami, claro que no – contesto Jake, ver para cree tan grandote y se comporta como niño de 5 años, atemorizado por su madre

-Bueno ya no, que tengo hambre – le dije y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Entonces si me van a platicar? – pregunto Jake

-Pues todo está bien al parecer, tengo 11 semanas, así que el primer trimestre está por terminar, y pues me dieron unas fotos y el video de la ecografía

-Oh que bien, al rato lo vemos vale, antes de ir a dormir, ¿si? – me pregunto

-Claro Jake

-Wow!, ¿esa cosita tan pequeña es? – me pregunto sin quitar los ojos de la T.V

-Si, es hermoso

-Obviamente, va a ser igual a mí, ¿qué más esperabas? – me dijo, rodando los ojos

-Hey, no maldigas a mi hijo, el obviamente no será igual a ti, si no imagínate, será muy desgraciado

-¡Oye yo soy muy hermoso! – me dijo, con ofensa fingida

-Si claro, bueno ya termino, me voy a dormir

-bells, ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer, dijiste que ibas a decirnos que ibas a hacer después de la consulta – me dijo cuando yo estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación

-Si Jake, ya lo decidí…

-¿Y? ¿Si te vas a Manchester? – me interrumpió

-Mañana les informare, quiero que estén mama y papa también, ok?

-Ok, que descanses

-igual tu

En la mañana me levante algo enferma, tuve que correr al baño para vomitar, como lo odiaba, pero lo mejor es que no diario me sucedía, y también es que ya se iban a quitar por completo, por lo que había leído en algunos libros que había comprado en la semana.

-buenos días

-Buenos días – me contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Ya tome mi decisión – les dije, pero mirando a mi padre

-Y bien hija, que has decidido – me dijo mi papá

-Me voy a Manchester y…- Jake me interrumpió

-Lo sabía qué bueno que no se…

-espera, aun no he terminado, bueno y en cuanto a Edward he decidido que si se lo diré, no se me hace justo no hacerle saber que va a tener un hijo

-¿Qué?, no bells, el no se la merece, no merece ser parte de la vida de ese niño

-Pues yo pienso lo contrario, te parezca o no, yo no quiero que mi hijo o hija un día me pregunte donde está su papá o si va a ir a verle, así que prefiero que se conozcan y ambos sepan que existen y que sapan donde se encuentra, y no quiero oír una palabra más – le grite, las lagrimas de mis ojos bajaba por mis mejillas, y salí corriendo a mi cuarto

Cuando llegue a él, fui al baño a secar mis lágrimas y tome mi bolso y las llaves, cuando llegue a la puerta mi madre me dijo.

-Bella, espera – yo me detuve pero no voltea a verla – que bueno que no haya puesto tu orgullo sobre tu hijo o tu hija, tú sabes que yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que tú decidas, ¿ok? Y también tu padre, y en cuanto a Jake, ya sabes que siempre regresara a ti con el rabo entre las patas, así que no le hagas caso, ¿quieres que te acompañe a verlo, yo te espero afuera si quieres? – me dijo.

-No mamá, es algo que necesito hacerlo yo sola, no tardo

-Ok, pero detente a comprar algo de comer sí, ya sabes que tienes que hacerlo

-Si mama no te preocupes – salí de la casa y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward

-Hola bella, en que te puedo ayudar – me dijo Lauren, con una sonrisa

-Hola, quería saber si Ed...Ward esta – dije, con un poco de dificultad al decir su nombre, ya no le podía decir Ed, pues ya no era _mío_

-Claro, pero esta con un cliente, no creo que se tarde, siéntate ¿quieres una café o té? – me ofreció

-No gracias, así estoy bien – cuando estaba por sentarme, la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió y salieron dos hombre

-Cariño, ya puedes pasar, ¿o quieres que te anuncie? – me dijo Lauren

-No, así está bien – le dije, abrí la puerta y entre, cerré la puerta y Edward no levanto la vista de unos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio, empecé a escuchar mi pulso y sentí que la piernas me empezaban a templar de los nervios

-Dime, Lauren, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto el

-No soy Lauren – le dije medio divertida y medio nerviosa, no sabía cuál sería su reacción, y definitivamente no esperaba que soltara rápidamente los papeles, y subiera la mirada, la cual trasmitía felicidad pura, la manera en que me miraba cuando venia por él para comer, o ir al cine o solo para por estar con él – creo que soy a la última persona que esperabas ver el día de hoy ¿verdad?

-Eh… no, digo si, hola bella, ¿estas bien? – me dijo, primero con algo de alegría y otro sentimiento que no sabría decir, y después con preocupación – siéntate, por favor – me señalo la silla frente a su escritorio

-Gracias – me senté y lo mire a los ojos – Edward, vengo a decirte algo muy importante… - dude – veras, un mes después de que me fui a la casa de mis padres descubrí que algo andaba mal en mi…

-Estas enferma, ¿de qué? Porque no me avisaste, sabes que… - me dijo angustiado, ¿Qué, ahora le importo?

-Espera todavía no termino – le dije algo molesta – así que decidí ir con el Doc. Y me dijo que… - me calle por unos segundos, mi estomago me dolía, las manos me sudaban, ¿y si no lo hacía feliz con la noticia? _¡Ay bella, solo dílo!_

-Que te dijo, ¿bella? Me estas preocupando

-Estoy embarazada, tengo 11 semanas

Su mirada me intimido, me miro como si quisiera matarme, _se enojo, sabía que no debía decírselo, _después de unos segundos volvió a respirar y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, nunca lo había visto así de feliz, ni si quiera cuando nos casamos y ni por asomo cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada las dos veces pasadas

-Bella…- se paro y camino hacia donde yo estaba sentada y se incoó frente a mi - hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra – abrazo mis piernas y note que estaba llorando – gracias… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… vamos a tener un bebe

-Si… - fue lo único que pude decir

-Y cuando vas a ir a hacer la ecografía, yo tengo que estar hay… tengo que ver a mi hijo cuando tu también lo vallas a ver por primera vez – me dijo con ilusión y ahí fue donde me sentí más miserable

-Mmm… veras, es que ayer fui a hacerme la ecografía – le dije con un susurro, alzo rápidamente la cara y me dijo

-¿y por qué no me hablas? Sabes que no me hubiera reusado…

-No te lo quería decir por teléfono y quería saber si todo estaba bien antes de decírtelo, no te quería ilusionar de nuevo –tome mi bolso y saque una foto y una copia del video que me habían dado – mira te traje la foto para que lo veas y el vídeo, pero ese no te lo puedes quedar porque solo tengo uno – le dije con un mohín, en ese momento se separo de mis piernas y me miro y después a la foto, cuando la iba a tomar, escuchamos que provenían gritos de la recepción y de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya, el embarazo ya era más que notable, al parecer unos 5 meses

-Edward…- se detuvo y poso la mirada en mi - ¿me quieres explicar que hace esta aquí? ¿Me estas engañando con esa… poca cosa? – me miro como si fuera una bicho al cual se debía aplastar, en ese momento, fue cuando me arrepentí de haber ido a verlo

-¡Tanya! – Gritaron Edward y Carlisle, que en ese momento entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta – no tienes por qué hablarle así a Bella y menos enfrente de mí, me entendiste – le dijo Carlisle, con una mirada que daba miedo

-Pero… - empezaba a decir Tanya, pero Edward la paro

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Que no te dije que no me gusta que vengas y que entres de esa manera a mi oficina y mucho menos voy a tolerar que te dirijas de esa manera a Bella – le grito Edward, mientras caminaba para ponerse frente de mi, como defendiéndome, yo rara vez lo oía gritar y mucho menos me gritaba a mí y tampoco me prohibía venir a verlo, eso me pareció raro, pues pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella…

-Pero porque me gritas… no debería de ser yo la ofendida, ya que ella está aquí – le dijo Tanya a Edward, mientras esta se caminaba hacia el

-La ofendida, por favor Tanya, no nos hagas reír – le dijo Carlisle – aquí la única que es la ofendida es ella

-Esperen, dejen de gritar, que no le hace bien en su estado, así que la que se va soy yo, con permiso – le dije a Edward, para que me dejara pasar, el cual se giro para verme

-No bella, tú no tienes por qué irte tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y planear – me dijo con un susurro

-Después – le respondí

Cuando pase junto a Tanya, esta me tomo por el brazo y me jalo

-No te le acerques de nuevo me entendiste – me dijo y de pronto sentí una pulsada en la mejilla derecha, _la muy zorra me había golpeado_, en ese momento Edward y Carlisle se acercaron y Edward la tomo de un brazo y Carlisle me paso un brazo por los hombros y me saco de hay

-¿Estas bien bella? – me pregunto Carlisle, una vez que me sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en su oficina

-Si, no te preocupes – le dije muy bajito, estaba muy sorprendida de la reacción de Tanya y de Edward

-Te traeré hielo – salió unos momentos de la oficina y en cuanto entro me los puso en la mejilla – lo siento, pero será mejor, si no se te va a hinchar, ese _mujer_te dio con todo, no sé como Ed la soporta – yo solo lo mire y hice una pequeña sonrisa – Bella, porque Edward estaba llorando

-Como sabes…

-Es mi hijo y aparte tenía los ojos rojos, díme se en contentaron - sus ojos brillaron de esperanza, al igual que Esme y Jazz, Tanya tampoco era de su agrado

-No, claro que no, solo vine a informarle de algo – mire el reloj y note que ya era medio día y tenía hambre – y como ya le informe, me retiro, no quiero causar más problemas, adiós – le di un beso en la mejilla y él me lo devolvió también

-Bella, sabes que Esme te extraña y me preguntaba si podrías ir a darte una vuelta por la casa, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida, tú siempre serás nuestra familia, siempre – me dijo

-Claro, iré a verla en la semana – salí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude

En cuanto llegue subí a mi cuarto a llorar, me sentía ofendía por culpa de Tanya y a la vez feliz por la reacción de Edward, aunque sigo desconcertada por muchas situaciones, la primera era el por qué me miro con enojo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, pues no sabía si era hacia mi o hacia él, y después me defiende de ella, aunque no muy bien pues salí con una cachetada…

-Bella, vamos abre los ojitos que tienes que comer algo – me dijo Mary – anda que tu madre me va a pegar si no te lo comes – me dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias – tome el plato y comencé a comer

-Si necesitas algo más me hablas – yo solo asentí y salió

Cuando termine de comer, me volví a recostar, me sentía muy cansada, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando, desde hace varios días me sentía así, que me volví a recostar.

-Hija… vamos despierta – me movió mi mama, _¡porque nadie me dejaba dormir!_

-¿Qué pasa?, porque no me dejan dormir, me siento algo cansada

-Es que tienes visita – se paro y salió del cuarto, de pronto entro a la persona que menos pensé

-Hola de nuevo, al parecer tampoco esperabas que viniera verdad – me dijo Edward

* * *

**Ooooo que emoción! se habrá arrepentido Edward tan rápido de haber dejado a Bella por Tanya...**

**Espero que para el jueves o viernes tenga el otro cap terminado, sera mi regalo del día de reyes... bueno dejen Reviews, gracias, besos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

**EPV**

¡Era el peor de los hombres!

Así me sentía, había permitido que la mujer de mi vida se fuera, ¡y todo por una estupidez mía! La frustración de no poderle darle lo que más quería en la vida, un hijo, me hacía sentir mal, ya no la podía mirar a los ojos sin sentirme mal, aunque eso no justificara que me acostara con Tanya, pero aun así lo hice, la carne pudo mas… el haber caído en la rutina me mato e hizo que sacara de mi vida a Bella.

Aun no entendía cómo es que Tanya estaba embarazada, cuando estaba con ella siempre use protección y nunca detecte que el condón estuviera defectuoso, así que seguía rompiéndome la cabeza, recordando si alguna vez se me paso por alto, pero simplemente no recodaba.

Cuando camine hacia la ventada del apartamento, vi que su carro salía del estacionamiento y lo vi alegarse, mi mundo se derrumbo por completo y permanentemente, no solo por que se había ido sino porque se había enterado del embarazo de Tanya, definitivamente no era la manera en que había planeado decírselo, ni siquiera mis padres ni Jasper sabían, pero el verle los ojos llenos de tristeza cuando me dijo que ya lo sabía, mi corazón paro de latir, o al menos eso sentí.

Cuando llegue al cuarto que compartíamos, mire dentro del closet, ahora estaba casi vacío, pues la mayor parte estaba ocupado por su ropa, y el mirarlo me destrozaba, el saber que ya no la vería en las mañanas peleándose con su ropa por no saber que ponerse o maldiciendo a Alice por mandarle tanta ropa.

Cuando salí del cuarto me dirigí al estudio, cuando llegue al escritorio vi que no se había llevado la foto que tenia sobre él, era una de las fotos de nuestra boda, era mi favorita, pues no solo había esa copia, sino que también estaba una igual sobre mi escritorio en la empresa. Así que con una botella de Whisky me serví una copa y me senté a contemplar lo hermoso que se veía en esa foto, ella me miraba a mí, al igual que yo a ella, nos mirábamos con amor, aun lo hacíamos, simplemente las circunstancias nos habían separado, yo había permitido que nos separaran, yo solo yo tenía la culpa…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase contemplando la foto, que empecé a escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, _¿Quién será?_ Así que fui a ver y en cuanto abrí la puerta Tanya me empujo y entro junto con una maleta.

-Hola mi amor – me dijo con voz melosa – ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme? – me pregunto

-Tanya ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué traes esa maleta?

-Como que porque, pues es muy obvio ¿no? Me mudo para acá, como ya no vive tu ex aquí, supuse que me querías aquí contigo, y más ahora que el bebe ya empieza a ser notable… bueno me enseñas nuestra recamara, para que me ayudes a cambiar las sabanas, traje nuevas, porque obvio no iba a dormir en unas que ella escogió y menos en las que durmió – me dijo como si yo la quisiera aquí, en el departamento que no solo había compartido con Bella y que ella misma lo había compartido

-Tanya, creo que no has entendido, te dije que yo mañana te buscaría y que verías que íbamos a hacer con tu departamento, más no que te ibas a mudar aquí, así que por favor retírate mañana te hablo y comemos juntos ¿ok? – le dije pacientemente

-Pero mi amor… el bebe te extraña y yo también…

-Por favor, mañana hablamos – le dije mientras sacaba su maleta y caminaba hacia el elevador y pulsaba el botón – hasta mañana – le dije cuando abrió la puerta, ella se me colgó del cuello y me dio un beso bastante profundo

-Eso es solo un adelanto de lo que mañana va a pasar como postre de la comida – me dijo con voz sensual

Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta del departamento detrás de mí, mientras caminaba fui mirando las fotos que habían quedado, solo eran unas cuantas, eran las que yo había puesto por qué me agradaban a mí, y a ella no tanto. Cuando llegue al cuarto me desvestí y me metí dentro de ella solo en boxes, tome su almohada y la abrace y seguí llorando, nunca había llorando tanto, pero el haber perdido a bella me había dejado muerto en vida, mientras lloraba recordé lo que paso hace tres mese, lo que me había llevado a esta situación…

**FASHBLACK**

_Eran las 7:30 de la noche, estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme a casa, hoy no había podido ver a Tanya por lo que estaba algo frustrado, estaba pensando en una excusa para no poder ir a cenar a casa cuando de pronto la puerta de mi oficina se abrió_

_-¡Edward! – Grito Aro – ¿me quieres explicar por qué demonios te has estado acostando con mi hija? - ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?_

_-Aro…_

_-No me lo niegues, Tanya me lo acaba de confesar de que esta embaraza y de que se ha estado revolcando contigo._

_-¿Cómo que está embarazada? Eso es imposible…_

_-Como me preguntas eso, tú sabes perfectamente como sucedió, ¡eres un desgraciado! Le vas a tener que responder a mi hija, pues ella no va a tener un bastardo, así que te vas a tener que divorciar y casa con mi hija, porque si no, soy capaz de destruir no solo a tu familia, sino que tu mujer se va a enterar que tipo de hombre eres…_

_-¡Tú no te atreverías! Y no me divorciare, tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, además Tanya, tu hija no puede estar embarazada, yo siempre me he protegido, para evitar eso, y no es que me este justificando por el tener una relación con ella…_

_-No si no necesito que te justifiques – me dijo irónicamente – tus acciones hablan por sí solas, y si no te casas con ella, voy a hacer que tu mujer sufra mucho más de lo que te lo imaginas_

_-No Aro, a ella no la tocas_

_-Si yo no la tocare, será a su padre, a su amado padre… lo denunciare por estafador y tengo las pruebas… lo dejare destrozado… y obviamente todos sabrán que es por tu culpa… así que decide… si te casas con Tanya lo antes posible, nada sucederá, tanto a tu familia como a la de ella, pero si te niegas, mañana mismo toda Inglaterra se enterara la clase de abogado que Charlie Swan es y el adulterio que tu llevaste acabo…_

_-¡No, espera… yo no puedo… yo no amo a tu hija…! _

_-si esa es tu decisión, mañana mismo en primera plana de todos los periódicos del país se sabrá qué clase de familia son los Swan – me boto folder donde había evidencias de fraude y varias fotos donde yo y Tanya aparecíamos besándonos un parque… si bella llegaba a ver las fotos o saber que su padre estaba involucrado en un fraude, simplemente se moriría de la tristeza, así que aunque el corazón se me destrozara, tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas para que mi Bella no sufriera_

_-Está bien, lo hare me casare con tu hija – le dije con voz firme, aunque por dentro mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos_

_-Bien, tienes 3 meses para divorciarte y casarte con ella, y si al termino de eso meses no lo has hecho, se publicaran los documentos – yo solo asentí, pues estaba seguro, solo saldría una negación para lo que estaba sucediendo_

_-Adiós Edward – me dijo con voz triunfante, se dio media vuelta y salió, yo me desplome en la silla, ¡la había cagado! Esa era la palabra correcta para lo que hice, y todo por una puta aventura, ella que no vale la pena, por el dolor que Bella va a pasar cuando le diga que quiero el divorcio…_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta principal, muy enérgicamente

-¡Edward!... mi amor abre… se que estas hay, vi tu auto en el estacionamiento – demonios era _ella _la mujer que destruyo mi vida… corrección por la cual destruí mi vida… y ahora la tendré que ver diario

-Edward… Eddy… abre… - ¡como odiaba su voz y todavía más que me llamara Eddy!

-¡Voy! – le grite, me levante de la cama, ni si quiera me había molestado en meterme bajo las sabanas – me puse un pantalón y una playera y llegue a la puerta, tome una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta

-¡Amorcito! – me abrazo y se me colgó del cuello - Me tenias preocupada, llevo 5 min tocando la puerta, ya viste el reloj son más de las 12pm, ¿qué tanto hacías? – ahora sé porque no me gustaba que hablara cuando me acostaba con ella, odiaba su voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, que no te dije que yo te iba a hablar? – le dije exasperado

-Si ya lo sé, pero es que tu bebe te quería escuchar… te extraña

-Tanya… ahora no es el mejor momento mejor, vete ¿sí?

-No, como me voy a ir… te hago de desayunar y luego salimos a ver unas cuantas casas ¿ok? Tú me lo prometiste – me dijo con la voz más melosa que jamás escuche… Bella nunca hablaba así, su voz era como la de una ángel… moriré sin esa voz… que gran metida de pata di, solo por no querer lastimar a bella de nuevo… me metí con la primera falda que vi

Mientras pensaba en mi Bella, Tanya entro a la cocina y empezó a hacer el "desayuno"… iban a ser los meses más largos de mi vida… porque en cuanto nazca el bebe yo me divorciare… porque de algo estaba seguro yo tendría a bella de regreso de una o de otra manera… pero el bebe no tenía la culpa de mis errores… tenía que pensar en algo que me llevara a bella pero que no me alejara de mi hijo… él era por la única razón por la que me levantaría en las mañanas de eso estaba seguro… por qué Tanya, ella no fue más que una aventura.

-bueno corazoncito… apúrale enciende el carro que tenemos muchas casas que ver… todas cerca de la casa de mi papa, obviamente

-Tanya, no vamos a compara ninguna casa, ¿ok?, solo iremos a ver las que estén en renta o departamentos en renta también, en este instante no comprare ninguna casa, así que a eso te vas a atener ¿ok?

-Pero…- la mate casi con la mirada cuando empezó a hablar – está bien

Después de ven 1001 casas, o al menos eso me pareció, encontramos una que estaba bien, al menos para mí, cuando íbamos para su departamento mi teléfono sonó, era mi papá

-Hola, pa… - me interrumpió

-Edward, mañana tienes que ir a New York, es urgente, mañana a las 7 tienes que estar en el hangar, así que prepara tu equipaje, adiós – si, definitivamente estaba enojado conmigo, y no tendría que buscar mucho por una razón, mis padres simplemente se comportan fríos conmigo, desde que les anuncie el divorcio y empeoro la situación cuando Tanya se presento a la casa de mis padres, para decirles que era por ella que me divorciaba y que estaba embarazada.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que mi mama y mi padre me pegaban, ambos me dieron una cachetada, y merecida me la tenia, a mis 28, sentí el dolor, y no físico, del haberlos decepcionado de esta manera.

-Eddy, mi amor, me vas a llevar contigo verdad, anda ¿sí?, te prometo que no te molestare en la oficina… en lo que tu arreglas, lo que sea que vaya a hacer, yo voy a comprar mi vestido de novia ¿sí? – me dijo, obviamente escucho todo lo que mi padre dijo.

-No, no te voy a llevar, además no necesitas un vestido de novia, solo va a ser por el civil la boda – escupí la última palabra, como si fue la una grosería

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo necesitare? Si me voy a casar contigo, eso lo amerita amorcito

-está bien, pero no quiero que me este molestando con tonterías

-Te lo prometo

-paso por tu a las 6:30 ok, y puntual porque si no te dejo

-Sí, no te preocupes… te amo – me dijo y me dio un beso, demasiado pasional, para mi gusto

-Hasta mañana, Tanya – le dije en cuanto puede separarme, cuando estuvo dentro de su edificio, arranque el auto y me dirigí a casa… bueno ya ni eso era para mí…

-Bienvenido Sr. Cullen, su auto está esperando ya

-Buenos días Dimitri, ella es Tanya Vulturi – le dije, no la iba a presentar como mi prometida, todavía no

-Bienvenida Srta. Tanya

-Gracias – le dijo ella, pero sin soltarme del brazo, el cual ya me empezaba a doler

Cuando abordamos el auto, Tanya no se cayó, hablo sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer y comprar para la "boda"

-Tanya, el chofer te llevara al Hotel, ¿ok?, en la noche nos vemos, adiós – le dije, en cuanto el auto aparco enfrente al edificio donde se ubicaban las oficinas de la empresa.

-Pero ¿no comeremos juntos?

-Tanya dijiste que no me estarías molestando y no, no vamos a comer juntos, cuídate – me despedí y camine hacia el lobby. En cuanto llegamos a la sala de juntas no tuve tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera trabajo

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche pude salir de esa sala de juntas, no se había resulto mucho con algunos proveedores pero era un avance, en cuanto llegue al hotel y hacia el elevador, me prepare mentalmente, para lo que me estaría esperando en la habitación.

-¡Cariño! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, te acabo de preparar un baño, vamos, debes de estar agotado – en cuanto entre me salto para colgarse de mi cuello, _¡que de plano me quería arrancar la cabeza! _

-Gracias, pero yo puedo solo –

-No, no lo permitiré, ya me canse que me trates de esta manera, ¿qué te hice? yo solo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo – me dijo, y ya empezaba a llorar

-Tanya, por favor no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas

-¿Persona? ¿Eso soy yo para ti? ¡Soy la madre de tu hijo! – me grito

-No, ya sé que _vas_ a ser la madre de mi hijo, pero estoy cansado, solo tomare una ducha y nos dormimos ¿sí?

-No, de esta no te salvas anda te ayudo a quitarte la ropa – y no me dejó decir más, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de la jacuzzi junto con ella, y al parecer quería otra cosa… yo no la había tocado desde que me confirmo que si estaba embarazada, simplemente no podía, y no quería

Me empezó a masajear los hombros y conforme descendían sus manos por mi espalda iba dejando besos, en ese momento recordé a bella…

-Ta… no, estoy cansado hoy no, solo quiero dormir – le dije y le tome las manos cuando empezada a pasar sus manos por miembro

-Pero así te vas a relajar más rápido y vas a dormir mejor ya veras, deja que me encargue yo de ti – me dijo con voz sexy, que hace algunos meses me excitaba, pero en este momento no hacia eso

-Puede, pero mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, y no le hará nada bien al niño así que vamos a la cama – contra argumenté, me levante y camine fuera del jacuzzi, tome mi albornoz y tome el de ella, le ayude a ponérselo y a que saliera de la tina, de no haber sido por que estaba embarazada, la abría dejado hay solo… pero tenía que pensar en mi hijo o hija

Cuando estábamos en la cama, me abrazo y me dijo

-Voy hacer que me ames mas de los que alguna vez llegaste a amar a _esa_ mujer, te lo juro.

Al otro día, camino a la junta que tendríamos en 20 min, si todo acaba bien hoy, en la noche estaríamos en el avión de vuelta a casa y lejos de Tanya, o al menos por las noches.

Pero al parecer todo estaba en contra mía por qué no se había solucionado nada y me quedaría estancado dos días más en la Cd. Y no me molestaría, si viniera solo o con Bella, pero la presencia empalagosa de Tanya no se lo ponía fácil para mí humor, si tan solo no me molestara tanto con su voz melosa… lo haría más llevadero.

Por fin… viernes, de regreso a casa, estábamos abordando el avión, Tanya tenía cara de enojo, pues no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y lo agradecía, solo la había llevado a cenar ayer en la noche y termino algo mal la situación, con un berrinche por que no había el postre que ella quería y después en la noche porque me había vuelto a negar tener sexo con ella.

-o-

-¡Edward! ya estamos listos- grito mi mama, se notaba que estaba molesta y la verdad no la culpo, yo no estaba mejor, pues hoy era el día de la "boda", y solo estarían mis padres y la familia de Tanya, que era su padre Aro, con Carmen, su mujer y madre de Tanya y sus dos hermanas, Kate e Irina.

-Ya estoy listo vámonos – le dije a mi mamá tomándole la mano

-Hijo, todavía te puedes echar para atrás, no tienes por qué casarte, cuando nazca el tu hijo le das tu apellido y no le hará falta nada, no te cases, no con ella, ella no es mujer para ti – me rogo, pero ya había tomado una decían y no podía, había muchas cosas en juego que me lo impedía

-No, mama, me voy a casar hoy, ella es la madre de mi futuro hijo y el no puede nacer sin una familia, además yo la amo – le mentí a mi madre, sentí que me quemaba por dentro, con el solo haber dicho que amaba a Tanya, era la mayor de las blasfemias

-Está bien si esa es tu decisión, la respetare, pero no esperes que tu padre, Jasper y yo la aceptemos, porque a la única mujer que yo consideraré como tu mujer será a Bella, y de la misma manera piensan ellos dos, así que no quiero que me reclames si alguna vez le contesto mal o le hago un desplante – me dijo, se soltó de mi agarre y salió del departamento, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno mi vida, pero con tal de mantener a bella a salvo, lo soportaría mil y una veces más…

**TPV**

-te lo dije, yo me iba a casar con el hombre de mis sueños – le dije a mi hermana Kate

-Ta, te das cuenta de que el no te ama, que solo se está casando contigo porque papá lo chantajeo – Ugh y tenía que recordármelo, la maldita

-Si ya lo sé, y no tienes por qué estarlo diciendo cada 5min, hoy es el día de _mi_ boda y no quiero enojarme el día de hoy, ¡así que deja de molestar con eso! – le dije con voz firme

-Bueno ya, basta de peleas niñitas – nos dijo Irina – recuerden que si mama se entera de eso, te mata Tanya, y de paso a papá, ya sabes que ella tampoco está muy feliz del cómo sucedieron las cosas, así que mantén tu cara de ángel, bueno o al menos inténtalo, porque para ti es casi una azaña – se burlo

-Hija, que hermosa te vez – dijo mi papá cuando entro – eres todo un sueño de novia, Edward se va a quedar boquiabierto con tu belleza, ya lo veras – y tenía que admitirlo estaba más que hermosa en el vestido que encontré en New York… simplemente me hacía sentir una reina – bueno vamos que ya están esperándonos

Cuando estábamos caminando hacia donde Edward estaba, note que tenía una cara de enojo, y eso no me agrado nada

-Cariñito, ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No estás feliz, de que por fin nos vamos a casa?, porque yo estoy impaciente

-No ha pasado nada Tanya, vamos que el juez está empezando a desesperarse – me dijo, con voz contenida, eso definitivamente me hizo enojar, tenía que hacer que hoy en la noche se acostará conmigo y de esa manera haría que se olvidará por completo de _Bella, ¡que horrible nombre tenia la mujercita esa, Ugh me caía en el hígado!_

-empecemos – dijo el juez, yo simplemente no escuche lo que dijo, yo tenía mi atención enfocada en Edward – Tanya Vulturi aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo – se digirió el juez a mi

-Sí, acepto – le dije entusiasmada, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, en cambio el parecía perdió, solo miraba al frente… _¡espero que no esté pensando en ella! _

-Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Tanya Vulturi como tu esposa – le dijo el juez a Edward, el pareció meditarlo, ¡_No, el no podía negarse, o juro que matare a su querida __**ex**__ esposa! _

-Acepto – dijo, después de un incomodo silencio

-Por el poder que el estado me confiere, los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besarla – dijo el juez, mi corazón simplemente se inflo de felicidad y mi ego subió unos cuantos metros de altura, había ganado, le había ganado a Isabella Swan, le había quitado lo más preciado de su vida, y ahora él era _mi_ marido, Edward simplemente me rozo rápidamente los labios, pero no me importo en la noche me haría más que un solo beso, así tuviera que emborracharlo o drogarlo.

**EPV**

Ahora si no había vuelta atrás, estaba atado a una mujer que no amaba y que por desgracia me iba a dar un hijo.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que fuera Bella la que me diera el hijo y no esta mujer que estaba junto a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, aquí está el nuevo cap., espero q les guste mucho**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Mudanza**

**BPV**

-Ed... – susurre, definitivamente no esperaba verlo tan rápido, camino lentamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a la altura de mis rodillas.

-debiste de haberme esperado, no tenías por irte, ella era la que no es bien recibida, no tu – me dijo con voz tranquila – te duele – dijo mirando mi mejilla – sigue un poco roja

-Solo un poco, pero pronto se me pasara

-lo siento, debí a verla sacado en cuanto entro, ella no tiene el derecho de tratarte de esa manera, tú no te lo mereces, no después… -dudo- de lo que paso en estos meses… ¿cómo te has sentido, tienes muchas nauseas? ¿Te has sentido muy cansada?

-Pues, no muchas en realidad, yo creo que depende de lo que cene, y en cuanto a si me he sentido cansada, pues sí, tengo sueño todo el tiempo, pero por lo que he leído es normal… quieres ver la foto o el video… no lo pudiste ver

-Claro – me dijo, el rostro se le ilumino en cuanto le mencione la foto – ¿dónde está? Yo pongo el video ¿vale? Para que no te levantes

-En mi bolso – le dije, en menos de 5 minutos ya había puesto el video y me entrego un sobre

-¿Qué es? – me pregunto

-Pues tu hijo o hija, al parecer, mira – le dije cuando saque la foto del ultrasonido

-Oh… es… Wow… tan pequeño

-Es lo mismo que dijo Jake

-Es hermoso… me la puedo quedar ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo tengo la otra copia

Cuando termine de decirle, se sentó junto a mí, y le puso play al DVD, y empezó, lo mire de reojo, se veía asombrado, feliz pero con un poco de melancolía… de pronto empezó a sonar el corazón de bebe y de pronto su rostro se giró hacia mi sorprendido

-¿Es su corazón verdad? – Yo solo asentí – va muy rápido ¿no? – me dijo

-Es normal, ¿que nunca has escuchado el de tu hijo, Tanya nunca se ha hecho una ecografía? – le pregunte algo curiosa

-eh… no, nunca he ido con ella, solo sé que ha ido, pero solo eso – me dijo con algo de tristeza

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieres ver? ¿O no te deja ir con ella o no has podido? – le pregunte muy rápido, le sonrió a medias

-No es que no lo quiera ver, lo he visto en las fotos, pero simplemente me aterra ir con **ella** – ok, eso era raro, porque, _¿no se supone que la ama y que ama a su hijo, no es por esa razón de su aventura, y del divorcio? _

-Ok… pero aun así creo que deberías de ir a verlo aunque sea una vez, no te van a hacer nada – le dije, con tono de broma

-Sí, claro – me dijo cuando termino el video – gracias por haberme dicho, y por dejarme ver el video y por la foto también

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, te lo he dicho, porque no quiero que te vayas a enterar por terceras personas y vayas a creer que te lo quise ocultar, aparte no quiero que mi bebe no vaya a conocer a su papá, yo no le puedo quitar eso – le dije en un susurro, mi voz se empezaba a quebrar, _¡definitivamente mis hormonas me han declarado la guerra!_

-Cierto… bueno ahora hay que ver dónde van a vivir, no puedes vivir siempre con tus padres, porque no te regresas al departamento, yo ya no lo ocupo, aparte así estoy cerca y mi madre también, ella va a estar feliz de poder estar contigo el día entero si es necesario – me dijo rápidamente, _¿Qué, como que me fuera de la casa de mis padres al departamento?_

-No, veras, es que me voy a ir – le dije, mirándolo a los ojos

-¡¿Qué? – Me grito – te volviste loca, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y yo donde quedo? – Me miro con rencor – ¿a dónde te vas a ir? ¿Ya tan rápido te buscaste otro y te vas a ir con él? – ok, eso me dolió

-y el león piensa que todos somos de su condición ¿verdad? – Le grite – sabes que ya vete, de saber que me ibas a reclamar por algo, que no tienes el derecho ni la moral, mejor ni te hubiera dicho – me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta y la abrí – ¡VETE!

-Bella, no espera, yo lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte

-¿Que no me escuchaste? Te dije que te fueras – le dije, estaba a punto que llorar del coraje

-Está bien – me dijo derrotado, tomo su saco, y en cuanto llego a la puerta me dijo – lo siento, cuando quieras hablar o alguna cosa, por pequeña que quieras me hablas ¿ok?

Yo solamente me limite a señalar la puerta, en cuanto salió la cerré, con más fuerza de la necesaria, me tire en la cama y llore, _porque me hacía eso, ¿qué deberás piensa que puedo hacer lo que él me hizo a mí? Pues estaba muy equivocado, y ahora con más razón me voy a ir, mientras menos lo vea mejor, aunque después de que nazca __**mi**__ bebe, lo tenga que ver más seguido, no me importaba, solo lo haría por __**mi**__ hijo…_

Cuando desperté, eran las 9 de la mañana, había dormido ¡13 hr!, definitivamente el embarazo estaba cambiando mis hábitos de sueño. Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Pasa – dije un poco fuerte

-Hola hija, bueno días, dormilona, ¿cómo te encuentras? – me dijo mi mamá

-Bien, supongo – le dije encogiéndome de los hombros

-¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? ¿O más bien porque fue la discusión? – me dijo curiosa

-Hay ma… si ya sabes para que me preguntas – le dije, yo sabía que había escuchado la conversación, además en esta casa, no había secretos, por desgracia

-Pues, si la escuche por accidente, al igual que tu papá y Jake, el cual casi se le abalanza a golpes a Edward, pero lo pudimos detener, no te preocupes, porque lo corriste, eso es lo único que escuchamos

-Pues el que me dijo, que me regresara al depa, por que el yo esta hay, porque así iba a estar cerca de él y de su familia, y después le dije que no, porque me iba a ir y me empezó a gritar, que si estaba loca, que si ya tan rápido estaba con alguien más, que si me iba a ir con el – mi mamá abrió los ojos sorprendida – así que me enoje, él no tiene el derecho de estarme ordenando y mucho menos ahora que estamos divorciados y menos, mucho menos está en la posición de reclamarme si estoy con alguien más, el no hizo las cosas de la mejor manera, así que lo corrí, no iba a permitir que me tratara de esa manera, yo no me lo merezco y menos mi hijo

-Y tienes la razón hija, y ahora que vas a hacer, supongo que te vas a ir ¿no?

-Pues claro que me voy, y ahora con más razón, no lo quiero estar viendo o tener que dar razones de lo que hago solo porque a él se le da la gana pedírmelas, así que me voy a ir mañana mismo, le hablare a la doctora, para avisarle y si es posible que me pueda recomendar un doctor en esa zona

-Ok, yo te acompañare y me estoy contigo hasta que hayas acomodado todo y estés familiarizada con la ciudad ¿vale?

-Ok, vamos a desayunar y me ayudas a empacar

-Me parece bien

En cuanto termine de desayunar, subimos a hacer mis maletas, empaque poca ropa, pues dentro de pocas semanas tendría que ir a comprar ropa de maternidad, porque la mía ya me apretaba y para dentro de poco ya ni me entraría, después de nuestro tiempo libre para comer, hable con la Dr. Ángela y me dijo que conocía a una ginecóloga, que trabajaba en la Cd. de Manchester, y que confiaba plenamente en ella, pues habían sido compañeras de clase, y también me dijo que ella misma hablaría con ella y me haría una cita para dentro de 3 semanas, así que eso estaba resuelto, cuando baje a cenar, mi papá y Jake ya habían llegado

-hola, bells, como estas – me pregunto Jake

-Bien ¿y tú? – le pregunte, se veía que se moría de las ganas por preguntarme del incidente de ayer con Edward

-bien, solo que… bueno te quiera preguntar… ¿Por qué le dijiste? Yo te lo advertí, que se iba a comportar de la peor manera y de no haber sido por tu madre, aquí presente, yo le había dado su merecido – me dijo

-Fue un mal entendido, y no tenías por qué comportarte de la manera en que lo hiciste con él, de hecho no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me lo prometes? – le dije, el no tenía por qué luchar por mi causa, yo sola podía

-Ok, pero es que no es posible, que después de todo te grite – me dijo, algo exasperado

-Jake… deja de atosigarla con lo mismo – le dijo mi padre – bueno y como reacciono cuando le diste la noticia – me dijo

-Pues, al principio lo note enojado, pero no conmigo, y después feliz, pero cuando Tanya llego, el momento se arruino… - le dije, no les había dicho lo que había ocurrido con ella, pero mi madre se suponía algo, sin embargo no me pregunto

-Oh, qué mal, pero supongo que el irte a Manchester siguen en pie ¿no? – me pregunto Jake

-Sí, de hecho mañana me voy – tanto Jake, como Charlie se me quedaron viendo, sorprendidos

-Bueno, si ya lo decidiste, ¿pero no lo hacer solo por alejarte de él verdad? – Jake me dijo

-No, no lo hago solo por eso

-Bueno ¿quieres que te lleve? – me dijo, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción

-Ja, y de paso al estadio ¿no?, ¿por qué no mejor me dices que quieres ir a ver al Man Ud.? – le dije, fingiendo enojo

-Oh… no seas aguafiestas, si bien que te gusta también, sirve que encargamos una playerita para él bebe, ¿no te parece?

-Pues para tu mala suerte, mama me acompañara, pero en cuanto a la playera, cuando me vallas a visitar vamos a comprarla ¿vale? – le dije

-Ok

Después de la cena, mi padre se despidió, junto con Jake, pues ambos estaba algo cansados, estaban trabajando en un caso muy importante, yo me quede con mi mamá a terminar de guardar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, que descanses, mañana después de desayunar nos vamos ¿ok? – me dijo mi mamá

-Me parece bien, descansa – me despedí

Cuando termine de alistarme para ir a la cama, mi celular sonó, no conocía el número, así que no conteste, cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, volvió a sonar, así que conteste

-¿Hola? – dije

-Bella – me dijo, era Edward – no cuelgues, por favor – me rogo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero disculparme, reaccione muy mal ayer, no tenía el derecho de gritarte todo lo que te dije ayer, deberás lo siento mucho, es solo que me sorprendí mucho.

-Te entiendo, pero no te lo justifico, en fin… mira estoy cansada, así que después hablamos, adiós – le dije y le colgué, no tenía humor para hablar con él, seguía molesta por su actitud.

-Bueno, ¿ya está todo en la camioneta verdad? – le pregunto mi mamá a Mark

-Si señora, ya está listo

-Bueno, no se te olvide que llevar el Lamborghini al taller antes de llevarlo a Manchester – le dije a Mark

-No señorita, no se preocupe, llegara sano y salvo.

-Ok, y cuidas mi Aston Martin, no se lo prestes a Jake o a mi padre, ok, les dices que son ordenes mías – le dije, porque si se los dejaba, me tendría que ir despidiendo de él, porque tenían una fascinación por mi carro

-Claro

-Hey, pero yo si lo puedo tomar ¿verdad? – me dijo Renée

-Mmm… no lo sé, me lo pensare y después te aviso, bueno vamos nos que son casi 4 hr de camino

-Adiós, Mark, cuídalos por mi

-Por supuesto, hasta luego

Cuando llegamos a la Cd. de Manchester, eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, habíamos llegado bastante rápido, en cuanto llegamos a Trafford, que era uno de los distritos de la Cd, nos dirigimos al súper, pues necesitábamos comprar provisiones, al menos para dos semanas, el camino para la casa, fue rápido, pues el centro de la ciudad estaba a 15 min de la casa, la cual estaba frente al Parque Longford, y eso era perfecto, pues en las tardes podría salir a dar una caminara.

-Por fin llegamos, Bella, tienes que manejas con más precaución, la camioneta no es un coche de carreras, ya te lo he dicho, aparte tienes que pensar en que ya no solo arriesgas tu vida, sino la de tu bebe, por favor ya maneja menos rápido, ¿sí? – me dijo mi mama, medio enojada

-Oops, lo siento, es que se me olvida todo cuando me pongo al volante, además no maneje tan rápido, o al menos no tanto, de eso la culpa la tiene Ed y lo sabes

-Sí, otra cosa que agradecerle – dijo susurrando

-Bueno pues entremos, supongo que llamaste al servicio de limpieza ¿no?

-Pues claro que lo llame, ¿qué clase de madre me crees? – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, yo solo quería asegurarme… - en cuanto entramos, todo estaba limpio, olía a limpio, pues el polvo acumulado de casi un año, no era bueno para ninguna de las dos y menos para él bebe

-Uff, que bien que decidió decorarlo como yo le dije – mi mama dijo, mientras miraba la sala y el comedor, ella no había venido, pues solo se ocupaba cuando queríamos ver algún partido de Fútbol o Rugby, bueno a mí el rugby no me agradaba mucho, pero el Futbol si

-Así es, pero la que tuvo que con el convencerlo fue Alice, lo que me recuerda que le tenemos que hablar, me dijo que le avisáramos cuando llegáramos

-Ok, en lo que hablas, yo bajo las maletas – y salió

Marque el número y empezó a sonar

-Aló – era Emmett

-hola oso, ¿cómo estás?

-¿bells? Ya llegaron, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo les fue, estuvo pesada la carretera?

-Bien, y no, o al menos no lo note, con todos los chismes y chiste que Renée venia contando

Rio – si me lo imagino, bueno, ¿por qué no viene a comer? Rosi y Alice están por terminar de comer y si quieres no les dijo que llamaste y les das la sorpresa - ¿Rosi? A ella sí que no la conocía

-Mmm… ok… pero no estamos interrumpiendo nada ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, solo somos nosotros tres, anda, ¿sí? – ya me lo estaba imaginando tan grandote y haciendo pucheros, de seguro

-Está bien, iremos caminando, al fin que están a dos cuadras de aquí, en 20 min nos vemos, Bye

-Bye bells – se despidió

-Bueno, y que te dijo Alice – me pregunto en cuanto entro mi mamá

-Pues no hable con ella, hable con Emmett, nos invitan a comer, así que terminamos de bajar las maletas y nos vamos caminando a su casa, está a solo 2 cuadras ¿va?

-me parece bien, pues vamos

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa de Alice, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Edward, desde su oficina

-no le vas a contestar – me dijo mi mama, mientras observaba el celular

-No lo sé…

-contéstale, porque si no, no nos dejara comer a gusto y menos dormir, anda – así que conteste

-Bueno… - dije

-Bella, hola, ¿cómo estás? – me dijo, con voz de alivio

-Hola, bien gracias por preguntar

-veras me estaba preguntando, si te gustaría ir a comer, o ir a tomar un café, bueno un té para ti – me dijo medio nervioso

-Pues no se va a poder…

-bella, de verdad, siento mucho lo que te dije el otro día, de verdad lo siento, solo quiero verte… saber que estas bien y que no estas enojada, además podríamos ir viendo los muebles para su cuarto ¿no crees? – me dijo, _¿Cómo? ¿Ir a comprar muebles? Ni siquiera sabía si era niña o niño… y definitivamente no ira a tomar un "café" con él, yo no quería más mal entendidos con ella_

-No es porque este enojada o no, es que ya no estoy en Londres, acabo de llegar a mi nueva casa, y no me apetece viajar 4 hr solo para ir a tomar un café

-¿Como que ya no estás en Londres? – me medio grito

-Pues yo ya te lo había dicho, pero no me dejaste hablar hace dos días

-¿Dónde estás? Tú no me puedes alejar de mi _**hijo**_- me dijo, definitivamente ya estaba enojado

-No te estoy alejando de él, solo estoy buscando tranquilidad para él y para mí, y Londres ya no me lo proporcionaba, pero no te preocupes, te mantendré al tanto del embarazo

-Bella, hablo en serio, quiero saber dónde estás, al menos para que este más tranquilo, te prometo que no te estaré molestando, por favor solo dímelo

-Ok… estoy en Manchester

-¿En Manchester? – Grito – como se te ocurre irte tan lejos y sin nadie que conozcas en la ciudad

-pues te recuerdo que dos de mis primos viven aquí – le dije enojada, _que me creía tan irresponsable, yo no soy como el_

-Oh… es cierto… siento haberte gritado… es que simplemente estas muy lejos, yo pensaba que te iba a poder ver al menos una vez al día, poder ver como crecía nuestro hijo – me dijo, se escuchaba tan hermoso _nuestro,_ pero ya no lo era, ahora era mío, solo mío

-Edward, no lo hagas difícil, ¿ok? Solo quiero estar tranquila

-pero me avisaras cuando van a ser tus consultas ¿verdad? Para poder ir contigo, yo quiero estar hay contigo, por favor – me dijo, sentí que mi corazón se oprimía de la tristeza, le estaba robando esos momentos también

-Está bien, pero yo no quiero ocasionar problemas con Tanya – le dije, y de verdad no lo quería

-No te preocupes por ella, por cierto mi madre quería verte, pero al parecer eso será difícil, dado que estas a 4 hr de distancia, pero cuando sea la consulta pueden venir cierto, ya les informe, espero que no te moleste – me dijo, algo apenado

-No, claro que no, eras tú quien les tenías que haber dicho

-Están tan felices bella, mi padre y Jasper ya quiere que nazca, para que lo lleven al estadio

-Oooo, pues eso ya lo veremos, me tengo que ir, hasta luego Edward

-Bella… - me dijo – te amo – eso me desarmo, yo solo me quede callada y colgué, _bella, solo te lo dijo porque estas esperando un hijo de él, no porque de verdad te amé, no caigas en sus trampas _me regañe

-Bella, ¿qué te dijo? – me pregunto Renée

-Te amo – solo le pude decir, mi madre abrió los ojos, estaba casi igual de sorprendida

-Lo sabía, yo sabía que te amaba, - grito emocionada - ¿y que más?

-¿cómo que lo sabias?

-Pues es muy obvio, te sigue viendo como si fueras su sol

-Pues mucho me amaba, ¿no? Tanto que me engaño y lo peor es que la embarazo y divorcio de mí y se casa con ella, a la semana, mucho amor el que me profesa

-Si lo sé, pero… Ugh no se hay algo que no cuadra hija…

-Mira, ya no hablemos de él, mejor sigamos, solo faltan unas cuantas casas y llegamos

-¡Bella! – Grito Alice cuando abrió la puerta – ¡que sorpresa! ¡Tía! ¿Cómo han estado? Pasen

-Hola Alice – le dije mientras la abrazaba – hemos estado bien ¿y tú?

-Perfecta – nos dijo con una de sus sonrisas traviesas

-llegan justo a tiempo, íbamos a empezar a comer, por cierto hay alguien que Emmett tiene que presentarles – nos dijo susurrando y guiñando el ojo

-Bella, Renée – dijo Emmett – que gusto verlas, siéntense

-Hola Emmett – dijimos mi mamá y yo, cuando entramos al comedor notamos que había una mujer ya sentada

-Bueno, pues ella es Rosalie, mi novia

-Rosi, ellas son Renée, mi tía y Bella, mi prima

-Hola, es un placer conocerlas, ambos me han hablado mucho de ustedes, en especial de bella

-Hola, Rosalie – dijo mi mama – y el placer es mío – se acercó a ella, y le dio un abrazo y un beso

-Hola, es un placer conocerte, Emmett te tenía muy escondidita – le dije cuando me acerqué a saludarla

-Sí, es que quería esperar a que llegaran para que la conocieran – dijo Emmett, una vez que nos sentamos a comer, el interrogatorio comenzó, o al menos para mí

-Bueno Bella, ahora si nos vas a decir por qué decidiste venirte a vivir para acá, tan repentinamente – me dijo Alice

-Pues, veras, es que… hace 3 semanas me entere que estaba embarazada, tengo 11 semanas aproximadamente – Alice y Emmett, me miraron fijamente, sorprendidos

-¿En serio? – Grito Alice – ¡felicidades! ¡Que emoción podremos ir a comparar muchas cosas! Ya sabes cómo quieres los muebles ¿no?, bueno si no, pues yo te ayudare, ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir – me dijo con emoción, _¡dios! Con solo pensarlo ya me había cansado _

-Wow, bells será mamá – se empezó a reír – ¿y cómo se lo tomo? – sabía que se refería a Edward

-Oh, es cierto, ya se lo dijiste ¿verdad? – dijo Alice

-Pues claro que se lo dije, y pues más bien que mal, al principio se enojó, pero creo que consigo mismo, y después estaba feliz, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto, pero creo que le amargue la noticia cuando le dije que me iba de Londres

-Qué bueno, se lo merece – dijo Emmett – ¡Ouch! – grito, Rosalie lo había pellizcado

-No seas grosero Emmett, felicidades Bella, debes de estar muy emocionada, ¿no?

-Gracias, y emocionada no es nada, en comparación con lo que siento – le dije con una gran sonrisa – pero estoy impaciente y un poco nerviosa

-¿Porque?

-Pues impaciente, porque ya lo quiero tener entre mis brazos y nerviosa, porque no quiero que nada malo pase, pues he tenido 2 abortos anteriormente

-Oh, pero ya casi estas por terminar la etapa más crucial, y si te alimentes bien y vas con regularidad a tus controles todo irá bien, ya veras

-claro, a las consultas no faltare, de hecho en tres semanas tengo mi primer consulta con una nueva Dr. Ya que no podre estar viajando a Londres por mucho tiempo

-Que bien, si quieres yo te acompaño a tus consultas – me dijo con una sonrisa enorme - y como se llama la doctora, a lo mejor Rosalie la conoce – dijo Alice

-Eso me agradaría mucho Alice, gracias, pues me dijo que se apellida Hale

-¡Oh, soy yo! – Dijo Rosalie – tú eres la paciente de Ángela, ¿verdad? Que pequeño es el mundo

Me reí – sí que es pequeño, pues mucho gusto de nuevo

-No, el gusto sigue siendo mío, ella solo me dijo que me iba a mandar una paciente e hizo la cita y quedo en mandarme en esta semana tu expediente, pero menciono tu apellido de casada, no de soltera

-Oh, bueno no importa, tú te encargaras de cambiarlo ¿no?

-Sí, claro – me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Bueno, así me voy más tranquila, que te dejo en buenas manos hija

-¿Cuándo te regresas tía? – pregunto Emmett

-Pues veamos, hoy es jueves – empezó a hacer cuentas – yo creo que el martes o el miércoles, claro si mi hija no me corre antes – dijo en broma

-Claro que no ma, yo te correría, solo te lo pediría amablemente – me reír, y después de unos segundo mi madre y los demás también

Cuando eran las 9 de la noche Alice se ofreció ir a dejarnos, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, subimos las maletas y desempacamos, nos despedimos y caí en un profundo sueño, pensando en mí bebe…

Los siguientes tres días fueron algo estresantes, Edward no dejaba de hablar, y de verdad no entendía por qué tanto interés de pronto, entendía que se interesaba por mi embarazo pero su insistencia ya me estaba cansando, y no es que no me gustara, si no que me parecía que con una o dos veces estaba bien al día, pero que me hablara ¡5 veces! Me hartaba…

El lunes llego con lentitud, eran las 9 am y el celular había sonado ya dos veces y amabas eran Edward, así que me prometí a mí misma que no le contestaría hasta que fuera la hr de la comida o de la cena, aun no me decidía…

-Hija, ya contesta el teléfono, porque si no, es capaz de venirte a buscar, ya lo conoces – me grito mi mama desde el pasillo

-No, que se friegue, no tiene por qué estarme haciendo esto, el ya no es mi marido, y creo que tengo el derecho de decidir si le contesto o no, así que no le contestare, es más apagare el celular

-Está bien, por cierto hoy vamos a compararte tu regalo – me dijo mi mamá _¿regalo? Pero si mi cumpleaños ya fue_, es más ni si quiera recuerdo haber salido de la cama ese día

-Pero…

-nada de peros bella – me dijo cuándo asomo su cabeza por la puerta – como no celebramos tu cumpleaños y puesto que ha pasado un mes y 12 días exactamente, así que levántate a las 12 nos vamos

-Ok… pero no será nada caro ¿verdad? - le pregunte, ella sabía que no me gustaban que me regalara las cosas caras

-Hay… pero si cuando te regalo los carros no pusiste pero ¿o sí? – me dio una mirada picara, yo me sonroje, pues recuerdo la manera en que me convención para que no replicara, había sido bastante interesante – ¿vez?

-Bueno deja de burlarte, me arreglo, desayunamos y nos vamos ¿vale?

-Vale

-bueno y ¿a dónde vamos? – le dije cuando subí al carro, del lado del copiloto

-pues a buscar tu regalo, no comas ansias, ¿te volvió a hablar? – me pregunto curiosa

-No lo sé, apague el celular

-Hay… de seguro ya hablo con Alice o Emmett, ese hombre siempre fue histérico cuando de ti se trataba

-¿Histérico? ¿Más bien posesivo no crees? Mira, ya no tengo por qué estarle informando a cada segundo lo que haga, ya no más, lo estuve meditando en el fin de semana y decidí que me iba a dar mi lugar, ya no me voy a dejar manipular o pisotear por nadie, y ahora menos que voy a tener a mi hijo

-Wow, bella, hace años que esperaba que hicieras eso, me da gusto – me dijo de manera sincera

-Pues gracias

20 min después estábamos afuera de una tienda de mascotas, eso me desconcertó

-Bueno ¿te vas a quedar hay parada o qué? Vamos entra, tienes que escoger un cachorrito para la casa

-¿qué? ¿Me regalaras un perrito? ¿En serio? – siempre había querido uno, pero ella era un poco alérgica, así que Emmett, Charlie y yo habíamos desistido de tener uno hace siglos

-Si, como yo no estaré mucho en contacto con él, pues no me saldrá mucha urticaria, así que estere bien estos dos últimos días, además así estarás acompañada – me dijo con una sonrisa

Entre casi corriendo, había 20 diferentes razas, mire los aparadores donde se encantaban, cuando llegue al final vi a un pequeño perrito blanco, por lo que leí en la tarjeta era un Bichón Maltés, era simplemente adorable -Al parecer lo encontraste… es adorable – dijo mi madre -¿Les puedo ayudar? – pregunto un joven -Sí, nos llevamos ese pequeñín – dijo mi mamá -Claro, sígame por favor – nos dijo, y caminamos detrás de él, llegamos al mostrador, el entro por una puerta y unos minutos después traía consigo al cachorrito – tiene 4 meses, ya está entrenado, así que cuando el necesite salir a hacer su necesidades, llamara su atención, ya está vacunado, y le indicare en su carnet cual es la comida recomendada para este tipo de raza, y también cada cuando tendrá que llevarlo al veterinario y cuando son las fechas de las vacunas que le falta – nos explico -ok, eso está bien, también me pude recomendar algunos juguetes y una cama para el -Claro, un momento – puso al perrito en una caja, alzo su vista y me miró fijamente, así que le acaricie la cabecita, era tan suave y parecía que le agradaba – bueno aquí están algunas cosas que le podrían agradar -Bueno bella, pues escógelos – me dijo mi madre, quien veía con curiosidad al pequeño 30 minutos después ya estábamos casi llegando a la casa, el perrito seguía en su caja, solo que abierta, en mi regazo -Bueno y como le pondrás – me dijo mi mama en cuanto

-Richi…. ¿Te gusta? – le pregunte

-Es lindo y…

-le estaba preguntando al perrito ma…- le dije antes de soltar una carcajada por la cara que puso – ¡oh no te enojes, tu cara no tubo precio!

-Hay niña, contigo no se puede, se bajó del carro, medio enojada, pero estaba segura que en 5min se estaría riendo

Cuando entramos a la casa, puse la caja en el piso y lo saque, empezó a caminar tímidamente, pero después de unos minutos, empezó a explorar la casa. Después de entretenernos con las monadas que hacia el Richi con uno de sus juguetes, mi celular empezó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que el de la casa

-Bueno – conteste en el teléfono de la casa, porque sabía que Edward era el que hablaba en mi cel.

-Bella, por fin contestas, estas bien, no pasó nada verdad – ¡Ugh era el, que no conocía la palabra acosador y hostigador!

-Edward, ya te dije que no me estés hablando cada 5min para saber que estoy haciendo, con una vez al día, ¡es demasiado para mí!

-Lo siento bella, pero es que no quiero que nada les pase

-Edward, yo estoy bien y si algo malo me pasara te lo haría saber, mejor ve a molestar a tu mujer y no a mí, ¡Adiós! – le colgué, espero que con esa haya entendido

-Bells, no te estreses, no te hace bien y tampoco al bebe, con lo que le dijiste, estoy segura que ya no te hostigará tanto

-Espero… bueno vamos a buscarle un lugar en donde va a dormir Richi

Después de haberle encontrado lugar, el cual era el estudio, pues por una extraña razón, empezó a llevar hay sus juguete y empezó a jalar su colchoncito, sin éxito alguno, hacia esa parte de la casa, nos pusimos a hacer la cena.

-B, espero que este bien que me valla mañana, es que tu padre ya está desesperado, me mandó un mensaje mientras terminabas con la cena

-claro ma, no te preocupes, no estoy sola en la ciudad, aparte el vecindario es muy tranquilo, es más estaba pensando en que es tiempo para que haga el examen que me falto para que me dieran el titulo

-Eso me parece genial, pero en serio vas a ejercer, yo nunca te vi muy convencida con la carrera

-Pues no lo sé, me gusta, pero… pues me lo pensare

-Eso espero

Ya estaba quedándome dormida, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, era las 12:30am, quien demonios hablaba a estas hr, ¡ugh si era Edward lo iba a decapitar!, pero cuando vi que no era su número, decidí contestar

-Bueno

-Isabella – era Tanya

-¿Qué quieres?

-quiero que dejes de estar de arrastrada con _**mi**_ marido, que no te quedo claro que a la que ama es a mí, y la que le va a dar un hijo soy yo, porque está claro que yo si soy capaz de engendrar un hijo – oh, así que Edward no le había dado la noticia

-Pues si yo fuera tú, corroboraría eso querida – y le colgué


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el nuevo cap., quedo un poco corto, es que hoy hago un examen y pues no me dio tiempo de dejar volar la imaginación, pero espero que mañana suba otro cap... Bueno espero que les agrade mucho**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos y trato de responderlos todos... no las entretengo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia**

Capitulo 5

TPV

Después de la pequeña boda, la cual se llevo acabo en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, pasamos al comedor, mi padre a la cabeza, y a su derecha se encontraba mi madre, Kate y Irina, en la otra punta de la mesa se encontraba Carlisle, a la izquierda se encontraba Esme, Edward y después yo, ambos teníamos la manos entrelazadas, yo estaba sentada muy cerca de el, simplemente la felicidad del haber triunfado, el haberme casado con el hombre de mis sueños me tenia en las nubes de la felicidad

-Bueno, propongo un Brindis, espero que sean muy felices y que nos den muchos nietos, salud – dijo mi padre

-Salud – dijeron mis hermanas, por que mi madre y los padres de Edward, solo alzaron las copas, al parecer todavía no les había parecido que se hubiese casado conmigo, y que pena por que, quisieran o no, ahora yo soy la mujer y me van a tener que dar mi lugar

-Carlisle, ¿no dirás nada? – pregunto mi padre

-Eh… claro – dijo sin entusiasmó – Felicidades, salud – dijo

-Mi amor, tu no dirás nada – le pregunte a Eddy

-No – me dijo secamente

-pero… - me calle, me miro de una manera que me dio miedo – esta bien – le dije en un susurro

-Espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija, Edward, no estoy acostumbrado a verlas tristes, ¿estamos? – dijo mi papá

-hare todo lo posible, Aro – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente

Cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos a tomar café a la sala, pero Edward no me dejo que le diera un beso en toda la tarde, siempre me esquivaba, hasta que mi padre dijo que nos quería sacar una foto, fue como acepto, u fue mágico, sus labios eran simplemente perfectos, y era obvio que estaban hechos para mi, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo bese, de no haber sido por que lo desprevenido y un poco tomado esa noche en el bar, no estaría aquí en este momento.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya nos vamos, ¿no corazón? – les dije

-Claro, los recién casados siempre quieren estar solos – dijo mi mamá – vamos hija, a que te quites el vestido y te pongas algo mas cómodo

-No, quiero que otra persona me lo quite – dije, pero mas para Edward, ya me debía muchas noches, no se había acostado conmigo desde hace tres mese y pues me sentía muy frustrada, bueno no tanto… _el_ definitivamente me había sacado muchos gritos los meses pasados.

Cuando llegamos al nuevo departamento, al abrirlo la puerta y yo me queda parada, esperando para que me toma en brazos y entráramos juntos… pero el simplemente entro, al ver que yo no lo hacia…

-Edward, espera amor, es tradición que cargues a la novia – le dije abatiendo mis ojos

-Tanya, no empieces, que no estoy de humor para tus berrinches, ya me dio migraña de todo el coñac que me tome

-Pero… si no estoy haciendo un berrinche, no me gusta que me trates hace, que no te das cuenta que me hieres, me haces pensar que no me amas, que solo te casaste conmigo por que estoy embarazada – le dije al borde de las lagrimas, el me tenia que amar a mi, por que si era una mujer e iba a ser la madre de sus hijos

-Tanya, en serio no estoy para discutir, me voy a dormir – camino hacia la recamara, y yo detrás de el, pero de pronto se detuvo y entro a la puerta del cuarto de invitados, _¿Qué se creía, que me iba a dejar dormir sola, la noche de __**mi**__ boda?_

-Ed… no espera… tu no me puedes hacer esto, anda vamos al cuarto ¿si? – lo tome del brazo y le dije, tragándome mi enojo – vamos, te cambias y te das un baño caliente para que se te quite rápido el dolor – y fue como cedió, ¡si! Así me podría meter a bañar con el, claro sin que el se de cuenta me metería a la regadera después de él

Cuando entro al cuarto le ayude a quitar su saco y su corbata, y los fui a dejar al ropero, después cuando escuche que abría la regadera, me desvestí lo mas rápido que pude, cuando abrí la puerta, lo vi de espaldas, tenia el mejor trasero que haya visto en mi vida, y su espalda, simplemente parecía que había sido tallada en mármol, entre sin hacer ruido, abrí la puerta de la ducha y entre, el no se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que se estaba masajeando su cabello con el shampoo, así que decidí que necesitaba ayuda…

-Yo lo hago por ti – le dije, con voz sexy… sin embargo sentí que se tenso, pero no me detuvo, era buena señal, emperece a masajear su nuca, cuando termine, le enjuague lentamente su cabello, con un suave movimiento de mis manos, pero no conseguía que se relajara mucho, seguía algo tenso, así que tome la esponja y le puse jabón y comencé a lavar su espalda, iba dejando besos regados a lo largo de sus hombros, después le di la vuelta, con un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte, tenia los ojos cerrados, volví a poner un poco de jabón y masaje su pecho y su abdomen, ¡Oh! Me sentía extasiada de tener semejante belleza frente a mi, y _era mío, solo mío_ y lo iba a reclamar hoy mismo, costara lo que costara.

Después cambio la esponja por mis manos, necesitaba sentirlo debajo de mi tacto, tenia la piel tersa, parecía seda, de la mas fina, cuando llegue a su miembro lo tome con firmeza, y cuando lo hice abrí sus ojos, iba a empezar a protestar así que lo calle con beso, y seguí masajeándolo un poco mas rápido

-Déjate llevar, yo se que quieres, anda… relájate – y lo hizo, bueno sus manos no, pues una estaba recargada en una de las paredes y la otra la tenia hecha un puño a su costado – anda salgamos y vamos a la cama – no respondió nada, solamente me dejo que lo llevara, tome una toalla y lo seque y me seque lo mas rápido como pude, después lo tumbe en la cama y me subí sobre el, bese su pecho, su abdomen y cuando llegue a miembro, simplemente lo metí a mi boca, lo había soñado desde hace muchas semanas…

Empezó a gemir y eso me complació, cuando lo subí la mirada, me percate que tenia los ojos cerrados, siempre los tenia cuando teníamos sexo, muy rara ves los abría, o solamente cuando era necesario, pero le di importancia, unos segundos después pare, y rápidamente me posicione sobre el, cuando lo introdujo dentro de mi, ambos gemimos, tome sus manos y mas puse en mi cadera, puse mis manos sobre su pecho para poder impulsarme, me movía de arriba para abajo, lentamente, después empecé hacer círculos, y su respuesta fue un gemido bastante sonoro, balbuceaba algo, que no lograba entender con el sonido de mis gemidos, era tan grande, y grueso, cuando empecé a sentir que mi orgasmo esta cerca, moví mi mano y me masaje, pues supuse que Edward no tenia la concentración suficiente para hacerlo, pues me apretaba con mucha fuerza las caderas, me impulsaba con mas fuerza y me hacia bajar mas rápidamente

-¡Oh! Ed… ¡dios, se siente tan… ah… delicioso sentirte dentro…! Mmm… ¡de mi! – pude decir entre gemidos

-Edward – grite cuando mi orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza, tuve que botar la cabeza hacia atrás del placer que sentía, lo había extrañado demasiado, el otro no era como el, definitivamente no… sin embargo mi felicidad se fue al caño cuando Edward se vino, pues grito el nombre de ella, ¡había dicho su nombre mientras me hacia el amor! Me quede estática, pero al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de su error, ya que después de haber terminado, me quito rápidamente de el, se volteo y se metió a la cama, yo me quede estática… pero esto no se iba a quedar así

-¡Edward! – Le grite, el volteo rápidamente – ¿como te atreves a pensar en ella cuando es a mi a la que le estas haciendo el amo?

-¿Qué?...- medito unos momentos, mi enojo iba incrementando – oh, Tanya… yo…

-Sabes que… creo que es mejor que hoy no duermas aquí, no hasta que la saque de tu mente, por que te va a tener que quedar bien claro, que la que es _tu mujer_ soy _yo_ y no _ella_ – le grite, lo empuje, tome su pantalón de la pijama y se lo avente, y salió.

Me quede en la cama, pensando, en que debía de hacer para sacarla de su mente, el me tenia que amar a mi, después de todo lo que a pasado en estos 6 meses, después de que ella no le pudiera dar hijo y yo si, no era posible que pensara todavía en ella, mi padre me había dicho que el ya no la amaba a ella y que era a mi a la que amaba, después de que le fue a decir que se tenia que casar conmigo… después de unos minutos, me puse mi camisón, apague las luces y me dormir, prometiéndome a mi misma que si iba a ser necesario, la borraría del mapa…

EPV

Cuando sentí sus manos en mi miembro, pensé en bella, recordado las múltiples veces que me asaltaba en la ducha… pero no se sentía igual, las manos de Tanya no eran tan suaves y dulces como las de mi Bella… seguí imaginándomela… sin embargo no se por que no me pude negar cuando me llevo a la cama, pero no pensaba en el cuerpo de Tanya, seguía visualizando a bella, soñando que era ella la que me daba placer con su boca… pero no era lo mismo, no se sentí igual, por que de haber sido Bella, ya me habría venido.

De pronto sentí que Tanya ponía mis manos en sus caderas, eran mas anchas que las de Bella, así que seguí con los ojos cerrados, pensando en las muchas noches que pasamos juntos de esta manera, pero simplemente con bella era un millón de veces mejor, de pronto sentí que Tanya se venia… en mi mente empecé a gritar el nombre de Bella, pero cuando me vine lo grite mas fuerte en mi mente… después de que termine, me quite a Tanya de encima y me acomode para dormir, cuando de pronto Tanya empezó a gritarme

-¡Edward! – Me grito, volteé rápidamente – ¿como te atreves a pensar en ella cuando es a mi a la que le estas haciendo el amo?

-¿Qué?...- ¡oh no! Había mencionado, mejor dicho gritado, el nombre de Bella – oh, Tanya… yo…

-Sabes que… creo que es mejor que hoy no duermas aquí, no hasta que la saque de tu mente, por que te va a tener que quedar bien claro, que la que es _tu mujer_ soy _yo_ y no _ella_ – grito, de pronto sentí que me aventó mi pijama, así que decidí que entre mas rápido mejor, si se enojaba mas, le haría daño al bebe y eso si no me lo perdonaría.

Cuando me acomode en la recamara, me quede viendo el techo… la extrañaba… pero estaba seguro que la esperanza de que me perdonara y que además quisiera regresar conmigo, después de que me divorciara de Tanya, se estaban reduciendo rápidamente, extrañaba su cuerpo. Sabia que no había manera de justificar mis actos, los hice en mis cinco sentidos, bueno al menos un 30% de ellos, por que la mayor parte de las veces que me había acostado con Tanya, tenía varias copas encima, sin embargo eso no me justificaba y definitivamente a bella no le bastaría…

Un mes y medio después de la boda

Después de haber terminado una reunión, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió

-Dime, Lauren, ¿que ocurre? – le pregunte

-No soy Lauren – _Bella_, era ella, se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, rápidamente mi atención fue a ella – creo que soy a la ultima persona que esperabas ver el día de hoy ¿verdad?

-Eh… no, digo si, hola bella, ¿estas bien? – No sabia que decir, pero pronto la angustia me asalto – siéntate, por favor – la invite

-Gracias – se sentó y la mire fijamente – Edward, vengo a decirte algo muy importante… - dudo – veras, un mes después de que me fui a la casa de mis padres descubrí que algo andaba mal en mi…

-Estas enferma, ¿de que? Por que no me avisaste, sabes que… - me preocupe, a ella no le tendría que estar pasando nada, siempre ha sido muy sana

-Espera todavía no término – me dijo molesta – así que decidí ir con el Doc. Y me dijo que… - _no, por favor que no sea nada malo…_ pero no decía nada, se quedaba callada y me estaba preocupando horrores

-Que te dijo, ¿bella? Me estas preocupando

-Estoy embarazada, tengo 11 semanas

¡Oh… maldita sea! Ahora si la había cagado, no solo me divorcie de ella, por una estúpida niña, sino que aparte de todo, la embarazase y me separe de mi hijo inconscientemente… pero de pronto ese enojo se fue y la felicidad me sobrevino… sentí que todo lo que había soñado estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi, pero a la vez a kilómetros…

-Bella…- camine hacia ella y me hinque frente a ella - hoy me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – abrase sus piernas y empecé a llorar, por enojo contra mi mismo, contra Aro, contra Tanya, pero también de felicidad, íbamos a ser padres, mi bella me iba a dar un hijo, un pequeño pedacito de ella y mío – gracias… no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… vamos a tener un bebe

-Si… - dijo

-Y cuando vas a ir a hacer la ecografía, yo tengo que estar hay… tengo que ver a mi hijo cuando tu también lo vallas a ver por primera vez – le dije con gran ilusión, siempre habíamos soñado con el día que viéramos por primera vez a nuestros hijo… pero las dos veces anteriores no habíamos podido, de hecho nunca llegaba tan lejos sus embarazos, pues al los dos meses, a ambos bebes los había perdido… pero ahora la notaba distinta… se veía radiante, y no que no se viera radiante las dos veces pasadas, pero siempre ocurría algo que la hacia sentirse mal todo el tiempo y de pronto nos veíamos en el hospital con la terrible notica de que había perdido al bebe…

-Mmm… veras, es que ayer fui a hacerme la ecografía – me dijo con un susurro, así que alce rápidamente la cara y le dijo

-¿y por que no me hablaste? Sabes que no me hubiera reusado…

-No te lo quería decir por teléfono y quería saber si todo estaba bien antes de decírtelo, no te quería ilusionar de nuevo –tomo su bolso, saco una foto y un video – mira te traje la foto para que lo veas y el video, pero ese no te lo puedes quedar por que solo tengo uno – me dijo con un mohín, la mire y después la foto, _mi hijo_, pero cuando la iba a tomar, escuchamos que provenían gritos de la recepción y de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya…

-Edward…- se detuvo y poso la mirada en mi bella - ¿me quieres explicar que hace esta aquí? ¿Me estas engañando con esa… poca cosa? – _¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Esta? ¿Poca cosa?_

-¡Tanya! – Gritamos yo y mi padre, que en ese momento entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta – no tienes por que hablarle así a Bella y menos enfrente de mi, me entendiste – le dijo Carlisle, con una mirada asesina

-Pero… - empezaba a decir Tanya, pero la pare

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Que no te dije que no me gusta que vengas y que entres de esa manera a mi oficina y mucho menos voy a tolerar que te dirijas de esa manera a Bella – le grite, mientras caminaba para ponerme frente de Bella, defendiéndola

-Pero por que me gritas… no debería de ser yo la ofendida, ya que ella esta aquí – me dijo Tanya mientras esta se caminaba hacia mí

-La ofendida, por favor Tanya, no nos hagas reír – le dijo Carlisle – aquí la única que es la ofendida es ella – señalando a Bella

-Esperen, dejen de gritar, que no le hace bien en su estado, así que la que se va soy yo, con permiso – me dijo, para que la dejase pasar, pero rápidamente voltea a verla, ella no se podía ir todavía, teníamos mucho de que hablar

-No bella, tu no tienes por que irte tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y planear – le dije con un susurro

-Después – dijo

Pero cuando paso junto a Tanya, esta la tomo del brazo y le dijo algo que lo alcance a escuchar, y de pronto vi como Tanya le daba una cachetada… y esa me la iba a pagar muy caro, rápidamente tome bruscamente a Tanya y mi padre a bella, los cuales salieron rápidamente, volteé a ver

-¡Tanya! ¿Que te ocurre, estas loca o que? – le grite

-¡Pero si esta de arrastrada contigo!, te viene a buscar, que crees que no se lo que quiere, le tengo que dejan en claro que no la quiero cerca de ti… que tu no te pones a pensar en mi y en tu hijo, el estar pensando en si ella va a intentar algo contigo me tiene nerviosa, ¡y eso no es bueno en mi estado! – me dijo casi chillando

-Ella no es ese tipo de mujeres – le dije, mirándola con asco, bella no era como ella – así que abstente a hablarle y a tocarla, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me entendiste?

-¡Y todavía la defiendes! Pero si yo soy tu mujer, no ella – grito

-Me vale un comino quien eres, así que mejor deja de comportante de esta manera si no quieres que la situación empeore entre nosotros dos

-Ed… por que me tratas de esta manera… a mi, que soy la que carga a tu hijo en el vientre… ¡ella no es nadie! ¿Por que ya no me amas? – chillo

-¿Qué no es nadie? ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! Ella es mucho mejor persona que tu, ¡ella no me tuvo que chantajear para casarme con ella! Y de amar, Tanya ambos sabemos que no te amo, nunca te he amado, así que deja de alucinar cosas - le dije, así que tome mis llaves y la jale fuera de la oficina, cuando llegamos al carro, le indique que se subiera y la lleve a su departamento…

-bebe… por favor… no te enojes… yo se que no es cierto de que no me amas… te perdono que la hayas visto hoy… pero por favor no me dejes – me dijo, cuando vio que cuando llegamos al departamento, tome una maleta y empecé a guardar unas cosas mía – Eddy… - me dijo, como odiaba que me dijera así, de pronto vi que se incoó frente a mi y me abrazo las piernas – no bebe, no me dejes – empezó a llorar, la tome de los brazos y rápidamente la alce

-Tanya, deja de humillarte de esta manera y de llorar, que no le hace bien al bebe – suspire – no me voy ¿ok?, pero si voy a instalarme en el otro cuarto, yo no pretendo pasar una noche mas junto a ti, me entendiste – le dije firmemente

-Pero… esta bien – me dijo

Así que termine de mover mis cosas del su cuarto al de invitados, al menos este era mas cómodo, al menos para mi, tome las llaves del carro y camine hacia la puerta

-¿A donde vas… no vamos a cenar juntos? – me pregunto con voz triste

-No Tanya, a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer – le dije y sali, tenía que ir a ver a bella

Cuando llegue a su casa, ya eran mas de las 7 de la noche, toque la puerta, Renée apareció, y muy sorprendida

-Edward, no pensaba que lo volvería ver, bueno al menos no tan rápido

-Sra. Swan – la salude - ¿esta bella?

-Claro, pasa – empezamos a subir las escaleras - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo nace tu hijo o hija? – me dijo como si me estuviera preguntado acerca del clima

-eh… pues al parecer es un niño, bueno eso me dijo Tanya, y nace en Enero, pero no se exactamente – le dije en voz baja – Renée ¿De verdad todo esta bien con Bella, no ningún peligro? Yo no quiero que se vuelva a ilusionar, me moriría de la tristeza si la volviera a ver deprimida – le dije cuando llegamos a la que era la habitación de bella

-Me da gusto por ti, lo de tu hijo con ella, pero algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, es el que hayas hecho sufrir a mi bebe de esa manera – me dijo enojada, y con toda razón – la manera en que actuaste no fue la correcta, si ya no la querías, cosa que dudo, por que se que la amas con cada célula de tu cuerpo, la hubieras dejado ir desde que empezaste a verte con Tanya… en cuando a si esta bien, si lo esta, claro después de que se entero de que estaba embarazada, volvieron a brillar sus ojos, así que te voy a pedir algo… no pedir es mucho… te voy a exigir que ya no hagas sufrir a mi hija y no la ilusiones, con que vayas a volver con ella si no lo vas a hacer, ¿estamos?

Me sentí como un niño en ese momento, solo pude asentir, abrió la puerta y entro… unos segundos después salió y me dijo que podía entrar

-Hola de nuevo, al parecer tampoco esperabas que viniera verdad – me dijo Edward

-Ed... – susurro, definitivamente no esperaba verme tan rápido, camine lentamente, y me sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-debiste de haberme esperado, no tenias por irte, ella era la que no es bien recibida, no tu – le dijo con voz tranquila – te duele –mirando su mejilla – sigue un poco roja

-Solo un poco, pero pronto se me pasara

-lo siento, debí a verla sacado en cuanto entro, ella no tiene el derecho de tratarte de esa manera, tu no te lo mereces, no después… -dude- de lo que paso en estos meses… ¿como te has sentido, tienes muchas nauseas? ¿Te has sentido muy cansada? – eran los síntomas que había tenido en los dos embarazos previos

-Pues, no muchas en realidad, yo creo que depende de lo que cene, y en cuanto a si me he sentido cansada, pues si, tengo sueño todo el tiempo, pero por lo que he leído es normal… quieres ver la foto o el video… no lo pudiste ver

-Claro – le dije, con emoción – ¿donde esta? Yo pongo el video ¿vale? Para que no te levantes

-En mi bolso – me dijo, en menos de 5 minutos ya había puesto el video y le entrego un sobre

-¿Qué es? – le pregunte

-Pues tu hijo o hija, al parecer, mira – me dijo cuando saco la foto del ultrasonido

-Oh… es… Wow… tan pequeño

-Es lo mismo que dijo Jake

-Es hermoso… me la puedo quedar ¿verdad? – la iba a poner en mi escritorio, donde todavía tenia la foto de nuestra boda

-Si, yo tengo la otra copia

Me senté junto a ella y le puse play al DVD, me quede asombrado, feliz e impaciente pero también con melancolía, por que sabia me iba a perder de muchas cosas y entre ellas de esta… de pronto empezó a sonar el corazón de bebe y mi corazón pareció que se sincronizo con el de mi hijo, rápidamente voltee a verla…

-¿Es su corazón verdad? – Dije – va muy rápido ¿no?

-Es normal, ¿que nunca has escuchado el de tu hijo, Tanya nunca se ha hecho una ecografía? – me pregunto con curiosidad

-eh… no, nunca he ido con ella, solo se que ha ido, pero solo eso – le dije con algo de tristeza y pena

-¿Por que? ¿No lo quieres ver? ¿O no te deja ir con ella o no has podido? – pregunto rápido

-No es que no lo quiera ver, lo he visto en las fotos, pero simplemente me aterra ir con ella –y era cierto, no quería encariñarme tanto con el hijo que iba a tener con Tanya, yo aun tenia mis dudas acerca de mi paternidad

-Ok… pero aun así creo que deberías de ir a verlo aunque sea una vez, no te van a hacer nada – me dijo con burla y tristeza

-Si, claro – le dije, cuando termino el video – gracias por haberme dicho, y por dejarme ver el video y por la foto también

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, te lo he dicho, porque no quiero que te vayas a enterar por terceras personas y vayas a cree que te lo quise ocultar, aparte no quiero que mi bebe no vaya a conocer a su papá, yo no le puedo quitar eso –susurro, mi corazón se rompió otro poco mas… había dicho su bebe… eso me dejaba claro que entre mas lejos mejor para ella

-Cierto… bueno ahora hay que ver donde van a vivir, no puedes vivir siempre con tus padres, por que no te regresas al departamento, yo ya no lo ocupo, aparte así estoy cerca y mi madre también, ella va a estar feliz de poder estar contigo el día entero si es necesario – dije rápidamente, así tendría un pretexto mas para verla diario, mi madre o lo cerca

-No, veras, es que me voy a ir – dijo

-¡¿Que? –Grite – te volviste loca, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y yo donde quedo? – La mire con rencor por primera vez en mi vida – ¿a donde te vas a ir? ¿Ya tan rápido te buscaste otro y te vas a ir con el? – eso me dejaría definitivamente fuera de la vida de mi hijo, bueno al menos como su único padre

-Y el león piensa que todos somos de su condición ¿verdad? – eso dolió, lo acepto – sabes que, ya vete, de saber que me ibas a reclamar por algo, que no tienes el derecho ni la moral, mejor ni te hubiera dicho – se levanto hecha una furia, y fue a abrir la puerta – ¡VETE! – ok la habia cagado… yo y mi puta boca… que nunca se podía quedar callada

-Bella, no espera, yo lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte

-¿Que no me escuchaste? Te dije que te fueras – dijo a punto que llorar del coraje

-Esta bien – dije derrotado, tomo mi saco, y en cuanto llegue a la puerta dije – lo siento, cuando quieras hablar o alguna cosa, por pequeña que quieras me hablas ¿ok? – le suplique, pero ella solo azoto su puerta en mi cara… si, la había vuelto a regar y garrafalmente… ahora tenia que buscar la manera en enmendar mis acciones, y ¡todas definitivamente todas!

Cuando llegue a la puerta Jake apareció

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al _ex_ de mi hermana, que bueno que se separo de ti, una escoria como tu no la merece – dijo, y sabia que tenia la razón, pero el que haya remarcado el _ex_ dolió

-Jake… no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para tus reclamos, además tu no tienes por que estarme reclamando nada, por que si no me equivoco tu hiciste algo parecido ¿no? – le dije con odio

-hijo de… - casi me golpea de no haber sido por su Renée

-Jake, por favor, tu hermana no esta para hacer corajes, deja las cosas como esta – dijo – Edward, creo que es hora de que te vallas

-Disculpe las molestias, hasta luego Renée, Jake – dije y salí, en cuanto subí al carro, las lagrimas de tristeza amenazaban con salir, pero de pronto mi celular sonó, espero que no sea Tanya… pero si era mi mama

-Hola mamá

-Edward, en menos de 30 min te quiero en la casa y no te lo estoy preguntando – me dijo, enojada y no tendría que buscar mucho una razón, mi padre de seguro le había dicho lo que había pasado… ahora si tenía que enfrentarme a la leoncita de mi mamá


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**EPV**

Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres, ya eran las 10 de la noche, y mi celular empezó a sonar, era Tanya.

-¿Que quieres? – le pregunte bruscamente, no estaba para sus escenas de celos ni sus berrinches

-Cariño, ¿donde estas? Te estuve esperando para cenar

-Estoy en casa de mis padres, no me esperes despierta, adiós – le colgué, espero que me retengan por muchas horas, por que no tenían ganas de llegar a esa casa, _que chistoso, ya no tenia hogar_

Cuando entre a la casa, busque a mis padres en la sala, el comedor y en la cocina, así que supuse que esta vez iban a hablar conmigo en serio, así que me dirigí al estudio, toque dos veces y escuché a mi padre

-Pasa Edward

-Papá, hola mamá – le dije y cuando me acerque a ella para darle un beso, ella retiro la cara, y eso me dolió, ella nunca me había rechazado, no importaba cuanto la haya regado

-siéntate – me dijo mi padre

-Ahora si me puedes explicar que paso con Tanya? – me grito mi mamá, y para que gritara, tenia que estar verdaderamente enojada

-Mamá… es que… yo se que ella no hizo bien en haber golpeado a bella, créeme que me dolió mas de lo que a ella le debió de haber dolido, pero yo no sabia que Tanya iba a hacer eso

-eso no es pretexto, tu tienes la culpa, primero por que te enredaste con esa mujer, que no te pusiste a pensar en Bella, en las consecuencias y no me refiero solo al engaño, en una de esa y te contagiabas de una enfermedad y de paso a bella, a y no solo eso que tal si dejabas embaraza también a bella, ahora no solo tendrás la responsabilidad de tu hijo con Tanya, que para serte sincera y con el dolor de mi corazón hijo, yo no lo aceptare como mi nieto, que te queda bien claro! – grito, en la vida la había escuchado tan enojada, y enojada se quedaba corto…

-Esme, por favor clámate, deja que hable – dijo mi papá, el estaba mas asombrado que yo al ver la reacción de mi mamá

-Mamá, se que no pensé, bueno si, pero no tanto como yo creí, en cuanto a si me hubiera contagiado de algo y de paso a bella, no era posible, puesto que yo siempre use condón, es por eso que no me cuadra el que el bebe de Tanya sea mío, pero eso lo comprobare una vez que haya nacido, obviamente sin que ella se entere, y ya se que te dije que la amaba, pero tu y yo sabemos a quien le pertenece mi corazón y solo lo dije para apaciguar tus nervios, y creo que no funciono mucho… y también tengo que darles una noticia… verán… - pero mi madre me interrumpió

-Bueno al menos conoces ¡el condón! Y con lo de la prueba de ADN esta claro que se va a hacer, por que si descubrimos que no es cierto, yo misma la matare con mis propias manos…

-Espera todavía no termino, hoy en la tarde Bella me fue a buscar por que tenia una noticia que darme – le dije y la mire fijamente – me dijo que seré padre y ustedes abuelos – les dije con una gran sonrisa, pero ellos se quedaron helados con la noticia, y no era para menos, pues era la primera vez que yo les daba una noticia así, ya que las dos veces anteriores ellos se habían enterado cuando ingresábamos a bella en el hospital… pero poco a poco mi padre salió de su asombro y me miro con un brillo sorprendente, pero en ese instante mi madre reacciono, y de que manera, tanto que me dio una cachetada.

-¡Y todavía te atreves a divorciarte de ella y casarte con tu amante! – grito

-¡Esme! – grito mi padre, no lo creía, pero a pesar de eso la sonrisa no se me quito, pues en unos cuantos segundo estaría gritando de felicidad

-Dime que no es cierto y que me estas engañando ed, eso no es bueno para mis nervios – dijo mi mamá llorando, ya de la emoción, yo solo negué con la cabeza – ¡voy a ser abuela! – le grito a papá, y corrió a sus brazos, ya ambos estaban llorando

-lamento interrumpir su felicidad, pero hay algo que me dijo, lo cual nos deja claramente fuera de su vida, bueno no completamente – les dije con tristeza

-¿No quiere que lo veas, ni que nosotros lo veamos? – pregunto mi mamá rápidamente

-No es eso, es que… pues se va… bueno no se exactamente a donde…

-¿Como que se va? Ella no puede hacer eso, y estoy segura que si seba no será lejos, a lo mejor solo se va al campo, o a Manchester, no ves que hay tiene familia – dijo mi padre, el siempre la defendía, incluso mas que a mi

-Si, yo también creo eso, solo tienes que darle su espacio Edward, ya se como eres, por eso te digo eso, no la asfixies con llamadas, además tu ya no tienes el derecho para hacerle eso ed

-lo intentare mamá, pero me haces una favor tu – le dije

-Claro hijo

-Ya no me pegues, porque te cargas una manita… no se como papá te aguanta – le dije en broma, así que se rieron – bueno ya en serio, no le hables hasta que yo le haya dicho que ya saben ¿ok?

-Bueno, espero que mañana le digas que ya sabemos – dijo con emoción

-Pues dudo que me quiera contestar el teléfono…

-la fuiste a ver verdad – dijo mi padre, yo solo asentí – que le dijiste, de seguro le reclamaste algo ¿verdad? – Asentí – no si de veras que tú no aprendes, te topas con la misma piedra siempre, tus celos

-¡Edward! ¿Que le dijiste? – dijo mi mamá

-pues me dio un poco de coraje que me este apartando de la vida de mi hijo, y se que no tengo derechos, pero es mi hijo, yo quiero ver como crece en su vientre

-Si ya lo se, pero no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice – me dijo, alzando una ceja

-Pues, le dije que si tan rápido ya había encontrado a otro, que si era con el con quien se iba, y en el fondo se que eso es imposible, ella no seria capaz de hacer eso, o al menos no todavía

-Vez, celos, eso son tu problema… y que vas a hacer para disculparte por tu nefasto comportamiento – me pregunto mi madre

-Pues no lo se todavía… - en ese momento recordé la foto – ¡oh! ¿Quieren ver a su nieto, o nieta?

-Si – chillo mi mamá, así que saque la foto del ultrasonido, la cual había guardado en mi saco

-Oh es tan hermoso, va a ser una hermosa niña, estoy segura de eso, y va a ser igualita a su madre – dijo mi mamá

-Ed… felicidades de nuevo, aunque yo se que no estas completamente feliz… a ver Esme deja que vea a mi nieto o nieta

-Nieta amor, es niña, mi corazón me lo dice, te lo aseguro

-Madre, no empieces, nunca le atinas

-Oh! Deja de molestar – me dijo riéndose

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno, o al menos eso parecía, bella se había ido a Manchester, y de no haber sido por que le rogué para que me dijera, me hubiera enterado dentro de un mes o cuando la fuera a buscar a cada de sus padres, y el que se fuera lejos de Londres me podía algo ansioso. La relación con Tanya no había cambiado, solo la veía en las mañanas y en la noche, trataba de no verla por mucho tiempo, pues siempre hacia berrinches, como se notaba que era una niña y lo peor es que le gustaba hacer su voluntad, que arrepentido estaba, pero yo sabia que eso no me iba a servir para nada y menos el justificar mis acciones…

BPV

-bueno chica linda, ya me voy… cuídate mucho… cualquier cosa llama a Alice o Emmett y también a mi… y si de plano no nos encuentras pues le hablas a Edward o a Esme ¿ok? – dijo mi mamá

-Por favor mamá no va a pasar nada, ¿ok? Aparte no voy a estar sola – le dije señalando al pequeño Richi, el cual se encontraba sentado junto a mis pies

-Ok, bueno… te quiero mucho hija, me hablas en la noche

-Si ma, y recuérdales que tienen que traerme un de mis carros – le dije suplicando

-Si, mañana o pasado tendrás a tu amado carro

-ok no importa cual sea

-Bueno adiós – me dijo, me dio un beso, un abrazo y salió rumbo a la camioneta, se despidió con la mano y yo igual

-Bueno lindo, ahora somos solo nosotros tres – movió su colita y me siguió por la casa todo el día, si iba a mi curto iba conmigo, si iba a la cocina también, pero se distraía oliendo comida y pidiéndome un poco de lo que yo comía, al parecer Richi se había tomado en serio lo que mi mamá le había dicho ayer en la noche… _la cuidas mucho Richi, no te separes de ella _

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre llamadas con Alice, que no paraba de hablar que ya tenia la gama de colores ideales para el bebe, que solo esperaba mi aprobación, que esperaba que el día de la consulta fuéramos a comparar ropita y ropa para mi también, pues ahora solo los vestidos me entraban, pero con el frio que hacia, me urgía ir de compras, y eso que odiaba ir, pero bueno, iría si Alice, esa era una ventaja, podría ir con mi calma y sin que me este correteando ni indicándome que compara y que no, así que tome las llaves de mi auto, el cual llego hace una semana, exactamente dos días después de que mi mamá se fue.

Cuando llegue a la plaza que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad, empecé la búsqueda lo mas rápido posible, pues hacia algo de frio… 3 horas después me encontré con algunas bolsas y en camino a casa, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, había comido en la plaza, había descubierto que los pepinillos me fascinaban, pues antes del embarazo no los toleraba, así que después de mi descubrimiento y dos sodas me sentía satisfecha.

Cuando llegue a casa, Richi corrió a saludarme, entre a cocina y me encontré con un pequeño desastre, el muy malvado había regado todas sus croquetas

-Richi, eso no se hace – le dije con voz fuerte, era la primera vez que lo regañaba, y el pobre animalito dejo de mover la colita y agacho su cabecita, así que me dispuse a recogerlas y ponerlas lejos de su alcance para que no volviera a ocurrir otro percance, recorrí la casa, para ver si no había hecho otra de las suyas, pero al parecer había saldo blanco, fui a la puerta y tome su correa para sacarlo a estirar unos minutos las piernas…. 40 min después estábamos de regreso, a pesar del frio, no dejo de jugar con su pelotilla, pero yo me estaba congelando por lo que regresamos rápidamente a la casa, después de cenar, llame a mi mama, la cual me resumió los chismes de la semana, salude a mi papá y a Jake.

Cuando me iba a la cama mi celular sonó, de seguro era Edward, pero error no era el, era Esme, de seguro ya les había dicho, y me alegro

-hola Esme – le dije

-Hola Bella, perdón por hablar tan noche, pero Edward me dijo que a esta hora te hablaba, así que decidí sabotear su llamada – rio

-Oh pues muchas gracias, me has salvado de un interrogatorio, ¿como han estado? Siento no haberme despedido

-Bella, no hay nada de que disculparse, estamos felices con la noticia, Carlisle esta en las nubes de la felicidad, y yo, bueno para que te digo, ya hasta mas mejillas me duelen de tanto sonreír – me hizo reír con su ultimo comentario

-Me da mucho gusto que la noticia les haya agradado, supongo que Edward ya les enseño la foto

-Claro, ya tengo una copia y esta en la chimenea de la sala junto a su foto y la a la nuestra, es el lugar que se merece mi nieto, bueno será nieta, estoy segura de que será una mini Bella – ¿su único nieto? ¿Y el hijo de Tanya no contaba? Eso me pillo desprevenida – bueno y como te has sentido, espero que no te moleste que la próxima semana te vayamos a ver, estoy impaciente por verte

-No, claro que no me molesta, y he estado muy bien, con un poco de antojos pero nada del otro mundo, ya no tengo nauseas y ya no me siento cansada

-eso es bueno ¿Cuántas semanas tienes? – me pregunto

-Pues según mis cuentas tengo 12 semanas más o menos

-Que bueno, los meses mas cruciales ya pasaron, ahora solo dedícate a disfrutar el ver crecer al bebe – me dijo con un poco de tristeza, sabia que era por que no lo iba a poder ver ella también

-Esme…

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pero recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas bella

-Espero que sea por algo bueno, aparte de mi bebe

-Ya lo veras que si, bueno me voy, yo te aviso que día llegamos ¿si?

-Si, estaré esperando tu llamada, adiós

-Adiós cariño, te queremos mucho

Segundo después volvió a sonar el celular, ese si era Edward

-Hola

-Bella, por fin contestas, con quien hablabas, me tenias muy preocupado

-Edward, primero no tengo por que estarte diciendo con quien o con quien no hablo, pero solo por esta te lo diré, estaba hablando con Esme, al parecer decidió sabotear tu llamada, así que no te pongas en el plan celoso, que parte no te va

-Lo siento, es que de verdad me preocupo y ya se que no tengo derecho de exigirte nada, es solo que es una costumbre que me va a costar quitar, pero lo estoy intentando, de verdad

-Si ya se que lo intentas, en fin…

-¿Como te fue en el día?

-bien, hace un poco de frio, pero la casa tiene clima así que dentro de ella no lo sufro mucho

-Que bueno, supongo que mi mamá ya te dijo que irán a verte, espero que no sea ninguna molestia – me dijo

-No, no lo será, me da gusto que quieran venir a ver a su nieto

-Uff ni te imaginas la felicidad que irradian, solo que están un poco enojados, por que no he querido que nadie se entere, espero que eso no te moleste – me dijo un poco apenado

-No, de hecho te iba a pedir que no dagas nada, solo a tus padres por supuesto, no quiero que Tanya se entere Edward, así que gracias

-Yo tampoco quiero que se entere, no quiero que se le ocurra una idiotez, como el de la semana pasada

-si, me entere, me da pena por su bebe, pero esta bien ¿no?

-si, el bebe no sufrió ningún daño son su estupidez, no perdió mucha sangre no fueron cortes profundo, pero un así nos llevamos un gran susto

-Edward, se que no es de mi incumbencia tu relación con ella, pero deberías apoyarla, es ahora que mas lo necesita – le dije, me daba tristeza decirle eso, pero el había decidido hacer su vida con ella – me voy, estoy cansada adiós

-bella… yo… los quiero mucho, mas de lo que tu te imaginas y se que no hice las cosas bien y no hay justificación valida

-No quiero tener esa conversación de nuevo, te mujer te debe de estar esperando, Adiós – le dije, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no ya no iba a llorar por el, no se merecía mis lagrimas, yo ya tenia mi pequeña familia y el la suya.

Ya era 28 de octubre, mañana iba a ser mi consulta con Rosalie, y Esme y Carlisle llegaban hoy, pues querían ir a la consulta conmigo, lo cual aprecie, pues no me agradaba la idea de ir sola, a pesar de que Alice se había ofrecido acompañarme.

Alrededor de las 5pm llegaron, pero no llegaron solos, venia Edward, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa, mis manos empezaron a sudar, no esperaba su visita, baje lo mas lento posible las escaleras, escuche que tocaban el timbre, Richi rápidamente salió de la cocina, de seguro buscando algo que comer, era muy glotón, iba a empezar a ladrar cuando lo mire y le dije que no, abrí la puerta y Esme me capturo en un abrazo.

-hija, cuanto te he extrañado – me dijo con cariño, se separo de mi y miro mi vientre, el cual ya era mas que visible, pues ya casi tenia 4 meses – te ves muy hermosa, el embarazo te a sentado bien

-Hola Esme, gracias y yo también te he hechado de menos – le dije con una gran sonrisa, de pronto Carlisle empojo delicadamente a Esme y me abrazo

-hola cariño, de verdad estas hermosa – me dijo y me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me sonroje

-Hola, y gracias – le dije

-bueno ya no la acaparen, dejen que la salude – dijo Edward – Hola Bella… Wow te vez… mas que hermosa – me dijo se acerco para darme un abrazo, pero en ese momento Richi decidió hacerse notar y le ladro a Edward y no solo eso, le empezó a morder el pantalón de vestir que tenia

-Richi, no hagas eso – le dije y me agache a tomarlo entre mis brazo – discúlpalo, todavía no sabe socializar mucho, solo ha visto a cuatro personas en este casa, y al parecer no le has caído muy bien – le dije, aguantándome las ganas de reír, tenia una cara de asombro – les presento a Richi, -Oh pero que lindura de perrito – dijo Esme, empezando a acariciar su cabecita, cosa que a Richi le encantaba

- hay que grosería, pasen – les dije, entramos a la casa y caminamos hacia la sala, donde nos sentamos

-Esta muy lindo tu nuevo compañero bella, cuando lo compraste – me pregunto Carlisle, también aguantando la risa, pues Edward seguía teniendo una cara de enojo y mirando a Richi como si quisiera matarlo

-mi mama me lo regalo hace tres semanas

-y como dices que se llama la bola de pelos – hablo Edward, y eso me dolió, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mi perrito no era una bola de pelos

-¡Edward! No le digas así – le grito Esme, pero al parecer Richi noto que Edward me estaba haciendo llorar, por lo que salto de mis brazos y corrió a morderle el pantalón, Carlisle se empezó a reír, pues Edward zarandeaba su pie y Esme se levanto antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y cogió a Richi pero al parecer el condenado tenia buena dentadura, pues cuando lo quiso quitar, se escucho que la tela cedía, y al parecer el pantalón de Edward se había roto, y tenia que admitir que la cara de Edward, Esme y Carlisle era única, la de Edward era de enojo y la de Carlisle y Esme de sorpresa ante lo sucedió, yo solo me reía, bien merecido se lo tenia por hablar así de Richi, me levante y tome al perrito de los brazos de Esme

-Dámelo – le dije – la verdad Edward, te lo merecías, por ponerle mala cara, así que lo tratas bien, ¿estamos? – le dije seria

-pero bella, me rompió mi pantalón, el cual cuesta mas que esa bola de pelos – y eso me hizo enojar, y a Richi a ladrarle – cállate – le grito, y eso me hizo salir de la sala llorando, como siempre pensaba en el y no se detenía a pensar si lastimaba a alguien con sus comentarios.

Llegue a la cocina y cerré la puerta puse a Richi en el suelo y me senté, trate de controlarme, escuche como abrían la puerta

-Hija, lo siento, es que Edward no le agradan mucho los perros, lo ponen nervioso

-Pero eso no era razón para que le gritara, es un animalito – le dije, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo

-Si, eso estuvo mal, y es que al parecer Richi es territorial, bueno al menos cuando Edward esta presente, te conseguiste un buen guardaespaldas – me dijo con una media sonrisa – discúlpame por haber accedido a que viniera, pero pues es mi hijo y el quería venir a la consulta, de haber sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, no accedía a que nos acompañara

-Y es extraño, Richi no se comporta así con Alice o Emmett ni con Rosalie, y pues me tomaron por sorpresa el que viniera también, y al parecer le debemos un pantalón a Edward – dije, pero lo ultimo mirando a Richi, el cual seguía sentado junto a mi, mirándome fijamente

-Olvida lo del pantalón, se lo merece por gruñón, ven vamos a hacer un poco de te, no te hace bien el llorar

EPV

_¡Maldito animalucho, aparte de que no me deja abrazar a mi bella, me ladra y me muerde el pantalón!_

-Edward – me dijo mi padre con voz ronca – deja de pensar en ti mismo y ponte a pensar en que acabas de lastimas a la, que según tu, es la mujer a la que tu amas

-Pero que no vez lo que ese animal me hizo – le dije

-Claro que lo vi, y para serte sincero fue muy chistoso, y merecido te lo tenías, al menos Bella se cobro una de las muchas que tú le has hecho, pero por el otro lado, no era la manera de llamar al perrito

-¿Perrito?, es un…

-Edward, o te disculpas con ella o me va a hacer el favor de regresarte a Londres, bella no esta en condiciones de soportar tus arranques y menos de celos

-Ah y aparte defiendes a la bola de pelos – le dije enojado, era el colmo, yo era su hijo no el perro ese

-Edward, vete, si no estas dispuesto a pedir disculpas y mantenerte en paz con ambos mejor vete – me dijo – acepta que no era el modo de hablarle y menos de referirte al perrito – lo pensé, y es que la verdad si la había cagado, sabia que no era el modo de hablarle y menos le tenia que haber gritado, pero es que me dio coraje que ni siquiera hola me dijo, tenia que disculparme, con ella no con el perro, uhg pero nada mas que me agarrada enojado y no la contaba el animal – Edward y podre de ti si le haces algo al perro, no creas que no se lo que tu cabeza esta formulando – definitivamente era mi padre.

-ok, si reconozco que la regué, pero es que ni siquiera me saludo

-Pues tienes que aprender que tu ya no eres su mundo, ahora es otra personita y un perrito, así que aprende cual es tu lugar de ahora en adelante, además esta sorprendida de que estés aquí, ello claramente no esperaba verte, eras la ultima persona que ella esperaba ver en la puerta de su casa.

Ya sabia que ahora era un cero a la izquierda en su vida, las ultimas semanas me lo había dejado claro, solo me contestaba por que era el padre de su hijo, no por que quisiera hablar conmigo

-es que me duele aceptar que ya no soy indispensable en su vida, que ya no me toma en cuanta para nada

-Pues acostúmbrate, así que ve a la cocina y discúlpate o si no mejor ya vete antes de que salgan

BPV

-bella – dijo Edward, yo seguía sentada frente a la barra en la cocina – podemos hablar – Esme se salió

-¿ahora que me vas a gritar?

-discúlpame de nuevo, al parecer siempre que nos vemos hago algo mal, de verdad lo siento, no era la manera de reaccionar y ni de ponerme celoso del perro, de verdad lo siento, pero si quieres que me valla para que no estés incomoda, ya que esa no es mi intención, pues me voy – me dijo con tristeza

-Edward, te puedes quedar, pero con una condición – el solo asintió – no te quiero oír gritar o que le grites a Richi, y en cuanto a tu pantalón, mañana te lo repongo

-No bella, el pantalón es lo de menos, siento haber dicho eso, fue un arranque estúpido de celos, y te prometo que no me escucharas gritar y menos dirigirme mal al animal

-Richi, se llama Richi – le dije y salí de la cocina, con Richi detrás de mí.

Después de la desastrosa llegada de los Cullen, cada quien fue a su habitación, y he de decir que ver la cara de Edward al ver que lo ubicaba en la habitación mas lejana de la mía fue única, _¿pues que esperaba que durmiera conmigo? ja tenia mucho mas respeto a mi y a mi hijo que el amor que le tenia_. Al otro día nos despertamos algo tarde, en lo personal, mi despertador fue Richi, se subió a mi cama y empezó a darme lengüetazos, lo había dejado dormir en mi cuarto por que no confiaba mucho en que Edward no le fuera a hacer una maldad

-Richi, espera – le dije, y al parecer no le agrado la idea pues empezó a ladrar – ya voy – y en ese momento recordé que no había salido a pasear en la noche, ni siquiera al jardín, pobrecito, debe de estar enojadísimo conmigo – oh Richi, lo siento, vamos al jardín – me levante y me abrigue, baje las escaleras, pero en cuanto llegue a la cocina me tope con Edward – buenos días – le dije y abrí rápidamente la puerta, pues Richi ya le empezaba a ladrar a Edward, definitivamente no le agradaba –sigues sin agradarle – le dije en tono burlón

-Buenos días bella, ¿descansaste?

-Si, gracias

-el duerme en tu cuarto, ¿que eso no le hará daño al bebe?

-Si, pero normalmente duerme en el estudio, simplemente fue precaución, no quería encontrarlo muerto hoy o con la noticia de alguna de tus maldades – le dije – y no le hace daño, pues lo cepillo diario y en el jardín

-¿Piensas que soy capas de matar a un animal? Como se ve que no me conoces

-Por que te conozco lo hice, se que no eres capaz, pero la idea cruzo por tu cabeza, a las 10:50 nos vamos así que apúrate – abrí el refrigerador y tome un tazón de fruta que había partido la tarde anterior y me subí a mi cuarto, en el camino me encontré con Esme

-cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, y ustedes, ¿ya desayunaron? Quieren que les prepare algo

-No cariño, ya tomamos café, al parecer estabas muy cansada, a las 11 es la consulta ¿verdad?

-si, ya le dije a Edward a que hora nos vamos, así que eso me da tiempo para desayunar y arreglarme

-Ok, entonces en una hr nos vamos

En menos de 40min desayune y me arregle lo más rápido y mejor que pude, nos fuimos en el Mercedes Benz de Carlisle, el hospital estaba bastante cerca a 7min de la casa, así que llegamos bien.

-buenos días, vengo con la Dra. Rosalie Hale, tengo cita a las 11

-buenos días, Srta. Swan, ya la esta esperando pase – dijo – pero solo pude pasar una persona mas con ella – oh, eso iba a ser un problema y no tenia que imaginar quien iba a ser el voluntario, así que mejor camine hacia la puerta y toque

-Pase

-Hola – le dije a Rosalie

-Hola bella, pasa – en cuanto entre, me saludo, pero se le quedo viendo a Edward – A ti no te conozco, pero supongo que eres Edward Cullen – le pregunto

-Buenos días, si soy yo – dijo

-pues me da gusto que hayas acompañado a bella – nos sentamos y de reojo mire a Edward y se notaba algo nervioso, no sabia por que, si a la que le iban a hacer el ultrasonido iba a ser a mi y el interrogatorio también – como te has sentido bella, ¿alguna molestia? Me pregunto, mientras sacaba mi historial medico – ya me lo mando angula

-Que bueno, pues he estado bien, un poco de sueño, me da un poco de mas hambre, pero las nauseas ya desaparecieron y también los vómitos

-Que bueno, ya era hora, bueno vamos a pesarte y tomarte la presión – me señalo la bascula – bueno estas bien de peso, pesas 61 kg, espero que estés comiendo bien y no pura chatarra, sino tendré que llamar a Alice – me advirtió

-Pues solo peque un día

-Ok, eso espero, vamos a que te tome la presión – me dijo y me senté en la camilla

-todo esta bien, bueno voy a ver si ya tienen listo el salón para que te hagamos la ecografía vuelvo – nos dijo

-estas enojada ¿verdad? – me dijo Edward triste

-¿que? Hay Edward, no, no estoy enojada, como voy a estarlo, si en unos momento voy a ver a mi bebe – le dije con una sonrisa

-Es que ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería entrar contigo

-Edward, no empieces a construir historias que no son, era obvio que ibas a entrar tu, por eso no te pregunte, eres el padre tu, no tus papás

-Gracias por no haberme pedido que ma fuera ayer, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido con mi actitud, y también por dejar que vea a nuestro bebe

Y en ese momento entro Rosalie

-Ya pueden venir – la seguimos, pero cuando íbamos a entrar le dije

-¿Pueden entrar los padres de Edward?

-Claro bella, llámalos

Una vez que todos estábamos dentro, me subí a la camilla y Rosalie puso el gel en mi vientre

-Bueno empecemos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola chicas, aquí está el nuevo cap., sé que me tarde, pero espero que les guste mucho**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**_

BPV

Las manos me sudaban de la emoción, bueno las manos de los dos creo, ya que Edward tenia una de mis manos entre las suyas, Rosalie empezó a esparcir el gel, buscando el bebe, cuando de pronto apareció

-Aquí esta – y me quede impresionada, ya tenia sus bracitos y piernitas – ya tiene sus extremidades, mide 7cm, tiene buena medida y pesa unos 19gr. Esta bien

-se esta chupando su dedito ¿verdad? – pregunto Edward, con emoción, pero no pude ver sus ojos, pues yo los tenia puestos en mi bebe, era asombroso, tan rápido ya tenia sus cuerpo formadito, podía distinguir sus orejitas y era adorable verlo chupar su dedito

-así es, quieren escuchar su corazón ¿supongo? – Dijo Rosalie, yo solo moví mi cabeza, y empezó a sonar ese hermoso palpido, simplemente era música para mis oídos – el bebe ya se mueve, aunque tu todavía no lo notaras hasta dentro de unas semanas mas

-es… - dijo Edward

-hermosa – dijo Esme – será una niña ya lo verán

-bueno pues eso lo sabremos en unos meses mas, claro si no se esconde –dijo Rosalie riendo

Esme estaba llorando, y Carlisle la tenia abrazada, en cuanto a Edward, estaba llorando y sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

De pronto el bebe se dejo ver de frente, ya se notaban sus ojos y nariz… era simplemente hermoso

-bueno les imprime las fotos y les daré el video – salió del consultorio y también Esme y Carlisle

-te ayudo – me dijo Edward, limpiándome el vientre –gracias bella – me dijo y de pronto sentí sus labios, _cuanto los había extrañado_ seguían siendo carnosos y suaves, puse mis brazos sobre su pecho, el puso una de sus manos sobre mi vientre y la otra en mi cuello… pero después de unos segundo reaccione, _¡no esto no tenia por que estar pasando bella!_ Así que lo empuje lo más delicadamente posible

-No, eso no debe de pasar –le dije seriamente – yo no soy plato de segunda mesa Edward, el que este embaraza de tu hijo o hija no quiere decir que valla a estar disponible para ti cuando tu quieras

-Bella… te amo y te voy a amar siempre y no me arrepiento de haberte besado, y yo se que no eres plato de segunda mesa, tu nunca serás la otra

-Edward, no creo que me ames tanto como dices, pero en este momento no quiero mantener esta conversación, de hecho no se para que creo que ya lo hablamos lo suficiente

-Esta bien, pero yo quiero hablar, quiero que entiendas ciertas cosas que me llevaron a tomar la decisión

Tocaron la puerta, era salvada por la campana

-aquí están las fotos y el video – me dijo Rosalie – por cierto bella, me dijo Emmett en la mañana que si querían ir a cenar a la casa, como sabe que venían los padres de Edward

-Oh, gracias, les preguntare y yo les aviso al rato

-¿Como se conocieron? – pregunto Edward

-Oh, cierto no sabes la historia, lo que pasa es que la Dr. Que me vio en Londres me recomendó a Rosalie y por casualidad ella es novia de Emmett

-pues que pequeño es el mundo – dijo Edward riendo – pues mucho gusto de nuevo, ¿como le haces para aguantar a Emmett? –pregunto riendo

-pues me lo sigo preguntando – contesto riendo

-bueno nos vamos, hasta luego Rosalie, gracias

-de nada bella, cuídate y espero verlos en la noche

-Claro, adiós – dije

Una vez en el carro Esme dijo que quería ir a ver las boutiques de ropa para bebe, quería compara algo

Una vez que llegamos, Carlisle y Esme se perdieron entre el monto de ropa para bebe, mientras que Edward me siguió a mi

-¿Sigues molesta? No era mi intención incomodarte, simplemente fue un impulso de felicidad

-No estoy molesta, mas bien confundida, pero no voy a hablar de eso aquí, ven vamos a ver que no se lleven toda la tienda – le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo, pues se veía bastante apenado

Una vez afuera de la tienda, el saldo era 4 peluches, 3 pares de zapatitos, 5 pijamas, todo blanco, ya que no sabíamos que iba a ser, a pesar de eso, Esme insistía en que escogiera la cuna, ya que no sabia cuando iba a volver a venir, sin embargo yo no quise, todavía no quería, y para ser sincera eso lo quería hacer solo con Edward, pues quería que se sintiera un poco involucrado.

Una vez en la casa, Esme y yo preparamos algo de comer, cuando estábamos ya sentados en el comedor les dije sobre la cena

-claro, bella, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Alice, esta seria una buena ocasión

-Cierto, no la conocen, bueno les hablare al rato para confirmar

Después de la comida, fui al estudio para hablar con Alice, esperaba que ya estuviera en su casa

-Bueno

-Hola Alice, como estas

-Hola bella, bien, espero que vengan al rato a cenar, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus suegro, dijo a tus ex suegros, lo siento, olvide el pequeño detalle – me dijo apenada

-No te preocupes Alice, y espero que no haya problema con que Edward vaya – le dije rápidamente

-Disculpa, no te entendí bien ¿Edward?, no me digas que esta en la cuidad – dijo chillando

-Pues si, yo no sabia que iba a venir, me tomo por sorpresa, y a Richi mas, le rompió el pantalón – le dije riéndome – tendrías que haber visto su cara, pero merecido se lo tenía por hablarle mal

Rio – no inventes, ¿lo quiso morder? Definitivamente tienen un buen guardaespaldas

-Si, es lo mismo que dijo Esme, no deja que se me acerque, cosa que le agradezco, pero… veras… -dude sobre decirle del beso

-¿no me digas que te beso? Bueno que se cree, que puede disponer de ti cuando se aburra de la otra, date tu lugar Bella, ¡no seas tan débil! – adivino

-Pues si, pero le dije que no era su remplazo y mucho menos iba a estar a su disposición cada vez que el quiera…. Y también me dijo que me amaba… -dije, pero se produjo un gran silencio

-bella yo se que te mueres de amor por el también, pero ten encuentra lo que el hizo y no se ve que te ame tanto como el dice… no dejes que te envuelva, nada te garantiza que no va a volver a los brazos de la zorra de Tanya

-ya lo se Alice, es que simplemente me d cuenta de cuanto lo he extrañado… - de pronto la puerta se abrió y Esme asomo su cabeza, le hice una señal de que pasara – Alice, al rato nos vemos vale, adiós

-hasta al rato bella

-disculpa, no quería interrumpir tu llamada – me dijo Esme apenada

-No pasa nada, siéntate

-Bella, me gustaría que habláramos, creo que hay muchas cosas que hablar

-pues dime Esme

-Es sobre Edward y Tanya – _oh mi tema favorito Tanya _– yo se que te no fue la mejor manera de terminar su matrimonio, y definitivamente no apruebo su relación con esa muchachita , para mi bella, tu siempre vas a ser la mujer de mi hijo, por que se que nunca vas a voltear a ver a otro hombre, así como se que mi hijo nunca te va a dejar de amar, y no lo voy a justificar, por en el momento en el que yo me entere de lo que estaba sucediendo Edward dejo de ser el hijo que yo pensaba que había criado, solo te voy a pedir un favor – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo sabia que ella le había dado la espalda a Edward, ella nunca dejo de apoyarme y eso se lo agradecí mucho

-Yo no voy a volver con Edward, Esme, yo no quiero ser la otra

-Y yo lo se, y no te voy a pedir eso, mi hijo no te merece, el tiene lo que se gano en Londres, solo te voy a pedir que lo has sentir participe en tu embarazo, no lo alejes de su hijo, por favor, y no nos alejes de el a nosotros, yo se que es difícil para ti verlo, pero no quiero que la distancia la pongas como un obstáculo para que el conviva con su hijo

-Esme, si yo quisiera hacer eso, ni siquiera hubiera ido a verlo para darle la noticia, simplemente hubiera desaparecido, de igual manera si no quisiera que ustedes estuvieran aquí, ni siquiera les hubiera dicho que hoy era la consulta, simplemente me lo hubiera guardado, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que Tanya se acerque a mi hijo

-Y yo tampoco, y te diré que para mi, pues el bebe que esta esperando no lo reconozco como mi nieto y tampoco Carlisle, yo tengo mis dudas, al igual que Edward, hacer de si el bebe es suyo o no, de hecho se va a hacer la prueba de ADN en cuanto nazca, claro si que ella o su familia se entere

-No crees que le duele a Edward el saber que no van a aceptar a su hijo, por que si yo estuviera en su posición, no estaría nada contenta

-No, de hecho, creo que esta empeñado en que no tengamos contacto con ella o con algo relacionado con el bebe, hasta donde el me ha dicho, el nunca ha ido con Tanya a ninguna de sus consultas, no quiere encariñarse con el, pues si resulta que no es su hijo, le va a costar mucho trabajo divorciarse de ella

-¿Se va a divorciar? – le pregunte, estaba confundida y aliviada hasta cierto punto – por lo que una vez me dijo, el la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y después vienes a decirme estoy el me dice que me ama, ya no entiendo

-Te dijo que te amaba – me pregunto con emoción – vez yo te dije que te ama, pero bella la única que va a decidir si lo vas a aceptar o no de regreso una vez que el se divorcie, eres tu, y cualquiera que sea tu decisión, tanto Carlisle, Jasper y yo te vamos a apoyar

-gracias Esme, por todo y por no defenderlo ni justificar sus acciones

-No hay nada que agradecer bella, soy consiente de los errores de mi hijo, por cierto te puedo preguntar algo

-Claro Esme, lo que quieras

-¿Te beso cuando los dejamos solos en la consulta verdad? – me pregunto, definitivamente le podría hacer la competencia a Alice, en la cuestión a divida

-eh… pues si, pero…

-¿lo rechazaste verdad? Y no te culpo, si algo así me hubiera hecho Carlisle, lo hubiera capado – me dijo, yo solo me pude reír – vi su cara cuando salieron, se veía bastante devastado, yo pienso que no contaba con tu rechazo

-Yo también creo eso, me costo mucho trabajo, pero me tengo que dar mi lugar

-Claro que si, me da gusto que estés cambiando bella, que seas un poco mas egoísta y que pienses en ti y no en los demás y que no te de miedo rechazarlo, por que ese ha sido tu pecado – me dijo con una media sonrisa

-Si yo también creo eso

Después de la charla que mantuve con Esme, fuimos a dar un paseo con Richi en el parque junto con Carlisle y Edward, sin embargo los únicos que se divirtieron fueron Carlisle y Richi, por que Esme, Edward y yo manteníamos silencio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Alrededor de las 8 llegamos a la casa de Alice, donde ya se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie, todos recibieron muy bien a los padres de Edward, pero definitivamente Emmett no, solo lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y Edward se lo devolvió.

-es un placer conocerte al fin Sra., Bella me contaba mucho de ti, y de usted también Sr.

-Dime Esme – le dijo y le dio un abrazo – a mi también me da gusto conocerte

-Y a mi también y dime Carlisle – se acerco y le dio otro abrazo

-Pasen a sentarse ya esta lista la cena – nos dijo

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados la platica y la comida no se hicieron esperar, la tensión que había entre Edward y Emmett desaparecio mientras cenábamos, pero seguían sin hablarse mucho.

-Bella dime que tres una foto o el video del ultrasonido – dijo Alice con un puchero

-No, el deje en el estudio, pero en la semana puedes pasar a verlo o te lo traigo ¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero mejor para la otra que Rosalie me imprima una foto para mi – Rosalie solo rio y asintió

-Claro enana y si quieres también te traigo el video – dijo con sarcasmo

-Ja ja ja, va en serio Rosalie, le voy a hacer un álbum de fotos a bella, así para que cada vez que valla a un ultrasonido y le des una nuevo foto tenga donde ponerlas – oh eso hizo que mi corazón se derritiera de ternura, no había tenido esa idea, era muy buena

-Gracias Alice, eso seria muy lindo

-Si, así cuando tu pequeño o pequeña este mas grande vea sus fotos de cuando estaba en tu barriguita – dijo

Después de eso, la conversación se dirigí exclusivamente al bebe, que si la decoración debería de ser de una o de otra manera y al parecer ya había organizadoras para la excursión de comprar ropa y muebles y esas eras Alice, Esme y Rosalie, que al parecer estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea del bebe, lo cual a Emmett no le agrado mucho que digamos.

Sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pues a Emmett se le ocurrió abrir la boca

-Y dime Edward, que no deberías de estar velando por tu _otro_ hijo – le dijo con brusquedad, todos nos quedamos callados – o es que de pronto te surgió el interés por mi prima, por que si no mal recuerdo, hasta hace unos meses no te interesaba lo que hacia

-¡Emmett! – le grito Alice

-a mi nunca me dejo de interesar ni me a dejado de interesar la vida de bella y en cuanto a mi otro hijo, como tu le dices, esta bien gracias por preguntar – le dijo Edward, muy serio

-no, si no te estoy preguntado como esta, eso no me interesa, solo espero que no le hagas mas daño a bella y mucho menos a mi sobrino, por que si no, ahora si te daré tu merecido

-Emmett, déjalo – le dije – vamos, gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa, aunque el postre no tanto – les dije a Alice y a Rosalie, aunque lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi misma – Emmett, luego hablamos – me pare y jale a Edward del saco, caminaron de tras de mi sus padres y el

-bella… -dijo Emmett, pero no me moleste en voltear, _¡por que tenían que arruinar la noche con la mención de su otra familia!_

Una vez que llegamos a casa, Esme y Carlisle se despidieron y fueron a su recamara, mientras que Edward se quedo en el recibidor conmigo

-bella, es hora que hablemos - me dijo

-No, todavía no estoy lista, no quiero escuchar mas excusas tuyas, me canse de eso hace meses, cuando yo este lista serás el primero en saberlo – me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras, con Edward pisándome los talones, pero cuando estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto me dio la vuelta

-Bella, me equivoque y estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos, me esta doliendo todo lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor y estoy dispuesto a contarte todo lo que paso, te voy a contar como fueron las cosas, pero será cuando estés lista, ya no te voy a decir mentiras ni mucho menos te voy a dar excusas, ya no – me dijo muy seguro de si mismo – descansa – y me dio un beso en la frente

Entre a mi cuarto, con su voz todavía en mi mente, me iba a decir la verdad, no sabia si en cuanto a la relación de Tanya o del por que su repentino amor por mi o del por que del divorcio, que inevitablemente nos llevaría de nuevo a Tanya. Mi corazón seguía dolido, el saber que me había engañado, me había destrozado la manera en que me había enterado, y creo que esa a sido el por que no he podido perdonarlo, no puedo verlo a los ojos sin sentir resentimiento

FLASHBACK

_Estaba leyendo un libro, esperando a Edward, me había prometido que hoy si iba a llegar a cenar, pues desde hace unos meses, llegaba un poco mas tarde, siempre me decía que el trabajo lo consumía mucho, pero que dentro de poco tiempo ya tendría mas tiempo para los dos, pero algo me decía que estaba mal, que no solo era el trabajo, había otra razón por la que ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo, siempre ponía un pretexto, juntas o comidas con inversionistas o proveedores, yo pensaba que era por lo que había pasado a principios de año, el saber que no podría embarazarme de nuevo debido al aborto que había tenido, el ver su rostro cuando el Dr. James nos dio la noticia me hizo sentir la peor mujer del mundo, el no poder darle el hijo que tanto quería ed, me destrozo, pero el me decía que no le importaba, había estado consolándome cada vez que me encontraba llorando, pero desde finales de marzo todo cambio, se notaba distante y decidí que debía darle su espacio, pues el tambien debía de estar sufriendo, pero esperaba que todo cambiara pronto, yo lo necesitaba, quería que me abrazara y que me dijera que me amaba… _

_-hola hermosa, en que piensas – me dijo una voz demasiado conocida el oído, no lo había escuchado llegar_

_-hola, no te escuche –le dije con una sonrisa _

_-se nota, ¿que te tiene preocupada? – se sentó junto a mi en el sofá, jalándome para que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho, había extrañado que hiciera eso _

_-nada importante, ¿quieres cenar? – le reste importancia y decidí dirigir la atención a la comida_

_-Sip, ¿es lasaña lo que huelo? -_

_-Así es, debe de seguir caliente hace 10min apague el horno, vamos – pero no dejo que me parara_

_-No, mejor yo la sirvo y cenamos en la cama, estoy algo cansado, y vemos un rato la tele ¿si? – eso era bueno, hace mucho que no hacíamos eso_

_-Vale, te espero en el cuarto – medio un beso en la coronilla y se levanto y fue a la cocina, yo me dirigí a la recamara, me puse la pijama y me quede sentada en la cama buscando algo que ver en la T.V., después de 10 min llego con la comida, me dio mi plato y el tomo el suyo, y se sentó en la cama junto conmigo, platicamos que de lo que habíamos hecho en la semana, de sus papas y de los míos, de lo que íbamos a hacer en el fin de semana, lo cual me sorprendió, pues desde hace semanas que no hacíamos nada, el salía a la oficina y yo me quedaba en casa o iba a ver a mis papas o a los suyos y los domingos nos quedábamos en casa pero no hacíamos nada juntos._

_-entonces te parece bien ir al estadio, hace mucho que no vamos – me dijo cuando me quito el plato, pues ya habíamos acabado de cenar – podemos invitar a Jake y a Jasper _

_-mejor vamos solos, hace mucho que no salimos nosotros dos – le dije una ves que estábamos en la cama, me había acurrucado en su pecho y el mantenía un movimiento circular en mi espalda_

_-lo siento bella, de verdad no sabes como siento no haber estado contigo estos últimos meses – me dijo con tristeza, alce mi rostro y vi que tenia los ojos cristalinos, no muchas veces lo había visto así – discúlpame – y me beso, con pasión y desesperación, lo cual me tomo desprevenida, pero a los pocos segundos le respondí con la misma pasión y amor._

_Sus manos viajaban a los costados de mi cuerpo, una de ellas bajo a la orilla del camisón que usaba, dejo que su mano subiera por mi muslo, lo cual hizo que gimiera mas fuerte de lo necesario, pero lo había extrañado tanto, yo por mi parte mis manos viajan por su pecho y abdomen, y lo mejor de todo, es que no usa playera, lo cual hacia mas fácil explorar su piel, cuando llegue a la parte debajo de su abdomen gimió, lo cual me hizo sonreír contra sus labios, los cuales poco a poco empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, dejaba pequeñas mordidas y succionaba delicadamente mi piel_

_-eres tan hermosa, te he extrañado tanto – me dijo con voz ronca _

_-yo también te he extrañado cariño – le dije en un susurro_

_Seguí dejando besos a lo largo de mi cuello, a ambos lados de el, con amabas manos me saco el camisón y beso el principio de mis senos, empezó a masajear uno de ellos mientras que el otro lo besaba, mordía y succionaba con un poco mas de fuerza, lo que hacia era que gimiera mas_

_-Oh! Ed… amor, así – yo por mi parte, enterraba mis dedos en su cabello, masajeando su cabeza pegándolo más hacia mí_

_-mmm, eres deliciosa, sabes a fresas – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras baja cada vez mas, besando mi ombligo _

– _¡ah! – gemí, seguí bajando, abrió mis piernas y enterró su cabeza, le fue mas fácil, ya que desde que nos habíamos casado, el me había pedido que nunca durmiera con ropa interior, pues eran estorbosas, lo cual agradecía cada vez que hacíamos el amor, por hacerle caso – ¡Oh, ed! Te sientes tan bien – grite cuando sentí que metía dos dedos dentro de mí, y con su legua masajeaba lentamente mi clítoris – ¡no te detengas! – Gemí, sabia que pronto llegaría al clímax, empecé a moverme mas rápido contra sus dedos, mis manos seguían en cabeza, no quería que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -¡Oh, Edward! – cerré los ojos y gemí cuando llegue, sentía que mis paredes comprimían sus dedos, pero no dejo de moverlos en ningún momento, pero cada vez mas despacio, dejaba besos a lo largo de mis muslos, dejando que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara, y poco a poco fue subiendo por mi cuerpo y se posiciono entre mis piernas_

_-te amo bella, jamás lo olvides – me dijo la mismo tiempo en que entraba en mi, gemimos al mismo tiempo, pero se encargo que acallarlos, pues me beso de la manera en que me había besado cuando hicimos el amor en la luna de miel, nunca olvidaría como me había besado hace mucho tiempo._

_Poco a poco se fue moviendo, pero casi no me dejaba de besar, sabia que me había extrañado como yo a el, y esperaba que recuperáramos el tiempo perdido, pero yo estaba algo impaciente, por lo que hice que se volteara y me dejara a mi sobre el, para poder marcar el ritmo_

_-¡Bella, amor… así! – Gimió, me empezaba a mover en círculos, cada vez mas rápido, pero de pronto tomo mis caderas e hizo que subiera y bajara sobre el mas rápido y fuerte – te ves tan… hermosa – me dijo, bajo su mano y empezó a masajear de nuevo mi clítoris_

_-Oh ed… así bebe, no te detengas – le dije mientras seguía con el ritmo que me había marcado el, deme mis manos sobre su pecho para poder impulsarme mas, pero me jalo hacia el para besarme y nos volvió a voltear, deje un manos sobre sus hombros y el dejo una de las suyas sobre mi cadera y con la otra tomo mi mano y entrelazamos los dedos – te amo ed – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, de pronto sentí que ambos estábamos a punto de terminar, el enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su nombre y él el mío…_

_-yo también te amo, sobre todas las cosas, no lo olvides – me dijo, se separo de mi, se puso de costado y el detrás de mi, me abrazo y me beso el hombro – descansa_

_-te amo – le dije antes de dormirme…_

_A la mañana siguiente, desperté en sus brazos, el todavía no despertaba, eran las 9:30am, así que me separe lentamente de el, me puse mi camisón y la bata, y salí en silencio del cuarto, fui a la cocina y cuando me preparaba para hacer el desayuno, escuche que tocaban la puerta, así que camine hacia ella, pero cuando abrí no había nadie, solo un sobre sin remitente, lo tome y lo fui a dejar al estudio, luego lo vería, regrese a la cocina, y prepare el desayuno, cuando estaba terminándolo, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban._

_-Buenos días amor, sabes que no me gusta que me dejes solo en la cama – dijo, dejando un beso detrás de mi oreja, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera_

_-Lo se, es solo que tenia hambre – me voltee y le di un beso, pero cuando me iba a separar, me tomo por las piernas y me sentó en la barra, lo cual le daba un mejor acceso al mi cuello, al cual ataco sin piedad – ed… mmm…_

_-Quieres… que… me…detenga – me dijo entre beso y beso, mi bata ya había desaparecido y a mi comisan no le faltaba mucho_

_-Mmm… no – me alzo un poco para poder quitarme el camisón, cuando estuvo fuera de su camino, dejo suaves mordidas sobre mis senos – ¡ah! – pero me vi en desventaja, el todavía tenia el pantalón de su pijama puesto, así que hábilmente lo baje y empecé a masajear lentamente su miembro_

_-más rápido – me pido, y felizmente obedecí, cada vez lo sentía mas duro, después de unos minutos, me jalo hacia la orilla de la barra y entro en mi rápidamente – ¡AH, bella! – yo no pude emitir ningún sonido_

_-Mas rápido ed – le dije, y obedeció al instante, sus manos tomaban mis caderas, besaba mi cuello y mis senos – ed… _

_-Vente conmigo bella… bells – y con eso fue suficiente para que terminara_

_-¡Oh, dios, Edward! – grite_

_Después de unos minutos detuvo el movimiento, pero dejaba besos en mi cuello hasta que llego a mi oreja – sigo siendo muy bueno en esto – me dijo riendo se_

_-Al parecer demasiado - le dije mordiendo su lóbulo._

_Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos bañamos, separados, por que si lo hacíamos juntos, nunca saldríamos de la casa, fuimos a ver a sus padres, y después nos invitaron a comer en el centro, una vez que nos despedimos de ellos, me llevo al cine y regresamos tarde a casa, pero al parecer eso no impido que hiciéramos el amor ese noche._

_Llego el domingo, así que fuimos a ver el partido, el cual no termino bien para el, pues había perdido el Chelsea y para mi termino demasiado bien pues el Manchester salió victorioso y campeón, lo cual hizo peor su humor, pero se esfumo una vez que llegamos a casa._

_-Ya deja de burlarte ¿no? – me dijo con un puchero_

_-Es que no puedo, admítelo el Man Ud es mejor que el Chelsea, hoy lo probaron – le dije riéndome y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_

_-pues no, no lo aceptare nunca –fue dejando besos en mi cuello y arrastrándome hacia la cama – porque te pones tanta ropa_

_-pues… porque… me gusta_

_-pues a mi no – después de que nos quitáramos de la ropa, me recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarme, fue bajando sus manos y abrió lentamente mis piernas – siempre estas lista para mi ¿verdad? – yo solo pude asentir, de pronto sentí que entraba en mi lentamente, abrí los ojos y note que me miraba fijamente, - te amo_

_-yo también – le dije, poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo mas rápido, no dejábamos de gemir nuestros nombres._

_A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano, desayunamos y se fue a trabajar, yo me bañe y me arregle, pues había quedado con Esme y Renée para ir a almorzar, pero todavía faltaban 2hr para eso, camine hacia el estudio para responder los correos, pero me detuvo el sobre que había dejado sobre el escritorio el sábado, y me pico la curiosidad, así que lo abrí y saque unas fotos, y una carta dirigida a mi, cuando voltee las fotos, mi mundo cayo completamente, ¡mi Edward estaba besando a Tanya Vulturi, seguí mirando las fotos y cada una mas subí de tono que la anterior, no solo la besaba, se la estaba tirando el muy desgraciado! _

_Así que abrí la carta y era el relato de sus encuentros firmada por ella, así que tome las cosas, las puse en el sobre, tome mi bolso y las llaves del carro y fui a la oficina de Edward, por que quiera una explicación en ese instante._

_-Buenos días Sra. Cullen – me dijo Lauren nerviosa – el Sr. Esta ocupado, no puede pasar – me dijo, pero yo la ignore, así que camine hacia la puerta de Edward y cuando la abrí me encontré con la peor imagen, hay estaba los dos besándose _

_-¡Edward! – le grite_

_-bella, no… - pero cayo, pues Carlisle había entrado_

_-¡Edward!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por los Reviews, disfruten el cap.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**¿Niño o niña?**

Capítulo 8

Continuación de FLASHBACK

_-¿Me quieres explicar que carajos haces? – grito Carlisle, había cerrado la puerta_

_-Yo… no… bella… - era demasiado para mi, se la quito de enzima y empezó a caminar hacia mi, yo retrocedí automáticamente - bella…_

_-No… ya quedo todo muy claro – di la vuelta, pero me tomo por el brazo y me volteo_

_-suéltame, no me vuelvas a tocar – trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero no me dejaba, así que le di una cachetada – te dije que me soltaras – le grite y me soltó así que salí, no quería volver a verlo en mi vida, cuando llegue al elevador note que mis manos y piernas temblaban, de mis ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas, en menos de una hr mi mundo lleno de colores se había caído y ahora todo parecía negro, ya no tenia nada importante en mi vida, todo lo que había creído era una mentira… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el carro, lo encendí y pero escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero no le di importancia, cuando iba saliendo, por el retrovisor vi a Edward, hincado y su papa tratando de levantarlo._

_Llegue a la que creía mi hogar, el que pensaba que estaba lleno de amor, el cual ahora era un extraño para mi, camine a la que había sido mi recamara, pues ahora no la sentía como mía, tome una maleta, metí algo de ropa, salí y le deje una nota en el comedor_

_**Tienes hasta el miércoles para hacerme llegar los papeles del divorcio, si no yo me hare cargo**_

_Salí rumbo a la casa de mis padres, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, en lo que les diría a mis padres, en como les explicaría, que el que antes con orgullo decía que era mi marido, me había engañado y nada mas y nada menos que con la hija de Aro Vulturi, el que se decía amigo de Carlisle y de mi padre…_

_FIN DE FALSHBACK_

La mañana siguiente trajo tranquilidad, los cuatro desayunamos tranquilamente, hoy se regresaría a Londres, sin embargo Esme estaba algo reacia a irse, pero yo necesitaba algo de soledad para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días y meses, así que en la tarde se despidieron

-estas segura cariño, sabes que no es ningún problema para mi quedarme unos días mas, a Carlisle no le molestara – me dijo Esme

-Estoy segura, no te preocupes, todo ira bien, a demás mañana llegaran mis padres, vete tranquila – le dije

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa, sabes que me puedes llamar, no importa la hr – yo solo asentí

-Nos vemos bella, cuida mucho de mi nieto – me dijo Carlisle

-Nieta, será niña – le regaño Esme, se subieron al auto y esperaron a Edward, que estaba mirándome

-bella, yo me puedo quedar, además tenemos una conversación pendiente – rogo

-ya te dije que lo haremos, pero cuando yo este lista, y ahora no lo estoy, vete Edward – le dije y di media vuelta y entre a la casa.

Cuando escuche que cerraba la puerta del carro, me asome discretamente por la ventana y vi que arrancaban el auto y se iba, por primera vez en dos días sentía paz, me sentía aliviada el saber que ahora estaba lejos de mi, pero tristeza el saber que cuando naciera mi bebe, no sentiría alivio, sino tristeza el saber que mi bebe preguntaría por el cuando no estuviera y el no saber que decirle, hacia que mi corazón se estremeciera.

Camine hacia la cocina, donde encontré a Richi haciendo una de las suyas, estaba apunto de tirar el bote de basura, de seguro quería comer algo

-Richi – le llame, rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia mi – no me pongas cara de inocente, bien que sabes que estaba haciendo una travesura, malvadillo, anda vamos a buscar tu comida y después a dar un paseo, después de dejar su tazón de comida y agua en el estudio, subí a mi cuarto a ver la ropa que habíamos comprado el día anterior, el solo ver la ropa hacia que me emocionara cada vez mas y añorara el momento de tener a mi bebe en mis brazos.

Después de vaciar la ropa y ponerla en un cajo de la cómoda, vi que había una bolsa mas, pero no me parecía familiar, cuando la abrí me encontré con un peluche, un pequeño león y una playera pequeña del Chelsea, era el equipo favorito de Edward, en la parte trasera tenia grabado Cullen y el número 1, definitivamente el lo había traído, era muy tierno de su parte, pero cuando iba a doblar la bolsa, vi que en el fondo había una carta, decía mi nombre, así que la abrí

_Bella:_

_Se que hay muchas cosas que me han separado de ti y de nuestro hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a separar de ustedes, puede que ya no me quieras de la manera que alguna vez me quisiste, o que ya no me quieras a tu lado, pero eso no va a impedir que yo deje de intentar de recuperarte._

_Puede que no sea el primer peluche que tenga el bebe, pero en cuanto lo vi, me acorde di ti y del bebe, así que decidí comprarlo y llevártelo, quería dártelo yo mismo, pero no llego el momento correcto para darte el regalo que le había comprado a nuestro hijo. _

_En cuanto a la playera, se que es un desperdicio, por que por desgracia, presiento que Emmett la quemara, pero aun así quería ser el primero quien le regalara su primera playera de Fútbol._

_LOS AMO, aunque a estas alturas del partido tu lo dudes, yo lo hago y lo hare toda mi vida_

_Te pido disculpas, si mi presencia no te agrado y te hizo sentir incomoda, pero no me podía quedar en Londres, sabiendo que ibas a ver a nuestro hijo y yo no iba a estar hay_

_Con amor _

_E.C._

Nos ama, lo dudaba, o al menos el amor que se supone me tenia o me tiene a mi, pero en cuanto al amor hacia el bebe, no lo podría dudar, pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas, ese amor que le tuviera no iba a cambiar el que me hubiera traicionado, si el me hubiera dicho que ya no quería seguir conmigo desde el inicio de su amorío con Tanya, yo me hubiera hecho a un lado, pero no lo hizo, no me dijo que se sentía insatisfecho junto a mi, que le aburría, por que yo siento que eso fue lo que lo llevo a tener esa relación con ella, pero aun así no lo puedo justificar, y mucho menos lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, lo amaba, pero yo me amaba y respetaba mas a mi bebe y a mi.

Con forme paso el fin de semana, mas segura estaba que era mejor así, cada quien siguiera con su vida, si se divorciaba o no, seria su problema, si era o no su hijo, también. Pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que nunca le negaría el venir a ver al bebe, yo simplemente no podía negarle el derecho y la alegría a ninguno de los dos, para que se conocieran.

Mis padres, no habían podido venir el fin de semana, así que Alice y Rosalie, prácticamente se mudaron a la casa desde el viernes hasta el domingo, no dejaban de planear la habitación del bebe, mas Alice, pues ya había traído catálogos de muebles y gamas de colores.

-Alice, no insistas, no quiero ir hoy a encargar los muebles

-¿Por que no? No te gustaron los catálogos, puedo conseguir mas – me dijo rápidamente, no sabia de donde sacaba tanto aire, para hablar tan rápido con tan poco aire

-No es eso, simplemente quiero que Edward los escoja conmigo – me miro asombrada - ¿Qué? También es su hijo o hija

-Nada bella, es que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, todavía lo vas a contemplar para escoge los muebles del bebe

-Pues si, quiero que el me de su opinión, para que cuando venga a verlo, se sienta cómodo y familiarizado con la habitación del bebe y para que sienta que participa en el proceso – le dije

-bella, lo amas mas de lo que el se merece, pero es tu elección… bueno pero puedes escoger los colores, ¿no? O también vas a necesitar su autorización – me dijo medio enojada

-Blanco, será blanco, quiero que transmita paz y que de luz, así que blanco

-Solo blanco, le podemos poner una flanja de algún color o un mura, que te parece un mural de la selva

-¿selva? No, no… blanco Alice, además para que quiero un mural, si quiero poner fotos del bebe, en las paredes, y una de mía con el, todavía en mi panza y otra con Edward… a y una del ultrasonido

-Ok, eso puede funcionar, pero necesitamos tener los mueble para empezar la decoración y también ir a comprar ropa, para ambos, por que pronto dejaras de usar esos pantalones…

Después de ese entretenido fin de semana, la semana fue mas tranquila, en las tardes salía con Richi a dar un paseo por el parque, el diablillo tenia demasiada pila, pero me hacia compañía y me hacia reír con sus marometas y travesuras que hacia.

Sin darme cuanta ya era la ultima semana de noviembre, tendría otra consulta con Rosalie, Edward me había llamado para saber si podía venir a la consulta, así que accedí, además de que así me podría ayudar con lo de los muebles y Alice dejara de molestar con eso.

La llegada de Edward me ponía nerviosa, sabia que esta vez volvería a insistir en que habláramos, pero no estaba lista para escuchar la historia completa. Sabia que iba a ser duro para los dos el tener esa conversación, pero iba a ser mas para mi, el saber que perdió el interés en mi, me resultaba muy doloroso. Trate de no pensar mucho en el tema, me concentre mas en mi y el bebe, me ocupaba de la casa, aunque Alice insistía en que ya contratara a alguien quien hiciera las diferentes tareas, lo cual ya lo estaba considerando, pues cada día me sentía mas grande a pesar de tener 4 meses.

Por fin llego el viernes, estaba impaciente y nerviosa, me levante temprano, desayune y me bañe, había ido a comprar ropa el fin de semana, pues la mayoría de mi ropa ya no me quedaba, además debía de comprar ropa mas abrigadora, pues la ciudad era mas fría que Londres. Alrededor de la 2 de la tarde, escuche que un carro se estacionaba frente a la casa, pensaba que era Alice, pues me había dicho que iba a pasar a dejarme unas revistas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, era Edward el que había llegado, no lo esperaba hasta ya entrada la tarde, así que baje lo mas lento posible, no quería que pensara que estaba impaciente por su llegada, cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera, escuche el timbre, Richi bajo rapidísimo y empezó a ladrar, me tuve que reír, nunca ladraba cuando tocaban, pero al parecer Richi lo olía a varios metros de distancia y se enojaba.

Cuando abrí, apareció el con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, venia vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, tenia que admitir que se veía hermoso, se parecía al hombre del cual me había enamorado hace años.

-Hola hermosa – me dijo, se acerco para darme un abrazo y una beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer eso no le agrado a Richi, pues le empezó a gruñir – sigo sin agradarle ¿verdad? – me dijo divertido

-Nop, y no creo que le agrades nunca, eres al único que le ladra, ni si quiera al cartero le ladra – le dije entre risas, camine con las flores a la cocina y el detrás de mi y Richi tras el ladrándole – ¡Richi! Ya deja de ladrar, no te va a hacer nada – le dije y cayó

-bueno y ¿como has estado, ya se mueve? – me pregunto emocionado

-puff desde el mes pasado se mueve, pero todavía no lo he notado y hemos estado bien –le dije

- que tal si vamos a comer al centro, tengo ganas de una hamburguesa - con solo la mención de la hamburguesa se me hizo agua la boca

-Claro – le dije con demasiada emoción

-¿Un antojo? – yo solo me encogí de hombros

El trayecto de la casa al cetro fue cómodo, nade hablo, solo se escuchaba música de fondo y el sonido del motor del carro, cuando llegamos a la plaza nos dirigimos a la zona de comida, el solo ver las fotografías de las hamburguesas, me dieron unas ansias de comer, definitivamente era la primera vez que tenia un antojo

-¿Siempre pones esa cara cuando se te antoja algo? – me pregunto Edward

-¿Qué cara?... es que nunca había tenido un antojo, es la primera vez que siento la ansiedad de comer algo en especifico, así que apúrate – le dije rápidamente, parecía Alice

-¿En serio bella? no estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad? – me dijo emocionado, yo negué con la cabeza, pero sin prestarle atención a su comentario, pero de pronto sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban – me siento muy feliz de ser el primero el que presencia un antojo tuyo – me dijo riendo, me soltó y fue a pedir la comida. En menos de 5 min mi hamburguesa desapareció, y Edward quedo algo impactado con mi impaciencia – nunca te había visto comer con tantas ganas

-Oye no te burles – le dije riéndome – que te parece si después de comer vamos a ver los muebles para el bebe, los que he visto en los catálogos no me han convencido y además te estaba esperando para que los escogiéramos entre los dos

-Gracias bella, eso me gustaría mucho – me dijo, había un especial brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar, note que quiera agarrarme la mano, pero sutilmente tome la bolsa con esa mano, no quería que se confundiera y de paso me confundiera a mí.

Después de varias horas de buscar, no encontramos nada de nuestro agrado.

-bella y si mejor esperamos a que nos digan si es niño o niña, ¿o quieres que sea sorpresa? – me pregunto Edward un poco aburrido de ver tantos muebles

-No de hecho mañana le preguntare cuando nos pueden decir si es niño o niña, y creo que será mejor esperar, dado que no encontramos nada, aparte ya me duelen los pies y tenemos que irnos ya, por que si no Richi se va a enojar conmigo por no sacarlo a pasear hoy – le dije preocupada por mi pequeño compañerito

-Cierto, no queremos que el rey de tu casa se enoje verdad – dijo con burla

-Edward, es mi perrito, esta conmigo todo el día y me hace compañía cuando Alice no esta revoloteando en mi casa, así que no te pongas en ese plan – le dije enojada

-No te enojes, solo bromeaba – se disculpo.

30 minutos después ya estábamos en la casa, pero al parecer Richi se enojo mucho conmigo, pues cuando llegamos, no corrió a recibirme como siempre lo hacia, se quedo sentado en la puerta de la cocina, para que lo dejara salir, pues había comprendido que hoy no iba a ver paseo por el parque, me dio un poco de risa, el saber que se enojaba por que Edward estaba aquí.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, en la barra de la cocina me pregunto

-¿ya podemos tener la conversación que quedo pendiente?

-No, todavía no, así que no insistas, por favor – le roge, el solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pero el asunto no quedo hay, pues antes de retirarme a dormir me dijo

-Cuando quieras las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, voy a estar dispuesto a contestarlas todas – me dio un beso en la frente y me dejo frente a mi habitación.

-buenos días, tengo cita a las 11 con la Dra. Hale

-Buenos días, ¿Isabella Swan? – me pregunto la secretaria, pero en cuanto alzo la vista solo se fijo en Edward, pero el la ignoro totalmente

-Así es – le dije un poco más fuerte

-Espere – me dijo, alzo el teléfono y me anuncio con ella – puede pasar – pero no le quito la vista a Edward, uhg como me chocaba que eso pasara, pero al fin yo ya no tengo por que enojarme

-Bueno días Bella, oh hola Edward, no sabia que venias hoy – nos saludo Rosalie

-Buenos días Rose – le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Rosalie – le dijo también Edward

-Bueno empecemos – me dijo, me peso, tomo mi presión y me hizo el interrogatorio de rutina – bueno esperen un momento, veré si ya podemos usar el cuarto para la ecografía – y salió

-¿has pensado en nombres? – me dijo Edward de pronto, lo cual me tomo con la guardia baja

-eh… pues la verdad no ¿y tu?

-Si, pero no se si te gustaran – me dijo – aunque mi mama dice que tenemos que buscar nombres de niña, por que jura y perjura que será niña – me dijo riendo – es muy chistoso hacerla repelar con ese asunto

-si me lo imagino – le dije

-Permiso, ya pueden venir – nos dijo Rosalie

Entramos al mismo cuanto de la vez pasada, me subí a la camilla y me acomode la ropa, Edward se sentó junto a mí, y Rosalie preparaba el aparato, me puso el gel, el cual estaba heladísimo

-Lo siento – me dijo Rose – ¿quieren saber si es niño o niña? La consulta pasada no te pregunte por que el bebe no estaba en posición, además era probable que todavía no se distinguiera, pero como ya estas en la semana 17, ya podemos saber con certeza que es

-Claro que queremos saber – dijo rápidamente Edward

-Ok, veamos – empezó a mover el aparato sobre mi abultado vientre – mira aquí esta, ya es mas grande mide 16cm y pesa alrededor de 110 gramos, es posible que ya oiga, pero para la próxima semana, ya lo hará, así que te recomiendo que pongas música cerca de tu vientre, y también podrá bostezar o tener hipo y ya notaras que se mueve – nos dijo mientras buscaba la mejor posición para saber si era niño o niña – Pues felicidades, será una preciosa niña – nos dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa y señalando la pantalla.

Una niña, tendría una hermosa niña, esperaba que tuviera los ojos de Edward, eran más hermosos que los míos

-Una mini bella – dijo Edward, se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – gracias – me susurro

-Ok, mientras te limpias iré a imprimir las fotos y por el video – nos dijo y salió

-Al parecer a mi madre el ego se le elevara unos cuantos puntos mas, por acertar – me dijo riendo Edward

-Uff ni me digas, Emmett estará algo triste, ya había comprado un balón, pequeño obviamente

-Bueno eso no será desperdicio, aun así le enseñaremos, solamente que tendré que comprar de otro color la playera del Chelsea – dijo con emoción

-¿que? No, no, mi hija será del Man Ud, así que no, de hecho hoy iremos a recoger la camiseta que Jake le compro

-¿Como? No, Bella, por favor no, yo no quiero que mi hija me lleve la contraria en el Futbol – dijo con un puchero

-Pues te aguantas – le dije, en ese momento entro Rosalie con las fotos en mano

-Aquí están, ¿cuando les dirás? Emmett estará bastante triste de que no sea niño – dijo divertida

-Si, ya me lo imagino, pues mañana van a cenar a la casa, ¿vale?

-Ok, yo les aviso, a y me dijo Alice, que ya se decidan por los muebles, y yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras, si no la quieres tener a todas horas en tu casa hablando de lo mismo

-Si, hoy solucionaremos eso, bueno gracias Rose, Bye – le dijo Edward

-Si, gracias, hasta mañana – me despedí también y salí seguida por Edward, el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-bueno vamos a buscar los muebles y luego a que comas algo – me dijo Edward ya en el carro

-Sip, me parece bien

Llegamos a una plaza comercial y empezamos con la búsqueda, algunas eran demasiado grandes, otras demasiado coloridas, después de dos horas de búsqueda encontramos la indicada

-esa Edward, esa es la indicada – le dije mientras le señalaba la cuna y la cómoda,

-Nos llevamos esa – le dijo a la vendedora, la cual se lo comía con la mirada – cuando la podrán llevar

-Hoy mismo señor – le dijo con voz seductora, uhg que horro, ni si quiera por que viene con una mujer embarazada, la cual podría ser su esposa, dejan de coquetearle

-Eso esta bien, vamos bella, tenemos que ir a escogerle ropita a la princesa – me dijo y en ese instante mi corazón se enterneció, por la manera en que se había dirigido a mi bebe, me tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la ropita, no dejaba de tomar vestidos, los cuales eran de la misma talla, solo para tres meses

-Edward… no tanta, no siempre tendrá tres meses, tranquilo, todavía hay 5 meses para comprar ropa, no compres tanto por favor

-Cierto, pero no estaré siempre aquí para comprarle ropa a mi niña, bueno veamos… - después de lo que me pareció horas, pagamos los 8 vestidos que había insistido en comprar, unas cuantas pijamas, playeritas y pantaloncitos térmicos y 4 pares de zapatitos, los cuales me habían fascinado y mas a el.

-Espera – le dije – hay que comprar unas cuantas sabanas y cobijitas no crees

-Si, vamos

Después de que terminamos las compras, fuimos a comer, para mi desgracia, no me dejo comer una hamburguesa, así que pedí una ensalada y carne, pero el postre si me lo permitió y pedí un delicioso pastel de chocolate

-Espero que no comas diario tanta cantidad de chocolate, si no Rosalie te va a regañar – me dijo riendo

-No, de hecho, es la primera vez en muchas semanas que como chocolate – le dije, sin quitarle la vista al pastel

Llegamos a la casa, exactamente cuando llegaban los muebles que habíamos comprado, los subieron a la habitación y los colocaron, menos mal que ellos los armaban, por que si lo hacían Edward y Emmett, una de dos, terminarían peleados o los muebles se vendrían abajo cuando se les pusieran las cosas.

-Bella – me grito Edward

-Estoy en mi cuarto – tenia algo de sueño, así que me había venido a recostar

-¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupado, cuando entro al cuarto

-No, solo tengo sueño – se acerco y se recostó junto a mi

-¿Puedo? – dijo mientras acercaba su mano a mi vientre

-Claro – le dije

La sensación de que moviera suavemente su mano por mi vientre y rozara levemente la mía, la cual se encontraba en la parte superior de mi vientre, después de unos minutos, su movimiento en círculos, me había relajado y los ojos me vencieron, pero no duro mucho, pues unos segundos después sentí que algo empujaba la mano de Edward, abrí los ojos y Edward me miro

-¿Es… ella? – me dijo

-Creo que si – dije riendo, dudaba que fuera el pastel de chocolate que me había comido, pero de nuevo lo sentí, justo debajo de mi mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Te duele? – pregunto, al ver mis lagrimas

-Todo lo contrario, se siente maravilloso – susurre, sin quitar la vista de mi mano y sin dejar de hacer una sonrisa. Se acerco más a mí y pasó su brazo debajo de mi cuello y comenzó a mover de nuevo su mano

-Duerme, te ves agotada, te despierto cuando valla a ser la cena – dude, me sentía demasiado cómoda en sus brazos, pero incomoda, pues no quería que pensara que estaba perdonado y al parecer noto mi debate interno – no te preocupes, se que no me has perdonado nada – me dijo con tristeza, y empezó a tararear la canción de cuna que me había compuesto cuando éramos novios – creo que tendré que componer una nueva para mi princesa – escuche que decía, ya que caía rendida entre mis sueños.

Cuando desperté, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, pero Richi si, estaba acostado junto a mí, durmiendo también, me levante con cuidado, lo cual Richi no lo noto, pues siguió roncando levemente, camine por el pasillo descalza y escuche que Edward hablaba por el teléfono.

-Tanya, ya te dije que no voy a regresar hasta el martes, deja de insistir

-No me interesa, ya te lo había dicho, puedes ir a compara lo muebles con tu madre, yo no tengo la paciencia para ir contigo a una tienda de bebes – le dijo muy enojado, eso me dolió, _¿le había parecido aburrido el ir conmigo a comprar las cosas para mi hija? No, no bella, eso no es cierto, el no estaba enojado, ni aburrido, tu lo conoces, el no puede fingir cuando esta enojado, ni ninguna de las anteriores, el esta feliz por haber escogido los muebles._

-Me tengo que ir, te veo el martes… no, no me esperes despierta… no se a que hora voy a llegar… Adiós – le dijo con fastidio, pero en ese momento el volteo y me vio parada en la puerta – ¿Bella, te sientes bien, tienes hambre?

-¿Qué no te importa lo que le pase a tu hijo? – le pregunte – si de verdad no querías ir a comprar las cosas para _mi_ bebe, ¿por que fuiste? – le dije con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

-¿Qué? No bella, como puedes pensar en eso, si ustedes dos son lo mas importante que tengo en la vida – me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi – es solo que me desespera Tanya, no la aguanto, solo duermo en su casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la empresa o con mi madre.

-¿entonces por que te casaste con ella, si no la querías?

-¿Ya vamos a tener la conversación, estas segura que ya quieres saber la historia completa o solo me estas preguntado por lo que escuchaste? – me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con voz neutra

-No, todavía no, olvida lo que dije – di la vuelta, pero el me tomo la mano

-Bella, lo que te dije ese día en el teléfono, el día que te fuiste de la casa, no era verdad, yo nunca, escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca la ame, ni la amo, y mucho menos la amare, a la única que amo y voy a amar hasta el ultimo día de mi vida será a ti – me dijo firmemente, sin duda de lo que decía

-Pero eso no cambia el que me hayas engañado – susurre, me solté de su agarre y salí, en ese momento salió trotando Richi, y empezó a gruñirle a Edward – Vamos Richi, a que comas y salgas a correr al patio – le dije con voz melosa, y salió corriendo por las escaleras y yo detrás de el, Edward se había quedado estático en el pasillo.

Después de haber jugado un rato con Richi, tome el teléfono para hablarle a Alice, esperando que ya estuvieran en casa

-Aló – dijo

-hey, ¿como estas? – le dije

-Hola bella, ¿como te fue? ¿Se porto bien Edward? ¿Ya escogieron los muebles, para que los encarguemos? – dijo rápidamente

-Pues me fue bastante bien, y si se comporto, y ya escogimos los muebles, de hecho ya están instalados en la habitación

-¿Que? ¿Los compraron sin haberme avisado? – chillo

-Pues si, ya te había dicho que eso lo quería hacer con el, así que no te enojes por favor… oye, mañana, dado que hay partido, esperaba que vienieran a comer, ya le dije a Rose y dijo que si, solo faltas tu

-Por supuesto que estaré hay, supongo que ya saben si es niña o niño ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero hasta mañana les diré, así que no insistas – le dije riéndome

-Oh bella no seas así, dime que si va a hacer un niño, ¿verdad que si?

-Hasta mañana Alice, descansa

-Ok, bueno descansa, que sueñes con muchos angelitos, Bye

-Bye

Cuando colgué escuche la risa de Edward

-¿quería saber si era niño o niña verdad?

-Si, pero pues se tendrá que espera unas cuantas horas mas, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre

Durante la cena, hablamos de Esme y de Carlisle y de mis padres, los cuales los había visto la semana pasada, pero no había sido del todo agradable la visita, pero no paso a mayores

-Bueno y que nombres has pensado – me pregunto

-Pues Elizabeth me gusta, también Sophie y Emma, ¿y a ti?

-Oye, Elizabeth esta en mi lista también – me dijo con enojo fingido – mmm… pues los míos son Marie, como tu – yo fruncí el seño, no me gradaba mucho mi nombre – Caitlin, Catherine, Chelsea, Josephine, Katherine y Natalie

-¿Chelsea? Debes de estar bromeando, no permitiré que le pongas a mi hija el nombre de tu equipo de futbol favorito y Josephine tampoco, Marie descartado, no quiero que se llame como yo, así que borrémoslo de la lista – pues que pensaba, era el nombre de su hija, no la del vecino

-Pero si es un lindo nombre Chelsea – me dijo, pero lo fulmine con la mira – esta bien, fuera de la lista, y Josephine fue idea de Carlisle, así que no hay problema con quitarlo, que te parece si lo dejamos a la suerte

-Como que lo dejamos a la suerte, esto no es un juego, yo no quiero que mi hija me valla a reclamar por que no le gusta su nombre, tenemos que ver si riman bien el nombre con tu apellido

-¿solo con el mío? Pensé que le íbamos a poner el de ambos Cullen Swan

-Puff no gracias, no me gusta como se escucha

-pero yo quiero que sea así

-me lo voy a pensar vale, en cuanto al nombre, por que no pedimos la opinión de tus papas y de los míos

-Eso me parece bien, por cierto me hablo mi mama, mientras hablabas con Alice y me dijo que mañana venían con tus papas, espero que eso no sea un problema – me dijo

-No claro que no, me parece perfecto, así pedimos resolvemos mas rápido lo del nombre

-Ok, cuando termines de cenar, vamos a acomodar la ropa de la bebe ¿vale? – dijo

-Ok, ¿donde esta Richi?

-No lo se, se bajo contigo a la sala

-Mmm de seguro a de estar haciendo una de las suyas

-Pues espero que no cerca de mi cuarto

-¡Oh! ¿Dejaste abierta la puerta? Por que ayer lo vi rascando la puerta, como queriendo entrar

-Hijo de… - cayo, por que me le quede viendo feo – ¿que bella? Es un caprichoso el perrito ese, hace lo que quiere

-No es caprichoso, solo esta celoso de que estés aquí, y no hace lo que quiere, así que mejor vamos a buscarlo, por que no quiero que me vallas a cobrar otro par de pantalones mas

-Yo no te he cobrado nada, ni te lo cobrare

El lo busco en la planta baja y yo subí, algo me decía que estaba hacendó una maldad en el cuarto donde dormía el, y tenia la razón, pues entre al cuarto y el diablillo, estaba mascando uno de los tenis de el, por un lado me tranquilice, pues solo era un tenis, por que de haber sido unos mocasines, Edward lo medio mataba

-Richi, deja eso – le grite, y el lo soltó rápidamente, y salió corriendo del cuarto a refugiarse al mío – ¡Richi! – volví a gritar

-¿Que paso? ¿Que me hizo? – pregunto Edward, ya se sospechaba que sus pertenencias estaban involucradas

-Pues despídete de tus Nike, por que ya no existen – le dije medio riéndome de su cara de asombro

-Ese perrito me las va a pagar

-Uy tú le tocas una pelusa y yo quemo tu ropa Edward, y no estoy bromeando

-¿Todavía lo defiendes?

-No lo defiendo, solo que tú tienes la culpa por gritarle tanto y hacerle caras cada vez que lo ves y también por hacerlo repelar con sus juguetes

-Yo no lo hago repelar con sus juguetes

-Claro que si

-Bella, tienes que ponerle un alto a tu perro, lo de los zapatos es lo de menos, pero lo que me enoja es que no respeta las cosas, y menos las mías

-No te preocupes, que no se va a volver a meter contigo – le dije alejándome de el

Cuando entre al cuarto, lo encontré debajo del pequeño escritorio, llorando

-¡Richi! – le grite y salió temeroso – no lo vuelvas a hacer – lo tome en mis manos y empecé a caminar hacia la escalera, baje y llegue al estudio – ya no vas a dormir en mi cuarto – lo baje y lo deje hay, cerré la puerta, empecé a escuchar como lloraba y rascaba la puerta, pero cuando llegue a mi cuarto su llanto había cesado, me partía mi corazón, pero debía aprender a respetar.

-Mendigo perrillo – grito Edward – Bella, me destruyo mi traje – grito, y tuve que reírme, no es que me gustara la actitud que habían tomado ambos, ni que aprobara lo que Richi hizo, pero le agradecía que se estuviera vengando en mi nombre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas, bueno desde esta semana voy a subir el capítulo el día miércoles, pues la semana que entra entro a la universidad de nuevo, así q no desesperen, también les agradezco por sus Reviews, con muy importantes para mí y por consecuencia para la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia****.**

Capítulo 9

Después el incidente con la ropa de Edward, nos fuimos a dormir, estaba agotada, Edward me ponía de malas y eso me cansaba demasiado. Al otro día en la mañana fuimos por las cosas para la comida y me ayudo a prepararla, lo cual me pareció extraño, pues a el no le agradaba acercarse a la cocina, a menos de no ser necesario, pero lo deje pasar, no quería que pensara que estaba ganando puntos, por que no era así, estaba en la misma situación desde el día que descubrí el engaño.

Alrededor de las 2 sus padres y los míos llegaron.

-Bells – grito mi mama – que hermosa te has puesto – me abrazo y sobo mi pancita – ¿ya se mueven?

-hola mamá, si ya se mueven

-Oh deja que sienta – grito Esme, empujando a mi mamá

-Oye no hay necesidad de agresividad – le dijo en broma mi mamá

-¿Cómo te has sentido bella, espero que esta vez Edward se haya comportando? – me dijo Carlisle cuando se acerco a abrazarme, pero ese comentario llamo la atención de mi padre y de mi hermano

-¿Que? Se ha atrevido a tratarte mal – grito Jake

-No, nunca la he tratado mal – dijo Edward

-Hola hijo – dijo Esme

-Hola mamá, papá – se acerco y los abrazo rápidamente – Hola Renée, Charlie, Jake – saludo secamente a los últimos dos

-Y los demás, ¿donde están? – pregunto mi madre, cuando estábamos todos en la sala

-No deben de tardar, les avise en la mañana que llegaban a las más o menos a las 2:30, además el partido empieza a las 4 ¿no? – pregunte

-Así es – dijo Jake emocionado – ya recogiste la playera que encargue para mi futuro sobrino

-Si, esta hermosa, gracias

-Obvio, es del Manchester

-Claro que no, además nunca la ocupara por que ya tiene la suya, y es del Chelsea, como debe de ser – dijo Edward rodando los ojos

-No, claro que no, ¿crees que yo permitiré eso? O ¿que Emmett y bella lo permitirán? Estas pero mal de la cabeza – le dijo más fuerte

-Ja, no creo que mi hijo o hija valla a ser tan tonto para escoger un equipo así

-¡OYE! Mas respeto Edward – le grite – ya habíamos hablado y te dije que por mucho esfuerzo que hicieras mi bebe nunca le iría al Chelsea, así que dejen de pelear – y en ese momento sonó el timbre – salvado por la campana

En ese momento entro Alice, Rosalie y Emmett

-Hola familia – grito Emmett – Bells, que linda te has puesto en menos de una semana – me dijo cuando se acerco a darme un beso en la frente, y claro me sonroje – Hola tía, tío, Jake, Esme, Carlisle – dijo mientras se acercaba a saludad – Edward – le dijo mas serio, me temía que iba a ver guerra campal entre estos 3

Después de que todos se saludaron y se presentaron, nos sentamos a comer, y obviamente el tema principal era el bebe, las mujeres estaba haciendo planes para ir a comprar ropita y los hombres se peleaban sobre el equipo al cual le iría mi bebe, era muy cómico ver a Carlisle y Charlie peleándose por eso, en cuanto a los otros tres era algo muy común, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero solo parecía

-Bueno ya fue mucho suspenso, es niño o niña, ya se que saben por que Rosalie ya nos dijo que saben, solo que no nos ha dicho que es, anda Bella, no seas mala y dinos – me dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero

-Bueno… pues – mire a Edward, todos se habían quedado callados, el me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que continuara – es niña

-Oh! –Grito Esme – ¡lo sabia, va a ser una pequeña princesita! Renée, tenemos que empezar a planear el Baby shower

-¿que? – Grite – no yo no quiero fiestas ni nada por el estilo, lo siento, pero no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión

-Pero… -

-Pero nada mamá, no quiero nada de fiestas – le dije

-ok, será como tu quieras, bella, pero no te enojes, no te hace bien

-No, si no estoy enojada, asustada, seria la palabra, con las fiestas que hacen – se rieron, pero escuche que sonaba un celular, pensando que era el mí, me levante y camine hacia la cocina, que era de donde provenía el sonido, pero cuando llegue, note que no era el mío, era el de Edward, dude, ¿si era ella? Pero cuando vi la pantalla, solo salía un numero, así que decidí llevárselo a el

-ten, era tu celular – le dije a Edward

-Gracias, con permiso – nos dijo

-¿Quién era hija? – me pregunto Carlisle

-No se, decía numero desconocido

-Oh, bueno y como se va a llamar la princesa, ya escogieron algún nombre

-No, pero esperemos que nos den algunas opciones, que no sea Chelsea, claro esta – le dije riéndome

-Oh, pero si es muy hermoso el nombre – me dijo mi ex suegro – pero creo que no quedaría bien, si es que no le va a ir al Chelsea ¿verdad?

-Exacto – dijimos Emmett, Jake, Charlie y yo

-Ok, por cierto Jasper te manda saludos, el vendrá el fin de semana, va a traer a Esme

-Oh, gracias, el otro día recibí un mail de el, le mandas saludos también

EPV

-Bueno – conteste

-Edward, soy Carmen, que bueno que contestaste, necesito que regreses en este mismo a Londres

-¿le paso algo al bebe? – le dije preocupado

-Si, Edward, se que estas con Bella, no quería hablarte a su casa, por eso preferí hablarte al celular, pero no me contestabas, hasta ahora, es que… Tanya trato de suicidarse – me dijo rompiendo en llanto, y yo me quede impactado, primero por que supiera que estaba con Bella, nadie, excepto la familia sabia que la veía y todavía mas impactado, por el intento de suicidio de Tanya – esta en el hospital, la están estabilizando, no se nada del bebe

-¿En que hospital están?

-En el St George's Healthcare NHS Trust

-Voy para haya, adiós – colgué, camine hacia el comedor

-Hijo, ¿que paso? – me pregunto mi madre, levantándose y caminando hacia mi

-Tanya trato de suicidarse, y Carmen sabe que estoy con bella – en ese momento bella volteo a verme sorprendida – están en el hospital, así que tengo que ir

-¿Y que haces hay parado Edward? – Me dijo bella – ve, es la vida de tu hijo el que esta en peligro – me dijo rápidamente

-vamos Edward, vamos contigo, adiós bella, luego hablamos – se acerco mi madre y se despidió de todos

-Espero que no haya pasado a mayores Edward – me dijo Renée

-gracias, adiós – dije y me acerque a bella y le di un beso en la frente – luego hablamos, cuídense – le dije, y salí rápidamente, con mis padres pisando mis talones

-Vamos en el Mercedes, después regresas por tu auto – dijo mi padre, mi madre ya estaba en el asiento trasero y mi padre frente al volante – vamos Edward, el tiempo vuela – me dijo y subí rápidamente.

El viaje me pareció eterno, estaba preocupado, enojado y me sentía culpable. Preocupado, por no saber como estaba el bebe, por que fuera o no mi hijo, era un ser humano y no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando; enojado, por la manera de actuar de Tanya, el que se haya enterado de que estaba con bella, no era razón para atentar con su vida y con la del bebe, _¡que no pensaba en las consecuencias! _Y culpable, por que sabia que todos los problemas los había originado yo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, preguntamos por ella y nos mandaron a la sala de espera, pues ya se habían acabado las visitas.

-Edward – dijo Carmen – que bueno que ya llegaste, Tanya a estado preguntando por ti, el bebe esta estable, pero tuvo amenaza de aborto – me dijo rápidamente

-Y puedo pasar a verla

-No, me dijeron que la va a tener en aislamiento por 54 horas, pero esperaba que pudieras hablar con el director

-¿y donde esta Aro? – le dije, el no habría permitido, que su hija estuviera en aislamiento

- Aro no esta, fue a Tokio

-iré a ver que puedo hacer, ¿padre? – lo llame, fuimos a buscar al doctor que estaba encargado del caso de Tanya.

Después de una larga discusión con el dichoso doctor, se me permitió verla, cuando llegue a la puerta, escuche que hablaba con alguien

_-¿en que pensabas Tanya? ¿Estas poniendo en juego nuestro plan?_

_-ya lo se, no me grites, que alguien te puede escuchar, a demás yo pensé que la habías dejado estéril, tu no cumpliste tu parte del plan – le dijo Tanya aun hombre – así que no me vengas a reclamar_

_-Pues no pude, por que ella no quiso la cirugía, a demás iba a ser algo difícil aplicarle el medicamento sin que ellos sospecharan – le dijo el hombre, no tenia idea de quien era, pero la voz se me hacia conocida- además, ella dejo de ir al consultorio después del aborto que le produje en enero – era James, el doctor de Bella, el era el culpable de los abortos de ella, y no sus cuerpo, ese maldito y aparte estaba involucrada en eso Tanya, todo había sido un plan para que me separara de ella, y lo peor es que yo había caído en sus redes_

_-si, ya lo se, pero la muy maldita tenia que quedar embarazada, pero ya encontrare una manera de hacerla pagar por eso_

_-No lo dudo Tanya, pero esta ya fuera del alcance de los dos, así que mejor déjala en paz, si no quieres echarte encima, no solo tu marido, si no a toda su familia y de paso a tu madre, bien sabes que ella no estaba, ni esta de acuerdo con tu matrimonio_

_-Uy ni me la recuerdes, la muy maldita los defiende mas a ellos que a su propia hija_

_-Tanya, mi amor, mejor, después de que nazca el bebe te divorcias y le sacas todo el dinero que puedas y nos vamos a vivir a Francia, recuerda, que me ofrecieron un puesto en un hospital en Paris_

_-¡¿Qué, y dejarle el camino a esa? No, me costo mucho engatusarlo y drogarlo cada vez que me veía con el, para que me vaya contigo_

_-Pero, si nos amamos Tanya, no tenemos por que estarnos escondiendo mas_

_-Ya te dije que no James, mi padre no me dejaría, y yo no lo quiero dejar_

_-Pero si no te soporta, y en cuanto a tu padre, solo le pones una carita de borrego a medio morir y te cumple todos tus deseos ¿no? O no fue eso lo que hiciste para que le fuera a reclamar a Edward tu supuesto embarazo_

_-Si, ya lo se, pero esa fue tu culpa, por no cuidarte, ahora tendré que cargar con tu hijo, solo espero que nunca se les ocurra hacer una prueba de ADN, por que si no estoy terminada, mi padre me mata por haberlo engañado_

_-Pues espero que nunca pase eso, pero si llegara a pasar tú sabes que yo responderé por mi hijo, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro cariño, yo lo se, pero eso ahora no importa, mejor ya vete, estoy cansada y quiero dormir_

_-Ok amor, descansa y cuídalo mucho- se despido y yo rápidamente me aleje, cuando salió, camino hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estaba._

La muy maldita había planeado todo, se las había ingeniado para separarme, pero yo también tenia la culpa, por dejarme seducir por ella, nunca debí permitir que fuera a mi oficina, siempre había pasado en la oficina, pero hay encajaba todo, por que cada vez que me servía el Whisky, que se encontraba en la oficina, me sentía un poco mareado, y era por la droga que le ponía, por esa razón siempre cedía, pero al fin y al cabo no era una gran escusa para mi comportamiento.

Pero lo mejor de todo, es que su bebe no era mío, pero primero tendría que investigar todo acerca de su relación con James, pedir la prueba de ADN para que la pueda usa como evidencia y hablar con Aro.

Camine hacia su habitación y toque

-Adelante – dijo débilmente

-hola Tanya – le dije secamente

-Eddy, amor – me dijo, la muy hipócrita, ya empezaba a sollozar, definitivamente le daba un BAFT* por su actuación

-no me digas así, ya sabes que lo odio – le dije – ahora quiero que me digas por que hiciste la mayor idiotez de tu vida – le dije bastante molesto

-¡no me grites! Como crees que me siento, si me entere que _mi _marido esta revolcándose con su _ex_ mujer y aparte de todo la embarazo, y no solo eso, ya no me tocas, no me haces el amor, me tienes abandonada, ya no compartes ni siquiera la cama conmigo, ¿como te sentirías tu? – me dijo entre lagrimas, _así o mas hipócrita podía ser_

-Tanya, tu sabias desde un principio que no te amo, ni te amare, que solo me case contigo por que estas embarazada y por que tu padre me chantajeo, y en cuanto a lo que haga o no con Bella es mi problema no el tuyo

-¿Por qué, que te he hecho para que me odies y no quieras a tu hijo? – me grito

-¿Por que? – Le grite- ¡por que destruiste mi matrimonio por eso!

-Yo no lo destruí, tu solo lo hiciste, si no hubieras querido acostarte conmigo, simplemente no lo hubieras hecho – me grito

-Tanya, tu y yo sabemos que no me negaba por que me drogabas – le grite

-¿que? – Grito sorprendida – ¡yo no hecho nada de eso, estas mal, sal de mi habitación! – y en ese momento una enfermera entro

-Señor retírese, la señora no esta en condiciones para estar alterada, salga por favor – y sin mas, salí de la habitación, cuando llegue a la sala de espera Carmen se acerco

-Edward, ¿que paso, esta bien? – me pregunto preocupada

-si, ya puedes pasar – le dije, todavía con voz dura

-¿Qué paso? – me pregunto

-Nada, luego hablamos, necesito que Aro este aquí para que platiquemos

-Me estas asustando Edward – me dijo Carmen

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, sube a verla – le dije y camine hacia mis padres

-Edward, ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto mi padre

-Vamos a la casa haya les cuento –

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi madre, fue a hacer te y fuimos hacia el estudio

-¿Edward, ahora si nos vas a decir que paso? – dijo mi madre, sentándose junto a mi frente al escritorio de mi padre

-El hijo de Tanya no es mi, su padres es James, que resulta ser el doctor de Bella, el cual le produjo los abortos

-¿que? – Dijo mi madre- ¡es una arpía!

-Espera, todavía falta, ella me drogaba para que me acostara con ella, es por eso que cada vez que llegaba no podía terminar con la "relación", se que eso no lo justifica, pero ahora se que era lo que me hacia sentir mareado

-¿ósea que no lo hiciste consiente, bueno no en tus cinco sentidos, pero la primera vez tuviste que ver algo con ella fue sin que ella te drogara?– me dijo mi padre, yo negué con la cabeza -¿Y que harás? Supongo que pedirás el divorcio

-Claro, pero primero tenemos que investigar y tener las pruebas suficientes para que Aro no dude de nosotros, y al parecer Carmen no estaba de acuerdo con que nos casáramos.

-Ok, mañana hablo con Jenkins para que empecemos con la investigación y espero que para el fin de semana ya tengamos algo seguro para que hables con Aro y te deshagas de su hija lo más rápido posible

-Gracias papá, pero tenemos que ponerle seguridad a Bella, Tanya le dijo a James que se iba a vengar, aparte de que sabe que esta embaraza, por lo que no quiero correr riesgos – le dije

-Claro hijo, mañana mismo arreglo eso – después de unos minutos de silencio mi madre decidió romperlo

-Bueno y ¿como le pondrán a la pequeña princesa? – me dijo con una sonrisa, en cuanto mencionó a mi princesa, el rostro de mi padre y el mío, por supuesto, se ilumino

-Todavía no sabemos, pero estoy casi seguro que no hare que cambie de opinión, le gusta Elizabeth, Emma y Sophie, ¿ustedes que opinan? – les pregunte

-Oh, Elizabeth es hermoso, Emma y Sophie también, pero yo me voy por Elizabeth, ¿que opinas amor? – le pregunto mi mamá a mi padre

-Pues lizzi es lindo, ¿cuales te gustan a ti Edward?

-Pues Elizabeth me gusta mucho, de hecho esta en mi lista, pero también me gusta Caitlin, Catherine, Chelsea, Katherine y Natalie, por cierto papá a Bella no le gusto Josephine, así que esta borrado

-Oh, que mal, bueno… pues me gusta Chelsea, pero me temo que el amor que le profesa al Man Ud no le permitirá ponerle así, Natalie no me agrada, Catherine, pues es lindo como sea que los escribas y Caitlin no gracias, ¿que opinas Esme? – dijo mi papá

-Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo, y que pensabas con proponer el nombre de Josephine, suena como de abuelita – le regaño y me reí, mi padre me fulmino con la mira

-Pues me gusta, si hubiéramos tenido una niña me hubiera gustado llamarla así – dijo

-Sobre mi cadáver – le dijo mi madre, era muy chistoso verlos discutir por estas cosas

-¿Bueno entonces cual les agrada de los nombres que dio Bella? – les dije

-Pues yo opino que Elizabeth, tiene personalidad el nombre

-Yo opino lo mismo – dijo mi padre, pero solo lo hacia para que mi madre ya no lo matara con la mirada

-Ok, ya no lo mates madre, bueno me voy, tengo muchas cosas que pensar y ya son las 10pm, le hablare a Bella

-Por que no te quedas, no te querrás ir al departamento de Tanya ¿verdad?

-De hecho, me iba a ir a _mi_ casa – enfatice, para que entendieran que iba al depa que habíamos comprado Bella y yo – pero si me dan hospedaje, me quedo encantado

-tu sabes que esta es tu casa hijo, anda vamos a ver que podemos comer, ya tengo hambre – dijo mi padre

-Tu siempre tienes hambre – murmuro mi madre

Después de la cena, donde planificamos lo que haríamos con Tanya, subí a la que era mi habitación, y marque el teléfono de Bella

-Hola, llegaron bien –contesto rápidamente

-Hola, si llegamos bien, como termino la comida, siento haberme ido de esa manera, pero… - me interrumpió

-Edward no tienes por que disculparte, tenias que ir con tu esposa, espero que tu hijo este bien – siempre había sido una persona de gran corazón, tanto para preocuparse por la mujer que hizo que sufriera mucho

-Si, pero… dios me he enterado de muchas cosas el día de hoy, pero te lo tengo que contar en persona

-Ok, cuando quieras… bueno creo que ya escogí nombre – me dijo apenada

-Oh… que bueno… de eso estaba platicando con mis papás, y de seguro se va a llamar Elizabeth ¿verdad?

-Si – dijo con emoción – es mi favorito, además se escucha bien, Elizabeth Cullen Swan, bueno no tanto cuando le agregamos mi apellido, pero con el Cullen suena fantástico – se rio

-Si, se escucha hermoso… me hubiera gustado estar hay todo el día…

-Ed no te sientas mal, además sabias que iba a escoger ese, por que lo mencione primero… me voy, estoy cansada, descansa

-Descansa, las amo, más de lo que tú crees – le dije y colgué

Al día siguiente, a las 10 am tendríamos una cita con Jenkins y Jasper para hablar del asunto de Tanya, llegamos a las 9 am a la oficina, me puse al corriente con los pendientes que se habían acumulado durante mi ausencia.

-Edward, tu padre requiere tu presencia – anuncio Lauren

Salí rápido de la oficina

-Gracias – le dije a Lauren y toque la puerta de la de mi padre

-Adelante – me dijo

-Hola – me dijo Jenkins y Jasper

-Buenos días – les dije

-Bueno queremos que investigues a Tanya Vulturi y a James Gigandet, también sobre los últimos movimientos financieros de Charlie Swan y Jacob Swan que hayan hecho en el último año

-Ok, para cuando los necesitan – dijo Jenkins

-tienes hasta el viernes – le dije

-Bueno, me retiro, entre más pronto mejor – dijo

-Aquí esta tu adelanto, espero que eso ayude para que tengamos mas rápido los resultados – dijo mi padre

-Gracias Sr. Cullen – dijo – Hasta luego Jasper, Edward – y salió

-Bueno y ahora ya me van a contar lo que esta pasando, por que de pronto quieres investigar a tu ex suegro y a Jake y a Tanya y a James, que supongo que era el doctor de Bella ¿no?

-Así es, es que ayer me entere de que Tanya me drogaba para acostarse conmigo, que James provoco los abortos de bella, por orden de Tanya y que aparte es el padre de su hijo – le dije tranquilamente – es prácticamente todo lo que paso… a y ¡Voy a tener una hermosa niña! – le dije con una sonrisa la final

-Pues felicidades Ed… bella debe de estar en las nubes ¿no? Aunque un poco decepcionada, siempre menciono que quería un mini Eddy – dijo en tono burlo

-Si, ya lo se, pero va a ser una mini bella, como yo quería… pero regresando al tema de _mi querida_ mujer, vamos a investigar al mi Charlie y a Jake por que cuando Aro vino a darme el ultimátum, me dijo que tenia pruebas de que había hecho fraude, y quiero corroborar si es cierto o no, por que si no, me va a ser mas fácil que obligue a Tanya a darme el divorcio, además no sabe que James es el padre de su hijo, así que hay mas a mi favor

-Pues esperemos que Charlie no haya hecho nada, y que puedan conseguir algo que comprometa a James y a Tanya… por cierto ¿cuando sale del hospital? – dijo Jasper

-Me mando un mensaje Carmen, sale a las 4pm, y como no esta Aro, tendré que ir yo

-Ok, bueno y ¿como esta bella? – me dijo

-Hermosa… te manda saludos, no sabia que se mandaban mails – le dije fingiendo enojo

-Oh, si, te lo iba a comentar, pero se me olvido, a demás yo fui quien los presento, bueno con la ayuda de Jake y Taylor, así que no te pongas celoso ni nada por el estilo

-Eso espero Jazz…

-Mejor no empieces, por que todavía no he pateado tu trasero por el honor de Bella… así que…

-Ok ya entendí… se me olvido mencionar, Bella ya escogió nombre

-¿Y? – dijo mi padre curioso

-Elizabeth Cullen Swan – dije

-¡Nooo! Tu madre me gano otra vez – dijo cayendo en la silla dramáticamente

-¿que? – dijo Jazz

-Es que Esme y yo apostamos, ella decía que le iba a poner Elizabeth y yo que le iba a poner Emma, así que acabo de perder 100 £, una cena y un viaje a Paris – dijo dramáticamente, Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos, tanto que el estomago ya nos dolía

-Pues que mal… por que las 100£ no son nada, te hará gastar una fortuna en ropa en Paris, y algo me dice, que no será solo para ella, y supongo que se irán para Año nuevo ¿no?

-Uy ni me digas, ciento que tu hija se va a quedar traumada de tanta chuchería que le va a comprar y de Bella ni hablar… pero si nos vamos en los últimos días de Diciembre, espero que no te moleste, supongo que el año nuevo lo querrás pasar con Bella ¿no? – dijo mi padre, y me puse a pensar, que no me había dado cuenta que faltaba unas cuantas semanas para navidad y año nuevo y no lo había platicado con Bells

-Pues espero que me permita pasarlo con ella… por que no pasamos la navidad con ellos, supongo que la pasaras con nosotros ¿no Jasper ó María ya te aparto? – le dije en burla

-Pues si la pasare con ustedes y termine con María la semana pasada, quería que le propusiera matrimonio y yo le huyo a eso… tengo 31 pero no me quiero casar todavía

-Ok, entonces hablare con bella para preguntarle sobre sus planes para navidad… espero que para esas fechas el divorcio ya este en proceso… bueno me retiro que todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer – me levante y salí de sus oficina

-Edward, Aro llamo, dice que es urgente que te comuniques con el, dejo su teléfono – me dijo en cuanto me vio Lauren

-Ok gracias – ahora si me tenia que enfrentar contra su querido padre.

Después de una larga discusión con Aro, termine de ponerme al corriente con los pendientes que tenia en la oficina y salí rumbo al hospital para recoger a Tanya, el solo pensar que tenia que dormir bajo el mismo techo y soportar sus berrinches me ponía de malas, pero tenia que jugar bien mis cartas para poder conseguir el divorcio lo mas pronto posible y así trataría de recuperar a Bella.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, hablaba al menos dos veces al día con bella, pasaríamos la navidad en Manchester, y esperando que para esas fechas ya estuviera el tramite del divorcio resuelto, pero todavía no tenias noticias de Jenkins, y tenia esta mañana para traernos resultados de la investigación.

En cuanto a Tanya, la notaba mas nerviosa de lo normal, yo trataba de no tener un arranque de furia cada vez que hacia un berrinche, pero trataba de comportarme lo mas cordialmente posible con ella, pero a veces sentía que tenia que salir corriendo de esa casa.

Por fin el viernes llego, lo había esperado con tanta ansia, que la semana se me había hecho eterna, me pare temprano, me bañe, desayune, y para mi desgracia con la compañía de Tanya, la cual se quejaba que pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina, pero preferí no hacerla repelar y dejarla hablar todo lo que quisiera, después de 30 min de tortura, salí rumbo a la oficina, camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia el elevador, el cual al parecer estaba en contra mía, pues tardo en llegar, 5 minutos después estaba entrando a las oficinas

-Buenos días Edward, tu padre ya llego y esta esperando por ti – me dijo Lauren

-Gracias y buenos días le dije – y camine rápidamente hacia la oficina de Carlisle, toque

-Adelante

-Hola, buenos días – le dije, ya estaba Jasper hay -Hola Jazz

-Hola hijo, siéntate, ya esta por llegar

-Hola Ed, tranquilo veras que todo se va a solucionar

-Eso espero Jazz, no la soportare otra semana mas tratando de seducirme – le dije con asco

-en serio – se burlo – no es por ofenderla, pero el embarazo no le a favorecido nada – dijo Jasper, de pronto sonó el teléfono, mi padre contestó y cuando colgó ase abrí la puerta

-Bueno días Señores – dijo Jenkins

-Buenos días, siéntese – dijo mi padre

-Traigo todo lo que me pidieron – dijo, saco dos sobres amarillos – en este están los movimientos de los señores Swan, uno del movimiento de sus cuantas personales y otro de la cuenta de la Firma que dirigen, en este se encuentran algunos datos que recolecte sobre una relación que tiene la Sra. Tanya con el Sr. Gigandet, hay fotos y al parecer hay alguien que puede atestiguar el tiempo que llevan juntos – dijo mirándome a mi al final

-Veamos – dijo mi padre abriendo el sobre que contenía la información bancaria de Charlie y Jake – pues al parecer todo esta en orden

-Así es, no hay señal de ningún fraude, están limpios, demasiado para ser abogados – dijo con humor negro, a lo cual mi padre rio

-Cierto, pero son buenas noticias, vemos el otro, Edward – me dijo, entregándome el folder que contenía la información que podía darme mi boleto de salida de este matrimonio que me estaba ahogando.

Lo abrí lentamente, saque fotos, donde se mostraban a ambos cenando en un restaurante, ambos se tomaban de la mano y se besaban, otras era de día, varias de ellas sentados en el carro de ella besándose, o de ella entrando y saliendo del edificio de la mano del el

-Las fotos son de esta semana, pero pude conseguir unos cuantos videos de seguridad de uno de los restaurantes, que frecuentan, y de un Bar, el cual los compromete demasiado – me dijo, yo estaba mudo

-Y quien es la que esta dispuesta a hundirlos – pregunto Jasper

-La ex de James, se llama Victoria Carrington, al parecer ella fue quien los presento hace 3 años y esta despechado por que su "mejor" amiga le quito al novio – dijo

-Ok, ahora lo que necesitamos es hablar con Aro y conseguir la prueba de ADN – le dije a mi padre

-La prueba de ADN la podrás obtener si la llevas engañan con un doctor, solo le dices que le van a hacer un estudio al bebe para saber si no tiene alguna enfermedad – dijo Jenkins

-Eso podrá servir, lo hay que buscar un doctor que se preste a eso

-eso yo se los puedo solucionar – dijo Jenkins, ese hombre movería cielo, mar y tierra si fuera necesario, con tal de ganarse unos cuantos millones

-Esta bien, cuando tengas al doctor te pones en contacto con Edward

-Claro, si quieren mañana mismo haríamos eso – dijo

-Me parece bien, pero cuanto se tardaran en darme los resultados – le pregunte

-en 3 días la tendría, para el martes ya estarían

-Bueno, entonces hay que hacer eso, esperare su llamada

-Claro Sr. Cullen

-Aquí esta su pago, recibirá otro cuando Edward Obtenga el divorcio

-Gracias Sr. Cullen, me retiro, hasta luego – dijo

-Bueno, esperemos que el martes puedas imponer la demanda de Divorcio, o será mejor la anulación

-Pues yo creo que mejor la anulación, por que nunca consumaron el matrimonio y ella mintió acerca de la paternidad

-espero que todo salga bien y Aro no ponga ninguna objeción, después de mostrarle lo que su pequeña hija hace - dije

-Bueno Edward, pues termina los pendientes de hoy, para que en la tarde te vallas con Tanya, cítala aquí, dile que la invitas a comer, o a cenar, como sea, ¿ok? – dijo mi padre

-Si, vamos Jazz


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, espero que hayan tenido una buen inicio de semana, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, por poco y no lo termino, pero lo hice... ¡disfruten!**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solo la historia.**

Capítulo 10

-¿Edward a donde vamos exactamente? – me pregunto Tanya, Jenkins me había hablado una hora después de nuestra reunión para informarme que a las 5pm era la cita con el ginecólogo para la prueba de ADN

-ya te dije que a comer, después tengo un cita a las 5 y me vas a acompañar – le dije por encima vez, ya me estaba cansando

-Ok… por cierto mi madre quiere saber si tus padres vendrán con nosotros en las navidades y si también Jasper va a venir – me dijo

-No Tanya, mis padres y Jazz tienen otros compromisos

-Oh, que pena, mi madre estará muy triste – dijo con pena fingida

Después de comer, los cual se me hizo eterno, pues Tanya le hecho bronca a la mesera, por que según ella me estaba coqueteando, y eso era absurdo, así que armo una gran bronca que casi le cuesta el trabajo a la señorita, cuando entramos al estacionamiento del edificio, Tanya no se movió de su asiento, parecía muy nerviosa

-Tanya, que tienes, anda quítate el cinturón que ya vamos tarde y es muy importante la reunión

-No, mejor me quedo aquí, haya me voy a aburrir

-Tanya, es importante tu presencia, así que te lo quitas y te bajas de buena gana o te bajo yo mismo – le dije con fastidio

-Esta bien – dijo, subimos al elevador y cuando llegamos al 5 piso, caminamos uno cuantos metros y entramos a una oficina – ¿Edward, que estamos haciendo aquí? Esto es un consultorio – me dijo aterrada

-Así es, quiero ver como va el embarazo, no te preocupes, no te va a doler, es de rutina, como los que te haces cada mes con tu doctor, solo que yo quise traerte aquí, por que mi madre le tiene una gran confianza a este doctor, tranquila – le dije lo mas calmado posible, como si fuéramos al cine o algo así

-Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el Doc. Cooper

-¿Nombre de la paciente? – pregunto la secretaria

-Tanya Cullen – le dije, alzo el telefono y hablo rápidamente

-Pasen, los esta esperando – nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias – le dije, tome del brazo a Tanya, la cual se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa, como si caminara a su ejecución, el cual irónicamente era algo parecido

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen – nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – me explico que quería hacer una prueba de Amniocentesis

-así es, no corre ningún riesgo ¿verdad? – le pregunte

-No, solo le hare un chequeo rápidamente y la meteremos a quirófano para hacer el examen, es un pequeña intervención Sra. no se preocupe – nos dijo

-¿que? ¿Como que una intervención? Edward, estas loco, no me hare tal examen – me grito

-Te lo harás por te que te lo digo así que anda, entre mas rápido te hagan el chequeo mas rápido sales de aquí – le dije muy serio – si sabes lo que te conviene lo harás Tanya – le dije en un susurro pero con voz firme y amenazante, lo que pareció funcionar, pues se paro, no muy rápido pero fue a que le hicieran el chequeo…. Después de unas 3 horas, ya habían hecho la prueba y Tanya estaba todavía en recuperación, así que entre a ver al doctor

-Bueno Sr. Cullen, todo salió bien, para el día martes alrededor de las 5pm podrá pasar por los resultados de ADN, y también sabremos como esta el bebe, pues me dijo su esposa, que no le habían hecho la prueba, y no le han mencionado nada acerca de cómo esta el feto, aparte de sus medidas, peso y sexo – me dijo, Uff que madre iba a ser, si ni siquiera había preguntado por eso… en el próximo examen le preguntare a Rosalie sobre eso, pero de haber sido el caso, ella ya nos habría informado

-Ok, me parece bien, gracias Dr. Cooper, no sabe como le agradezco que haya hecho el examen tan repentinamente – le dije

-No se preocupe, Jenkins me hablo un poco de su situación, por eso es que e aceptado

-Gracias de nuevo, mañana en la mañana le hare el otro deposito a su cuenta – le dije

-Gracias Sr., en media hr se podrá llevar a la Sra. solo le recomiendo que tenga reposo durante unos 4 o 5 días – me dijo, cuando íbamos caminando hacia la cama donde estaba Tanya, la cual ya había despertado, me miro con odio, pero podía decir que era mutuo, así que no me dolía

-¿Como te sientes? – le dije

-Mareada, con sueño, ¿Por qué me obligaste, quieres matar a tu hijo?... claro como ya tenias tu repuesto – me dijo con rencor

-No Tanya, simplemente me estoy asegurando de que venga sano, y como nunca he ido contigo a consulta y para serte sincero con confió en tu doctor, así que es por eso que decidí hacer la cita por mi cuanta y te traje engañada para que no te estresaras tanto y no pusieras pretextos, pero no te preocupes después de unos 4 o 5 días en cama, estará muy bien, en 20 min nos vamos – le dije

Los días pasaron, por desgracias me quede cuidándola, pues no quería que su familia se enterara de que se había hecho un examen, no estaba de humor para los reclamos de aro, por lo que mis padres no hicieron compañía, y de verdad los admiró, soportaron a Tanya, maravillosamente.

Llego el tan esperado martes, mi padre, madre y jazz me acompañaron por los estudios, yo me sentía tan nervioso, que mi madre tuvo que subir por ellos, cuando llego al carro, simplemente me dijo

-en casa los abrimos, este no es el lugar hijo – me dijo con emoción contenida, ella estaba también muy nerviosa, a pesar de que sabíamos que no era mi hijo, podía haber un error y ser mío

Una vez en casa, nos sentamos en la sala y mi padre se dirigió a mí con el sobre en las manos

-Ábrelo – me dijo, lo tome y lo abrí, desplegué el papel, y leí cuidadosamente, _**Negativo,**_ decía, sentí que respiraba de nuevo, que mi corazón latía con mas fuerza y que el alama regresaba a mi cuerpo

-Negativo – les dige – No es mío – mi madre se lanzo a mis brazos, llorando y riendo de felicidad, mi padre y jazz, tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Yo pienso que deberías de informarle a Bella – me dijo Jazz

-No, en navidad se lo diré, en persona – le dije mientras seguía abrazando a mi madre – Hay que hablar con Jenkins, para que empiece a tramitar la anulación

-Claro hijo – me dijo mi padre – en este instante le hablo – dijo, camino hacia el teléfono y tecleo el teléfono de Jenkins

A la mañana siguiente, Tanya me miraba con curiosidad, la verdad es que no cavia de felicidad, me iba a divorcia de esta mujer e iba a luchar por mi bella, así me llevara toda la vida en ello

-Mi amor, ¿por que tan feliz? ¿Es por lo estudios? – me dijo con voz melosa, hasta ahora se acordaba de los estudios

-Pues si, es por eso – le dije – fueron negativos – le dije con una gran sonrisa, lo cual ella malinterpreto, obviamente, se lanzo a mis brazos

-vez Eddy, tendremos un mini Eddy muy sanito – dijo con su voz chillona, uhg tenia que salir de aquí

-Bueno, adiós Tanya – le dije, sali rápidamente, a las 2 pm, llegaría Jenkins, en cuanto llegue a la oficina, me puse a trabajar, pero a las 12 pm, le hable a mi hermosa niña

-Bueno – contesto divertida, de seguro estaría jugando con el diablillo ese

-Hola hermosa – le dije con voz divertida

-Oh, hola Edward, nos esperaba tu llamada – me dijo, y me preocupo, pues quien mas le hablaría, solo sus padres o los míos o yo

-¿Esperabas una en especial? – le dije, ten tanto el terreno

-Pues la verdad si… pero dime a que debo tu llamada - ¡¿que? _No, Ed… ella no te cambiaria tan fácilmente_, me dije mentalmente, tratando de cambiar mis celos

-Pues solo quería escuchar tu voz y saber como están, ¿ya se mueve mucho? – le dije, me daba mucha tristeza no poder estar hay, no poder dormir una sienta con ella, o simplemente mirar como dormir… me tenia que esforzar demasiado si la quería de nuevo junto a mi, como debió de haber sido, pero yo sololito tenia la culpa

-Uff, demasiado, parece que juega futbol o tenis – me dijo riendo – _Richi, no muerdas_ – le dijo al diablillo

-Ja… vez como también hace travesuras sin que yo este, es una amenaza ese perrillo

-Edward, no esta mordiendo nada de los mueble o algo así, es que tuvo un pequeño accidente hace dos días – me dijo con voz triste – se lastimo su patita, la tiene vendada el pobrecito, y como no me puedo mover mucho con la panza que me cargo pues sufrió un poco, por que me tarde un poquitín en llevarlo al doc. – termino de relatar, mi corazón se encogió, mi bella no tendría por que estar en esos momentos de emergencia sola, y mucho menos en su estado

-bella, ¿por que no te regresas ya?, que tal que te hubiera pasado algo a ti, no bella, esta semana te regresas – le dije preocupado

-No Edward, yo me quedo aquí, a demás, no paso nada, todos los días tengo a Alice metida aquí y a Emmett asaltando mi nevera, solo que el accidente paso en la madrugada, y no re esponjes – me dijo, y se empezó a reír por la palabra usada, y tengo que admitir que me arrancón una sonrisa también – le hable a Emmett, para que viniera a por Richi, el pobre chillaba mucho – dijo sollozando

-Bella… me preocupan… el no poder estar cerca de ustedes, pero veras que pronto eso cambiara – le dije

-¿de que hablas Edward? – me pregunto extrañada

-Pues que las navidades ya están muy cercas y nos tendrás hay casi 3 semanas, veras que hasta te quedaras regresar con nosotros – le dije tratando de convencerla, aunque me tuviera que sacrificar, el tener que soportar a su odioso perro

-Por cierto Edward, Tan... ¿ella no sabe que vienen verdad? – titubeo, sabia que le constaba decir su nombre

-No, o al menos eso creo, pero para ese entonces, ya no tendrá nada que reclamarme… - había soltado mucha información – bueno me voy, tengo una reunión con mi padre… cuídate mucho amor… cualquier cosa, aunque sea por culpa del perro no dudes en llamarme, a la hora que sea – le dije rogándole

-Edward no te preocupes, no te entretengo adiós, cuídate

-Adiós, te amo – le dije, no contesto nada, simplemente colgó, y con mucha razón, tenia muchas razones por las cuales dudar de mi amor, pero le iba a demostrar que la amaba y que ella era y seguía siendo la única mujer que ocupaba mis pensamientos y suspiros… pero me sacaron de mis pensamientos, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Adelante – dije

-hijo, ¿podemos? – se asomo mi padre

-Claro – dije, entraron Jazz, el y Jenkins

-Sr. Cullen, siento el llegar mas temprano, pero es que pude tener sus papeles listos para el día de hoy, de hecho los empecé a tramitar desde el viernes pasado – dijo orgulloso de si, y eso eran buenas noticias, se había ganado un bonus en su pago

-Excelente – le dije, mientras tomaban asiento y me mostraba los papeles

-Ya lo he revisado, esta todo en orden – dijo mi padre y jazz asiento, dándole la razón

-Ok

-Solo tiene que firmarlos tanto usted como la Sra. Tanya y por lo del juez no se preocupe, tengo mis contactos

-Ok, ¿pero cuando obtendré el documento oficial? – le pregunte, esperaba que no se tardaran tantas semanas

-Pues si logra que firme antes del viernes, antes de año nuevo la tendrá, empezara el año nuevo como un hombre libre – me dijo

-Perfecto, ahora trajo los Cd, donde están grabados Tanya y James – le pregunte

-Si señor, estos se ven mas claros que los anteriores, no se preocupe, no están truqueados ni nada, se observa claramente quienes son, además de que se observa a la Sra. Tanya bebiendo a pesar de su estado – me dijo, y eso no lo sabia, ya que en el video pasado no se observaba eso

-¡Ugh, maldita mujer, solo piensa en ella!- grite, después de respirar profundamente, hable de nuevo – hoy en la tarde hablare con Aro

-Yo voy contigo Edward, y no me digas que no, por que no lo aceptare – me dijo mi padre

-Gracias y gracias a usted Jenkins – le dije, saque la chequera y le di su pago faltante y unos cuantos miles de libras mas, se lo entregue y abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido

-Sr. Cullen, muchas gracias – me dijo, sin levantar los ojos del cheque – cuando tenga los documentos listos, me llama para venir por ellos

-Claro, el viernes estará listos, se lo aseguro – le dije, levantadme y dándole la mano, se despidos y salió – Bueno a hora va lo mas difícil, enfrentar a la Familia Vulturi – les dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambos coincidieron.

BPV

Los das pasaron lentamente, mis padres se habían ido el martes pasado, estaban algo sorprendidos por el intento de suicidio de Tanya, y no solo ellos, sino todos, esa mujer se quería mas a si misma que a su propio hijo, yo nunca atentaría contra mi vida y mucho menos sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

La semana había pasado muy tranquila, bueno al menos cuando Alice, Rose y Emmett no estaba en casa, por que Alice y Rose no dejaban de hablar y hacer comparas para el bebe, y Emmett solo asaltaba mi refrigerador, siempre venia con el pretexto _es para que no tengas mucha tentación y no te pongas muy llenita _lo cual lastimaba mi autoestima, pero sabia que lo decía en broma, pero por desgracia mi semana no iba a terminar bien, por que de pronto escuche un chillido, ya eran casi la 1 de ma mañana y no podía dormir, por que la princesa, como le decía su papá, se movía demasiado, así que me pare lo mas rápido que pude y baje las escaleras cuidadosamente, cuando llegue a la cocina vi a mi pequeño llorando tratando de sacar su patita de la puerta

-Richi, pequeño – dije – camine rápidamente y abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta para que zafara su patita, en cuanto lo hizo simplemente pudo andar unos cuantos pasos y callo, llorando y tratando de lamer su patita trasera – Richi – le dije sollozando, cogí el teléfono y marque el numero de Emmett, mientras me agachaba lo mas cuidadosamente posible, mi panza no me dejaba hacer muy rápido

-Bueno – dijo con voz tenue, estaba durmiendo

-Emmett – le dije rápidamente

-¿bella? ¿Estas bien? ¿Le paso algo al bebe? – me dijo rápidamente, preocupado

-Si estoy bien, pero Richi tuvo un accidente y creo que se rompió la patita

-Oh… - relajándose – ok, voy para haya, conozco un veterinario que atiene a las 24hr del día

-Gracias, Em, te espero – y colgué

-Tranquilo Richi, pronto te sentirás mejor – le decía, mientras el seguí llorando quedamente y mirándome con sus ojos tristes, le acariciaba su cabecita.

En menos de 5min Emmett estaba en mi puerta

-¿No estabas dormida? – me dijo, pues seguía vestida

– No, me recosté, pero la condenadilla no se deja de mover - le dije, me ayudo a pararme – toma una de esas mantas y álzalo – le dije, en ese momento Rosalie entro

-Bella, hola, ¿estas bien? – me dijo viendo alternamente a Richi y a mi

-Sip, solo que no se deja de mover, y por eso escuche el chillido de Richi – le dije

-Oh, pobre, vamos – dijo rose, camine tras ellos, pero rose se volteo a verme – no, tu te quedas, tienes que descansar, pero yo me negué

-No Rose, yo voy con el, así que no insistas

-Pero…

-Nada, vamos o yo manejo – le dije amenazándola

-Esta bien – dijo derrotada

En 20 min más estábamos en el consultorio del veterinario

-Buenas noches Tim, soy Emmett, siento molestarte, pero traigo a un perrito y le duele montones su patita – le dijo Emmett, por el interfono

-Oh… hola Emmett, para nada que molestas, seguía despierto, pasa – nos dijo, sonó la puerta y entramos, vimos como venia bajando el veterinario

-Buenas noches – dijimos Rose y yo

-Buenas noches – nos dijo – veamos – tomo a Richi de mis brazos, y camino hacia una pequeña mesa acolchonada – tranquilo amiguito – le dijo, empezó a observar su patita y pregunto -¿me pueden platicar como fue el accidente?

-Pues se quedo atorado con la puerta de la cocina – le dije

-Oh usted es la novia de Emmett, no sabia que la habías dejado embarazada – se volteo y me miro intensamente

-¿que? – le dije – no, el es mi primo

-Oh, discúlpame… - dijo

-Bella

-discúlpame bella – me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, algo coqueta

-No hay problema – pero en ese momento el celular de Emmett sonó

-Alice – nos dijo – disculpen – salió y rose detrás de el

-Bueno, solo esta mallugado, le vendare su patita y en menos de dos semanas como nuevo – me dijo

-Gracias – le dije, en ese momento sentí que la bebe me daba una patadita e hice una mueca

-Estas bien – me dijo acercándose – siéntate – y lo hice – al menos estabas con ellos mientras sucedió el accidente

-No estaba con ellos – le dije

-Oh, ¿tu marido salió de viaje? – me pregunto y me desconcertó su pregunta, ya tan rápido me iba a hacer preguntas personales, pero lo deje pasar, no era un completo desconocido por lo que note de la manera en que Emmett le hablo

-No soy casada – le dije

-Discúlpame – me dijo apenado, volteando a verme, pero después de unos segundo regreso a su tarea

-No te preocupes

-Listo, te daré una receta para que le compres unos comprimidos para que no le duela mucho, se ve que es muy chillón y no te dejara descansar – me dijo

-Ok – después de unos minutos, me entrego la receta y se acerco a mí para tomar la matita que tenia en mis brazos

-Disculpa, pero es para que no tenga frio – me dijo tenuemente, envolvió a Richi en la matita y me lo entrego

-Gracias – le dije sonrojándome, me miraba de una manera distinta

-De nada, te puedo decir algo y no te enojas – me dijo

-Claro

-Ere muy hermosa, no se como no esta casa – me dijo y me quede muda, definitivamente era directo, me le quede viendo fijamente y note que era guapo, alto cabello achocolatado, más obscuro que el mío, ojos azules, blanco y con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, apenas notable a la luz

-Gracias – le dije en un susurro

-te molestaría tomarte un café conmigo algún día de la semana – me dijo, y tenia que admitirlo, eso no lo vi venir, que no me veía que estaba embarazada

-Pero…

-Si a ti no te molestas a mi tampoco, el que estés embarazada no influye en que quiera o no salir contigo, o a menos que tengas novio

-No… - _que hago_ me dije – es que me tomas de sorpresa – le dije con voz tenue

-Entonces si aceptas – me dijo

-Ok – le dije, pero no podía creer la respuesta que salió de mi boca _no bella, no te sientas culpable, tienes el derecho de salir con quien tu quieras, si Edward pudo por que yo no _dijo mi conciencia

-me das tu teléfono, y te hablo mañana, bueno hoy para ver que día salimos – me dijo, cuando le di mi numero, entro Emmett y Rose

-Puff, que histérica es Alice, dice que te iras a dormir hoy con nosotros, bueno cuanto te debemos Tim – le dijo

-Nada Emmett, déjalo así, yo ya te debo muchas

-Seguro – le dijo Em

-Si, seguro

-Bueno gracias por todo

-Si gracias, buenas noches – le dije y salí casi corriendo del edificio

Por suerte Rose, venia mas dormida que despierta por lo que no noto lo nerviosa que estaba

-Em… me dejas en mi casa, Richi no estará cómodo en casa ajena

-Pero pequeñas, el duende me mata si no llego contigo

-en cuanto entre a la casa le marco para que se quede mas tranquila – le dije con un puchero

-Esta bien, pero si me manda al hospital tu pagas – me dijo con una sonrisa

-ok Em, yo pago – le dije, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa, le marque a Alice y no paro de gritarme, pero al final se calmo y me deseo dulces sueños, subí con Richi en manos, la puse en mi cama, me puse la pijama y me metí en la cama, acomode a Richi dentro de ella rodeándolo con cojines, para que no lo fuera a lastimar, si es que me giraba cuando estuviera dormida, o el se fuera a caer y se lastimara mas.

El lunes llego y alrededor de las 4pm el teléfono sonó

-Bueno – dije

-Hola bella, soy Tim – oh, deberás iba en serio

-Hola – le dije con voz nerviosa – ¿como estas?

-Bien ¿y tu? ¿Como sigue el paciente? – me dijo con voz jovial

-Pues ambos muy bien, tubo buena noche, casi no se quejo – le dije

-que bueno, ¿ya le compraste los medicamentos? – me pregunto

-Sip, ya se lo empecé a dar, da un poco de guerra pero se los toma – le dije entre risas, recordando la manera en que se retorcía al ver que le iba a dar una pequeña pastilla

-Oh, es normal, pero mejor muele las pastillas y espárcela por la comida, no las notara – dijo, y lo tomaría en cuanta – bueno te hablaba para preguntarte si mañana como a las 5 vamos a tomar una café o te en tu caso – me dijo con voz suave, seductora, la cual no puede evitar no compararla con la de Ed, no eran tan hermosa como la de mi _ex_

-Me parece bien, donde te veo

-Oh no, yo paso por ti, dame ti dirección – y accedí

-Bueno mañana a las 5 paso por ti, cuídate mucho y cuida del paciente

-Ok, gracias, adiós – le dije muy nerviosa, hacia hace 10 año que no salía con alguien mas que no fuera Edward, definitivamente había perdido la practica, en cuanto a las llamadas, me reí, quien me lo iba a decir que embarazada y conquistando hombres.

En la noche recibí la llama de Edward, me pareció raro que no llamara en la mañana, pero me parecía genial que me dejara de hostigar 5 o 6 veces al día con sus llamadas, pero por otro lado me sentía mal.

La noche paso tranquilamente y pudimos descansar los dos, dormimos la noche completa, en cuanto desperté, me hice el desayuno y en cuanto termine, escuche que la puerta se abría

-¿Bella? – pregunto Alice

-En la cocina – le dije

-Hola hermosas – nos dijo – hola hermoso – se agacho a acariciar a Richi

-Bella, vamos de compras y después a comer y vamos a ver una película, ¿vale? – Uy y ahora que pretexto le ponía – ¿que pasa? ¿Por que pones esa cara de travesura?

-¿que? – ya tan rápido se daba cuanta

-Dime que ocultas bellis – me dijo con un puchero – anda dime – dijo con ojos de borreguito a medio morir, ¡uhg odiaba que me chantajeara de esa manera!

-tengo una cita a las 5pm, con el veterinario que atendió a Richi – le dije en un susurro

-¡O por dios! Que rápido ligas bellis ¿y dime es guapo, alto? – en ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dicho la verdad

-Pero no le digas a nade, ni siquiera a Rose, ¿promételo por favor? – le dije suplicando

-Pero… esta bien, ahora cuéntamelo todo – y así empezó mi día, me arrastro a una tienda para comprarme algo para la cita y después fuimos al salón de belleza para que me cortara en cabello, que según ella lo necesitaba, pero para mi estaba bien, a las 3 de la tarde regresamos a casa

-Metete a bañar y después te ayudo a arreglarte ¿vale? – me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-No es ne…

-claro que lo es, además si es que se entera Eddy se pondrá como energúmeno y eso le servirá de lección por haberte dejado escapar – me dijo, Edward, Uff me la iba a armar si se enteraba

-Uy ni me digas, pero como tu no dirás nada, nadie se tiene por que enterar de que voy a salir con Tim

-Pues eso espero, por que si Tim le dice a Emmett, este le dirá a tu madre y así consecutivamente y Edward eventualmente se enterara antes de las navidades, o a menos de que en esos días a tu galán se le ocurra venir y se va a armar la grande – dijo, _bueno que esta adivina el futuro o que_

Después de la tortura de Alice, se marcho cuando eran las 4:45, con Richi en manos, alegando que cuando llegara a casa, le hablara y lo traería de regreso, ya que no era bueno dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Exactamente a las 5 en punto el timbre sonó, mi estomago se encogió de los nervios, mi bebe se encogió también, pues note que mi pancita se hacia algo pequeña, camine lentamente y abrí la puerta, debía admitirlo se veía muy bien con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, pero no tanto… y hay detuve mis pensamiento, no iba a pensar en el, por que no lo hizo mientras estuvo con ella a espaldas mías, aunque ahora lo haga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, sé que hoy no toca new cap... Pero como voy andar un poco ocupada esta semana pues decidí adelantarme... espero que les guste y si recibo muchos reviews puede q suba otro cap... Porque ya tengo unos cuantos adelantados... bueno disfruten**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

Capítulo 11

Cuando llegamos al café, el bajo de prisa y abrió mi puerta, me ofreció la mano y me ayudo a bajar, entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba junto a una de las ventanas, la cual tenia vista a un lindo parque

-¿te gusta el lugar? – me dijo

-Si, es muy acogedor – le dije sonrojándome, casi no habíamos hablado en el camino

-Que bueno que te haya gustado… bueno bella cuanta un poco de ti –

-mmm… bueno – pero en ese momento la mesera llego

-Buenas tardes me llamo Carol, seré su mesera, aquí esta la carta, cuando estén listos para ordenar me llaman – nos dijo amablemente

-¿Puedes tomar café? – me pregunto

-si, no te preocupes ¿tu que pedirás? – le pregunte, volviendo la mira a la carta

-Pues yo creo que un Expreso ¿y tu? - me dijo

-Pues yo creo que un Cappuccino de cajeta – ya que son solo haber leído me entro el antojo

-No quieres un pastel o un baguette, aquí los hacen deliciosos –

-Uh ¿de que? – le pregunte, sonaba muy rico acompañar mi cappuccino… _por dios bella contrólate, lo espantaras_ me reí en mi interior por las ocurrencias que me decía a mi misma

-Pues le pueden poner mantequilla, o mermelada, miel, o si lo quieres con jamón o queso también son muy ricos – no sonaba nada mal tenia que admitirlo

-Ok, uno de mantequilla – le dije sonrojándome

-No te apenes, es normal que comas un poco de azúcar en tu estado, además a mi me encanta – me dijo riendo – bueno le hablare a la señorita – dijo, alzo la mano y le hizo una seña, pedimos los cafés y el baguette

-bueno ahora si platícame ¿Qué estudiaste? – me dijo

-Pues Odontología, pero nunca la ejercía, no tenia la necesidad, y pues a Edward no le gustaba - en se momento me di cuenta que el no sabia que estaba divorciada

-¿Edward? ¿Tu ex novio? – me pregunto con curiosidad

-No, mi ex esposo – le dije mirando hacia afuera

-Oh, estas divorciada – me dijo sorprendido – te puedo preguntar por que

-Pues es complicado, preferiría no hablar de eso, por favor – le dije, no estaba lista para platicar con un extraño acerca de mi relación con Edward, y menos sobre su engaño

-Ok, ¿y por que odontología? – pregunto

-Oh pues me gusto, estudie en The Londo, estuve en el programa de 4 años

-¿Y hay fue donde lo conociste? – pregunto de nuevo sobre el

-No, a el lo conocí cuando tenia 17, el tenia 19, nos presento mi hermano, era amigos en la preparatoria

-Oh… así que fue un amor adolecente, yo nunca duraba con las chicas que salía en la prepa –

-Pues yo no diría que adolecente, pero pues nos enamoramos muy jóvenes

-¿Y el sabe que estas embaraza? – pregunto, iba a seguir insistiendo

-si, me entere un mes después de habernos separado, pero pues creo que tenia el derecho de saberlo, así que le informe

-¿y el vive aquí en la ciudad? – ya era demasiado preguntas sobre el

-No, nosotros somos de Londres, solo que decidí venirme a vivir aquí para alejarme de la cuidad durante el embarazo, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, hábleme de ti – le dije

-Pues estudie veterinaria en la universidad e ma ciudad, aunque fui a Francia a hacer uno cuantos cursos, naci aquí mismo, tengo 33 años, soltero, nunca he estado casado, vivo solo… y me gustan los caballos, tengo 2, cuando quieras te llevo a que los conozcas – me dijo con una sonrisa sexy… no tenia mal curriculum… aunque la verdad es que no sentía nada… no había chispa, al menos no como la hubo cuando vi por primera vez a Edward…

-Eso estaría muy bien… yo tengo uno, pero desde marzo o abril que no monto y ahora menos – le dije mirando mi vientre, el cual seguía un poco escondido, pero de pronto sentí que me pateaba levemente en uno de los costados, pero nada fuera de lo común y el no se dio cuenta

-Oh que bien, ¿y tus padres viven en Londres? – pregunto, pero en ese momento la mesera llego con nuestras bebidas y el baguette, que en cuanto lo olí mi estomago protesto, se veía delicioso.

Durante las 2 horas que estuvimos en el local, me platico sobre el, sobre como se conocieron Emmett y el, en un bar, viendo el futbol, sus padres vivían en Manchester también, tenia una hermana mas grande que el, tenia 35 años y dos hijos y casada desde hace 10 años, su ultima novia se llamaba Carolina y termino con ella hace 1 año ½, pues ella se había ido a vivir a Australia. Yo le platique de mis padres, de Jake, de Alice y Rose, e inclusive de Carlisle y Esme.

-Me la pase muy bien, gracias por el café, estuvo delicioso – le dije cuando estábamos frente a mi puerta

-Yo también me la pase muy bien, gracias por haber aceptado salir conmigo, normalmente no lo pido de la manera en que te lo pedí a ti… ¿el miércoles podremos salir de nuevo? – me pregunto

-Mmm… que te parece si mejor me hablas en la mañana, por que los miércoles normalmente Alice esta aquí y a veces hace planes y es algo difícil escaparse de ellos, ¿que te parece? – le dije, no es que no quisiera salir con el, simplemente en el fondo me sentía algo incomoda, sentía que traicionaba a Edward, pero sabia que con el tiempo se iba a ir ese sentimiento, debía de rehacer mi vida

-Eso me parece muy bien, cuídate mucho bella – me dijo, se acerco y me dejo un beso cerca de los labios – dulces sueños hermosa – me susurro en el oído, y se fue.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, mi bebe pareció relajarse, pues sentí que mi pancita regreso a la normalidad, y eso me pareció raro, nunca lo hacia cuando Emmett, Alice, o Rose estaban conmigo ni siquiera con Edward… Uff ya alucinaba

Después de que Alice llegara con Richi y de que la convenciera de que otro día me interrogara, me fui a la cama, estaba muy cansada y al parecer Richi también, no podía evitar que sus ojitos se cerrar, por mas que lo intentara.

El miércoles llego, y junto con Alice, llego a las 9 y empezó el interrogatorio

-Bueno ¿y que te pareció? ¿Buen prospecto para padre de tu hija? - _¿que? estaba loca… solo había salido una vez y ya quería casarme con el_

-No Alice… espérate, solo hemos salido una vez, además no lo he dejado de amar… además ahorita mismo solo pienso en mi hija y no en buscarle un padre, por que ese ya lo tiene – le dije

-Si ya lo se bella, pero quien te va a garantizar de que no lo vuelva a hacer… yo opino que sigas saliendo con Tim, quien quita y el si sea tu príncipe azul – _Uff pero si ese ya me había llegado, defectuoso, pero ya había llegado_

-Alice voy a seguir viéndole, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que estoy embarazada, si alguien va a querer estar conmigo tiene que querer a mi bebe por que estamos en un mismo paquete, además no todos los hombres se comprometen así de fácil

-Eso es cierto, pero el que te haya invitado a salir después de10min de haberte conocido habla bien de el, el que no le importa si estas embarazada, y después de las palabras que te dijo cuando se despidieron… bella tienes que aceptar que esta interesado

-Pues si al parecer si, por cierto hoy me va a hablar para ver si vamos a comer o algo así – en cuanto le dije, pego de brincos

-Ves… pues que esperas ya son las 10:30am ve a bañarte mientras yo recojo la cocina y distraigo un poco al diablillo, por que se esta comiendo su venda – me dijo, así que decidí obedecerla

Después del baño, el cual me relajo muchísimo, me cambie de ropa, baje a la sala donde Alice estaba jugando con Richi

-que bueno que ya bajas, iré a terminar de limpiar la cocina, este pequeño no me dejo hacerlo – me dijo Alice

-No, yo lo hago – le dije rápidamente

-No bella, siéntate y entretenlo, tu le tienes mas paciencia – y salió rumbo a la cocina y en ese momento el teléfono sonó

-Bueno – conteste rápidamente, pensando que era Tim y riéndome de los movimientos de Richi

-Hola hermosa – escuche… era Edward

-Oh, hola Edward, nos esperaba tu llamada – le dije con un poco de decepción

-¿Esperabas una en especial? – le dije, ten tanto el terreno

-Pues la verdad si… pero dime a que debo tu llamada – _Uy_ sin querer se me había salido

-Pues solo quería escuchar tu voz y saber como están, ¿ya se mueve mucho? –dijo

-Uff, demasiado, parece que juega futbol o tenis – dije riendo – _Richi, no muerdas_ – le dije, estaba empezando a morder de nuevo la venda

-Ja… vez como también hace travesuras sin que yo este, es una amenaza ese perrillo – me dijo con burla

-Edward, no esta mordiendo nada de los mueble o algo así, es que tuvo un pequeño accidente hace dos días – dije con voz triste – se lastimo su patita, la tiene vendada el pobrecito, y como no me puedo mover mucho con la panza que me cargo pues sufrió un poco, por que me tarde un poquitín en llevarlo al doc. – le termine de contar

-bella, ¿por que no te regresas ya?, que tal que te hubiera pasado algo a ti, no bella, esta semana te regresas – dijo preocupado

-No Edward, yo me quedo aquí, a demás, no paso nada, todos los días tengo a Alice metida aquí y a Emmett asaltando mi nevera, solo que el accidente paso en la madrugada, y no te esponjes – le dije – le hable a Emmett, para que viniera a por Richi, el pobre chillaba mucho – dije sollozando, recordando a mi podre pequeño

-Bella… me preocupan… el no poder estar cerca de ustedes, pero veras que pronto eso cambiara – dijo con mucha confianza, lo cual me desconcertó

-¿de que hablas Edward? – me pregunto extrañada

-Pues que las navidades ya están muy cercas y nos tendrás hay casi 3 semanas, veras que hasta te quedaras regresar con nosotros – dijo tratando de convencerme, pero la verdad dudaba mucho que lo pudiera hacer

-Por cierto Edward, Tan... ¿ella no sabe que vienen verdad? – titubee al decir el nombre de esa mujerzuela

-No, o al menos eso creo, pero para ese entonces, ya no tendrá nada que reclamarme… - _¿que quería decir con eso?_ – bueno me voy, tengo una reunión con mi padre… cuídate mucho amor… cualquier cosa, aunque sea por culpa del perro no dudes en llamarme, a la hora que sea – dijo rogando

-Edward no te preocupes, no te entretengo adiós, cuídate

-Adiós, te amo – dijo, no sabia que responderle, lo amaba, pero si me quería de regreso, la verdad le iba a costar mucho más que unas lindas palabras al oído, así que colgué.

-¿Que te dijo? – me dijo Alice, la cual me pego un susto

-Dios, me espantaste – le dije mientras me tocaba el pecho

-Pues así tendrás la conciencia – me dijo en broma

-hay bella… ¿te dijo que te amaba verdad? – Adivino la muy lista – se te nota ese brillo en los ojos que solo el te saca

-Alice, simplemente no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente, además yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, el esta casado y yo voy a respetar eso

-¿Por que le dijiste que si esperabas una llamada?

-La verdad no me di cuenta hasta que lo había dicho, pero no me dijo nada mas, puede que no se haya dado cuenta – esperaba, la verdad no quería saber cual seria su reacción, aunque muy en el fondo quería que le doliera tanto como a mi me dolió cuando lo vi con ella

-Bueno vamos para que te terminemos de arreglar y así cuando hable el galán, te pongas de acuerdo con el y salgan a pasear, lo cual te hace mucha falta, por que ya me di cuenta que la compras no son lo tuyo, aunque eso no te va a salvar de seguir yendo conmigo

-Hay Alice… pues vamos – le dije, cargo al paciente y subimos, cuando era la hora de la comida el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Alice contesto

-Bellis es para ti – me grito desde la sala, yo estaba en la cocina, terminando de cocinar, así que tome el teléfono que estaba hay

-alo – dije

-Hola bella, soy Tim

-Ah hola, ¿como estas? – le dije

-Bien gracias, esperando que quieras ir a cenar conmigo hoy – dijo

-Vale, ¿donde nos vemos? – le pregunte

-No, paso por ti a las 8 ¿ok?

-Esta bien

-Bueno en unas horas nos vemos adiós hermosa

-Adiós – le dije y colgué

-Uff bella ¿que te dijo para que te pongas tan roja? – me dijo Alice

-"Adiós hermosa" – le dije

-¡Que romántico! ¿Bueno y a que hora va a venir por ti?

-A las 8, me invito a cenar

-Pues comemos y te arreglamos de nuevo, como es salida de noche, el maquillaje es distinto… y no acepto peros, estamos – me dijo cuando iba a replicar

-Estamos

EPV

A la mañana siguiente que me dieron los papeles para el divorcio, ya Íbamos rumbo a la casa de Aro, le había hablado antes de salir de la oficina para asegurarme que estuviera.

-Bueno hijo, vamos por tu ticket de salida de este matrimonio, y espero que hayas aprendido tu lección – me dijo mi padre cuando aparcamos frente a la puerta de la casa

-Si, créeme que ya la aprendí y he pagado con creces – le dije, bajamos del auto y entramos en la casa

-Buenos días Señores Cullen, el Sr. Aro ya los espera – nos dijo la ama de llaves

-Le puede hablar a la Sra. Carmen también – le dije

-Por supuesto, señor – nos dijo y salió en busca de ella

Toque la puerta del estudio y escuche la vos de Aro

-Adelante – abrí la puerta y camine – Buenos días Edward, Carlisle, a que debo su visita

-Pues vengo a platicarte algo acerca de Tanya – le dije

-¿Qué pasa con mi princesa? ¿Qué le has hecho? – Me grito, y en ese momento Carmen entro – y tú que haces aquí – le dijo

-Aro, necesitamos que ella este presente – le dijo mi padre – hay que calmarnos

-esta bien, pero espero que no vengas a calumniar a mi hija – me dijo, mirándome fijamente

-No Aro, créeme que las pruebas que tengo, no te dejaran duda alguna – le dije, camine hacia la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio – Primero te voy a decir que quiero el divorcio y no me van a hacer cambiar de parecer, te pido disculpas por haberme metido con tu hija, pero aquí la que lleva mas culpa es ella

-¿QUE? no intente hacerte el inocente

-No me estoy haciendo el inocente, simplemente te estoy diciendo que tu hija actuó mal – le dije, respiré profundamente – el día que estuvo en el hospital, cuando yo llegue y me dejaron entrar a verla, escuche que estaba hablando con un hombre, donde decía que ella me había drogado desde la primera vez que mantuvimos relaciones, y de esta manera fue que ella se pudo acostar conmigo – Aro simplemente se quedo cayado, cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla y Carmen también, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos – y no solo eso, sino que me entere que el hijo que espera no es mío, si no de James Gigandet, el que por casualidad era el doctor de Isabella, y no solo eso si no que por ordenes de Tanya, le provoco los dos abortos y el que le dijera que iré infértil

-¡Eso no puede ser posible Edward, mi hija será caprichosa, pero no es una mala persona y no seria capaz de eso! – me grito

-Pues aquí están las pruebas de todo- le dije, tome el sobre y se lo extendí – ábrelos y descubre quien es en verdad la niña de tus ojos – le dije

-Tu sabias algo de esto Carmen – le dijo Aron con voz fuerte

-Solo que tenia una relación con James, por eso no quería que se casara, discúlpame hijo – me dijo llorando, mi padre se acerco a consolarla

En cuanto vio las fotos aro, los ojos casi se le salen, se le llenaron de lágrimas, su mirada trasmitía decepción y rabia

-No, mi hija no pudo hacer todo esto que dice aquí

-Hay una foto de ella con jamen en un club, no hace muchas semanas, donde se le ve fumando y tomando – le dijo mi padre suavemente, a lo que aro rápidamente busco la foto y las lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

-Te quiero en este mismo instante en la casa, tienen 15min para llegar – dijo con rabia – vamos a resolver este problema en este instante, y si mi hija no lo niega, obtendrás el divorcio lo mas rápido posible, de ese me encargo yo – dijo Aro – yo solo hacia lo que creía lo mejor para mi hija, pensaba que si te obligaba a casarte con ella, todo cambiaria, que ella dejaría de ser tan caprichosa, pero al parecer me equivoque

-Yo creo que aquí los únicos culpables somos 2, yo por permitir que Tanya se acercara a mí y ella por tener una obsesión por mi persona, yo solo quiero mi liberta de regreso y estamos en paz, no le deseo nada malo a Tanya, creo que ella ya tiene mucho que pagar

-Y no lo dude que lo pagara, junto con ese dichoso doctor

Después de haber vuelto a relatar todo lo que había escuchado ese día en el hospital y lo que había investigado Jenkins, llego Tanya

-Hola pa… - se quedo callada en cuanto nos vio a todos – ¿que pasa papi, Eddy? – Aro simplemente se paro, camino hacia ella y le dio una bofetada

-¡Pasa que eres una zorra, no eres digna de ser mi hija! – le grito Aro, la cara de Tanya era de sorpresa total, la mejilla estaba rojísima

-¡Aro! – le gritaron Carlisle y Carmen

-No le pegues – le dijo a Carmen – mucho menos por que esta embarazada

-Si de un bastardo lo esta – le grito

-Papi…

-No te dirijas de esa manera a mi en tu vida, has dejado de ser mi hija el día de hoy y no solo eso, si no que te vas a divorciar de Edward y después te vas a desaparecer, no quiero que te vuelvas a parar frente a mi

-Aro – le dije – en este momento ella tendrá que firmar los papeles, ya lo tengo listos – le dije, se sorprendió pero accedió

-Vamos – le dijo a Tanya, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la acerco al escritorio, y le dio una pluma – firma

-No, ¿por que? ¿Ahora de que me van a acusar?

-¿De que? ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar por que? ¿Vas a negarnos que el bastardo que llevas en el vientre no es hijo de James Gigandet, que le ordenaste hacer que Isabella tuviera 2 abortos y aparte de que drogabas a Edward para poder acostarte con el?

-Eso no es cierto papi – le dijo llorando, definitivamente era muy buena actriz, mira que negarlo frente a sus padres y a nosotros – te están engañando

-Claro que, mira aquí están los resultados del ADN, son negativos, hay fotos donde sales con el tal James y no solo eso sino que estaba fumando y tomando, y estando embarazada, ¿eso te enseñamos tu madre y yo? – Le dijo, la tomo del brazo demasiado fuerte – ¡contéstame!

-Hija, solo di la verdad – le dijo Carmen

-Pues si lo hice ¿y que? pude hacer que te casaras conmigo y no pienso firmarte nada – me dijo, que cínica era

-No, si no te lo estamos preguntando niñita, lo vas a firmar, así tenga que molerte a palos – le dijo aro

-pero… - empezó a decir Tanya

-Tanya firma, es la ultima vez que te lo diré de buena manera, lo hará si sabes lo que te conviene – le dijo, apretándole mas el brazo, ya empezaba a sollozar, tomo la pluma, le temblaba la mano, me miro con odio y firmo, se logro zafar del agarre de su padre y camino hacia la salida, se tambaleaba un poco

-Me la vas a pagar Edward y la primera que va a caer será tu linda ex esposa – me dijo, pero antes de que pudiera salir del despacho, se desmayo, Carmen corrió hacia ella

-Aro, llama a una ambulancia esta sangrando – dijo rápidamente, pero aro estaba petrificado al igual que yo, por lo que mi padre tomo el teléfono y marco.

En 10 min ya había llegado la ambulancia, Tanya se veía fatal y la verdad me sentía algo culpable, pero ella se busco todo esto que le esta pasando, Carmen fue con ella en la ambulancia, mientras que aro, Carlisle y yo en nuestro carro, el viaje fue en silencio, con un ambiente de tensión.

Después de uno 10 min llegamos al hospital, donde Carmen ya estaba en la sala de espera, en cuanto nos voy, se lanzo a los brazos de aro.

El no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado con su mujer en brazos, mientras que mi padre y yo nos quedábamos parados cerca de ellos, dos horas después, un doctor salió, llamando por los familiares de Tanya

-Somos nosotros – dijo Carmen – yo soy su madre

-Señora, el joven esta delicada, tenemos que decidir entre su vida y la del bebe, aunque el bebe es un pequeño todavía, no se garantiza que sobreviva, necesitamos que tomen una decisión – le dijo – esta presente el marido – dijo mirándome

-Si – le dije

-pues tienen que decidir entre la vida de su mujer y de su hijo – era la decisión menos adecuada que yo podía tomar, por lo que opte por negar con la cabeza y señalar a sus padres – yo no puedo hacer esa elección, la tendrán que hacer ustedes, ya que son los padres y el es su nieto

-Pero usted es el marido no ellos – dijo el doctor algo enojado

-Sálvela – le dijo Aro, el doctor lo vio y me volvió a ver

-solo usted puede decir eso señor

-Ya lo se, pero dado que hoy acabó de firmar el divorcio y que el bebe no es mío no puedo hacer esa elección – le dije

-O pues eso cambia las cosas, se hará como ustedes orden – les dijo a sus padres, y volvió a entrar

BPV

En cuanto el timbre sonó, corrí a abrir la puerta, y hay estaba, se veía bastante lindo

-Hola hermosa – me dijo, haciendo sonrojar, se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, eso si no lo esperaba, le respondí, pero después de unos segundos se separo de mis labios

-hola – le dije, más roja que antes de que me besara

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? – le dije con una sonrisa

-muy bien, bueno ¿estas lista? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si, vamos – le dije, cerré la puerta de la casa y me ofreció su mano, por unos segundos lo dude, pero se la acepte.

El restaurante era de comida italiana, la cual era una de mis favoritas, la cena fue muy bien, pero por desgracia fue interrumpida por una llamada

-vas a contestar – me pregunto Tim, no quería ya que era Edward – anda, no te preocupes, contesta – me dijo

-Esta bien – tome el teléfono y respondí – Bueno

-Hola amor, ¿estas con Alice? – seguí insistiendo con lo de _amor, _que no entendía que no me gustaba que me llamara así, no después del divorcio, _Uff_ pero no era el momento para ponerme a discutir eso, y ahora que le decía, que si estaba o no con ella… la verdad es que quería saber como iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de que estaba viendo a alguien mas, pero la verdad quería verlo con mis propios ojos, así que decidí decirle que si, _Uff bella el embarazo te esta haciendo mala, _me reí de mis ocurrencias

-No, no estoy con ella – le dije

-¿Y donde estas? Te he estado llamado a la casa y no me contestas, ¿estas bien? – me dijo ya preocupado

-Si estoy bien, en un rato mas llego a mi casa – le dije

-Ok, me hablas cuando llegue o al menos me mandas un mensaje, bueno pero ¿donde andas?

-cenando – le dije

-Ok, ¿y con quien? – me pregunto, ya iba a empezar con el interrogatorio

-Edward ya me tengo que ir, se me esta acabando la batería, luego hablamos vale, adiós – le dije y colgué

-¿Era tu ex? – me pregunto serio

-Si era el – le dije

-No te preocupes, si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco – me dijo – tranquila no dejes que te arruine la noche – me dijo, mientras tomaba una de mis manos y le daba un beso – anda que quieres de postre

-Uff no, ya estoy llena, gracias – le dije

-Bueno, pues la verdad yo si quiero uno – me dijo con una sonrisa, pidió un pastel de chocolate, en cuanto lo vi se me hizo agua la boca – no te preocupes entre los dos no los comemos, bueno entre los tres - dije mirando mi pancita, la cual se volvió a encoge como la vez pasada que salí con Tim, pero pensaba que era min nervios

-Ok, por que la verdad se ve delicioso

-¿y que va a ser? Siento no preguntarte de tu bebe, es que siento que te pueda incomodar – me dijo

-Pues no me incomoda hablar de mi bebe, es una niña, se va a llamar Elizabeth Cullen Swan – le dije con orgullo

-Cullen es el apellido de… - dijo

-si, ese es su apellido

-Entonces si lo va a reconocer, pero por que se separaron – me dijo

-Pues muchas cosas pasaron – le dije en un susurro

-dime bella, puedes confiar en mi – me dijo con ternura en sus voz y sus ojos

-Pues… el tuvo una aventura con una mujer, a la cual dejo embaraza – le dije, mis ojos me picaron, y se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-pues me disculpas, pero que idiota esta, como se atrevió a hacer eso – dijo con odio – yo pienso que con más razón no le debiste haberle dicho hacer que _tú_ bebe

-Mi bebe no tiene la culpa de nada y yo no soy quien para negarles el que se conozcan – le dije duramente, su comentario no me había gustado nada

-Lo siento bella, no te enojes, es que simplemente pienso que perdió el derecho desde el momento en que te engaño… ¿y el sigue con esa mujer?- me pregunto tímidamente

-se caso una semana después de que nos divorciamos – le dije

-Hijo de pu… - paro, lo mire fríamente – discúlpame, pero yo no me creo capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer, ninguna se lo merece

-Pues no, pero pasa… - le dije con un susurro

-Discúlpame bella, pero es lo que pienso… y gracias por confiar en mi, de verdad te lo agradezco, nos vamos – me dijo

-Pero tu postre – le dije, ni siquiera lo había tocado

-No te preocupes, lo pedimos para llevar – le hablo a la señorita, pidió la cuenta y el paste – quieres ir a dar una caminata antes de irnos

-Uff iría, pero con este frio no creo que aguante, otro día más caluroso ¿vale? – le dije, y de verdad hacia mucho frio, ya estaba nevando, pero no mucho

-ok, pues vamos – dijo, tomo mi mano y salimos del restaurante, caminamos hacia el carro y el puso su brazo sobre mi hombro atrayéndome hacia el, no se sentía muy cómoda, pero supongo que con el tiempo se sentiría natural, o eso esperaba

Llegamos a mi casa y me ayudo a bajar

-Espero que a pesar de todo te la hayas pasado bien – me dijo en el umbral de la puerta

-Si, me la pase muy bien, gracias de nuevo por la cena y también por el pastel, aunque deberías quedártelo, es tu postre – le dije, me apenaba dejarlo sin postre, pero el negó con la cabeza

-No bella, mas feo sentiré si tu niña se queda sin chocolate extra este noche – me dijo con una sonrisa, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia mi y me beso, y no fue como el pasado, este reflejaba pasión y anhelo, sus labios se movían con paciencia, pero con un poco de fuerza también… pero no era el beso que me dejara suspirando… no eran como los de Edward… poco a poco se fue separando, notando que yo había dejado de responder – cuídate y descansa preciosa – me dijo y me volvió a besar los labios, pero solo fue un pequeño rose

-Cuídate tu también – le dije un poco asombrada por el beso todavía, abrí la puerta y entre.

Camine hacia la cocina para guardar el pastel y tomar un poco de agua, y de repente vi que algo se movió en la sala, Richi no podía ser, así que me fui acercando cuando los vi

-Bella, por que no nos habías dicho que salías con alguien – dijo Rose con enojo fingido, pero con una sonrisa– que desconsideración de parte tuya

-Si bella, y mas si salías con mi amigo – me dijo Emmett, el cual estaba serio

-antes de que me reclamen ¿Por qué demonios entran así a mi casa sin avisarme, que no tiene en cuenta que si me espanto me pude pasar algo, por que no lo detuviste Rosalie, por que estoy segura de que la idea fue de el? – le dije enojada

-Lo siento bella, pero pues a mi también me picaba la curiosidad, y mas por que Alice no soltó prenda – dijo rose apenada

-Bueno ¿y nos vas a contar? – dijo Emmett

-¿Ahora mismo? – les dijo, y ellos asintieron – pues no, por que estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir, así que con su permiso, cierran bien la puerta – le dije – a y me ayudan a alzar a Richi, por que ayer me tarde como 30 min en poder cárgalo – les dije, Rosalie rápidamente fue por el y lo puso sobre mis brazos – gracias, buenas noches que descansen – les dije, me di la vuelta y me fui a la cama, pensando el Edward y en Tim, y por que cada vez que me tocaba mi pancita se sumía mas y sentía a mi bebe impaciente, pero yo me decía a mi misma que solo era mi imaginación y los nervios… pero nunca pasaba cuando alguien mas estaba cerca, ni siquiera con Edward, en cambio parecía que le decía, muévete mas, has mas piruetas, y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas... pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap... Gracias por sus reviews! **

**Volveré a subir un nuevo cap. hasta la próxima semana... así me da tiempo de adelantar unos cuantos más, bueno no las entretengo más, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia.**

Capítulo 12

EPV

Pasaron las horas lentamente, mi madre había llegado viento minutos después que nosotros, estaba abrazando a Carmen, tratando de consolarla, mientras que Aro discutía con sus otras dos hijas, las cuales estaban enteradas de que mantenía una relación con James desde hace 4 años, _cuatro malditos años y aun así ella se caso conmigo el otro sigo con ella, _casi sacan a Aro, de no ser por que mi padre lo pudo controlar.

En ese instante salió el doctor, inmediatamente Carmen y Aro se levantaron, Irina y Kate se quedaron sentadas, pero observando al doctor y en cuanto a nosotros nos acercamos también

-Señores, la señora esta delicada pero estable, no pudimos salvar al bebe, por lo que le hicimos una cesárea de emergencia, en unos momentos mas una enfermera vendrá por alguien de ustedes para que puedan pasar a verla, con permiso – dijo

-Gracias doctor – dijo Carmen, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, en ese momento entro James, y en cuanto Aro de vio se lanzo contra el, lo azoto contra la pared

-Eres un bastardo, no sabes con quien te has metido, hare que pierdas todo lo que tienes – le grito Aro, la cara de James era de terror total, pero no paso mas, ya que rápidamente se acerco la seguridad del hospital, y sacaron a Aro, mientras que James se quedo parado, viéndonos, pero en cuanto me divido se quedo estático, empecé a caminar hacia el y le di con el puño en su cara

-Y eso es por Bella – le dije, y salí detrás de Aro, este día había sido el mas estresante de todos, pero el mas liberador también, pues ahora podía ir por Bella, y hacer que me aceptara de nuevo

-Edward – grito mi padre – hijo, ¿tu madre quiere saber si ya te vas?

-Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y espero no volver a un hospital a menos que sea por que tendré a mi hija – le dije, ya me había cansado de tantos hospitales

-Esperemos, deja voy por ella, Carmen a entrado para ver a Tanya – dijo, yo solo asentí y el regreso, camine hacia el carro y vi que Aro estaba allí, se veía debatido, ya no era el hombre imponente que hasta hace una horas parecía ser, se le veía cansado y no era para mas, el haber enterado que su hija no era lo que el creía, debía de ser lo peor del mundo

-Aro – le dije, el alzo su cansada mirada

-Edward, voy a hacer que ambos paguen por lo que les han hecho, de eso puedes estar seguro – me dijo con voz cansada

-Lo se, yo también hare que paguen – dije, sobretodo James, pues el había sido el culpable del dolor que había sufrido mi niña cuando había tenido los abortos

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió Edward, siento mucho haberte obligado a casarte con ella, pero yo quiera que mi hija siempre tuviera una sonrisa en la cara, ya vera a lo que me refiero cuando tengas a tu hija en brazos – dijo con una sonrisa, la cual no le llego a los ojos – me entere por que Carmen escucho sin querer una conversación de Esme con Renée y se entero, fue un día antes de que Tanya se suicidara, yo me entere hace unos días, te diré que me enoje, iba a hacer que tu padre te enviara a vivir a otro país, con el pretexto de la expansión de la empresa, pero ahora solo te puedo decir que lucha por ellas –

-Eso hare Aro – en ese momento mis padres se acercaron y nos despedimos de el y salimos rumbo al departamento donde vivía con Tanya, recogí mis cosas y salimos de hay, cuando llegamos a la casa ya eran las 8 de la noche, cenamos y le platicamos a mi madre todo lo que había pasado, se sorprendió mucho sobre la reacción de Aro cuando llego Tanya a su casa

-Pues la verdad se lo merecía mamá, le hizo daño a muchas personas – le dije

-Si ya lo se, bueno ya no hablemos de ella por favor – dijo – ¿Ed has hablado con Bella? – me pregunto

-No, con todo lo que a pasado no he podido hablar con ella, voy por el teléfono – me pare y fui por el, le marque a la casa y no me contesto, hasta que decidí que mejor hablarle al celular y por fin respondió

-Hola amor, ¿estas con Alice? – le pregunte alivio de que por fin me contestara, extrañaba escuchar su voz a diario

-No, no estoy con ella – dijo, que raro, siempre salía con ella

-¿Y donde estas? Te he estado llamado a la casa y no me contestas, ¿estas bien? – le dije preocupado, capaz que el demonio ese que tenia como mascota le había pasado algo de nuevo

-Si estoy bien, en un rato mas llego a mi casa – dijo

-Ok, me hablas cuando llegue o al menos me mandas un mensaje, bueno, pero ¿donde andas?

-Cenando

-Ok, ¿y con quien? – le pregunte, por que no me quería decir

-Edward ya me tengo que ir, se me esta acabando la batería, luego hablamos vale, adiós – dijo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de contestarle, camine de nuevo hacia el comedor y mi madre me dijo

-¿Qué pasa, por que tienes esa cara?

-Pues me colgó, no me quiso decir con quien salió a cenar

-Dale su espacio, a demás se que es duro escucharlo, pero ella ya no tiene por que informarte nada de lo que haga ahora, ni siquiera por que este embaraza de tu hijo – me dijo mi madre

-Eso es cierto Edward, dale su espacio, veras que no es nada, así que no te pongas histérico – yo solo asentí

Conforme pasaron los días, me sentía cada vez mas impaciente por ir a ver a Bella, la notaba distraída cada vez que hablaba conmigo, también algo irritada, se enojaba de todo lo que le decía, pero sabia que eran las hormonas las que hablaban, o al menos eso decía mi madre, pero Bella solo habla así conmigo, ya que cuando hablaba con mi mamá o mi papá inclusive con Jasper se le notaba alegre pero conmigo era otra cosa y eso me hacia sentir mal, aunque sabia que me merecía su comportamiento.

También nos habíamos enterado que Aro había denunciado a James y a Tanya, lo cual no me sorprendió, después del modo en que la había tratado, inclusive nos pido que cuando se llevara acabo el juicio pudiéramos ir a declara, incluso quería que bella fuera, de lo cual no estaba seguro, no quería que se estresara, pero aun así me pidió que se lo dijera y que le avisara sobre su decisión.

El viernes habíamos decidido que el sábado iríamos a ver a Bella, incluido Jasper, el cual estaba muy emocionado por verla pues hace mas de 3 meses que no la veía, así que ya estábamos alistando las maletas, pues queríamos quedarnos al menos hasta el martes, para no regresar hasta el 23 de diciembre, lo que me recordaba que tenia que ir pensando en lo que le compraría a mi princesa de regalo de Navidad, aunque no lo podría ver hasta que naciera, pero aun así no quería que pasara desapercibido, y también tenia que ir pensando en el regalo de Bella.

-Ya Edward, el espejo se va a romper si te sigues viendo en el – me grito Jasper riendose, entro al baño, donde estaba tratando de domar mi cabello – ya sabes que no se deja, ya vámonos, entre mas pronto nos vallamos mas rápido llegamos – dijo

-Obvio, no sean tonto jazz – le dije burlándome

-¡Oye! No eres el único emocionado por ver a Bellis, así que muévelas – dijo saliendo del baño y yo de tras de el, tome mi chaqueta y salí, el camino fue entretenido, Jasper no dejo de hacer bromas hacer de mi cabello y mi madre no me ayudaba, también platicamos acerca de mi bebe, Jazz también estaba algo decepcionado de que fuera niña, ya que no seria nada sencillo llevarla al Futbol, pero haríamos el intento, también le hablamos de Alice, pues no se conocían, por que cuando fue la boda, ella no pudo ir, pues en ese tiempo ella estaba viviendo en Australia y la escuela no le permitía salir a mediados del semestre, algo me decía que se iba a caer muy bien, y esperaba, por que la ex novia de jazz no la soportábamos, era un dolor en el trasero, yo todavía me preguntaba como la soporto 5 años.

Llegamos alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, nos estacionamos junto a la acera que estaba del otro lado de la calle, pues había un carro estacionado frente a la casa, pero no conocíamos al dueño, pues el de Emmett era una camioneta y los de Rosalie y Alice unos deportivos y este era un sedan, camínanos hacia la casa y mi papá abrió la puerta, ya que Bella le había dado un juego de llaves a mi mamá.

En cuanto entramos escuchamos risas, la de mi bella y una mas fuerte, y también escuchamos pequeños ladridos, camine hacia la cocina de donde provenían y me quede estático, ¡allí estaba _mi_ Bella besándose con un hombre!, no se había dado cuanta de mi presciencia hasta que mi madre hablo tras mis espaldas

-Bella – le llamo y salió de tras de mi y se quedo quieta también, mientras que Bella se separo rápidamente de ese desconocido, se puso roja, nunca la había visto tan roja y nervioso en mi vida

-Ed… - se quedo muda, el corazón se me había partido, ella ya me había remplazo, nunca pensé que de verdad lo fuera a hacer, siempre había pensado que ella era mía para siempre y que yo era suyo, pero hoy se había derrumbado esa idea – Esme – le dijo pasando pesadamente saliva – eh…

-Hola cariño – le dijo mi mama, ya no muy feliz, pero no había cambiado su semblante dulce – sentimos interrumpir, te queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero…

-Los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros – le dije con voz dura, di la vuelta y salí de la casa, empecé a caminar sin rumbo, empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, sabia que me lo merecía, por haber sido el peor hombre del mundo con ella, pero me dolía mucho el haberla visto en esa situación, ahora sabia lo que ella había sentido aquel día que nos vio a Tanya y a mi, aunque estaba seguro que no era ni la mitad de dolor del que ella había sentido.

BPV

En cuanto escuche la voz de Esme me paralice, me aleje de Tim y lo vi, sus ojos era de tristeza pura, su brillo se había ido por completo, definitivamente no era de esta manera en la que quería que se enterara de Tim…

-Ed…- quería decirle que lo sentí, que no era lo mismo, que sus besos eran mis favorito, pero su semblante me lo impidió – eh… - fue lo único que salió de mis labios

-Hola cariño – me dijo, con voz algo triste, pero con semblante amable – sentimos interrumpir – dijo, mirando a Tim y dándole una sonrisa, la cual no le llego a los ojos – te queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero…

-Los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros – dijo con voz dura, salió y mis piernas automáticamente se pararon para seguirle, pero Esme me paro

-déjalo, necesita asimilarlo – me dijo en un susurro – mucho gusto soy Esme, la mamá de Edward, el que acaba de salir, el es mi esposo Carlisle y Jasper es nuestro ahijado – le dijo a Tim

-Mucho gusto señora, señores – les dijo

-Nada se señores, nos haces sentir viejos – le dijo Esme riendo

-Me llamo Tim, y creo que es hora que me valla – dijo – cuídate bella, luego hablamos – me dijo y se acerco y me dio un beso en la cien, y salió

En cuanto se escucho que cerro la puerta, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, sabia que no me tenia que sentir culpable pero no lo podía evitar, sabia que no engañaba a Edward, a la que engañaba era a mi misma, yo sabia que nunca podría amar a otra persona, que Edward siempre iba a ser el amor de mi vida y que por mas que lo intentara nunca me lo iba a por quitar de mi corazón

-Tranquila hija, ya veras que Edward va a regresar, no te preocupes – me dijo con ternura Esme

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo Carlisle - ¿no me digas que te hizo o le hizo a tu amigo una grosería? – yo negué con la cabeza

-Vallan a buscarlo – les dijo Esme, y ambos muy obedientes salieron – ¿Por que lloras? No has hecho nada malo Bella, estas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida, no te sientas mal por eso – dijo acariciado mi espada

-Es que… lo sigo amando, y por más que e intentado quitármelo del corazón, no puedo y no puedo evitar comparar a Tim con Edward y Ed siempre gana – le dije llorando más fuerte

-Entonces, que esperas, por que no has hablado con Edward, por que no has dejado que te explique como fueron las cosas, se que no debe de ser fácil perdonar una infidelidad, pero piensa que ya no eres solo tu, ahora esta tu bebe de por medio también, pero si ya no te crees capas en confiar de nuevo en Edward, díselo, sácalo de tu sistema, por que te va a ser daño y no solo a ustedes dos, sino también a Tim, por que si no sientes nada por el, para que lo vas a dañar – me dijo, y tenia razón, pero Edward no iba a regresar conmigo por que el estaba con Tanya y yo no iba a ser como ella, yo no iba a destruir una familia

-Lo se, pero Edward no es libre, y… - me detuvo

-Habla con el, vamos a que te laves la cara – me ayudo a pararme – te ves hermosa bella, definitivamente el embarazo te a favorecido demasiado, por cierto donde esta Richi, no le ladro hoy a Edward

-Esta en el estudio durmiendo

-¿Y como sigue su patita? - pregunto

-Ya mejor, todavía no puede corre pero ya camina muy bien – le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras

-¿y donde lo conociste? – me pregunto con curiosidad

-Es amigo de Emmett, es veterinario y él fue el que atendió a Richi – dije – Esme, me siento algo incomoda que nos hayan visto en

-No bella, no tienes por que sentirte así, yo no estoy enojada ni nada de eso, estoy triste por que mi hijo venia con muchas ganas de verte y se le callo su felicidad, pero estoy feliz por que has cambiado mucho bella, y para bien, y lo mejor es que estas tratando de continuar con tu vida, solo que te pido que escuches a mi hijo, si están o no junto no va a cambiar la manera en que te queremos y siempre te vamos a apoyar, así que quita esa cara de pena, ¿ok?

-Esta bien

Media hora después de que salieran Carlisle y Jasper, regresaron, pero sin Edward, me sentía peor, ahora ya ni siquiera me quería ver

-Tranquila Bella, deja que asimile todo, estos días han sido muy pesados para el – me dijo Carlisle

-¿y como has estado bellis? – Me pregunto jazz – ya tenia mucho que no te veía – me dijo con cariño

-Bien jazz, gracias por las flores que me mandaste, estaban muy lindas

-Oh de nada, como no podía felicitarte personalmente, pues me decidí por las flores, aunque Edward se puso medio celoso – me dijo, me había mandado una flores la semana que nos enteramos que seria una niña – aunque te diré que estaba algo decepcionado de que no fuera niño, ya habíamos hecho planes para llevarlo al futbol – dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-Uff ni que me digas, Emmett y Jake están igual, pero aun así la llevaremos a los partidos no te preocupes – le dije un poco con burla

-Ok solo espero que no le valla al Manchester – dijo, sabia que eso iba a ser imposible, mi familia no era para nada partidaria del Chelsea

-No Jass, lamento decepcionarte, pero mi hija será toda una Swan en ese sentido – le dije con burla, seguimos hablando hasta que dio la hora de la cena, estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad, por que Edward no llegaba, mi bebe se empezó a mover demasiado, mis nervios ya le estaban afectando, pero Esme me decía que me relajara, que el estaba bien solo que necesitaba su tiempo, cenamos platicando de la bebe, de lo que han estado haciendo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que por fin Jazz se había desecho de su odiosa novia.

-Pues al fin has madurado Jass, te tardaste 4 años con 10 meses para decidirte – le dije riendo, terminamos de cenar y fui a ver a Richi, lo vi jugando con su manta, en cuanto me vio camino hacia mi, quería que lo cargara, así que le señale la silla para que se subiera y lo pudiera cargar, así era mas fácil para mi, después de 5 min, ya que se tardaba en decidirse como subirse, lo cargue y lo lleve con los demás, preparamos las camas y se fueron a la cama, solo Jasper se quedo conmigo un rato.

-Bueno bella, quisiera oír tu versión de los hecho sobre las travesuras de Richi, por que yo no le veo nada de diablo como dice Edward - _¿que? andaba difamando a mi perrito _

-pues definitivamente el ogro es Edward no Richi, siempre lo trata mal, por eso Richi reacciona de la misma manera, pero tengo que aceptar que ha sido muy chistoso ver como fue destrozado un pequeña parte de su guardarropa, y su cara no tenia precio, lo malo es que lazaba dagas por sus ojos y casi mata a Richi con la mirada – se empezó a reír

-Que mal que no tengas fotos, siempre e querido ver a Edward en una situación como esa, quizás este fin de semana se me haga – me dijo todavía riéndose

-Pues lo dudo – le dije

-No te preocupes bella, ya veras que en un rato mas regresa, simplemente estaba muy sorprendido que tu estés saliendo con alguien, el creía que siempre estarías esperándolo, su ego no le permitía ver que eso no iba a ser posible, o al menos no siempre – dijo - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me dijo

-No se, estoy muy confundida, pero se que Edward ya no es para mi, por eso accedí salir con Tim, es un gran hombre, pero no siento nada por el

-pues piensa bien lo que quieres Bella, por que ya no puedes pensar solo en ti, ahora tienes que pensar que todas tus decisiones van a afectar a tu hija, así que espero que lo que decidas hacer la haga feliz y a ti también – de pronto se escucho que alguien abría la rejilla del patio de enfrente – pues ya llego, escúchalo – me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Me quede sentada en la sala, en cuanto entro note que había estado llorando, muy pocas veces lo había visto así, a lo mucho unas 3 veces en 10 años.

-Ya deberías estar dormida bella, no te hace bien desvelarte – me dijo con voz rasposa, debido a que había estado llorando

-Edward…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones bella, ya entendí – me dijo

-Por favor Ed, quiero que me explique todo lo que paso, se que me he estado reusando a escucharte, pero ya estoy lista

-Pero yo no, hasta mañana – me dijo y subió, yo me quede hay parada en medio de la sala, cuando lo vi bajar con su maleta

-¿A donde vas? – le pregunte, mientras me acercaba a el

-A un hotel no creo que sea prudente que me quede aquí, a tu novio no le va a parecer – dijo con tristeza

-No Edward, no te vallas, no… así no son las cosas – le dije, mientras que de ms ojos volvían a salir lagrimas – el no es mi novio, solo hemos salido unas cuantas veces y… - pero no me dejo seguir

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Bella

-Ya lo se, pero yo quiero dártelas, no quiero que piense que ya no te amo, por que no es así Edward – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿a pesar de todo lo que te hecho todavía me amas o solo lo haces por que soy el padre de tu hija? – me dijo con voz dura

-Te amo, y el que seas el padre de nuestra hija hace que te ame mas – le dije – pero creo que hay mucho que hablar, así que vamos a que dejes las maletas donde estaban y empecemos con la platica que tenemos pendiente – tome su mano y la jale, subimos las escaleras y camine hasta el cierto donde el se quedaba regularmente, me senté en una de las sillas que había hay – bueno por donde quieres empezar – le dije

-Bella… siento haber reaccionado así, pero definitivamente nunca me espere encontrarte en una situación así, nunca, desde que nos separábamos tenia la egoísta idea de que nunca estarías con nadie, de que siempre me estarías esperando, pero me equivoque, me di cuenta hoy que no era así, que el hecho de que yo estuviera atado a otra persona, haría que tu dirás vuelta a la pagina y que me olvidaras, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que yo no seria el padre de Lizzi, al menos no el que estaría para ella cuando se callera y alguien la tuviera que levantar o el que le enseñara a montar la bici o el que le diera el beso de las buenas noches, yo solo seria al papa que viera los fines de semana o el que la llevara a comer o al parque – las lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, yo no quería eso para mi hija y no para Edward, el que siempre había querido tener hijos, pero el ya tendría uno en unos pocos meses.

-Pero como quieres tener todo eso que dices si tu estas con ella, no puedes estar con las dos al mismo tiempo Edward, como te dije hace tiempo, yo no voy a ser la amante, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa – le dije

-Y lo se, tu nunca podrías ser la otra, por que tu eres la mujer con la que siempre he querido pasar el resto de mi vida, simplemente que me equivoque, y que esos errores me han hecho valorarte, el verte perdida, me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo respirar si tu no estas conmigo, por eso me divorcie

_-¿QUE?_- le grite

-Si bella el miércoles firmamos los papeles del divorcio, han pasado muchas cosas estas ultimas dos semanas – dijo tomando aire – el día que Tanya se intento suicidar se entero que tu estabas embarazada y que yo estaba contigo, por eso hizo eso, cuando llegue la tenían en aislamiento, pero hable con el director para que me dejaran entrar a verla, cuando llegue a la puerta escuche que hablaba con alguien, la voz se me hacia muy familiar, escuche que decían que el hijo no era mío si no del hombre que estaba adentro de la habitación con Tanya, pero lo peor de todo fue que me entere que los abortos que habías tenido anteriormente te los habían provocado los medicamentos que el Dr. James Gigandet te administraba, así que el diagnostico que nos había dado, obviamente era equivocado, ya que todo había sido plan de Tanya, para que yo me alejara de ti y así ella pudiera aprovecharse – me quede muda de la impresión, la maldita me había hecho creer que nunca iba a tener hijo y lo peor de todo es que el "Dr. James Gigandet" había asesinado a mis bebes, empecé a llorar, mas de lo que ya lo había hecho el día de hoy, sentí que los brazos de Edward me rodeaban, y también sentí que el lloraba

-Pero por que mato a mis bebes, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, Ed, era inocentes – le dije sollozando

-Yo lo se, pero el va a pagar, se que nada será suficiente bella, pero lo voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que nos hizo – dijo seguro de sus palabras - al día siguiente del accidente, mi padre se comunico con Jenkins, y el empezó a hacer una investigación, donde descubrimos que ambos seguían teniendo una relación, donde ambos salían en una bar y Tanya estaba tomando y fumando – aparte de asesina era inconsciente, una irresponsable hasta con su propio hijo – también encontramos testigos que podían atestiguar que ambos tienen una relación de 4 años, de la cual Aro no sabia, después de que nos entrego el reporte, la lleve para que hicieran un examen de ADN, claro ella no lo sabia, pero eso lo acabe de confirmar el martes, que el niño no era mío, sino de James, y una vez que tuvimos las pruebas juntas las llevamos con Aro, el cual me había amenazado tres meses antes de que nos separáramos, me dijo que si no me divorciaba de ti, para casarme con su hija, iba a acusar a tu padre y a tu hermano de fraude y que te iba a mandar unas fotos donde Tanya y yo salíamos juntos, y yo no quería verte sufrir, no quería que sufrieras viendo a tu familia derrumbarse bella, solo quería protegerte, pero todo salió mal, por que te hice mas daño el no haberte dicho la verdad y el no haber investigado si era cierto o no lo que decía Aro, es por eso que tome el camino fácil, así que cuando pedí que investigaran a Tanya, pedí que también investigaran a tu padre y a Jake, para asegurarme de que no fuera cierto lo que Aro me dijo aquella noche

-¿Y? ¿No es cierto verdad? – le pregunte, mi familia no era así, pero el solo negó con la cabeza

-Claro que no bella, tu padre es el hombre más honesto que he conocido, así que fuimos a ver a Aro y le contamos todo, al principio no nos creyó, pero cuando voy las fotos y los resultados del ADN, llamo a Tanya, cuando llego le dio una cachetada, la cual casi la tira, de no haber sido por que el la agarro y la arrastro hasta el escritorio para que firmara los papeles, la desheredo, la ha desconocido como hija suya, y lo peor del caso es que su madre sabia y no nos había dicho nada, dejo que me casara con su hija, sabiendo la clase de ficha que es – no sabia que pensar, si aliviarme por que ahora podía intentar perdonar a Edward o matarlo por no haberme tenido la confianza suficiente para decirme todo lo que sucedía, si me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, yo lo hubiera apoyado y lo hubiera perdonado, pero ahora no parecía tan fácil la situación

-Se que no me merezco otra oportunidad bella, se que me e equivocado mucho, que te abandone cuando tu mas me necesitabas, que tome la salida fácil, pero solo te puedo decir que regreso muy arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho, que aprendí de mis errores y que no pienso repetirlos, por que no quiero volver a perderte y no quiero perder a mi bebe, quiero formar una familia contigo, como debió de haber sido desde el momento en que supe que estabas embarazada, te pido perdón – dijo, y se arrodillo frente a mi – te pido perdón, no te pido que me aceptes de regreso inmediatamente, pero que me des una oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza de nuevo

No sabia que decir, era demasiada información que procesar, mis bebes acecinados, mi familia acusada de un fraude, un bebe que no era de Edward y su divorcio

-¿Y que paso con ella? – le pregunte

-cuando se iba se desmayo y la llevaron al hospital, el bebe lo perdió – me dijo con un susurro, pobre chiquillo, el no tenia la culpa de nada – Aro decidió que la salvaran a ella, esta delicada en el hospital, y no solo eso la tiene custodiada, ya que Aro denuncio a James y a su hija, por los abortos que te provocaron – eso me sorprendió mas, Aro acusando a su hija por los daños que me habían hecho a mi – me ha pedido que te presente como testigo, es importante, pero si tu lo deseas, no tienes que ir

-Voy, lo tengo que hacer por mis bebes – dije mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre, la niña se había calmado desde que Edward había llegado, _¿seria una señal? No lo sabía_

-Gracias por escucharme Bella, fue mejor que hayamos esperado tanto tiempo para explicarte lo que me llevo a todo esta bronca, pero fue mejor, que regresara a ti, a pedirte otra oportunidad como un hombre libre, piénsalo, no quiero que te sientas presionada, quiero que pienses que es lo que tu quieres y lo que te va a hacer feliz – me dijo, apoyo su cabeza en mi panza y le dio un beso – anda vamos a que descanses, ha sido un día muy largo para las dos, no quiero que te vallas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo – me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a mi cuarto - descansa bella, te amo – me dijo en el oído y dejo un beso en mi cuello y regreso a su cuarto

-Yo también te amo Edward – le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera, se volteo y me dio la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, entre al cuarto y me fui a la cama, tenia mucho que pensar…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. espero que les guste mucho**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :(, solo la historia :) **

Capítulo 13

Una vez que estaba en mi cama, mi mente empezó a procesar todo lo que Edward me había contado, no podía creer que Tanya atentara contra mis bebe, y que el dichoso doctor aceptara… no tenia escrúpulo, matar a dos inocentes solo por querer a un hombre a su lado y aparte de eso embarazarse de otro y hacerle creer que era hijo de el… simplemente me era difícil de creer.

Sin embrago, no podía perdonar a Edward tan fácilmente, por mucho que Tanya lo hubiese drogado y engañado de esa manera, el tenia la culpa por caer en eso, por no haberme dicho que Aro lo había amenazado, si me hubiera tenido la confianza de decírmelo, otra seria la historia, pero no lo había hecho, no podía corre a sus brazos y decirle que lo perdonaba, que me había olvidado de su engaño, por que no era así, toda recordaba la escena como si hubiese sido ayer, todavía tenia pesadillas sobre eso… simplemente el amor que le tenia no era suficiente para perdonarlo, al menos no todavía, tenia que demostrarme que me amaba y que nunca mas me volvería a mentir o engañarme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por que al parecer Lizzi estaba algo incomoda en la posición en la que estaba durmiendo

-Tranquila peque – le susurre, mientras acariciaba mi panza – nos bañamos y vamos a desayunar

Me levante, y fui al baño, cuando estaba desvestida mire mi vientre, según nuestros cálculos estaba en la semana 19, ya estaba algo abultado, pero gracias a las cremas que me había comprado Alice y Esme, por recomendación de Rosalie, no me habían salido ninguna estría, aunque había veces que me daba algo de comezón la piel, pero inmediatamente me ponía algo de crema para que me dejara de picar… me moría de las ansias por tener ya a mi bebe en brazos, mientras sobaba mi pancita sentí que me daba una patadita a la altura del ombligo

-Ya, tranquila bebe, vamos a bañarnos y te llevare a que veas a tu papá – le dije con cariño, y al parecer se emociono, pues empezó a moverse mucho mas – Uff, espero que vallas a ser bailarina.

Después de darme un baño y arreglarme, baje a la cocina, donde ya estaban todos menos Jasper

-Buenos días – les dije

-Buenos días – me dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

– ¿como dormiste? – me pregunto Esme

-Bien gracias, aunque la pequeña no le gusta que este mucho rato en la misma posición – le dije con un mueca

-Es normal, pero espérate, por que en el ultimo mes, solo quedaras dormir sentada, por que no les gusta que estés acostada, o al menos así era Ed – dijo, mirando con rencor fingido a Edward, a lo cual Edward le respondió con una sonrisa

-Lo siento ma, pero pues no era mi culpa – le dijo inocentemente, y después de unos segundos, todos nos reímos

-¿Y donde esta Jass?

-pues apenas se esta bañando, no debe de tardar, ya quieres desayunar – me dijo Carlisle

-si, pero puedo esperar – le dije

-Por cierto Bella, espero que después de desayunar podamos ir a comprar lo que falta para el cuarto de lizzi, al fin que tenemos voluntarios para cargar las bolsas – dijo señalando a Carlisle y a Edward, los cuales se hicieron los desentendidos, y los comprendía

-Claro Esme, a la hora que tu quieras – en ese momento Jass entro a la cocina

-Buenos días – dijo, se acerco a Esme a darle un beso y luego a mi – tenia muchos meses que no dormía tanto – nos dijo con una sonrisa

-Que bueno que descánsate, por que aquí mi madre, nos hará cargar varias cosas el día de hoy, así que no cantes victoria todavía – le dijo con burla Edward

Después de que el desayuno se pasara con bromas y risas, nos preparamos para salir, el camino hacia el centro comercial fue entretenido, Edward manejo, mientras que Jasper iba de copiloto, y como no le quedo de otra a Carlisle, se fue con nosotras en la parte de atrás.

-Bueno Bella, primero iremos a ver la tela para las cortinas, o prefieres persianas, que sería mejor, así no guardan tanto polvo, pero son un poco formales para su cuarto, ¿que opinan? – Nos preguntó, por lo que nos quedamos callados todos, definitivamente las compras no eran lo mío – no me vean así, tela será, si le causa alergia, pues las cambiamos – dijo alegremente.

-Bueno mamá vamos – le dijo, en cuanto empezaron a caminar, me ofreció su mano… lo dude, no quería que pensara que todo estaba perdonado – ya se que lo estas pensando, pero darme tu mano no te dolerá – me dijo con una sonrisa triste, así que tome su mano y empezamos a caminar detrás de los tres, en cuanto entramos a la tienda de las telas, Esme se desapareció, junto con Carlisle, y Jasper, Edward y yo, nos dedicamos a buscarlos… después de 10min de búsqueda, escuchamos que Esme gritaba nuestros nombres, cuando por fin la localizamos, tenia en sus manos una linda tela color rosa

-¿Que les parece? – nos pregunto

-Me encanta, esa quiero – le dije, a lo que Edward solo asintió

-Pues nos la llevamos – le dijo al joven que esperaba sus indicaciones – ahora hay que ver, ¿si quieres compara la tela para las sabanas o las quieres comprar ya hechas?

-Pues comprarlas, he visto unas muy lindas en unas tiendas de la plaza

-Pues iremos a donde tú quieras cariño – me dijo Edward, y en cuanto dijo _cariño_, Esme volteo a vernos y le brillaron los ojos

Recorrimos varias tiendas, escogimos 6 juegos de sabanas, 4 de ellas entre Edward y yo, y las otras dos, sorprendentemente, o al menos para Esme, fueron de Carlisle y de Jasper, para cuando habíamos terminado, mi princesa y mi estomago me pedían comida, lo mas antes posible.

-Tengo hambre – le dije a Edward

-Oh, lo siento Bella, se me olvido completamente, vamos por mis padres y Jass, y vamos a comer, ¿ok? – pero en cuanto termino, mi celular sonó, vi que era Alice

-Hola – le dije

-Hola bella, pase por la casa y no estabas, ¿donde andas? Estas con Tim – chillo al final, tanto que Edward la escucho y se tenso

-No Alice, estoy con Edward y sus papas y Jasper, comprando cosas para la habitación de la bebe – le dije, tratando de tranquilizar a Edward

-Oh, lo siento, no me escucho ¿verdad?, ¿o ya se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo reacciono? – pregunto rápidamente

-Alice, después hablamos vale, es que tengo mucha hambre y vamos a ir a comer… oye y que tal si mejor nos acompañas

-¿Segura? no quiero molestar – me pregunto

-Claro que no, enana, han te esperamos en el Restaurante Capri ¿vale?

-Vale, llego en 10 minutos

-Ok, te esperamos hay – le dije y colgué

-al fin se le hará a Jasper conocer a Alice – me dijo Edward

-Sip, dos pájaros de un tiro, como y se conocen – le dije, pero no pudimos evitar reírnos, pero en ese momento me jalo hacia el y me beso en la cien

-Te amo – me dijo, y en ese momento escuche que alguien se aclaraba su garganta, cuando volteamos, vimos que era Tim, y al parecer Edward tomo su oportunidad para marcar territorio, como si yo fuera una árbol, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco demasiado hacia el, y la otra mano sobre mi pancita, hecho que no le paso desapercibido a Tim

-Hola bella, Sr. Cullen – le dijo

-Hola Tim – le dije nerviosamente – el es Edward – le dije, señalando a Edward

-Un placer conocerte – le dijo Tim

-Por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo – le dijo rudamente a Edward, y eso no me pareció

-Bueno ya vamos que tengo hambre y nos deben de estar esperando tus padres, hasta luego Tim – le dije

-adiós Bella, cuídate – me dijo y volteo a ver a Edward – Cullen – le dijo fríamente y se fue

Caminamos en silencio, no me había parecido la actitud de Edward, no tenia ningún derecho de hacer esas escenas, ya no tenía que hacerlo, una cosa es que este divorciado y que los culpables fueran james y Tanya, pero él también tenía culpa y no por que me haya contado la historia completa, significara que ya lo había perdonado y que iba a tolerar sus actitudes, tenía que ponerle límites, así que lo aparte de mi y camine junto a el pero no le permití que se me acercara mas de lo necesario.

Antes de que llegáramos al restaurante Ed me detuvo

-Lo siento bella, los celos me ganaron… te juro que no volverá a pasar – me dijo con arrepentimiento

-¿Lo prometes? – le dije

-Si, te lo prometo – me dijo, y beso mi mano – vamos que ya están hay – dijo señalando la entrada del restaurante

En cuando nos estábamos sentando, Alice llego

-Hola – nos dijo

-Hola Alice – le dijo Edward, Carlisle y Esme

-Mira Alice, el es Jasper, mi mejor amigo – le dijo Edward

-Mucho gusto – le dijo Alice

-El gusto es todo mío señorita – le dijo Jasper, a lo cual Alice suspiro, y se quedaron viendo, como si solo ellos dos existieran

-Creo que eres oficialmente Cupido – le dije en un susurro a Edward

-Esa era mi intención – me dijo riendo disimuladamente

Nos sentamos, Alice junto a Jasper, por supuesto.

-Me han contado mucho de ti Alice – le dijo Jasper

-Espero que solo buenas cosas – dijo Alice riendo – y yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, Edward y Emmett no han parado de hablar de ti últimamente

-Pues espero que también hayan sido puras cosas buenas

-Pues no te hagas tantas ilusiones – le dijo Edward

-no es por amargarles la conversación, pero en serio tengo hambre

-Lo siento Bella, bueno que vamos a comer – dijo Alice

Mientras platicábamos, Jasper y Alice, se lanzaban miradas coquetas, a lo cual Edward y yo nos reíamos disimuladamente, me daba gusto que por fin Alice se fijara en alguien mas, sobretodo después de la relación con Laurent y que Jasper encontrara una mujer digna para el, y que no fuera insoportable como lo era María.

-Chicos que tal si se van al cine – nos dijo Esme

-Si, vamos – les dije, eso seria muy bueno para que se conocieran más

-Claro, bueno si puedes Alice – le dijo Jasper

-C…Claro – dijo nerviosamente, _¡WOW!_ Nunca había escuchado tartamudear a Alice

-Bueno pues vámonos – dijo Edward

Caminamos hacia el área de los cines y escogieron una película, cuando Edward se acercó a la taquilla, lo detuve

-Compra solo dos boletos para esa película, y compra otros dos para otra, así los dejamos solos y nosotros nos vamos, por que mi pies me están matando – le dije con un puchero… definitivamente las hormonas estaban hablando… bueno lo de los pies era por que de verdad me dolían mucho

-Diablilla… es una buena idea – me dijo tocando mi nariz, compro los boletos y se los entrego

-Va a comprar algo – dijo Alice

-Sip, por que no se adelantan, nos apartan unos asientos – les dijo Edward

-Claro, los esperamos – nos dijo Jasper, pero al parecer Alice ya se imaginaba lo que íbamos a hacer, pues se me quedo viendo, cuando Jasper se volteo, yo solo le guiñi el ojo y camine hacia la dulcería, pero mi princesa tenia otras intenciones, por que nada mas de ver los dulces la boca se me hizo agua, Edward solo meneo la cabeza y me compro unos cuantos dulces

-Bueno, le hablare a mi papá para saber si todavía están por aquí – dijo sacando el celular.

Y tuvimos suerte, pues apenas iban a subirse al carro, cuando llegamos con ellos nos preguntaron por los chicos, y solo nos encogimos de hombros.

Jasper no llego ese día, bueno esa noche, al parecer todo había salido bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que no hubieran caído tan rápidamente a la tentación, pero si les hacia felices pues nos hacían a nosotros.

La mañana siguiente paso tranquila, aunque estaba algo nerviosa, porque Esme y Carlisle se iba a ir hoy, ya que tenían un compromiso que cumplir con uno de sus amigos y Edward se iba a quedar hasta la primera semana de enero. No es que no me gustara su compañía, si no que sabía que iba a estarme molestando con el pequeño Richi, ya que hoy en la noche llegaba, pues Alice me había hecho el favor de recogerlo, para que el fin de semana lo pasara tranquilamente, en compañía de Tim, pero los planes ya no habían salido de esa manera, por lo que los días pasaron tranquilos, bueno al menos para Edward, porque yo extrañaba horrores al animalito.

-bueno hijos, ya nos vamos, cuídala mucho Edward y ya no la hagas enojar, de todas formas, si te molesta, me hablas y vengo por el – me dijo Esme – por cierto le dicen a Jasper, que lo va a estar esperando Carlisle mañana en la oficina – dijo divertida, ya que Jasper solo había hablado para avisar que se iba a quedar con Alice toda la semana, cosa que no le agrado tanto a Esme, pues no había tenido la delicadeza de presentar como su novia.

-No te preocupes, no creo que quiera hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada con un guardián muy celoso y vengativo – le dije con una sonrisa maligna, cosa que a Edward no le pasó desapercibido

-Bueno, ya váyanse que se les va a hacer de noche en la carretera, te quiero – le dijo a su mamá y se despido de ella y de Carlisle, y yo de ellos también

-Cuídate mucho – me dijo Carlisle – nos vemos en pocos días

-Claro

Se subieron al carro y se fueron, definitivamente iba a ser una larga semana.

-bueno y que quieres cenar, podemos ir a un restaurant o pedir comida china – me dijo cuándo caminamos de vuelta a la casa

-Claro, pedimos comida, porque yo estoy agotada, tengo mucho sueño – le dije, y eso que apenas eran las 4 de la tarde

-¿porque no te vas a recostar? Cuando llegue la comida te hablo – me dijo

-No, quiero esperar a Richi, porque tú eres capaz de botarlo a la basura – dije

-Claro que no, no soy tan cruel como me cree – dijo a la ofensiva

Pero no siguió discutiendo porque en ese momento Alice y Jazz llegaron, ambos con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola chicos – nos saludaron

-Hola, ¿cómo les fue? – les pregunto Edward

-Pues yo creo que bastante bien Ed – le conteste – la sonrisa que tiene dice más que mil palabras – comente con burla, y Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron bastante, _Ja ahora sabrán lo que se siente_

-Ya ¿no? Te traje tu perrito, es un angelito, yo no sé por qué Edward se queja tanto

-Pues es obvio que me odia – le dijo Edward, haciendo caras de asco al ver al perrito, y era mutuo, pues cuando lo puso en el piso Alice, salió corriendo para ponerse frente a mí y empezarle a ladrar – ves, me odia y no le hecho nada

-Claro que le has hecho, siempre lo tratas mal o le hacer caras feas

-Hay Edward, si te quieres ganar a bella, tienes que ganarte a Richi – le dijo Jasper – bueno nos vamos, cuídense – nos dijo

-Ni tan rápido – le dijo Edward a Jasper – Carlisle te quiere mañana a primera hora en la oficina

-¿Qué? Pero si nos dio una semana de vacaciones – se quejó – ¿supongo que tú también verdad?

-Pues supones mal, yo me quedare – le dijo con burla – a demás mi mamá esta algo sentida, así que yo les recomiendo que vallan a visitarla, si no la quieres tener enojada durante las fiestas.

-Pues… si Alice quiere, podemos irnos mañana – le pregunto

-claro Jazz, me encantaría – le dijo soñada, colgándose más de su brazo, _Puff_ derramaban miel

-Bueno, ahora si ya nos vamos, diviértanse – nos dijeron

-Adiós – les dijimos

EPV

Después de que Jasper y Alice se fuera, Bella y el diablito que tenía por mascota, entramos a la casa, el maldito no me dejaba de ladrad, un día de estos lo iría a dejar a la perrera si no dejaba de hacer tanto escándalo.

Entre a la cocina a revisar el directorio de los restaurantes, para pedir la comida, cuando salí a buscar a bella, la encontré recostada en el sillón con Richi junto a este, se le veía incomoda, por lo que la tome en brazos y la subí a su habitación, se veía tan hermosa, relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras subía las escaleras, acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió profundamente dormida, pero en cuanto la recosté en la cama se despertó

-Vuelve a dormir – le dije en un susurro, mientras me alejaba de ella

-No, quédate – me dijo quedamente, jalándome hacia ella – por favor – rogo, y no puede negarme, así que rodee la cama, me quite los zapatos y me recosté justo a ella, pegándome a su espalda, la rodee con mis brazos y pose mi mano sobre su vientre, mi princesa me recibió con una pequeña patadita

-Tranquila pequeña – susurre – deja descansar a mamá

Seguí sobando suavemente su vientre, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, faltaban 3 meses y medio y tendríamos a nuestra pequeña en brazos, y esperaba que para ese entonces, Bella ya me hubiera aceptado de regreso y estuviéramos de nuevo en Londres, en una casa que mis padres me habían dado, para que cuando naciera nuestro bebe, nos fuéramos a vivir haya, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle la noticia a Bella, y me moría de las ansias por hacerlo.

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche, baje la mirada para ver que Bella me veía fijamente, no estaba molesta, de eso estaba seguro, pues se veía relajada.

-Hola – le dije

-Hola, no debiste de haber subido, debo de pesar demasiado

-como no te iba a subir, si te veías incomoda en el sillón, además no pesas tanto como crees, siempre has sido muy liviana – le dije tranquilamente

-Gracias por haberte quedado, es la primera vez, en muchas semanas, que puedo dormir cómoda, la bebe no se movió, o al menos no mucho para que yo lo notara

-me da gusto haber ayudado – le dije, ese comentario me había hecho muy feliz, yo le proporcionaba tranquilidad a mi bebe

-Edward…

-Dime

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Aro te había amenazado? – me pregunto, y me agarró con la guardia baja, no esperaba que me preguntara eso

-ya te lo dije bella, te quería proteger, pero no basto – le dije, cerrando los ojos

-Yo te hubiera perdonado, te hubiera apoyado, si me hubieras tenido la confianza suficiente para hacerlo – susurro, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

-Lo es bella, no llores, me mata verte llorar

-Solo quiero que me des una razón, par que yo te pueda perdonar, que me de la seguridad que nunca más volverás a comentar ese error, para que puedas estar con nosotras, que me des la seguridad que nunca lastimaras a mi bebe – me dijo sollozando

-te amo bella, y te puedo jurar que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, siempre ha sido así, sé que me equivoque, pero nunca más volveré a tropezarme con la misma piedra, te juro que todos los días de tu vida te recompensare por todo el dolor que te hecho sentir, que nunca más te volveré a mentir, dame la oportunidad de volver a ganarme tu confianza – le dije esperanzado, pero ella no decía nada, simplemente se me quedo viendo fijamente, pudieron haber pasado horas, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Bella, se volteó a verlo y se le quedo viendo

-Me puedes dejar solar – me pido con voz baja, yo solo asentí, tenía que darle su espacio, aunque me muriera de los celos, porque sabía que había sido el tal Tim el que le hablaba por teléfono, así que salí de su habitación y camine hacia la mí, en cuanto entre encontré a Richi husmeando

-Richi – le hable fuerte – deja en paz mis cosas – le dije, el solo me miro una vez y se dio la vuelta y siguió husmeando, _que insolente era el diablillo ese_, así que camine hacia él y lo tome con mis manos y lo saque que mi cuarto – si te portas bien conmigo y me dejas de ladrar, seré bueno contigo y ya no te molestare – le dije mirándolo fijamente, lo deje en el suelo y cerré mi puerta, definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, mira que platicar con un animal que no me entendía.

BPV

-hola – le dije a Tim

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, oye… me quería disculpar por

-No hay nada que disculpar Bella, yo entiendo

-Pero aun así me siento mal contigo, por la manera en que reacciono Edward en ambas ocasiones

-No Bella, yo entiendo, él te sigue amando y obviamente tú también, se te nota, y yo no puedo luchar contra eso

-pero…

-Bella, solo te hablaba para decirte que espero que seas muy feliz con él, y que te hagas respetar con él, no dejes que te lastime de nuevo, porque ahora no solo eres tú en el juego, también está tu hija

-Gracias Tim, y discu…

-No Bella, no te disculpes por nada, en el corazón no se manda… me tengo que ir… cuídate mucho Bella, fue un placer conocerte

-Cuídate tú también

-Adiós – me dijo y colgó… no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que no sentía nada por Tim, pero me sentía mal, porque no quería que sintiera que lo había usado, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentía fatal, porque no podía darle lo que Edward quería, no podía confiar en él, no todavía, pero ya lo había perdonado, sin embargo no quería volver a tener una relación con él, todavía no estaba lista para eso… pero no sabía cómo decírselo, porque él esperaba que yo le diera esa oportunidad, pero primero se tenía que ganar mi confianza de nuevo y después veríamos que pasaba con nosotros dos.

Seguí llorando, cuando escuche que tocaban en mi puerta y la abrían después de unos momentos

-¿Bella? – me llamo Edward, cuando estuvo frente a mí me dijo - ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

-Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo – le dije – no puedo confiar en ti de nuevo

-Lo es Bella – me dijo, se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazo, me sobo la espalda – tranquila bella, no te hace bien y tampoco a la bebe le hace bien – después de varios minutos, logre tranquilizarme – ¿mejor?

-Sí, gracias – le dije

-¿Quién era? – me pregunto

-Tim

-¿Que te dijo para que te pusieras así? – pregunto curioso, pero con voz tensa

-nada, simplemente se despidió de mi

-¿Fue mi culpa verdad?

-En parte, me dijo que es difícil luchar por alguien que ya está enamorada por alguien más – le dije, y en ese momento sus ojos brillaron – pero el que yo te amé no significa que yo confié en ti Edward, te perdono, pero si quieres que volvamos a ser pareja, primero necesitas ganarte mi confianza – le dije, me miró fijamente, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Gracias bella, no te vas a arrepentir – me dijo, y en ese momento tomo mi cara – te amo – me dijo y poco a poco se fue acercando, cuando vi que me iba a besar, moví mi rostro

-no, yo solo te perdone, mas no acepte una relación contigo – le dije lo más calmada posible

-te entiendo, no te voy a presionar – me dijo con tristeza, bajo sus manos y acaricio mi pancita y la beso y recostó su cara sobre ella

-te amo lizzi – le dijo y ella le respondió con una pequeña patadita – vez también me ama – me dijo con ilusión


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

EPV

-te amo lizzi – le dije y ella le respondió con una pequeña patadita – vez también me ama

Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos más en la misma posición, yo tenía recargada mi cabeza sobre su pancita, mi pequeña no se dejaba de mover, me sentía feliz, porque me había dado una oportunidad para demostrarle que era digno de su confianza, que ya no soy el mismo de hace unos meses, porque todo lo que paso, me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores

-Tengo hambre – susurro mi Bella

-No te preocupes, ya pedí la comida, llega en 10 min – le dije si alzar mi cabeza – que pena que no sea niño… pareciera que estuviera jugando futbol

-Sí, pero con mis pulmones y riñones – me dijo riendo… y yo uniéndome a ellas

-Pues no importa, aun así le enseñare a jugar – le dije

-Ok, pero no importa lo que hagas, la niña será del Manchester, eso no lo discutiré – dijo con enojo fingido, pero poco me importo, por que empecé a sentir que acariciaba mi cabello, de la manera en la que lo hacía cuando estábamos todavía en la cama los sábados o los domingos y no quería despertarme – ¿vendrás todos los fines de semana a vernos? – me pregunto

Y me desconcertó… _¿Cómo que las vendría a ver?_

-¿disculpa?

-Pues sí, tú trabajas en Londres

-¿no planeas volver? ¿Me vas a mantener alejado de ella?

-No, es que… yo no quiero vivir con mis padres… creo que ya es hora de que no dependa de ellos

-Pero si tú no tienes por qué irte con ellos, tú tienes tu casa y lo sabes… bueno de hecho son dos – le dije, recordando la casa que mis padres nos habían obsequiado, y pues la casa estaba a nombre de ella

-¿qué? ¿Cómo que tengo dos casa? El departamento te lo quedaste tu – me dijo sorprendida

-No, de hecho no – me miro como si fuera un niño chiquito que acababa de hacer una travesura – es que… el departamento siempre ha estado a nombre tuyo… cuando lo compramos… recuerdas que te di las llaves en una caja de regalo… pues si era uno, porque lo compra para ti

-¿Qué tu qué? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-Pues porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner… y no quería que te enojaras… como lo estás haciendo ahora – le dije, esperando que no se enojara mas

-Y que con la otra casa, que yo recuerde nunca compramos una… ¿o sí? – me dijo exaltada

-Nop… es que hace un año mis padres nos regalaron una… bueno te la regalaron… pero querían que yo te diera el regalo, porque saben cómo te pones con los regalos y no querían que te sentirás incomoda… y después paso lo del bebe y… bueno, nunca te pude dar tu regalo – le dije triste

-Oh… pero…

-No digas nada Bella, tú tienes tu casa en Londres, de hecho esta cerca de la casa de mis padres, así que puedes regresar antes de que nazca la bebe – le dije mientras sobaba su pancita

-Nop… mi hija nacerá aquí… después de eso veremos, ok – me dijo, suavemente

-Yo se… que no quieres regresar conmigo, pero no me alejes de ella… si no quieres que viva con ustedes lo respetare, pero no quiero que estén lejos – le dije mirándola fijamente

-Solo deja que nazca y platicamos sobre eso ¿sí? – Y en ese momento sonó el timbre – ya llego la comida, vamos – dijo, cambiando totalmente su semblante, de tristeza a felicidad, _Uff las hormonas_

-tenías mucha hambre – le dije, cuando vi que termino de comer… en menos de 15 min se había acabado su ración

-Sip… el desayuno fue hace mucho… y a la pequeña le gusta comer mucho, como a su tío – dijo riendo, y yo también, recordando como comía Jake

-¿Ya has pensado quienes serán sus padrinos? – le pregunte… yo ya tenía mis candidatos, pero no sabía si ella quería los mismos

-Sip… y creo que son los mismo que tú estás pensando – me dijo, mientras cargaba a Richi – que raro, no te a ladrado… ¿qué le hiciste? – me miro, entrecerrando los ojos

-No… yo no le hice nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña charla – le dije rápidamente

-Eso espero… te estaré vigilando Cullen – me dijo seriamente, y después se rio – ¿y tiene patio la casa? Richi necesita donde correr

-Sí, es casi igual de grande que la de mis padres – le dije

-¿qué?

-Sí, solo que la piscina es más pequeña… o ¿quieres una más grande? Podemos buscarla, no te preocupes

-No, no es eso, es que es muy grande la casa de tus papás

-Pero, estoy seguro que a nuestra hija le encantara tener donde correr con el saco de pulgas – le dije en broma – y te aseguro que a ti también te va a gustar mucho, yo solo he visto las fotos

-Oh...

-Ella nunca estuvo en el departamento ni en la casa, no te preocupes

-pero ese día ella entro con su maleta

-Sí, pero no la deje que se quedara, esa era y sigue siendo tu casa – le dije, tomando su mano – sé que te sientes insegura, pero te aseguro que nunca se acercó a ninguna de las cosas de la casa, esa fue la primera y la última vez que estuvo hay

-Ok… y hablando de Tanya, ¿tengo que ir a declarar?

-Solo si tú quieres, Aro me mando un mail, donde me recordaba que te preguntara sobre eso, pero no quiero que te estreses

-Lo sé, pero cuando será el juicio

-La primera semana de enero – le dije tenso, no quería que se viera envuelta en eso

-Iré, dile que iré – me dijo segura

-¿Segura?

-Segura… ¿qué hora es? – cambio repentinamente de tema

-Las 7:46, ¿porque?

-Vamos a que dé una vuelta por la cuadra Richi, no ha salido mucho estos días

-Mmm… ok, pero solo una vuelta por que ya hace mucho frio, que te parece si solo caminamos al mini súper que está a la vuelta y compramos las galletas que te gustan, porque se las acabo Jasper

-Sí, porque normalmente, eso es lo que se me antoja en la madrugada… voy por la cadena y nos vamos ¿sí?

-Sí, mientras recojo los platos – le dije.

Mientras caminábamos, platicábamos sobre Alice y Jasper, nos parecía chistosa la manera en como terminaron juntos, pero me parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos

-¿crees que se vallan a casar en algunos años? – me pregunto

-sí, son almas gemelas, siempre te dije que debíamos presentarlos

-Sí, pero ya ves cómo es Alice, nunca quería venía a Londres, si aduras penas vino a Manchester y eso porque términos con él y por qué Emmett casi la trajo a rastras

-Sí, pero al menos todo resulto como pensábamos.

Cuando regresamos, Richi corrió a su cama a recuperar el calor y nosotros también, el frio era más en el norte de Inglaterra

-Vamos a ver una película ¿sí? Hace mucho que no hay nadie en la casa, aparte de Alice, Rosalie o Emmett y la verdad no me gustan las películas que ellos traen, ¿sí? – me dijo haciendo ojitos de borreguito

-Vale, ¿quieres palomitas? – le pregunte y ella solo negó

-mejor un jugo, pero voy por el

-No, yo voy y por qué no subes y buscas una película, ahorita te alcanzo

Cuando llegue al cuarto, con el jugo que quería bella y con algunos chocolates, la encontré llorando, viendo la tele, y me asuste

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – le pregunte mientras le quitaba las lagrimas

-la película… su iban a morir – me dijo, cuando voltee a ver la tv. Vi que era una de Disney

-¿Toy Story?

-Sip… no la he visto, en el verano la íbamos a ver recuerdas – me dijo con un pequeño puchero

-Sí, pero no entiendo por qué estas llorando

-pues porque es triste que se vallan a morir a si después de tantas cosas que le pasaron – dijo y siguió llorando

-Tranquila amor, solo es una película, porque no mejor ponemos otra, una más alegre, ¿sí?

-Está bien… pero ¿me prometes que veremos la otra en la semana?

-te lo prometo – le dije, fui a escoger una película, necesitábamos un poco de comedia – ¿qué te parece esta? – enseñándole la película de "Amor y muerte" de Woddy Allen

-Sí, esa está bien – me dijo, secándose las lágrimas y la nariz, la puse y me fui a sentar a su cama, vi que me había hecho un espacio y que había movido a Richi, que ahora posaba en sus pies – es que también le gusta ver las películas, así se duerme más rápido – me dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que me le quede viendo al perro.

No sé qué hora era cuando sentí que me movían

-Ed – escuche que me hablaban – despierta – escuche – Edward – reconocí la voz de Bella

-¿Qué paso, te duele algo? – le dije cuando reaccione

-No, es solo que tengo hambre, quiero un helado – me dijo sonrojándose – pero no hay por qué no compre

-Si hay, mi mama compro un poco el domingo, voy por el – le dije levantándome de la cama

-Gracias – me dijo

BPV

Me había dado algo de pena haber despertado a Edward, pero sentía unas ansias enormes por comer helado, y de haber sabido que había no lo hubiera despertado, se veía tan relajado cuando dormir, eso había extrañado de él, su paz, cuando dormir, recordaba cuando había veces que me despertaba en la madrugada y no podía dormir, y me le quedaba viendo, acariciando su cabello, hasta que me dormía de nuevo o él se despertaba, me tomaba entre sus brazos y me acurrucaba en su pecho y solo así podía volver a dormirme

-Aquí esta, es de chocolate

-Gracias – le dije, y le arrebate el vaso… no me duro ni 5 minutos

-¿quieres más? – me pregunto divertido

-No, además no quiero que me haga daño y me vaya a dar gripa – le dije y bostece

-Anda, acuéstate, que te estas cayendo del sueño – me dijo, se acercó a darme un beso en la frente – descansa

-Tú también – le dije y salió

Me sentí un poco triste, porque no se había quedado conmigo, pero sabía que él no me quería presionar y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que iba a pasar…

Pasaron los días y llego navidad, durante la semana, habíamos ido a comprar los regalos, Edward se había quedado todo este tiempo conmigo, hablábamos de muchas cosas, parecía como si nada hubiera parecido, pero al final del día, la realidad era otra, aunque ya no pensaba mucho en eso, ya no me dolía tanto como antes, pero sabía que ese dolor nunca se iba a extinguir por completo.

Hoy llegaban todos, ósea, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Jake, Charlie y Renée… todos estaban muy emocionados, pero más Alice, porque tenía una semana si ver a Jasper, había resultado que lo amaba con locura y el a ella, Edward me había dicho que Jasper le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprarle su regalo de navidad, había sido la única noche que pase sola, desde que llegaron, y resulto que le compro un anillo de compromiso, a pesar de que Edward le dijo que era muy pronto, Jasper le dijo que ella era la mujer con la que se iba a casar y que era algo que ellos dos deseaban, que no se iban a casar dentro de un mes, pero si después de que yo tuviera a la nena, así que íbamos a tener muchas cosas que festejar en el año, porque al parecer Emmett le iba a proponer matrimonio la próxima semana a Rosalie, ahora solo faltaba Jake para que todos tuviéramos algo que festejar.

-Bella ya llegaron cariño – me grito Edward, no tuve el corazón para pedirle que no me llamara así, aunque en el fondo me gustaba que me llamara así de nuevo, baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi hermano, que corrió a mi encuentro

-Bellis – me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se separó de mi – ¡pero que hermosa estas! Y que grande te has puesto – dijo y me sentí mal

-¿Tan gorda me he puesto? – le pregunte a punto de llorar

-No, no… es solo que la bebe ha crecido mucho y eso es bueno no – dijo nervioso y buscando ayuda, mirando a los demás

-Pues claro que es bueno – le dijo mi padre – estas más hermosa, de lo normal hija, el embarazo te ha sentado muy bien – me dijo y me beso la frente

-pues claro que esta hermosa, si es mi hija – le dijo mi madre, quitándolo para poder abrazarme

-hola mami – le dije, me dio mucha emoción verla, la abrace y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla

-Hola bella – me dijo Esme, acercándose a mí – te ves hermosa, espero que Edward se haya portado bien

-Sí, se portó muy bien, no te preocupes – le dije, mientras la abrazaba, después me saludo Carlisle

-Hola hija, de verdad el embarazo te a sentando muy bien – me dijo y me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba

-Gracias – le dije, caminamos a la sala y nos sentamos todos

-Bueno y ¿qué tal está la ciudad?

-Pues bien, nada interesante, sin ti me aburro horrores – me dijo mi mamá – a excepción de tu hermano, que lo traen muerto – se rio

-¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunto Edward

-¿Como…?

-Es algo obvio Jake – le dije, riéndome

-Pues sí, es Leah, ¿te acuerdas de ella Edward? – le preguntó Jake a el – ella salía con Jasper, bueno solo unas cuantas veces a principio de la carrera

-Si claro, la que le dio unas cuantas cachetadas por el incidente del carro – se empezó a reír

-¿qué? ¿Lo golpeo? – les pregunte, riéndome

-Sí, fue simplemente digno de ver la escena, nunca había visto a Jazz tan sorprendido en toda mi vida

Y todos nos botamos de la risa, simplemente no me imaginaba a Jazz en esa situación, él siempre era tan serio y educado, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Emmett y Rosalie

-Hola familia hermosa – dijo Em

-Hola oso – le dije – hola rose

-Hola Bella, ¿no ha llegado Alice? – pregunto Em algo serio, no le había caído muy en gracia que Jazz anduviera detrás de su hermana

-Nop… pero no han de tardar – le dije

-Eso espero, el muy maldito no me ha dado la cara- dijo

-Pues aquí estoy – dijo Jazz, no lo habíamos escuchado entrar, con el alboroto de Em y entre los saludos de la familia

-Hola tía, tío, Jake, Bellis, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rose

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado o qué? – le dijo Emmett

-Hola Em… ¿por qué sigues enojado? – le pregunto con un pequeño puchero, mientras seguía abrazada a Jazz

-Duende… al estudio ahora y tú también - dijo, y se fueron los tres, Alice cabizbaja y Jasper con cara acongojada

-No se preocupen… no está enojado, solo actuando, quería generar el humor para que ellos dos se lo creyeran, solo es una broma para Jasper – no dijo Rosalie, a punto de reírse, todos nos quedamos cayados, tratando de escuchar algo, hasta Richi había parado bien sus orejitas, después de unos cuantos minutos, escuchamos la risa estridente de Emmett, salió casi corriendo del estudio con una pequeña duende pisándole los talones

-_Maldito, eres un hijo de…_ - gritaba Alice

-¡Alice! –gritaron mis papás y Jasper, que venía riéndose también

-¡¿qué? – Grito – el maldito me hizo pasar una semana bastante mala, con su mal humor y sus caras – chillo

-No llores peque… solo estaba jugando… era una pequeña venganza por todas las travesuras que mi hiciste de pequeños, porque yo nunca me las cobre – le dijo Emmett

-Ya lo sé… pero me hiciste pasar una semana, muy mala – dijo llorando en los brazos de Jasper

-Y la embarazada soy yo – dije en un susurro, a lo que Edward solo se rio, pues solo el escucho lo que dije

Una vez que todos nos acomodamos en la sala empezó el interrogatorio, afortunadamente para mí, fue directamente para Alice y Jasper

-¿Bueno y nos van a platicar como les fue en Londres? – pregunto Rose

-Bastante bien, ya conoció a mi tío Eleazar – dijo Jasper

-Y quedo encantado contigo cariño – le dijo Esme, dándole una sonrisa alentadora

-Y mira que es un poco huraño el viejo – dijo Edward

-¿te vas a ir a vivir a Londres hija? – le pregunto mi madre

-Pues… - dijo, y volteo a ver a Jazz – sí, la verdad es que pasando las fiestas buscaremos un departamento nuevo

-¡oh qué bueno! – Grito mi mamá – ya tendré a una de mis dos chicas cerca de mí - Edward me volteo a ver, sabía que quería comunicar lo que habíamos discutido los días pasados, acerca de irme a Londres después de que naciera mi nena, pero ya le había dicho que no quería anunciar nada hasta pasando las fiestas.

-bueno porque no vamos a comer algo, yo tengo mucha hambre – dijo Emmett, algo que la bebe y yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

Una vez en el carro, pude relajarme un poco, porque no podían hacerme preguntas acerca de Edward, pues solo iba en mi carro con él y los demás en sus respectivos carros

-Tranquila pequeña, no te harán preguntas, o al menos no hasta pasando las fiestas… pero no estoy tan seguro sobre Alice

-Si lo sé, ¿les pediste que no hicieran algún comentario? – le pregunte, mordiéndome el labio

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta que te muerdas el labio… - así mucho que no lo hacía, hasta ahora no me había percatado de eso – y si le mencione algo a mi madre, y también sabe que ya te dije de la casa, cosa que la emociono mucho, quiere que cuando vayas a Londres, empiecen con la decoración, pero le dije que no quiera que te presionara, quiero que tomes tiempo para pensar bien todo, ¿ok? – Me dijo, tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en el antebrazo – ¿bella?

-¿sí? – le dije

-¿Segura que no hay problema que vallamos a dormir juntos? No quiero que te sientas…

-Ed ya lo hablamos y no hay problema, no es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos – le dije señalando mi pancita – además, Jake no iba a querer dormir conmigo o con Richi, así que es la mejor solución

-Ok, pero Richi no tratara de matarme a mitad de la noche ¿verdad? – dijo, ya que debido al frio Richi dormía en mi cuarto

-Ya te dije que no, él no es malo, tu solo lo provocas, es su instinto defenderse

-De mis zapatos, lo cuales estaban reposando sobre el suelo, sin hacerle nada – gruño, me empecé a reír, recordando el incidente del miércoles pasado – y todavía te ríes – me acuso

-Es que fue chistoso ver tu cara, pero el pobrecito tembló cuando empezaste a gritar, ya te había dicho que no le hicieras una maldad, pero como siempre, desobedeces

-¡Yo no le hice nada! – volvió a gruñirme

-No me gruñas y si le hiciste, le escondiste sus juguetes y lo hiciste repelar con su mantita – le dije alzando mi voz un poco

-Pero si…

-Pero nada, tu prometiste no hacerle nada, así que cumple tu promesa – le dije duramente, y sin querer me di cuenta que era una indirecta

-No te preocupes bella, ya te dije que voy a cumplirte todo lo que te he prometido – me dijo cabizbajo – ya llegamos.

Me ayudo a bajar, y tomo mi mano, acción que no pasó desapercibida por nadie de la familia, pero nadie dijo nada, incluso Alice, se quedó callada, comimos entre bromas de Emmett y Jake, de las empresas, sobre algunos viajes que tendrían que hacer mis padres y los de Edward a finales de enero, pero también hablamos del juicio de James y Tanya.

-Hija, no quiero que vayas, no es bueno para la bebe – dijo mi padre

-Yo opino lo mismo, no creo que sea conveniente – coincidió Carlisle con el

-Ya se lo dije, pero ella no entiende – menciono Edward, mirándome

-Sí, ya sé que no les parece, pero necesito hacerlo, tiene que responder por sus actos – les dije – además, es algo que debo de hacer por mis bebes

-Bellis, no te estreses, si tú crees necesario ir, ve, pero solo si te va a servir para que dejes tu dolor atrás – dijo Emmett, todos nos volteamos a verlo, era rara la vez que decía algo que no fuera una broma

- ¿qué? – dijo, cuando noto que nos quedamos viéndolo

- es que no hiciste ninguna broma – dijo mi madre

-¡Oh!... por cierto familia, conseguí el puesto de maestro en la Universidad – nos informó, con una gran sonrisa, empiezo en febrero

-¡Felicidades! – Le grito mi mamá – me da mucho gusto que hayas entrado

-Felicidades hijo – dijo mi padre

-Gracias – les dijo a todos

Cuando salimos del restaurante nos despedimos de Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper

-a Jake no le pareció quedarse solo – se burló Edward

-No lo vallas a molestar con eso, no quiero tener pleitos ¿ok?

-Ok, lo prometo – me dijo, cuando me ayudo a subir al carro, Jake se acerco

-me puedo ir con ustedes… creo que nuestros padres se escaparan – dijo con una mueca

-Claro, súbete – le dije, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Edward, pero se quedó callado.

Llego el 24 de diciembre y tanto Esme como Renée estaba apuradas con la cena, no me dejaban hacer mucho, y eso me desesperaba, por lo que Edward me mantuvo entretenida envolviendo los regalos que habíamos comprado entre los dos… tenia mis reservas sobre eso… no quería mandar el mensaje erróneo, pero aun así cedi, no quería que se sintiera mal.

-¿Cómo vas? – me pregunto mi madre, cuando entro en el cuatro, por suerte ya había envuelto su regalo

-bien, solo falta el de Emmett y Rosalie y termine y ¿ustedes?

-Pues el pavo ya está en el horno, y lo más ya está casi listo, te hicimos pasta, porque ya sé que no te gusta el pavo, y de postre hay pastel de chocolate y también hicimos papas al horno – dijo – Bella, ¿ya lo perdonaste, todo regreso a la normalidad? – me pregunto seria

-Sí, ya lo perdone, pero no regrese con él, el que estemos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto es porque Jake no iba a querer dormir con Richi en el estudio o ¿me equivoco? – le dije medio bromeando

-No, primero duerme en tu cama que con tu perrito… pero ¿estas segura que no está mal interpretando eso?

-Sí, lo hablamos antes de que llegaran

-¿Y cómo fue que decidiste perdonarlo?

-Por qué lo amo, y por qué tengo que seguir adelante, con o sin el

-¿Y por qué no regresaste con él?

-Pues no confió en el, necesita ganarse mi confianza de nuevo para que yo regrese con el

-Eso me parece muy bueno, sin confianza no hay una relación estable y eso es lo último que ustedes dos necesitan… y ¿Entonces él va a ir y venir o te regresaras a Londres?

-Por el momento, o al menos hasta que nazca lizzi, permaneceré aquí, después regreso a Londres

-OO que bueno hija, me haces mucha falta en la casa, iré preparando el cuarto para él bebe y…

-No mamá, cuando regrese, me iré a la casa que nos regalaron Carlisle y Esme, hasta hace algunos días me entere de su existencia y pues no quiero incomodarlos y es ya el momento de dejar de depender de ustedes.

-Ósea que regresaras a vivir con Edward, supongo—me dijo con un pequeña sonrisa, mi mamá siempre estuvo enamorada platónicamente de él, bueno al menos era suposición mía, pues siempre lo defendía, incluso de mi

-No, el seguirá viviendo con sus padres o en el departamento, aun no lo sé, pero supongo que se quedara algunos días con nosotras – le dije

-Bella, porque te engañas y le pones trabas hija, te mueres por estar con él, por poder mirarlo sin tener que ocultarte, poder tomar su mano sin que nosotros nos preguntemos si ya se reconciliaron, el poder besarlo sin que tú te plantes si estás haciendo mal

-Ma…

-deja que termine, si quieres estar con él, díselo, por que la confianza se va ganando día con día, no solo con que te demuestre que no va a dormir con otra persona, tiene que darle la oportunidad de que te ama y la única manera en que te lo demuestre es que estén juntos, la convivencia hará que tu confíes en el de nuevo – termino de decirme, en el fondo si me moría de ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba… pero no me sentía lista para estar con el de nuevo – tomate tu tiempo, pero me parece que ya has tomado la decisión, solo que no lo has querido aceptar – dijo y me abrazo, hacía mucho que no me abrazaba de esa manera, tratando de protegerme de todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, de transmitirme seguridad.

-Gracias mamá

-No tienes que agradecer nada – dijo y me dio un beso en la cien, escuchamos que tocaban la puerta y asomo su cabeza Esme

-¿Puedo?

-Claro querida, pasa – le dijo mi mamá

-¿no interrumpo? Puedo regresar después – dijo Esme

-No, claro que no Esme, ven siéntate – dije – ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, ansiosa, tenía muchas ganas de verte, te extrañamos mucho – me dijo – espero que pronto regreses a Londres, veras que la casa te va a fascinar – dijo emocionada

-Gracias Esme, no tenía por qué gastar dinero

-No digas eso, en cuanto vi la casa, supe que era para ustedes y el patio, ¡dios!, Richi se volverá loco, tendrá donde correr y cuando la niña pueda caminar, le va a encantar estar hay – nos dijo muy emocionada

-Gracias, Esme, te lo agradezco mucho

-No bella, nosotros te lo agradecemos, nos vas a dar un nieto, mi hija ha vuelto a sonreír y tu esta simplemente irradiando felicidad, aunque tú no lo percibas, tus ojos han vuelto a tener su brillo característico – me dijo, haciendo que empezara a llorar – no llores, sé que ha sido una prueba de fuego para ustedes, pero sé que lo van a superar y van a salir airosos de esta, de eso se trata el matrimonio, a pesar de que ustedes ya no están juntos por medio de un papel, siguen conectados, y siempre van a ver pruebas en el camino que la pareja tiene que superar, sin dejar a uno en el camino, no te lo digo porque sea su mamá, te lo digo porque te quiero como si fueras mi hija y te lo digo porque soy mujer, dense la oportunidad de dejar estos meses atrás e iniciar de nuevo, no te dijo que olvides, porque eso es imposible, simplemente te pido que toma el Riesgo, no quiero que un día te preguntes "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"… piénsalo, no sientas que te presionamos, solo queremos verlos felices.

Me dieron mucho que pensar…


	15. Chapter 15

**hola chicas, se que muchas me quedran matar por que me he tardado muchisimo en subir el nuevo cap... solo queda decirles que lo siento muchisimo, pero veran la escuela me a cortado mucho la inspiracion y fue hasta el dia de hoy que pude terminar el cap, espero que les guste y si no pues me lo dicen en los REVIEW'S y los escribo de nuevo... **

**tambien les queria preguntar si quieren que siga escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Edward... diganmelo en los rw... oki?**

**bueno no las entretengo mas y disfruten... espero xD**

* * *

Capítulo 15

**Fiestas**

**BPV**

-¿Qué les pareció la cena? – pregunto Esme, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la sala, apunto de abrir los regalos a petición de Alice y Emmett, los cuales parecían niños pequeños

-Deliciosa, cada vez van mejorando mas – dijo mi hermano

-Sip, coincido contigo hijo – le dijo mi padre – aunque estoy seguro que Esme hizo todo, por que Renée no es buena en la cocina – lo dijo casi en un murmuro

-Oye, claro que se…

-Mamá, todos sabemos que la cocina nos es tu fuerte – le dije

-Bueno… ¿ya podemos abrir los regalos? – pregunto Alice

-Al menos deja que den las doce de la noche cariño – le dijo mi madre

-No, ya los quiero abrir – dijo Emmett como niño chiquito – ándele tía

-Esta bien ábranlos – dijo mi padre

Alice empezó a repartir los regalos, primero a nuestros papás, que parecían muy felices con sus nuevos juguetes, al menos nuestros papás, pues Jake, Edward y yo decidimos regalarles un iPad, y a nuestras madres les regalamos un viaje a las islas griegas, pues necesitaban un descanso.

-ten bella, esto es departe de Emmett y mío – dijo Alice entregándome una pequeña cajita

-Gracias- lo abrí y me encontré con dos medallas de oro blanco en forma de corazón y en la parte reversa decía mi nombre y el de mi bebe y la otra su nombre, mis ojos se humedecieron – son hermosas, no tenían por que molestarse, gracias - dije, levantándome para darles un abrazo

-No tienes que agradecerlo, Emmett, insistió mucho en ese regalo – me dijo Alice

-Y este es para ti hija y este otro para la bebe – me dijo Esme, entregándome dos bolsas, una mas grande que la otra

-Gracias – las abrí, la grande tenia un juego de sabanas con su mantita que tenia bordado el nombre de mi bebe – que hermoso están, estoy segura que le encantara

-Abre la tuya – me dijo, cuando la abrí, me encontré con un hermoso collar de plata, con pequeñas aguamarinas, era sencillo y también traía su juego de aretes y pulsera

-Esta muy hermoso, gracias – le dije, fuimos repartiendo los regalos, Emmett parecía niño pequeño abriendo los que iban a hacer para mi hija, con mi ayuda claro, aunque eran cosas pequeñas, como sonajas, móviles, chupones de todos los colores, peluches, inclusive una lámpara de parte de Rosalie, era una arca de Noé, muy linda, en donde los animalitos era niños disfrazados de ellos, era muy simpática, el ultimo regalo que quedo fue el que le compre a Edward, lo había hecho hace meses, incluso antes de que me enterara de su engaño, era un reloj, Rolex, lo había mandado a grabar, decía _Con amor, bella_ pero hace unos días mande a cambiar el grabado y había quedado, _Con amor, Lizzi, _me miro sorprendido, me había dado muchas indirectas durante los primeros meses del año para que le regalara eso de cumpleaños, pero no lo había hecho, quería dárselo de navidad.

-¿Como te acordaste? – susurro

-Pues… lo compre por marzo creo… solo que lo guarde y decidí dártelo hoy, y así cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de la bebe – le dije en un susurro también, pues toda la familia nos observaba

-Gracias – dijo y me abrazo, como si fuera la última cosa que fuera hacer en la vida – Gracias, por todo…

Cuando terminamos con los regalos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se retiraron, y Esme y Renée recogieron todos los platos, claro sin que yo les ayudara, cuando terminaron, subimos a dormir, ya una vez en el cuarto, entre al baño a cambiarme, cuando salí, note que Edward no estaba en el cuarto, por lo que entre a la cama, cuando estaba acomodando las mantas, cuando entro, camino hacia donde estaba sentada y se acomodo junto a mi

-para ti – me dijo, entregándome una pequeña cajita de terciopelo

-Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería regalos y menos caros – dije

-lo se, simplemente te estoy regresando algo que te pertenece – dijo mirándome a los ojos

Abrí la caja y me encontré con el anillo que me había dado cuando me pido matrimonio

-Ed…

-Ya se que es lo que estas pensando y no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, por que se que eso no lo deseas, solo te estoy regresando tu anillo, primero por que se que desde la primera vez que lo viste te enamoraste de el y nunca te lo quitaste hasta… bueno, la segunda es por que te pertenece y por que lo regalado nunca se regresa – me dijo con su sonrisa torcida – y tercero, por que el que te diera ese anillo fue el que te entregara mi corazón… aunque se que yo mismo lo traicione y por ende a ti, pero quiero que lo conserves, no te pido que lo uses, solo quiero que tu lo tengas

-ok, pero no quiere…

-ya lo se bella, aunque no lo creas si te he escuchado y se que por el momento no me quieres de esa manera en tu vida y que solo me has dejado quedarme por mi hija

-No es cierto Ed… aunque no lo demuestre te quiero y no te imaginas cuanto, pero el simple hecho de que no confié en ti hace que no permita que te acerques a mi en ese plan… necesito tiempo para terminar de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en menos de un año

-No te preocupes, no te voy a presionar – me dijo, dándome un beso en la cien – duerme, iré a ver si cerraron la puerta trasera – dijo y salió del cuarto.

Me sienta un poco mal por Edward, no quería que se sintiera de esa manera conmigo, por que no solo quería que estuviera aquí por la bebe, me gustaba que estuviera aquí por que me hacia sentir segura, acompañada, anuqué se estuviera peleando con Richi a diario, pero me alegraban el días mas de que lo hacia mi bebe cada vez que se movía, y algo me decía que iba ser niña de papá, por que cada vez que el hablaba o tocaba mi vientre se movía demasiado, no es que me molestara, al menos no sentimentalmente, por que físicamente, si, había veces que no me dejaba dormir, y solo lo hacia cuando Edward le hablaba o sobaba mi pancita.

Los días siguientes fueron calmados, con todos aquí me distraía muchísimo, me hacían olvidar los meses pasados y me hacían sentir que nada había pasado, que éramos una familia de nuevo, pero cada noche regresaba a mi realidad.

El día 28 de diciembre fuimos a la ultima cita con Rose del año, mi panza ya era considerablemente grande. Llegamos al hospital toda la familia, bueno a excepción de Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

-Hola – nos saludo a todos

-Hola rose – saludamos en coro, lo cual nos hizo reír

-Lista bella, espero que hayas comido bien y no demasiada comida navideña

-Si, solo el 24 y 25 comí de mas, pero los demás días me han cuidado ella por ustedes no se preocupen – le dije, ya que como estaba mi mamá y Esme, ella ya no iban tan seguido a ver que era lo que comía, por que incluso Edward no se reusaba a darme cada cosa que se me antojara, cosa que hizo que se ganara varios regaños por parte de Alice y de Rose, por supuesto

-Eso espero, bueno vamos a medirte y pesarte y después a que veamos a la nena –estas 2 kilos arriba del peso recomendable bells, así que tendrás que comer mas verdura y menos donas y pizza ¿vale? – hizo que me sonrojara, ¡por que divulgaba mis antojos!

-Pues ya que – le dije abatida, sabia que tenia que hacerlos, no quería dañar a mi nena

-Ok, espero que Edward ya no muestre mas debilidad – nos dijo y nos reímos por supuesto, y prosiguió con el chequeo, me tomo la presión, midió mi vientre – bueno vamos al cuarto de junto a tomarte la ecografía

Salimos todos y entramos al cuarto, que por suerte era bastante grande

-Recuéstate, ya sabes que el gel esta un poco frio – dijo rose, me alce mi blusa y me puso el gel, algo que no me agrado a la bebe, por que se empezó a mover – al parecer no le agrado tampoco –dijo riéndose – bueno veamos – y empezó a mover el parado, extendiendo el gel, se empezó a visualizar mi bebe

-Que hermosa es – dijeron nuestras madres en coro

-Si, igualita a su madre – dijo mi papá

-Sin duda – contesto Carlisle

-Que va, es más bonita que ella – dijo Jake en broma, regalándome una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, todo parece estar muy bien, tiene buen tamaño, mide 20 cm, y pesa 490 gr, ya estas en la semana 22, por lo que ya estas terminando el segundo trimestre, miren aquí están las manitas, veamos sus piecitos y piernitas – nos señalo la pantalla, se veía tan hermosa, era mejor de cómo me la imaginaba en mis sueños… de pronto sentí como Edward me quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla y daba un ligero apretón a mi mano, lo mire y me derretí, me miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, me miraba como cuando nos recién habíamos casado

-Gracias – me susurro, nadie alcanzo a escuchar, yo solo asentí, un poco, no quería que se dieran cuanta de ese pequeño momento que estábamos compartiendo los tres, por que claro que mi bebe participaba en todo momento.

-Bueno, imprimiré las imágenes y será todo ¿ok? Te veré dentro de un mes

-Gracias Rose – le dije

-Un lo menciones – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa cálida.

Cuando salimos de la consulta fuimos a comer, por que nos moríamos de hambre lizzi y yo, así que los abuelitos, el tío y el papá no pusieron peros, así que decidí que comeríamos comida italiana, la cual le cayo muy bien a mi bebe, pues no dio queja alguna hasta la noche, cuando deje de jugar con Richi, el cual parecía algo triste, pues no le prestaba tanta atención, debido a que estaban todos en la casa, pero Jake se encargaba de entretenerlo y de que le hicieran maldades a Edward, bueno no tantas, pero aun le seguía mordiendo los pantalones cuando estaba junto a mi o cuando me hablaba, mi lindo Richi era muy posesivo, solo esperaba que cuando llegara lizzi no fuera así con ella, por que si no si me iba a enojar con el.

* * *

Llego el 31 de diciembre, los días anteriores habían pasado tranquilamente, Edward no había sacado de nuevo el tema de "nosotros" y tampoco Renée y Esme, en cuanto a Jake y Carlisle no opinaban. Alice y Jasper nos habían anunciado ayer que iban a pasar el año nuevo en Paris, así que se habían ido hoy en la mañana y en cuanto a Emmett y Rose, la iban a pasar aquí, y Jake no se había quedado atrás, pues había invitado a Leah a pasar el año nuevo aquí, así no la pasaba como un _lobito_ solito, como el había dicho, pero claro, de _lobito_ no tenia nada.

-¿En que piensas? - pregunto Edward

-en muchas cosas – conteste mientras acariciaba a Richi, el cual estaba en mi regazo, durmiendo – ya podre comer, tenemos hambre – le dije, a lo que se rio ligeramente

-Supongo, vamos a ver si nos dejan entrar a la cocina, si no pedimos pizza – Uff no fue buena idea q la mencionara, por que al boca se me hizo agua con solo imaginármela – ok, creo que eso es lo que quieres, les diré a ver si te dan permiso

-No, no van a querer, no les digas nada, solo pídela y cuando llegue ya no podrán negarse a que coma eso ¿si? – le dije, poniendo ojitos de borreguito

-Esta bien, pero si me reclaman, tu me defiendes

-Ok, yo lo hago

Y por supuesto que se enojaron con el, pero no lo defendí, algo que no le agrado a Edward, pero al final era muy chistoso ver su cara de perrito regañado

-Síguete riendo, pero para la próxima conmigo no cuentes – dijo algo molesto

-Oh Ed, es que no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hacerte sufrir – le dije riendo, de alguna manera tenia que sentir todo lo que yo sentí no hace mucho

Me miro enojado, pero se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, empecé a recoger los platos y entro mi papá

-deja eso, yo lo hago, por que no mejor te vas a bañar, si no tu mamá se va a poner mal, ya sabes que no le gusta que se retrase la cena cariño

-No, esta bien me gusta sentirme que todavía puedo hacerlo, a demás ya tengo todo preparado, solo me baño y me pongo el vestido y listo – le dije con una sonrisa

-Bells… se que no hemos hablado mucho hija, pero quiero saber como te has encontrado, de que Edward haya estado aquí todo este tiempo – dijo calmadamente mientras terminábamos de escombrar la mesa

-Ha sido difícil, el tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, ya me había hecho a la idea de que solo lo iba a ver cuando fuera a ver a la niña, pero solo para eso… todo lo que en realidad paso me sorprendió mucho, pero aun así no lo hace menos culpable – le susurre

-¿lo sigues amando o solo lo mantiene en tu vida por que van a tener una hija? – me dijo

-Ambas… toda la vida lo voy a amar, pero no estoy segura que algún día le tendré la confianza suficiente para volver con el, tendrá que mover montañas, mar y tierra varias veces para que eso ocurra – le dije con tristeza – lo intenta, lo esta haciendo, pero el que viva por el momento aquí, solo por las vacaciones, no va hacer que la confianza regrese

-Lo se hija, piénsalo, no quiero verte sufrir mas por el, si no crees que es conveniente para ti que el este cerca de ti y solo de ti, aléjate, pero si están dispuestos a luchar por el amor que se tienen, adelante yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que tu decidas, pero sin que nadie te presione

-Gracias papá – le dije y lo abrase, era en uno de los pocos lugares donde me sentía segura

-¿Regresaras a la casa? Te hemos extrañado mucho hija, ándale regresa, ya no tienes por que refugiarte aquí, además sabes que todo lo que has comprado para la nena, lo podemos llevar para la casa

-No lo se… lo pensare, de todas formas la segunda semana de Enero tengo que presentarme a declarar, y si lo decido, serás el primero en saber

-Ok, y en cuanto al juicio, piénsatelo bien, el estrés no es bueno para ninguna de las dos

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo

-Lo se, otra cosa que te quería preguntar era sobre la casa que te habían regalado los Cullen, ¿la usaras?

-No, esa casa era para una familia que ya no existe, así que no – le dije bajando la mirada – no se lo he dicho a Edward, se que no le va a agradar, y va a insistir con que viva en el departamento, pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para ustedes, creo que ya es hora de que me haga responsable de mi misma y no depender de ustedes o de el

-No es un problema para tu madre y para mi, y lo sabes, además créeme que todos estaríamos mas tranquilos si te quedas en la casa, pero si te quieres ir, y espero que sea cuando la nena este mas grande, pues tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, pero al menos quédate en la casa hasta que la niña no valla a la escuela o al menos ya no sea tan dependiente de ti, tu sabes que a tu mamá le va a encantar ser su niñera y así tu podrás trabajar o terminar la especialización

-Si en eso precisamente estaba pensando, que cuando lizzi tuviera uno o dos años terminaría la especialización, y el que la cuidara se lo agradecería mucho – le dije – aunque creo que Esme le echara bronca – le dije riendo

-Si, no lo dudes – me dijo y terminamos la conversación, subí a darme un baño, pues ya eran las 6 de la tarde y la cena, según el horario de la familia Swan, era a las 9 así que tenia que apurarme, pero cuando llegue al cuarto escuche que estaba ocupado el baño, de seguro era Edward, camine hacia la cama y vi a Richi durmiendo junto a mi lado de la cama, se vea monísimo con sus trajecitos que Alice le había hecho, uno de reno, de angelito y de diablito, por petición de Edward, y otro de duende, el cual le quedaba hermoso, y ahora traía un suéter que tenia bordado Feliz Año 2011, en tono dorado y el suéter era café claro.

-oh, pensé que seguías en el comedor, en 10 min ya te puedes bañar – dijo Edward y el muy condenado salió solo con una toalla amarrada en la cadera… ¡dios! Malditas hormonas, por que en este instante momento decidían no ignorarlo, definitivamente era el hombre mas hermoso dela tierra, su abdomen bien formado, se notaba que seguía haciendo ejercicio, los brazos era fuertes torneados y grandes, siempre hacían que me derritiera en ellos, que me sentía la mujer mas protegida el mundo en ellos y la V de sus caderas simplemente me hacia delirar – ¿bella? – Me pregunto esbozando una sonrisa traviesa – ¿en que piensas? – me pregunto, me quede sin palabras y solo pude negar con la cabeza, tenia que salir muy rápido de hay, así que me levante rápidamente y me refugien en el baño.

Cuando termine de arreglarme Edward me esperaba en el cuarto, el ya estaba listo con su traje negro Armani, y su camisa también, solo que los primeros obtener estaban abiertos, por lo que no llevaba corbata, se veía hermoso, se levanto y camino hacia mi

-te ves hermosa – me dijo – el embarazo te ha hecho mas hermosa – y me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios

-Tu también estas muy guapo – le dije sonrojándome por el beso que me había dado

-vamos, ya nos están esperando y debes de tener hambre – yo solo asentí y salimos del cuarto con Richi detrás de nosotros, me agradaba que ya no se peleara por mi, al menos ya había algo de paz entre ellos.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, todos estaban terminando de arreglar el comedor

-hola – dijo Jake y detrás de el venia una chica, que en cuando vi a Edward le sonrió y lo saludo

-Hola Edward – le dijo

-hola Leah, ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien y tu

-Bien

-Mira Leah, ella es bella mi hermana – le dijo Jake a ella

-Oh, mucho gusto, Jake me a hablado mucho de ti – dijo acercándose y dándome un beso

-Hola, el gusto es mío – le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Y mamá? – pregunto Jake

-Esta en la cocina terminado de arreglar la cena – le dije – ¿quieres algo de tomar Leah? – le pregunte

-Si, gracias

-¿Qué quieres amor? – le dijo Jake

-Agua, el frio hace que me de sed – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Voy por ella – y salió hacia la cocina

-Ven, siéntate, este Edward me estaba diciendo que tuviste un pequeño incidente con Jasper

-A si, a mediados de la carrera, me volví famosa por eso, bueno al menos para el grupo de ellos – dijo riéndose

-Si – respondió Edward riéndose

-¿de que se ríen chicos? – dijo mi papá saliendo de la cocina

-De nada papá – le conteste

-Mira papá, ella es Leah – le dijo

-Mucho gusto, espero que te este tratando bien

-Claro que si señor

-Dime Charlie – le dijo

-Hola Leah – dijo mi mamá, ella ya la conocía

-Hola Renée – le dijo y se saludaron

-espero que el viaje no haya estado muy pesado

-No mucho, decidí venir en tren, era más tranquilo

-Me parece bien, así te regresas con Jake – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-claro que si – le contesto Jake tomándole la mano

-Hola Leah – saludo Carlisle

-Hola Sr. Cullen – contesto

-Dime Carlisle, por favor – le dijo y ella asintió

-Hola Leah, cuanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo Esme y la abraso cariñosamente

-hola Esme, si ya a pasado mucho tiempo

-¿donde has estado? Ed me había dicho que te habías ido a estudiar a otro país

-Si, fui a Alemania, a hacer el doctorado – le dijo

-¡Oh, que bien! ¿Y tu madre?

-Fue a Francia a pasar el año nuevo con sus hermanas – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que bien, es muy hermoso Francia en esta época del año – a lo que solo asintió

-Hola familia – grito Em, que acababa de llegar con Rosalie

-Buenas noches – dijo Rose, con una gran sonrisa

-¡Leah! Que gusto verte – grito Em y corrió a abrazarla

-E…l gusto es mi...o – dijo con dificultado por el abrazo de eso que le estaba dando

-Em, la estas ahorcando – le dijo Jake enojado

-Lo siento, es que me da mucho gusto verte, mira ella es mi novia Rosalie

-Hola Leah

-Hola – le dijo saludándola

-Bueno por que no vamos al comedor, por que si no la comida se enfriara – dijo mi madre

Nos acomodamos en el comedor, a la cabeza estaba Charlie y Carlisle, a su lado derecho respectivamente Renée y Esme y junto a Esme se encontraba Edward y yo, seguida por Rosalie y Emmett, y del otro lado mi mamá, Jake y Leah, y Richi acurrucado cerca de mis pies, debajo de la mesa

-Bueno a comer – dijo Jake – lo siento es que tengo hambre

Empezamos a comer, entre relatos de las aventuras de Leah con los chicos, ósea, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jake y los demás amigo de ellos, las risas estridentes de Emmett, era lo que mas nos hacia reír, en unas cuanta ocasiones Edward o Jake se ponían rojitos, por que ella los dejaba en ridículo, mas cuando platicaba sobre las pequeñas borracheras que se ponían a principios de la Universidad

Cuando terminamos de comer, Esme y yo nos levantamos para ir por el postre, el cual era un delicioso pay de que limón, ya que se me había antojado, o mas bien a mi nena, así que la abuelita y la madre, ósea yo, la complacíamos

-Que delicioso te quedo mamá, cada año te superas – le dijo Edward

-Gracias, pero esta es la receta de Renée, así que solo seguí sus instrucciones – le dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Renée

-Pues en ese caso ambas se superan cada año – dije, devorando rápidamente mi pieza de pay

-¿quieres un poco mas? – me pregunto Edward

-Si – le dije rápidamente, dándole mi plato para que me sirviera mas… no me duro mucho, estaba demasiado delicioso para su propio bien

-Veo, hermanita que te a gustado mucho, me has ganado – dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que me sonrojara

-Jake, por favor no la molestes, déjala, tiene permiso de comer todo lo que quiera – le dijo mi padre

-ok, mientras no me des un pellizco como el de ayer, ya no te molesto mas – dijo, haciéndome reír, recordando que ayer me había molestado cuando me descubrió a mitad de la noche comiendo un poco de helado en la compañía de Richi y Edward, el cual no me había dejado bajar a comer yo sola, por que no quería que me pasara algo

-cierto, todavía te duele, si casi ni te toque

-¿Qué dices mujer? Si casi me arrancas el brazo, tengo un moretón del tamaña de tu mano – dijo alzándose la camisa mostrándome el antebrazo, y si, así era tenia un gran moretón

-Pues debiste habértelo ganado a pulso, amor, por que de verdad te dio con todo – dijo Leah, burlándose de el – no me mires así, es que es gracioso que tu tan grandote, te veas lastimado por bella, que es mas peque que tú – dijo, defendiéndome y regalándome una gran sonrisa y por supuesto se la devolví

-Uff, ya tan pronto conspiraran contra mí – se quejo Jake

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, los hombres recogieron la mesa, mientras nosotras no fuimos a la sala y tomar un poco de café, bueno ella, por que a mi no me apetecía nada tomar un poco de eso, por lo que me dieron un poco de té

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto rose

-las 11:50, voy por las copas – dijo Esme

Llegaron las copas y sirvieron la champaña, claro a mi no, así que me dieron un poco de agua mineral

-ya… falta 1 minuto - dijo Em

-¿Qué vas a pedir de deseo este año, por que al parecer tu deseo del año pasado se cumplió? – me dijo Ed, tocando mi pancita

-Uff quiero muchas cosas… pero lo que mas deseaba ya pronto lo tendré- le dije - ¿y tu?

-Pues yo ya tengo 1 de las dos personas que quiero demasiado en este mundo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – así que mi deseo y propósito de este año es que vulvas a confiar en mi – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, de pronto deje de escuchar como los demás empezaban el conteo para el nuevo año, su mirada me capturo por completo… me transmitía ternura, adoración, y amor, pero también veía tristeza, ese brillo peculiar que tenia, hacia muchos meses lo había perdido, solo cuando hablaba de lizzi volvían a brillar de nuevo… o cuando me decía que me amaba y que se había equivocado, pero que iba a hacer todo lo posible por resarcir ese error, aunque era consiente que siempre estaría hay, que nunca se iba a ir, pero quería que diéramos por cerrado ese capítulo y escribiéramos uno de nuevo, pero no sabia que hacer, me sentía perdida, por un lado quería perdonarlo y volver a Londres con el y formar una hermosa familia, como la que siempre soñamos, pero por el otro lado, me decía que no, que me alejara y que solo lo viera cuando fuera por la nena o para algún asunto que requiriera la presencia de ambos…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que me abrazaba y susurraba en el oído _Te amo _y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, demandantes, pero suaves a la vez… y una vez mas mi cuerpo me traiciono y respondí su beso, subiendo mis manos a su cuellos y hundiéndolas en su cabello… me sentí en casa.

* * *

**OMFG! **

**¡la beso! ¿que creen que hara bella despues del beso? ¿regresara con el?... haganme saber lo que piensan... espero sus reviews, ¡recuerden que son importantes para la historia! **

**bueno ¡cuidense mucho! **

**xoxo**

**P.D. les dejo el twitter, por que hay anunciare si x alguna extraña razon del destino no publicare a tiempo el sig cap**

**lucecitasky20**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas! siento muchiiisssiimoo mi atrazo, pero durante toda la semana quise subir el cap y no pude xq al parecer el servidor de FF estaba en proceso de reparacion o algo asi... pero aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste mucho**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo ma historia**

**Digan No al PLAGIO**

* * *

El Juicio

EPV

-Hija, ya llego Edward por ti – grito Renée - ¿no dejaras que se altere mucho verdad?

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dije, tranquilizándola

-¿te quedaras a cenar cuando regresen? – me pregunto

-No quiero incomodar a Charlie, ya bastante tuvo con las fiestas, para que venga a imponerle mi presencia – le dije

-te entiendo, pero aunque no lo creas, el a hablado con Bella, el solo quiere que sea feliz y si es contigo, pues el se tendrá que tragar su coraje – me dijo, durante todo este tiempo, Charlie no había hablo conmigo a menos de ser necesario, y sabia que lo hacia por respeto a Bella y a Renée, y era exactamente Renée quien mas me había sorprendido de todo esto, ella era la única que no me había juzgado ni me había tratado mal, a pesar de haberle hecho daño a su hija, y no me quede con la duda, le pregunte por que no me trataba diferente y solo me contesto…

_-Por que yo se que es estar en ese situación Edward, cuando era joven y tonta, un joven me sedujo y caí redondita, a pesar de estar con Charlie, yo lo amaba y lo amo, solo que hay veces que la vida le pone pruebas a las parejas para que probemos que merecemos estar juntos… y solo te puedo decir que a Charlie le costo mucho trabajo perdonarme, pero aun así se caso conmigo y me dio los dos mas grande tesoros que tengo, así que yo no tengo por que juzgarte, no tengo la moral, por lo cual, yo me quede al margen y no quise opinar nada cuando Bella nos dijo lo que paso, el día que te dejo…_

Me sorprendió mucho su confesión, y por supuesto que nunca lo comente con Bella, no era el indicado para contar esas situaciones, pero agradecía que ella no me juzgara ni me señalara

-Ya estoy lista, ¿solo tengo que llevar mi identificación verdad? O ¿también los estudios donde el afirmaba que había quedado estéril?

-No es necesario, esos ya están en manos del abogado de Aro, no te preocupes, solo necesitas tu identificación – le dije - ¿estas segura que quieres ir?

-Si, vámonos – me dijo, se despidió de su mamá y salimos de la casa, cuando llegamos al auto vimos que Charlie y Jake llegaban, se bajaron de sus autos y caminaron hacia nosotros

-Bella – le dijo su padre

-Voy a ir, ¿ok?, regreso al rato – le dijo firmemente – por cierto, le dices a mamá que haga pay de limón – le dijo sonrojándose, el pay se había vuelto su postre favorito, o al menos eso había notado desde año nuevo, no llevaba las cuentas, pues desde hace una semana y media, que habíamos regresado de Manchester y ella se quedaba con sus padre y yo en el departamento, pues ella no quería quedarse conmigo, y la comprendía, después de las palabras que ma había dicho en Año nuevo, cuando la bese…

_**Flashback**_

_Por primera vez en muchos meses me sentí completo, el tener sus labios contra los míos, volvía a sentir que el tiempo se congelaba, poco a poco fui profundizando, adentrándome poco a poco entre sus labios, sentí que su lengua salía al encuentro de la mía, suavemente se acariciaron, haciéndome gemir, hacia mucho que no la besaba de esta manera, y la había extrañado mas de lo que yo pensaba, sentí que sus manos me atraían mas y yo la pegaba mas a mi cuerpo con mis manos rodeándola de la cintura, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero nos tuvimos que separar por que nos hacia falta el aire, mas a ella que a mi… cuando nos separamos, note que seguía con los ojos cerrados, así que solo recargue mi frente sobre la suya_

_-Te amo… y de verdad siento mucho lo que paso, pero este año, hare que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi y que vuelvas a confiar en mi, así se me valla la vida en eso – le dije con voz quebrada, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos_

_-Ed… no puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de imagínate con ella – me susurro, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras… no me había dado cuenta que todos se nos habían quedado viendo, así que opte por salir de la sala y entre al estudio… debía pensar como hacerla confiar en mi de nuevo, no podía perderla, no de nuevo…_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Abrí la puerta del carro y subió en el, casi no nos hablamos, a menos que no fuera de lizzi no hablábamos, ella había decidido no hablarme desde ese día, y yo iba a respetar su decisión, por mucho que me doliera, la amaba demasiado y si su felicidad estaba lejos de mi, pues debía dejarla ir, solo que todavía no estaba listo para dejar de insistir en que me diera la oportunidad.

Cuando llegamos al juzgado la ayude a bajar, cruzamos el estacionamiento y encontramos a Jasper y a mi padre junto al elevador

-Hola bells – saludo Jasper

-hola hija, ¿como esta la bebe? – le saludo mi padre

-Hola – les saludo con una gran sonrisa – a estado bien, no me ha dado mucha lata – le dijo

-Que bueno, recuerdo cuando Esme no podía dormir porque Edward se ponía a jugar futbol en su pancita – le dijo riendo

-Pues definitivamente el futbol, lo ha dejado a un lado por que ya no me ha pateado tanto, y se lo agradezco – le dijo

-Bueno vamos, porque están a punto de llamarlos a declarar – nos dijo Jasper, y así era, ambos íbamos a declarar contra James, en cuanto a Tanya se llevara a cabo el juicio contra ella dentó de dos días, pero solo yo era requerido para declarar.

Llegamos a la sala, james todavía no salía, nos encontramos con Jenkins, el cual era el abogado de Aro y mío, pues ambos éramos los demandantes, pues no habíamos querido que se relacionaran Charlie ni Jake con esto.

-Buenas tardes señores, señora, que gusto me da verla, esta hermosa – le dijo Jenkins, haciendo que bella se sonrojara

-Es cierto, te has puesto mas hermosa Bella – le dijo Aro, acercándose a ella y saludándola

-Gracias – le dijo algo cohibida

-vamos a que tomen asiento, están apunto de empezar – nos dijo Aro, caminamos con el, nos situamos detrás de ellos, yo, como demandante, tendría que estar junto a ellos, por lo que Bella se sentó entre mi padre y Jasper.

Me sentía nervioso, pero no por mi, si no por mi Bella, no quería que esta situación la estresara mas de la cuenta y que pusiera en peligro a ambas, pero por desgracia, no había desistido de su decisión, y había eferrado a venir a la audiencia y declara. Llego el juez, y empezó el juicio, empezaron por presentar las pruebas en contra de James, cuando llamaron al estrado a Bella, ella seria la primera en testificar, se levanto, con la mirada al freten.

Llego al estrado y se sentó a la izquierda del juez, el cual le cedió la palabra a Jenkins

-Sra. Swan – cierto, se había quitado mi apellido cuando nos divorciamos - ¿podría decirme por que razón conoce al señor james C.? – le pregunto

-Era mi doctor hasta hace unos meses – le contesto con voz firme

-Me podría decir ¿cuando empezó a solicitar los servicios como Doctor del acusado?

-A mediados del 2005 – contesto bella, mirando fríamente a James por primera vez desde que llego al frente

-Y me podría describir su relación con el

-Siempre me trato con respeto, nunca nos tuteamos, a pesar de que yo se repetí en varias ocasiones

-Cuando usted empieza a buscar embarazarse, ¿el le prescribe algún medicamento?

-No, nunca le informe nada de eso, simplemente deje de tomar la píldora

-¿fue a su consultorio a consultar si estaba usted embarazada?

-Así es

-¿le realizo algunos estudios?

-Si, me realizo una analítica y después me receto un medicamento

-¿cuantas semanas tenia de embarazo?

-6 semanas – le contesto bella, sin quitarle la vista a James

-¿y recuerda el nombre del medicamento?

-No

-¿Y que paso después de que ingirió el medicamento?

-Me sentí mareada después de unos minutos de que me tome el medicamento, y después comencé a vomitar y horas después…

-Sra.…

-Comencé a sangrar, era obvio que eso no era normal, así que decidimos que tenía que ir al hospital

-¿Y se comunico con el doctor cuando la trasladaron al hospital?

-Si, el me recibió y me dijo que el aborto se produjo por que el embrion no se había implantado en la matriz de manera correcta

-Y después de ese acontecimiento, ¿usted siguió frecuentando el consultorio del Sr no es así?

-Si, eso ocurrió en julio del 2007

-Y cuando fue el segundo aborto, podrá describirnos los hechos

-Claro, a principios de octubre del 2009, tuve un retraso, por lo que sospechamos que estaba embarazada

-¿Quién mas sospechaba?

-Mi ex marido – le dijo, me dolía escucharlo, pero sabía que eso lo tenía que cambiar rápidamente

-Continúe

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, fui a su consultorio para que me hiciera un chequeo y confirmara mis sospechas, volvió a hacer una analítica y me confirmo que tenia 5 semanas de embarazo, pero esta ves me receto dos medicamentos distintos, uno era Acido Fólico y del otro me dijo que eran unas vitaminas, puesto que había salido algo anémica en mis estudios y me dijo que eso no era nada bueno para el bebé – digo con voz un poco entrecortada – pero cuando fuimos por lo medicamento, el segundo no la había, por lo que decidimos esperar una semana para ir por el de nuevo, después de que pasara la semana, fui en busca del medicamento faltante, en cuanto llegue a casa lo tome, eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, me dispuse a irme a dormir, estaba sola, pues Edward, había salido de viaje y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente, alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana me desperté con una extraña sensación en el abdomen bajo – se detuvo de pronto, respirando profundamente, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, sabia que le iba a costar mucho trabajo hablar sobre nuestros pequeños, pero yo sabia que iba hacer valiente y fuerte por ellos y por nosotros también – por lo que me levante de la cama y note que estaba sangrando, algo que me altero demasiado, así que le hable a mis suegros, pues mis padres y hermano no se encontraban en la Cd. tampoco, fuimos al hospital y me atendió de nuevo el Dr. James – dijo con desprecio su nombre – una vez que estuve consiente me informo que mi útero era incapaz de sustentar vida y que era mejor que no hiciera otro intento por quedar embarazada por que podía perder la vida, y también me recomendó el hacerme una operación – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, o al menos eso me pareció para mi

-¿Qué clase de operación le sugirió?

-quería hacer histerectomía, a lo que me negué rotundamente

-¿recuerda cual fue la reacción de el cuando se negó?

-Su molestia fue evidente, insistió durante algunas semanas, llamando constantemente a la casa, pero a principios de enero dejo de insistir

-¿usted los siguió frecuentando después del incidente?

-No

-Eso es todo Señoría – le dijo Jenkins al juez

-tiene la palabra Sr. Rickman – dijo el juez al abogado de James, el cual se levanto y camino nerviosamente

-Sra. Swan ¿alguna vez se le ocurrió preguntarle al Doc. James si usted era apta para embarazase?

-No

-Entonces ¿no se ha puesto a pensar que simplemente el erros fue suyo, que usted no fue lo extremadamente cuidadosa sobre su estado?

-claro que no, de haber sido así, no cree que en este momento yo no tendría 6 meses de embarazo – le contesto Bella con voz firme

-¿fue concebido por vía invitro?

-¿Disculpe? – dijo ofendida y yo hubiera dicho lo mismo _¿como se atrevía a decir eso?_

-Objeción su señoría, es irrelevante el embarazo de la Sra.

-A lugar, es irrelevante el estado de la Sra. abogado

-Disculpe – le dijo con desprecio a Bella, ese abogaducho me las pagaría – no tengo mas preguntas

-Puede retirarse Sra. – le dijo el juez a Bella, se levanto y camino hasta llegar a tomar la mano de mi padre para que se sentara

-Tomaremos un receso de 30 min – dijo el juez y salió por la puerta trasera del estrado

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y caminamos hacia una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba frente al juzgado, nos sentamos y pedimos café, a excepción de Bella, la cual había estado cayada durante todo el trayecto

-¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, no quería que se pusiera mal por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Si, es que estoy algo ansiosa, eso es todo, no exageres – me contesto con una sonrisa, la cual no llego a sus ojos

-¿segura? Si quieres puedes irte a casa con mamá, no creo que sea necesario que entres de nuevo

-¿crees que sea posible, los pies me están matando? – dijo con un pequeño puchero, el cual me hizo reír un poco

-¿Creen que sea posible que Bella valla a casa? – les pregunte

-Claro señor, ya testifico, así que se puede retirar – contesto Jenkins

-Si quieres yo la llevo Edward

-Eso seria grandioso – le contesto Bella – me muero de hambre, de sueño y me duelen mis pies, no creo que dure mucho – dijo sonrojándose

-No te preocupes hija, en cuanto termine el juicio, nos vamos a casa y en la cena les contamos como termino, ¿ok? – le dijo mi padre cariñosamente, mientras yo sobaba su mano con mi pulgar

-Anda, termínate tu té y nos vamos – le dijo Jasper

Cuando todos terminamos de tomarnos el café y que bella terminara su té y un brownie, el cual lo había pedido hace tan solo 2 min y ya estaba por termínaselo, todos la miramos sorprendida por lo rápido que se lo estaba comiendo, inclusive Jenkins estaba pasmado

-Pues si que tenias hambre pequeña – dijo mi padre

-Uff me estaba matando tu nieta – le contesto bella, limpiando sus labios – estaba delicioso, siento por no haber compartido, pero a la nena no le gusta – dijo justificando su atracón, a lo cual solo nos reímos y ella termino por reírse también

-bueno faltan 5 min para que empiece de nuevo – dijo Jenkins

-Claro, vámonos – dije

Mi padre pago la cuenta, y caminamos Jasper, Bella y yo al aparcamiento y mi madre y Jenkins al juzgado

-En cuanto termine nos vamos directo a la casa ¿ok? Ya no estés nerviosa, lo peor ya paso

-Pero y si...

-pero nada, ya veras que no saldrá ni con fianza, todavía falto yo por justificar y también dos enfermeras, así que tranquila, a la bebe no le agrada que estés nerviosa- le dije sobando su pancita, cuanto había extrañado ese gesto, y al parecer la nena también, por que se movió enseguida

-Uff, ya la despertaste, no dejara de jugar futbol con mis riñones – dijo con un puchero, y _¡dios!_ Por que me hacia eso, me entraron unas ganas de besarla

-Sera mejor que se valla, duerme un rato, y tranquila por favor

-Si, al rato nos vemos – me dijo, y se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no tan cerca de los labios como me hubiera gustado pero al menos ya se despedía de mí con un beso, eso era un avance ¿no?

Subió al auto y salieron del estacionamiento, camine al juzgado para terminar con el asunto de James, ya solo me faltaría Tanya.

BPV

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bells? – me pregunto Jazz

-bien… aunque nerviosa, no supe como pude hablar de eso sin llorar – le dije con voz tenue

-pues lo hiciste muy bien, estamos muy orgullosos de ti

-Gracias jazz… ¿y Alice? – la mencioné por que no quería seguir platicando sobre eso

-pues ayer salió para Manchester, pero regresa pasado mañana, dijo que te quería sacar de compras, ya sabes como es ella, esta muy emocionada con la habitación del bebe, incluso en el departamento de Edward esta planeando hacer un cuarto – dijo, _¿Cómo que un cuarto en el departamento? –_ no te alteres bells, es que Edward quería que su hija tuviera un lugar para ella en el departamento cuando la dejaras que el se hiciera cargo de ella algunas noches, el están muy emocionado, y no te lo comentado por que quería que pasara el juicio… pero al parecer yo metí la pata… de verdad lo

-No jazz, no te preocupes, es solo que me tomo desprevenida y… me hace sentir algo mal, el saber que el no va a estar en muchos momentos de la vida de su hija… hace que toda la felicidad que siento se vea empañada por eso – le dije, y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-No bella, no te sientas mal, ya veras que encontraran un balance, no te preocupes por eso

-Gracias Jazz… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – le dije

-Si, dime

-¿alguna vez sospechaste que el tenia algo con ella? – pregunte casi en un susurro, pero me escucho muy bien pues se me quedo viendo fijamente, gracias a dios, el semáforo estaba en rojo

-Si, pero nunca le pregunte por que empecé a sospechar sobre las constante visitas de Tanya a su oficina unas dos semanas antes del incidente, por que créeme que de haberme enterado antes le hubiera dado su merecido a Edward, bueno aun así se lo di – dijo algo apenado

-¿Así que es cierto? Jacob lo menciono, pero no quise saber sobre el

-Solo te puedo decir que el te ama y que se va a arrepentir durante toda su vida de lo que hizo, independientemente de si lo aceptas de regreso o no, pero de algo puedes estar segura, que no volverá a mirara a otra mujer que no sean ustedes dos, es ahora que aprendió a valorar lo que tuvo en casa y nunca aprovecho – me dijo – Bells, solo dedícate a ser feliz no pienses en nadie mas que en ti y en tu hija, por que los demás se pueden ir por un tubo – me dijo medio divertido

-no se que hacer… estoy muy confundida, mi corazón y el 10% de mi cerebro me dice que corra a sus brazo y crea en todo lo que me dice, pero el otro 90% mi cerebro me dice que no, que me aleje y que solo mantenga una relación con el por mi hija, así que estoy hecha un desastre y mas con lo del beso – le dije, tenia tantas ganas de hablar con alguien, sabia que Alice o Rose me iban a escuchar, pero en este momento jazz me dio la sensación de confianza y paz

-El beso que te dio en año nuevo te confundió ¿verdad? – Me pregunto – me dijo Emmett – me miro apenado

-Si, no te puedo decir que no me gusto, pero es que simplemente no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de el besándola a ella, me perturba

-Pues bells, lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en tu instinto, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero recuerda que si regresas con el y después de un tiempo te arrepiente y lo apartas de ustedes, no solo el saldrá lastimado, si no también tu nena

-Jazz, gracias por escucharme, me hacia falta hablar con alguien – le dije recargándome en su hombro

-De nada pequeña, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y también con Alice para hablar o para cualquier otra cosa – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – duérmete, hay algo de trafico, te despierto cuando lleguemos – dijo en un pequeño susurró, pero yo ya iba a medio camino de la inconsciencia

Abrí mis ojos, poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a la luz que reflejaba la pequeña lámpara que estaba a un costado mío, me incorpore un poco para ver el cuarto, las cortinas eran muy familiares, me voltee a un costado y vi a la perfección los libros que estaban apilados juntos a la lámpara del otro buro, cuando de pronto vi una figura recargada en la puerta, justo frente a mi

-hola dormilona – me dijo una voz suave, se fue acercando lentamente a mi, su cabello estaba mojado, escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua por su pecho, ¡dios! Había olvidado lo hermoso que era, sus abdominales, era exactamente idénticas a como las recordaba, y esa V que formaba parte de su abdomen bajo, la cual estaba algo oculta con la toalla que llevaba atada a la cadera, me hacia sostener la respiración – ¿vez algo que te gusta? – me pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-Pues la verdad es que si – le dije sonrojándome y mordiendo mi labio inferior

-Mmm… y a mi me encanta que te muerdas el labio, te ves muy sexy – dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y se arrastraba lentamente hacia mi – te amo bells – dijo medio divertido

-Y yo a ti Ed – le dije acercándome para besar esos labios que invitaban al pecado

El beso empezó lento, poniendo todo el amor que sentíamos, pero poco a poco me fue empujando mas cerca de el y yo encantada me acerque a el, me encantaba besarlo mientras se me terminaba de bañar, fue subiendo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, masajeando lentamente mi vientre y mi espalda también, cuando llego a mi brasier, lo desabrocho y cambiaron de rumbo sus manos, llevándolas al frente y pasando ligeramente sus manos por encima de mis pechos y retiro

-Noo – le dije con un puchero, pero no contesto y saco sus manos y empezó a desabotonar la blusa, dejo mis labios y bajo a mi vientre a repartir besos conforme iba abriéndose paso hacia mis pechos y cuando llego a ellos, solo pude retorcerme del placer, los besaba tiernamente

-eres deliciosa cariño – me dijo mientras cambiaba de pecho – me quedaría aquí todo el día – y yo no hacia otra cosa mas que gemir y retorcerme bajo sus caricias, pero mis manos decidieron que tenían que viajar por su espalda, después de unas cuantas caricias mas, bajo sus manos a mi pantalón y los bajo lentamente, pero no sin antes hacer un comentario sobre mi ropa interior – el azul es tu color y el encaje es simplemente perfecto para tu piel – dijo entre besos, termino de quitarme mis pantalones y subió de nuevo, dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en el interior de mis muslos – hueles delicioso… dios estas muy mojada – dijo cuando llego a mi centro, el cual gritaba atención

-Ed… por favor… no aguanto – le dije entre jadeos

-Tranquila amor – me dijo, abrió mis piernas poco a poco, dejando suaves besos en mis muslos y cuando por fin llego solo pude dejar de respirar, _¡dios! Este hombre si que sabe usar sus labios y lengua _chupo con devoción mi clítoris, sin darle tregua, mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba mi entrada ligueramente, bajo un poco y mordió ligueramente mis labios

-Ahh, Ed… oh – grite, y de pronto metió dos dedos dentro de mi – así bebe, no te detengas – le susurro, mi respiración no me permitía mas

-Te amo – me dijo mientras seguía succionando mis labios, poco a poco subió su cara y yo proteste – tranquila nena… no quiero que termines sin mi – me dijo con un puchero besando mi esternón, cuando llego a mi cara me beso profundamente y sentí que la toalla había desaparecido, no sabia a que hora se la había quitado, y no me importaba, solo quería que entrara dentro de mi… y no tuve que esperar mucho por eso, pues entro lentamente, centímetro a centímetro – eres perfecta – susurro en mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo y después dejando besos en mi cuello… y yo, yo tenia mis manos en sus hombros y después subieron a su cabello, donde hundí mis dedos, adoraba la textura de su cabellos bajo mi mano

-Mas rápido – le dije después de unos minutos de llevar un suave vaivén, y rápido cambio el ritmo

-¿Así amor? – me pregunto rozando mis labios

-si… así… oh… Ed… te amo – le dije, besándolo, aprisionándolo con mis piernas y mis brazos

-No como yo a ti – dijo con un poco de esfuerzo

-Mas rápido, vente conmigo – le grite, estirando mi cabeza hacia tras, y se movió mucho mas rápido, jadeábamos por la intensidad de sus movimientos, mis piernas empezaron a temblar de placer, el cual estaba siendo liberado junto con el de el, sentía como se derramaba dentro de mi, mientras que aprovechaba para besar mi cuello, pues lo tenia totalmente estirado

-Te amo Ed – le grite

-Te amo – me dijo en un profundo gemido, cuando termino, se quedo recostado sobre mi mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, después rodo a un lado llevándome con el, poniéndome de constado, de modo que mi espalda se pegara a su pecho – duerme pequeña – me dijo y caí completamente dormida en sus brazos, sintiéndome segura y cálida

Desperté de nuevo desorientada, esta obscuro, ya no era la misma habitación en la que había estado… había soñado con Edward, cuando nos reconciliamos después de nuestra primer pelea de recién casados, _Uff_ estaba sudando y tenia el pulso acelerado y también estaba algo excitada y húmeda… la verdad es que extrañaba mucho el estar con el, no solo en el plano sexual, si no también el poder llegar a la casa y encontrarlo dormido o el me encontrara dormida y se acostara junto a mi y también el que me despertara solo para hacerme el amor.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

-bella – escuche la voz de Edward

-hola – le respondí, camino hacia la cama y se acostó junto a mí y me abrazo y dijo

-Amor… ya todo termino, 15 años de prisión… solo falta ella – solo pude mirarlo y solté mis lagrimas – no llores cariño… no le hace bien al bebe, tranquila

-Es que estoy contenta… al fin va a pagar por hacerle daño a mis bebes – le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello

-Anda vamos a comer, que nos estamos muriendo de hambre y de seguro lizzi también, ya son las 8 de la noche, llevas 4:30 horas dormida, ¿estabas muy cansada verdad?

-Si, ¿acaban de llegar?

-No llegamos hace dos horas, viene a verte pero estabas profundamente dormida, así que me recosté contigo, espero que no te moleste – dijo algo apenado – hace unos 40 min desperté

-No, no te preocupes… anda vamos a cenar, y después me llevas a mi casa, ya deben de estar preocupados por mi

-ya hable con tu mamá, por que no mejor te quedas a dormí aquí, así ya no tienes que salir

-pero a tus padres no le molestara

-No, que va, ellos están de acuerdo, anda vamos a que te pongas la pijama y vamos a que cenes, ya todos tiene su pijama puesta, no te preocupes por eso – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-¿Ed?

-Dime

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas haciendo un cuarto para la niña en el departamento? – le dije

* * *

**Oooo pobre edward, por mas que quiere hacer las cosas bien y no mas no le salen tan bien como el quisiera... bueno espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo siento mucho mi retraso, pero de que volviera a suceder la proxima semana visiten mi blog(enlace en mi perfil), donde tmb subire los capitulos, asi que ya tiene otra forma de leerlos, tmb lo subire en potterfics, asi que tiene varias formas de leerlo, bueno cuidensen **

**xoxo**

**P.D. mi twitter: lucecitasky20**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas... se que me quieren matar, pero la escuela esta consumiendo el 90% de mi tiempo y el otro 8% lo he ocupado para dormir y lo restante para escribir un poco... en fin... espero poder actualizar mas pronto... bueno no las entretengo, espero q les guste mucho el cap y hagamelo saber xfiss!**

* * *

Capitulo 17

-¿Ed?

-Dime

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas haciendo un cuarto para la niña en el departamento? – le dije, abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido por la pregunta

-Yo… - dijo, pero no dijo nada más durante unos 20 segundos – veras, no es qué no quisiera decírtelo, es qué era una sorpresa… mi madre me ha estado ayudando – dijo nerviosamente – yo simplemente quería qué lizzi tuviera su espacio en el departamento, para qué el día qué se quedara conmigo tuviera un lugar propio donde dormir, jugar… bells no te enojes, te juro qué te lo iba a decir – me dijo en modo de suplica

-No lo estoy, simplemente me siento algo excluida, aunque se qué ya no es mi casa, pensé qué tu pedirías mi opinión si algún día instalaras su habitación y por lo visto me equivoque – le dije cabizbaja

-Siempre será tu casa bella, solo qué pensé qué te gustaría la sorpresa, pero veo qué me volví a equivocar, y también sabes qué siempre me ha importado tu opinión, así qué mañana iremos a ver los muebles y compraremos lo qué más te gusten - me dijo acercándose a mí y yo negué con la cabeza – anda, mira no he comprado nada, solo hemos pintado las paredes de un liguero tono lila… ¿entonces mañana vamos, vale? – insistió

-Ok – le dije y el movió su mano a mi vientre y lo acaricio delicadamente

-Ven, vamos a comer, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre – dijo y jalo de mi mano

-Ed… no, ya me quiero ir a mi casa, estoy cansada – le dije, casi saliendo de mi boca un bostezo

-Pero… yo pensé qué te quedarías a dormir, tenemos mucho qué hablar – me dijo desilusionado

-ya me lo suponía, pero no tengo ropa aquí

-Por eso no te preocupes, qué Esme ya se encargo de eso, así qué ya no puedes poner pretexto – me dijo con cierta burla, _como odiaba qué hiciera eso, nunca me dejaba ganar_

-Vale, pero no quiero qué me vuelvas a secuestrar ¿vale?

-No te estoy secuestrando, solo te estoy pidiendo qué por lo menos hoy te quedes conmigo

-¿QUE? – le dije _¿Cómo qué me quedara con él?_

-No, no lo quise decir en ese sentido, simplemente qué te he extrañado, me acostumbre a dormir contigo de nuevo en las festividades y pues… - me dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, muy, pero muy raro en el

-Ed…

-Primero comemos y después discutimos eso ¿sí?

-Está bien – le dije, y en ese momento mi estomago empezó a quejarse

-Ves, ya estas hambrienta – me dijo y caminamos hacia las escaleras para bajar al comedor, y cuando llegamos ya estaban sentados Carlisle y Jasper, los salude y me senté junto a Carlisle y Edward frente a mí, y en ese momento entro Esme con una botella de vino blanco

-¿Descansaste bella?- me pregunto Esme

-Algo, como no se deja de mover, me pone algo ansiosa – le dije sobando mi vientre

-Recuerdo cuando eso le pasaba a Esme, Edward se ponía juguetón en cuanto sentía a su madre qué se recostaba un poco – dijo riéndose y palmeando el hombro de Edward

-Uff era fatal, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, había veces qué solo bastaba con qué me paseara un rato y me recostaba de nuevo y deja de moverse o a veces ponía algo de música y de inmediato dejaba de patear mis costillas – dijo Esme riéndose de las caras incomodidad qué hacia Edward

-Pues de la palo tal astilla – dijo riendo Jasper

-Pues si, por si no mal recuero tu madre también se quejaba mucho de ti, jazz, decía qué parecías boxeador, pero solo le sucedía cuando comía – dijo riéndose Esme, por lo qué fue el turno de burlarse Edward y de qué Jasper se pusiera rojo

-Pues al parecer ella todavía no se decide, si será boxeadora o bailarina – les dije riéndome también, mientras nos servíamos de comer, había preparado pescado y algunos camarones, qué sabía qué me encantaban

-Bueno, ¿ahora si nos dirán como termino todo? – pregunto Esme cuando nos sirvió el postre, un delicioso helado de chocolate

-Pues todo termino como esperábamos, lo sentenciaron a 15 años de prisión, sin opción a libertad condicional o fianza y obviamente le revocaron su licencia permanentemente – dijo Carlisle – y por lo qué nos enteramos va a declarar en contra de Tanya, así qué ella no se salvara

-¿pero aun así iras a declarar? – le pregunte a Edward

-Sí, tengo qué ir, fui solicito por el juzgado

-Y también irán sus hermanas y Carmen a declarar, será un Juicio algo largo, pero esperemos que todo salga como deseamos – nos dijo Carlisle

-Me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Aro, ella siempre fue su favorita – dijo Jazz – pero después de saber todo lo qué había hecho, yo abría hecho lo mismo

-Pues todos tenemos lo qué nos merecemos – dijo Esme

-Sí, Aro está destrozado, y su esposa ni hablar, pero al parecer ella esta mas determinada en qué su hija page todo lo qué hizo

-Pero ella también la encubrió ¿no? – pregunte

-Sí, pero nunca hablo por amor a su hija, pero después de qué Aro hablara con ella, decidieron denunciarla

-Uff, debe de ser muy difícil admitir qué tu hija no es lo qué crees – dije

-Sí, es difícil – escuche susurrar a Esme, y mirando a Edward fijamente – bueno te quedaras a dormir ¿verdad? – mencionó cambiando rápidamente de tema, no respondí rápidamente no sabía si sería lo correcto quedarme, no quería terminar peor con Edward

-Pues…

-No mamá, Bella se quiere ir a su casa, está cansada, dejemos qué descanse y mañana salen las dos a almorzar – dijo Edward con voz enojada

-¿Bella? – dijo Esme, notando la tensión de su hijo y la mía, bueno, el había decido por mí, otra vez, solo qué esta vez decidí qué no iba a discutir, solo asentí

-Bueno cariño, yo paso por ti a las 11am y le dice a Renée si nos quiere acompañar y le decimos a Alice qué nos alcance, mañana llegara en la tarde

-Claro, yo le digo – me levante y me despedí de Carlisle y de Esme, cuando volteé a ver a Jasper, note qué Edward ya no estaba en el comedor, por lo qué Jazz me tomo por el brazo y me guio a la entrada

-No le hagas caso, últimamente esta de mal humor… y no te preocupes qué yo te iré a dejar, será lo mejor, enojados no arreglaran nada – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me ayudo a subir al carro y segundos después salimos de la propiedad –Bella – me llamo – no llores, no vale la pena tomar en cuenta sus arranques qué hace – lo cual me hizo sonreír

-Lo sé, lo aprendí a lo largo de 10 años – le dije, me limpie las lagrimas qué no había notado hasta qué jazz las mencionó – es qué no se qué hare, eso es todo, y él me sigue presionado

-si, créeme qué ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero él dice qué no es cierto, y así seguirá hasta que tu le digas qué no lo perdonas y no lo quieras ver mas – dijo - si me permites opinar, yo creo qué será mejor qué te olvides un poco de Edward y disfrutes de la última etapa de tu embarazo, tomate todo el tiempo qué sea necesario, no tomes el nacimiento de la pequeña como fecha límite para escoger si te quedas con él, no, por qué eso simplemente te va a forzar a tomar una decisión qué puede qué después te arrepientas, solo deja qué las cosas tomen su lugar sin forzarlas – me dijo y note qué estábamos enfrente de mi casa, habíamos llegado muy rápido

-Gracias Jazz, y tomare en cuenta lo qué me acabas de decir, creo qué será la mejor opción, simplemente dejar fluir las cosas – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabes qué no tiene qué agradecer pequeña, cuídate – me dijo, salió del carro y abrió mi puerta – por cierto me dijo qué cuando llegaras le mandaras un mensaje, para saber qué ya estabas en casa, pero yo qué tu, lo hacía sufrir un poco mas – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa qué me hizo reír

-¿En serio te dijo eso? ¿Tan poco confía en ti? – pregunte con burla

-Oh… no lo había pensado de esa manera, pues con más razón no le mandes un mensaje – dijo riéndose, me dio un beso en la frente y regreso a al carro, yo por mi parte negué con mi cabeza y camine a la puerta, la abrí y escuche como arrancaba el carro, se despidió con la mano y salió de mi vista

-Hija, no te quedes en la puerta, te hará daño, hace frio – me dijo mi padre, me acerque a saludarlo - ¿pensé qué te quedarías con ellos?

-Sí quieres me regreso – le dije algo molesta

-No, claro qué no, ¿ahora qué te hizo? – pregunto, _uhg siempre adivinaba_

-Sí, bueno más o menos, sutilmente me corrió de la casa de sus padres

-¿QUE? como se atreve ese imbécil – grito

-No te enojes, no tiene importancia, el qué se enoja pierde ¿no?

-Sí, pero… dice qué te ama y a los 5 segundos te corre

-No me corrió, simplemente facilito mi salida de su casa- le mentí - yo ya le había dicho qué no quería quedarme y después accedí, pero cuando me pregunto Esme s me quedaría dude por unos segundos y de pronto Edward se enojo y le dijo qué no me quedaría

-Pues quien lo entiende, peor qué una mujer… sin ofender cariño – me dijo – deberías irte a dormir, te vez cansada y eso no es bueno

-Ok, ¿y Jake? – le pregunte

-Dormido, ya sebes como es el, a demás creo qué se peleo con Leah y llego algo borracho, así qué quedo fulminado – dijo con cierta burla

-Bueno, hasta mañana pa – le dije

-Hasta mañana peque – me dijo y subí a mi cuarto, entre y vi a Richi dormido en medio de mi cama, lo tenía algo olvidado, fui al baño, me puse mi pijama y cuando iba a entrar a la cama, empezó a sonar mi celular, lo cual hizo qué despertara Richi

-Hola pequeño – le dije a Richi, se levanto rápidamente y camino en la cama para restregarse en mis piernas – yo también te he extrañado – le dije, tome el celular y vi qué era Edward, por lo qué decidí apagarlo, lo haría sufrir, a ver quien se cansaba primero – seré mala por un día, ¿qué te parece? – le susurre a Richi mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita – vamos a dormir – le dije, me levante y lo deje en su camita, tenia forma de ovalo, color café, y al parecer le agrada mucho por qué se acurruco rápidamente, yo por mi parte entre en la cama y quede perdida en mis sueños rápidamente.

Al otro día desperté alrededor de las 9am, prendí mi celular y note qué tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensaje de Edward, abrí los mensajes el primero decía:

_Bella ¿ya estás en casa? _

El segundo decía:

_Por favor respóndeme, no me hagas ir a buscarte _

El tercero:

_Isabella, tiene 2 min para devolverme el mensaje, sino llamara a casa de tus padres_

El cuarto

_Sé qué estas enojada, y no te culpo, se qué no tenia qué enojarme, discúlpame, espero qué mañana si quieras hablar conmigo, descansa_

Y el último decía:

_Bells, te amo y siento mucho haber reaccionado así, te juro qué será la última vez qué lo hago, probablemente ya estés dormida y hayas apagado el celular, pero aun así, quiero que sepas qué lo siento y qué te amo y te extraño_

-Creo qué es bipolar Richi – dije con burla, refiriéndome a Edward, quien lo entendía, si se iba a poner en ese plan qué lo aguante su mamá, por qué yo no tenía tiempo para sus arranques, pensé

El día empezó normal, desayune con las bromas de Jake y los interrogatorios de mamá hacia él, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó y mi mamá contesto

-Bella, es para ti – me dijo tendiéndome el teléfono, de seguro es Esme

-Bueno – dije

-Hola – dijo una voz aterciopelada, Edward

-Hola – dije con voz neutra

-Perdón por lo de ayer, no sé qué me paso, tan pronto como salieron las palabras de mi boca me arrepentí – me dijo con voz triste

-¿Tu? – dije con sarcasmo

-Bells… podría ir por ti y almorzar junto, hay mucho qué hablar y por lo qué me tengo qué disculpar, por favor

-Está bien, ven por mí a las 12 – le dije, le iba a dar la oportunidad de disculparse por lo de ayer

-Puntual, te lo aseguro

-Bueno, adiós – le dije rápidamente y colgué

-Definitivamente te gusta hacerlo sufrir – dijo Jake con burla

-Algo, no lo puedo negar – le dije con una sonrisa

Escuche qué tocaban el timbre y qué abrían la puerta y escuche la voz de Edward, baje las escaleras

-Hola – dijo apenado

-Hola – le dije – ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos – me dijo abriéndome la puerta y dejándome pasar, caminamos al carro en silencio, me ayudo a subir y después el subió al carro de nuevo – ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-se me antoja un sándwich… de pollo – dije rápidamente

-Sándwich será – 20 minutos después llegamos al restaurante, qué estaba ubicado junto a una plaza comercial, en el centro de Londres

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Randy y seré su mesero, aquí está la carta, regreso en unos minutos por su orden – nos dijo, bueno le dijo a Edward, _se lo comía con los ojos _

-¿de qué te ríes? – me dijo

-Te estaba comiendo con la mirada – le dije tratando de contener mi risa

-¡Claro qué no! – dijo espantado

-Oh claro qué si… sabes es muy divertido estar del otro lado, siempre decías qué me pasaba a mí, qué me "desnudaban" con la mirada – dije haciendo comillas con mis manos – pero ya me di cuenta qué tienes tu pegue en la comunidad gay

-¿Qué? Bells, deja de burlarte – me dijo con voz aprenda y con las mejillas muy rojas

-No, definitivamente Jazz y Emmett se entera de esto

-No, tú no te atreverías

-Oh claro qué lo haría y lo hare – dije secando mis lagrimas de tanto reírme – bueno qué pedirás – le dije, tratando de cambiar de tema

-Pues yo creo qué un sándwich de atún ¿y tú?

-De pollo con queso parmesano – le dije lamiéndome mis labios, me moría del hambre

Llego el mesero y tomo nuestra orden, obviamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a este Edward, y la verdad es qué lo encontraba muy divertido.

-Bella, quiero qué me disculpes por mi comportamiento de ayer, no tenía derecho de responder por ti… te juro qué ya no sé ni cómo pedir disculpas… siempre qué nos vemos pasa algo y tengo qué disculparme, ya parezco disco rayado – me dijo con tristeza la ultima parte, y yo estaba enojada_, el muy maldito me corrió, sutilmente, pero me corrió de la casa de sus padres y como siempre quiere arreglar las cosas con un "me disculpas"_

-Mira Edward, creo qué es hora de qué hablemos de lo qué ambos queremos, por qué si seguimos así, vamos a terminar peor de lo qué ya estamos

-Sí, me parece bien

-Ok, bueno yo quiero qué me dejes de presionar, cada vez qué nos vemos insistes en qué te perdone y regrese contigo, y tu sabes qué no lo hare, al menos no en los próximos meses y también se qué eso te duele, pero ponte en mi lugar, yo fui la engañada, fui la qué salió mas lastimada de los dos y tu quieres qué se me borren esos meses y te reciba con los brazos abiertos, solo por qué a la mera hora no era hijo tuyo, por qué Tanya "abuso de ti" y por qué descubriste qué James fue el culpable de mis abortos… y la verdad, yo no siento qué esos sean meritos para qué te perdone – le dije con voz firme, como lo sentía… pasaron algunos minutos y el no me decía nada, solo me miraba con tristeza y orgullo a la misma vez – y la verdad, yo no me creo el qué te haya drogado, puede qué sí, pero de qué te gustaba estar con ella, te gustaba

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siento

-Entonces… ¿me alejaras de ti y de mi hija? – me pregunto con voz quebrada

-de mi si, por el momento, pero cuando nazca eres libre de verla cuando quieras y el tiempo qué desees, ya te había dicho qué nunca te iba a negar eso – le dije sin despegar los ojos de los de él, iba a agregar algo mas, pero lo interrumpió el mesero, dejo nuestros platos y se retiro, comimos en silencio, el parecía qué ido, solo comía mecánicamente, cuando terminamos pidió la cuenta y salimos del restaurant

-¿Quieres ir a ver las tiendas? – me pregunto con voz neutra

-No, yo creo que ya es hora de qué regrese a casa, me canso algo rápido – le dije, sabía qué estaba enojado y triste, volteo a ver su reloj e hizo una mueca

– entonces te llevo a tu casa, ya qué no iremos a ver nada, me da tiempo de llegar a una junta qué tiene mi padre – me dijo, y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento

-No – le medio grite – tomo un taxi, así no te tienes qué retrasar – le dije, la verdad no me apetecía pasar 30 min en su auto en un silencio incomodo

-No, claro qué no, te llevo – me dijo ya algo enojado – anda sube qué si no se nos hará tarde

-No, en serio prefiero el taxi – le dije, y definitivamente no me esperaba lo qué me contesto

-Como quieras, entonces – dijo, azotó a la puerta del conductor y rodeo el auto, subió en él y salió del estacionamiento… No lo podía creer… nunca en la vida me había tratado así… me sentía decepcionada de él, pero yo no tenía la culpa de su reacción, el quería la verdad y por primera vez, decidí decirle lo qué sentí sin censurarlo, hice lo qué muchas veces me pido y no pudo resistirlo.

Me quede unos cuantos segundos más parada, cuando logre reaccionar, camine hacia el sito de taxis y aborde uno, 35 min después estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa, me sentía cansada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, entre y subí a mi cuarto, abrí el agua de la regadera y me desvestí, me quede parada bajo el agua caliente durante unos minutos, sentí qué mi bebe se movía demasiado… me di cuenta qué no se había dejado de mover desde qué Edward nos dejo en el estacionamiento… era muy pequeña para qué se diera cuanta ¿no? Termine de bañarme y me puse mi pijama, era todavía muy temprano, las 4 de la tarde, pero no me sentía con ganas de hacer otra cosa más qué de dormir, así qué me metí a la cama y empecé a sobar mi vientre, note qué después de unos minutos las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta, qué había a alejado de mi al único hombre al que había amado en mi vida

_Eso es lo qué querías ¿no bella?_ me dije a mi misma, pues ahí tienes lo qué querías, ahora si ya no hay marcha atrás.

Lo amaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero no estaba dispuesta a vivir con la duda de si me engañaba o no, cuando llegara tarde o cuando se tuviera que salir a cenar con algunos inversionistas, o cuando tuviera qué salir de viaje… definitivamente no quería eso en mi vida, no sabía si iba a soportarlo, no sabía si valía o no la pena el estar con él en esas circunstancias

-Los siento bebe… mamá no quiere qué estés triste, ya verás qué siempre lo tendrás a tu lado… nunca te va a dejar ni te engañara – le dije en un susurro – te amo – dije, no supe a quien iba dirigido, si a mi bebe o a la persona a la cual había renunciado por mi bien psicológico.

Entre el llanto y la tristeza qué sentía, me quede dormida, hasta qué sentí qué alguien se acostaba junto a mí.

-Shhh… soy yo – me dijo Alice – acabo de llegar, Jazz me trajo – dijo en un susurro

-Alice… -le dije y me solté a llorar, ella solo me abrazo y me consoló

-Sí lo quieres tanto, ¿por qué te torturas bells?

-Por qué no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de si me estará engañando o no de nuevo… cuando la confianza se muere, es difícil recuperarla – le dije

-Sí, te comprendo, pero si deberás quieres, lucharas para qué esa confianza renazca, no dejes te dejes vencer…

-No lo sé… creo qué es mejor qué no lo vea por algún tiempo

-¿Y crees qué eso te servirá?

-No lo sé…

-Bells, no le hace bien a la nena qué estés triste, por qué ella también lo va a estar

-Sí, creo qué se da cuenta… o al menos siente… no se ha dejado de mover desde qué se fue

-Ves… tu hija, para desgracia tuya, adora a su padre – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ya me conto lo qué paso y créeme qué está en un mar de lagrimas, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar así desde hace años, llego hecho una fiera, rompió todo a su paso y cuando no le quedo nada mas qué romper simplemente se quedo sentado y empezó a llorar y a pedir por ti

-Yo… es difícil, él fue el qué se metió con otra, se caso con ella… no le costaba nada habérmelo dicho cuando Aro lo amenazo… por qué no me tuvo la confianza… no me sirvió de nada qué me tratara de proteger… – le grite, sabía qué lo AMABA, más de lo qué se merecía, y eso era lo qué me dolía, el ya no tenerlo conmigo hacia qué lo añorara mas y lo amara… empecé a llore mas, por qué sabía qué por mas qué luchara por pensar con la cabeza, mi corazón empezaba a ganar terreno… pero esta vez de coraje… de pronto empecé a respirar con dificultada y Alice rápidamente lo noto y le grito a alguien, y no lo supe, por qué note qué mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y perdí la noción del tiempo.

* * *

**EPV**

-Edward, Edward – escuche qué gritaban mi nombre desesperadamente, después de unos segundos, sentí qué una manos me zarandeaban y gritaban de nuevo mi nombre… y no fue hasta qué sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla, cuando reaccione, note qué mi madre estaba a uno cuanto metros de mi, llena de lagrimas y mi padre frente a mí, con la cara roja, enojado y desesperado parecía… me había pegado – Edward – dijo mi nombre mi papá – Edward, bella esta en el hospital, tiene amenaza de aborto – dijo lentamente, pero no necesite mas para qué reaccionara completamente

-¿COMO QUÉ AMENAZA DE ABORTO? – le grite, me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo de la oficina, subí al elevador, cuando llegue al auto subí rápidamente y maneje como loco… supuse qué estaba en el Chelsea Westminster Hospital, tarde 25 min en llegar, se me hicieron una eternidad… no tenia en mi mente otra cosa, mas qué el rostro de bella, no quería qué les pasara nada, yo no podría seguir viviendo si a alguna de las dos les pasara algo por mi maldita culpa.

Cuando por fin llegue, pregunte por ella y me dijeron qué su familia estaba en la sala de espera del 2 piso, así qué subí las escaleras, no iba a esperar al maldito elevador, cuando llegue me encontré con Jazz, venia con una botella de agua

-Qué bueno qué ya llegaste hermano – me dijo

-¿Cómo esta? – le pregunte

-Estable, el riesgo de un aborto ha pasado, ahora están vigilando su presión, eso nos dijeron hace 30 min

Cuando llegamos a la sala, estaban sus papás, Jake, Leah, y Alice, en cuanto me vio Jake se me lanzo, o al menos eso intento, ya qué jazz le bloqueo el paso

-¡Tú! Otra vez tú tienes la culpa de qué mi hermana se encuentre mal – me grito

-Jake, no es el lugar ni el momento – le dijo su padre –Edward, bella pregunto por ti, cuando llegue el doctor puedes pasar a verla – me dijo, no se le veía molesto, o al menos no tanto

-Edward, siéntate – me dijo Renée – va a tardar en regresar el doctor – me tomo del brazo y me jalo para qué me sentara junto a ella

-¿Qué le paso, todo estaba bien hasta hace unas horas, bueno…?

-Tuvo una crisis nerviosa, qué hizo qué se le subiera la presión y la trajimos de inmediato al hospital en cuanto se desmayo, dijeron qué si no se le bajaba la presión, podía ocurrir un aborto…

-Yo tengo la culpa – le dije – de nuevo – cubrí mi rostro y deje qué una cuantas lagrimas salieran

-No te preocupes, veras qué todo va a salir bien, bella es fuerte, y por su bebe y por ti saldrá adelante, ya verás – dijo con ternura _¿por mi? _No lo creo… me quedo claro qué me odia y solo me soporta por mi princesa… ya no me amaba y yo solo me encargue de matar lo mas preciado y puro qué tenía.

-Señores – dijo una voz – Ya puede una persona pasar a ver a Isabella – dijo el Doctor

-Ve – me dijo, empujándome para qué caminara hacia el doctor

-Supongo qué usted es el padre del bebe – dijo

-Así es – por desgracia, ahora solo era eso

-vamos – me dijo, lo seguí por los pasillos, hasta qué llegamos a la habitación – pase – abrió la puerta y entre, me quede algo impactado, estaba hay tirada en la cama, pálida, con el semblante cansado y los ojos hinchados… había estado llorando.

Camine hacia ella, acaricie su mejilla y después su pelo… seguía siendo suave, acerqué mis labios y bese su frente

-lo siento mucho bella, no deberías de estar aquí, tu no… dije, rompiendo en llanto, deje qué mi cabeza callera delicadamente sobre su vientre, note qué mi princesa me daba una pequeña patadita, tratando de no lastimar a su mami – también siento qué tu este malita – le dije – las amo mucho

Después de unos minutos, note qué se movía un poco, se empezó a despertar, parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y cuando pudo enfocar bien dijo

-No me vuelvas a dejar – dijo – ya no – pero no pudo decir más, pues sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nueva cuanta

-No, ya no te volveré a dejar… no puedo – le dije, probablemente, no recordaría lo qué me había dicho, pero yo si recordaría lo qué le había prometido y esta vez se lo iba a cumplir

* * *

**Puff pobre edward... no sale de una y ya entro en otro apriento... que opinan chicas que lo perdone o que de plano ya lo made a la gomita?**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! NO DEJEN DE MANDARLOS!  
**

**Cuidense mucho xoxo**

**Twitter: lucecitasky20**

**y mi blog el enlace lo encuentran en mi perfil**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡hola chicas, siento un buen la demora, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

** ¿desiciones?**

**EPV**

-No me vuelvas a dejar – dijo – ya no – pero no pudo decir más, pues sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nueva cuanta

-No, ya no te volveré a dejar… no puedo – le dije, probablemente, no recordaría lo qué me había dicho, pero yo si recordaría lo qué le había prometido y esta vez se lo iba a cumplir

Me quede observándola, no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo escuche que alguien me llamaba, y no fue hasta que reaccione cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Hijo – hablo mi mama

-Dime

-Ten, supongo que te quedaras, así que te traje una manta, está muy frio aquí, y aquí esta otra para bella, está enfriando un poco, no queremos que se enferme – dijo con cariño, se acercó a bella y beso su frente – descansa – me dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Yo, por mi parte me acomode en el sillón que estaba junto a su cama, tome su mano, acariciándola distraídamente, miraba su cabellera, esparcida en las almohadas, me encantaba despertar en las mañanas con su cabello esparcido en mi cara y en su almohada, como extrañaba esa sensación, después de unas cuantas horas me sentí cansado, por lo que decidí recargar mi cabeza junto a su mano, tratando de no dejar ningún peso sobre su brazo o mano, y me deje caer en los más profundos sueños.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello, suavemente pasaba su mano por mis mechones rebeldes…

-Debes de estar torcido del cuello… - me dijo en apenas un susurro

-Mmm, no importa, no podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que estabas aquí – le dije también quedamente mientras alzaba mi rostro, estaba todavía recostada, se veía con mejor color en las mejillas que el día anterior - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ya no me siento mareada, solo tengo algo de hambre

-Oh, le hablare a la enfermera – le dije, ella solo me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré a la enfermera, le pedí el desayuno de Bella y en menos de 10 min ya estaba mi Bella comiendo, y se veía que tenía mucha hambre, pues no le duro el gusto más de 10 min en acabárselo

-¿Satisfecha? – le pregunte en tono burlón

-Sip, mi pobre pequeña me está haciendo comer mucho últimamente – me dijo con un sonrojo

-Es normal, hable con la doctora en turno y me dijo que al medio día nos darán la alta, así que le hablare a Renée para que te traiga tu ropa ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias – me dijo

-No tienes nada que agradecer bells, solo yo – le dije

-Ed

-Dime – me acerque y me senté en la cama

-puedes seguir con los planes de decoración de la habitación de lizzi, tienes derecho a hacerlo y creo que tampoco fue la mejor manera de reaccionar de parte mía

-¿ya no quieres ayudarme entonces?

-no es eso… es que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo…

-Pero ya no tenemos por qué hacerlo… yo quiero que me ayudes, siempre guardamos esa habitación para nuestro bebe y aunque no quieras, ese departamento siempre será únicamente tuyo, de nadie más… siempre será la dueña y señora de nuestra casa – le dije con firmeza y cariño a la vez

-¿Seguro? – pregunto, mordiéndose el labio, y mi cuerpo no lo pensó dos veces, me acerqué la bese, mordí ligueramente su labio y lo libere de sus dientes, y a ella no pareció importarle, pues respondió a las caricias de mis labios, los cuales eran delicados con los suyos, lentamente me fui retirando y recargue mi frete en la suya

-Te amo mucho bella… y sé que me he equivocado más de lo que me gustaría reconocer y sé también que te he lastimado mucho… que la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste se ha esfumado, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de reconquistarte y de que me gane tu confianza de nuevo… solo te pido una oportunidad, si no funciona te prometo que nunca más te molestare con esto de nuevo… y simplemente me mantendré al pendiente de mi hija, porque nunca me alejaras de ella ¿verdad?

-No, tu sabes que no sería capaz de eso – me dijo firmemente, me miro durante unos minutos – te dale la oportunidad Edward, no te dijo que borrón y cuenta nueva, porque es imposible para mí, pero si tu estas dispuesto a probarme que puedo confiar en ti completamente… demuéstramelo, no solo me digas que lo harás, porque solo son palabras y recuerda que esas se las lleva el viento – me dijo lo último en un susurro

-te lo prometo – le dije emocionado_ ¡por fin me daba la oportunidad! Y le iba a demostrar que no la defraudaría una vez más _me acerque un poco más y la abrace, y para fortuna mía, correspondió mi abrazo – ¡Gracias! – le dije, pase mis manos de manera lenta en su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando escuchamos que tocaban la puerta nos separamos lentamente, no sin antes dejarle un beso casto en el cuello, cerca de la oreja

-Pase – dijo, cuando se separó de mí completamente, estaba algo sonrojada, pero al menos me dio una sonrisa, pequeña, pero ya era una sonrisa y no una cachetada o una huida de mis brazos como la vez anterior

-Hola hijos – entro mi mamá y después Renée

-Hoja hija, Edward, espero no haberlos molestado, pero aquí traemos la ropa de bella, ya hablamos con la doctora y en 1 hr te darán de alta, y no al medio día como estaba previsto – nos dijo, me levente de la cama y camine hacia a madre y Renée, y las salude

-Bueno en ese caso, las dejo para que la ayuden a cambiarse

-Si hijo, ve con tu padre, está afuera – me dijo mi mamá

-Bueno, con permiso - les dije, a los cual asintieron, camine por el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, esperaba que todos esos meses grises, quedaran completamente atrás, y más aún cuando se llevase a cabo el juicio contra Tanya y ahora si podría decir que ese capítulo estaba cerrado completamente…

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era marzo, Bella tenía 32 semanas de embarazo, ósea 8 meses, solo faltaba un mes más y ya tendríamos a nuestra nena en brazos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, primero el juicio contra Tanya, el cual se llevó a cabo en febrero, a solo un mes después de que se condenara a James, y no le fue nada bien, pues James testifico en contra suya y también su madre y hermanas testificaron lo que sabía y por supuesto que yo también lo hice, sin embargo Aro tuvo que pagar una fianza para que pudiera salir Carmen, ya que a ella se le culpo de encubrimiento, pero después de eso todo fue mejor, mi relación con Bella mejoro notablemente, la llevaba a comer o cenar, dejaba que la abrazara o incluso la besara, aunque no siempre, pero eso no importaba, mientras me dejara cuidarla y que estuviera junto a ella, todo estaba bien.

La decoración de la recamara de mi lizzi ya estaba completa, hace solo 2 semanas la terminamos, ya que no queríamos que se cansara de mas, por lo que habíamos que hacerlo muy deprisa, aunque me encantaba que estuviera en el depa, aunque fuera solo una cuantas horas, ya que ella seguí viviendo con sus padre y yo había vuelto al departamento, sin embargo no era lo mismo sin ella.

En cuanto a los demás, estaban felices, Jasper y Alice ya vivían juntos, solo hace un mes se habían mudado oficialmente, pues Alice había logrado conseguir un trabajo en una de las revistas más reconocidas de moda, y Jasper seguía trabajando en la constructora con nosotros; en cuanto a Emmett y Rose seguían en Manchester, ya que el trabajo de ambos se encontraba haya, pero venían a visitar a bella cada 15 días, lo cual ella agradecía mucho, y yo también.

Mis padres estaban muy contentos también, ya que muy pronto seria el nacimiento de su nieto y ya no hallan que comprar, a pesar de que Bella les decía que no era necesario que compraran nada más, pues ya tenía ropa de sobra, y claro todo era gracias a Alice, a la cual le había dado uno de esos arranques de comprar, y casi estaba seguro que la tarjeta de Jasper estaba sobregirada por varios miles de libras.

En fin, estos meses habían sido bastante tranquilos, pero hoy era el día más emocionante, ya que hoy sería la última ecografía que le harían en 3D, por lo que la podríamos ver muy claramente y eso me había traído loco durante las últimas horas. Por lo que en este momento estaba conduciendo hacia su casa, para ir al consultorio de Ángela, la que ahora llevaba su embarazo de nuevo, ya que Rose no podía viajar muy seguido, debido a sus guardias.

Una vez que llegue a su casa, me estacione y toque la puerta

-Hola Edward – me saludo Renée – sube, está en su recamara

-Hola, gracias, con permiso – le dije, subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo que me llevaba a su cuarto, toque la puerta

-Adelante – dijo

-Hola hermosa – le dije con una gran sonrisa – ¿lista? – pregunte, mientras me acercaba a ella, estaba sentada en la cama jugando en la laptop

-Hola, y si, más que lista, ya me urge verla – me dijo con emoción mientras apagaba la laptop, me acerqué y le deje un suave beso en los labios

-¿Jugabas?

-Sip, Jake me mostro un juego anoche y me tiene muy entretenida, esta curioso – me dijo riéndose, le tendí mi mano para que le pudiera ayudar a levantarse, ya que su pancita estaba algo grande y no podía moverse con tanta facilidad

-Uff, me siento un globo, pero ya falta poco, lo malo es que ya no puedo dormir mucho tiempo, me canso muy rápido o ella se cansa, todavía no me decido – me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus linda mejillas

-Pues te ves más linda que nunca, y lo de dormir, podemos investigar algo sobre algunas posturas o tal vez si te colocas almohadas entre las piernas te ayude ¿no crees?

-Pues, pero mejor le preguntamos a Ángela

-Sí, bueno vamos que la cita es a las 5 y faltan 25 min, no querrás llegar tarde ¿o sí?

-No, para nada – dijo, bajamos las escaleras, nos despedimos de Renée y salimos hacia el consultorio de Ángela, el camino fue tranquilo, en un silencio cómodo, donde por primera vez en muchos meses, ella tomaba la iniciativa de tomarme la mano, y eso hizo que mi corazón brincara de felicidad, poco a poco las cosas se acomodaban en su lugar, y eso me agradaba, mientras no manchara la felicidad de Bella, todo se encontraba perfecto para mí.

Llegamos al consultorio 5 min antes de la consulta de Bella, nos sentamos en la sala de espera, después de uno cuantos minutos, llamaron a Bella.

-Hola bella – le saludo Ángela – Hola Edward, ¿Cómo han estado?

-hola Ángela, algo cansada, pero muy bien gracias – contesto Bella

-Hola Ángela – le dije yo

-Bueno siéntate Edward, Bella – le llamo - vamos a pesarte y a medirte la presión – le dijo

Se subió a la báscula, y después la sentó y le tomo la presión y medio su vientre, y después regresaron a sentarse

-Bueno ¿y has tenido alguna molestia al dormí? – le pregunto

-Sí, empezó la semana pasada, pero normalmente es cuando me acabo de acostar, después de eso, creo que de tan cansada que me encuentro me quedo dormida

-Es normal, pero te daré una hoja, donde vienes descritas varias formas que te pueden ayudar durante las semanas que vienen

-Gracias

-Bueno vamos a la sala del ultrasonido, para que vean a sus bebe – nos dijo con una cálida sonrisa, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia un cuarto que estaba posterior al que nos encontrábamos, ayude a bella a subir a la camilla

-ya sabes, Baja un poco tu pantalón y tu blusa súbela – le dijo Ángela, le ayude a acomodarse la ropa y acaricie lentamente su pancita, no tenían ninguna marca, o al menos no notable a mis ojos y estaba seguro que todo eso era gracias a Alice y a Renée y también puede que mi madre – el gel esta algo frio – dijo Ángela cuando se acercó con un tubo en la mano, coloco el gel y tomo el aparato en su mano izquierda y empezó a moverlo sobre el vientre – veamos, aquí esta – nos dijo - 35 centímetros y pesa casi 1, 700 kg., miren esta es una de sus orejitas – nos señaló la pantalla

-Oh, es tan hermosa – susurro bella

-Es posible que ya tenga cabello y sus uñas ya están completas también y según algunos estudios, dicen que es en esta semana cuando los bebes crean su primer recuerdo – comento

-¿En serio? – le pregunte

-Sí, incluso entre esta y la próxima ya podrá ver, claro que no como nosotros, pero empezarán a abrir los ojos

-Pues todo parece indicar que están perfectas – dijo, imprimiré las fotos y les daré el video, ten ya puedes limpiarte – dijo y le acerco unas toallitas para que se limpiara el gel, con lo cual por supuesto que ayude.

Se acomodó su ropa y la ayude a levantarse, Ángela nos dio unas hojas, las fotos y un video del ultrasonido, salimos a la recepción, page y salimos rumbo a la casa de mis padres, ya que nos habían invitado a comer. Después de unos 20 min llegamos a la casa de mis padres, en el camino no habíamos parado de hablar sobre lizzi y lo felices que estábamos de haberla visto, y que ya pronto no la tendríamos que ver por medio de ese aparato, pues la tendríamos en nuestros brazos.

* * *

**BPV**

Ya tenía 9 meses, estaba en la semana 37 y me sentía sumamente inflada, aunque sabía que todo esto valía la pena, ya empezaba a contar las horas que faltaban para ver a mi pequeña, la esperaba con muchas ansias y creo que todos en la casa también, pero lo que me tenía algo distraída era la propuesta que me había hecho Edward hace unos 3 días…

**FLASHBACK**

_Nos encontrábamos en mi casa, ya que no podía moverme mucho, habían venido a comer Carlisle y Esme, ya que Emmett y Rose habían venido a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, cuando terminamos de comer, me sentí con algo de sueño y estaba algo cansada de estar sentada, por lo cual subí a descansar un rato a mi cuarto, me recosté y cerré los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta, entraron y cerraron la puerta, y lo que después percibí fue que alguien se recostaba junto a mí y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mi vientre… era Edward_

_-¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte_

_-No quería despertarte – dijo en un susurro_

_-No te preocupes, solo estaba descansando un poco mis piernas, y pensando_

_-¿y en que pensabas? – Me pregunto, mientras acariciaba mi vientre, lo cual a mi nena le agrado, pues empezó a moverse mucho – hola pequeña – le hablo, me gustaba que le hablara y también el como ella le respondía, pues pateaba del lado en que él estaba, y también donde se encontraba su mano_

_-En que estoy muy hinchada – le dije riéndome – y también en que ya falta poco para que nazca_

_-Sí, unas 3 semanas máximo, la espera ya está por terminarse… pero en cuanto a lo hinchada, sabes que es normal_

_-Ugh pero me está matando, ya no me puedo poner cualquier par de zapatos ¿sabes?_

_-Sí, me imagino, pero mientras estés en la casa es mejor que andes descalza, donde haya alfombre, no te puedes enfermar_

_-Lo sé, y eso es lo que hago, por el momento – le dije, soltando un suspiro_

_-Bells – llamo, después de unos cuantos minutos después_

_-Dime – le conteste, y por el tono de voz, descifre que estaba algo nervioso, no necesitaba verlo para saberlo_

_-Veras… pues es que he estado pensando que tal vez, claro si tu así lo deseas, después de que nazca lizzi… pues… regreses al departamento… sé que es apresurado, pero quiero estar con ustedes todo el tiempo y… - me dijo, y me quede callada, sabía que me iba a decir algo así, pues Alice me había advertido sobre una plática que escucho entre Edward y Jasper, y sinceramente no sabía que pensar, si era cierto que en las últimas semanas no había discutido ni peleado, o al menos sobre nada que no fuera acerca de la habitación o cosas banales, pero no me sentía lista para poder tomas la decisión correcta en este momento, ya que pensaba que las situaciones que ocurrieran durante los próximos meses, en relación con el nacimiento de mi bebe, iban a alterar mi juicio y no quería tomar la decisión equivocada._

_-Edward, no sé qué decirte_

_-No tienes que decidir nada hoy, simplemente quiero que pienses sobre eso_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Así que aquí estaba yo, tratando de no pensar mucho en eso

-Bells – Jake llamo – ¿en la luna? ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Mmm pues en muchas cosas, pero nada importante… ¿y Leah?

-Al rato voy por ella al aeropuerto

-la extras mucho ¿verdad?

-horrores, sabes he pensado en pedirle que nos mudemos juntos

-¿En serio? – Casi grite – ya era hora, estaba a punto de subastarte para que no te quedaras solterón

-¡Oye! Solo tengo 32 años

-Pues precisamente por eso, lo malo es que mamá te va a extrañar

-Sí, obvio, ¡soy yo!... ¿pero ya en serio, tú crees que sea muy apresurado?

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, primero porque me casa a los 20 años, aunque tuve una relación previa de 3 años con él, ahora pienso que nos apresuramos un poco y segunda porque me divorcie de él y aparte de todo espero una hija de él… así que no creo que sea la indicada para responder – le conteste con un poco de humor, el pareció algo pensativo y unos segundos después de, que al parecer reflexiono, me pregunto

-¿Te arrepientes? Y me refiero a todo, al haber ido conmigo ese día a su casa a cenar

-No, porque me enamore, y eso es muy independiente de si me engaño o no, solo pienso que si debimos haber esperado a que yo terminara la carrera para casarnos, eso es todo

-Nunca pensé que ese día traería tantas consecuencias a nuestras vidas – me dijo

-Yo menos, iba con la idea de que me iba a aburrir enormemente con todos tus amigos, a los cuales todavía no me caen muy bien, claro a excepción de dos personas pero lo que es Tayler, Mike no los soporto mucho

-Sí, me di cuenta desde que los viste por primera vez en la casa, lo bueno es que ibas a la escuela del otro lado de la Cd… sabes tú le encantabas a Mike, pero cuando Edward le dejo claro que tu era su novia, él se alejó de Edward

-Sí, eso fue lo que él me dijo, y para mí fue un alivio, no me agradaban sus insinuaciones y lo peor es que nunca entendía mis indirectas, ni siquiera cuando casi lo dejo sin hijos – le dije riéndome

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Claro que lo es, no se podía quedar así, porque crees que Edward le dejo claro que no tenía por qué acercarse a mi

-¿Él estaba cuando le pegaste?

-No, estábamos en el jardín solo Mike y yo, entonces se acercó y me quiso besar y obviamente yo no se lo permití, así que mi rodilla subió un poco por su entrepierna, y salí corriendo de ahí, fue en el comedor donde se encontraba Edward y Jasper y me preguntaron que me ocurría y pues solo les dije que mejor fuera a ver a su amigo

-Wow, no sé dónde me encontraba yo

-En tu habitación con tu novia o amante en turno, no supe que era de ti – le dije divertida por su expresión

-Amante, nunca tuve novias hasta que apareció Vanessa… pero esa es otra historia que ya nos sabemos ¿no? – dijo evadiendo el tema

-Sí, otra historia… Jake, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por fin… dime que traes en tu cabecita

-Pues… es que Edward me pidió que volviera al departamento después de que lizzi naciera – le dije con la mirada fija en mis manos, que estaban acariciando mi pancita, y el pareció meditarlo por unos minutos

-No lo hagas, y menos ahora que, pienso, que estas más vulnerable, tomate las cosas con calma, si volverás con él o no a vivir, llegara con el tiempo, no lo apresures, solo concéntrate en ti y en mi linda sobrina – me dijo con una sonrisa y mirada tierna – cualquier cosas que decidas hazlo cuando ya no te sientas que las hormonas te van a traicionar

-Gracias… - le dije – y también gracias porque ya no has buscado pleito con el – le di una sonrisa en agradecimiento

-No tienes que agradecer, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de mi cuarto… creo que tiene razón, era mejor esperar, por si era cierto que por el momento las hormonas del embarazo me estaban gobernando completamente.

Las semanas pasaban muy lento, cada día me sentía más incómoda con mi cuerpo, apenas ayer habíamos ido al consultorio de Ángela, y me había dicho que lizzi ya estaba en posición, que solo faltaba que rompiera fuente y todo pronto terminaría… lo cual yo esperaba con ansias, pero el día de hoy me encontraba sumamente incomoda, con mucha presión en mi pelvis, de pronto me entraron unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, así que con mucho cuidado me levante del sillón en donde me encontraba, camine lentamente al baño, en cuanto entre al baño sentí que algo bajaba por mis piernas, baje la mirada y me encontré con un gran charco de lo que parecía agua… _¡Oh! Creo que ya llego la hora bella _me espante por un momento, pero respire profundamente y camine con mucho cuidado de regreso a mi cuarto, me dirigí a la puerta y me asome por ella

-¡MAMÁ! – grite, y creo que con algo de miedo

-¿Bella? – pregunto Leah, que estaba saliendo del cuarto de Jake, que se encontraba junto al mío

-Bells ¿qué pasa? – salió Jake, con una cara de susto

-Hija – dijo mi mama, que venía corriendo

-ya viene – le dije

-Oh – dijo Leah

-¡Mi vida!... ok primero, Jake llévala a la camioneta, Leah, ve por el bolso de Bella y mientras yo le hablo a tu padre y a Edward – dijo, pero como Jake no se movía grito – AHORA – y en ese momento se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos y me bajo

-bells, ya vas a ser mamá y yo tío – dijo con emoción

-Sí, ya voy a ser mamá – le dije con lagrimas

* * *

**Jiji los siento, si las deje en suspenso, se que es poco, pero si me dejan muchos Rw el jueves o puede que mañana suba el nuevo capitulo, ya que casi lo estoy terminando... y tmb les informo que ya solo quedan 2 cap mas y termina la historia, pero espero que pronto me surja la inspiracion y escriba una nueva de Twilight o de HP, bueno espero sus Reviews!**

**xoxo**

**P.D.: _aqui esta mi Twitter: lucecitasky20 _**

**_y tmb mi blog: http : / / lucecita reconstruction . blogspot . com /_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas, se que quedran matarme x no haber subido la semana pasada el cap, pero me entretuve en otras cosas y se me paso, bueno recuerden que solo queda 1 o 2 cap mas, bueno no las entretengo mas, espero q les guste!**

**Capítulo 19**

En cuanto salimos de casa, sentí una enorme presión en el vientre bajo, y no la volví a sentir hasta que llegamos al hospital, unos 20 min después, en cuanto llegamos me ingresaron a un cuarto, donde me conectaron a varios aparatos, uno que me día mis signos vitales y otro las contracciones y los signos vitales de mi nena, 15 min después de eso llego mi papá y pocos minutos Edward, quien tenía una mira entre pánico y emoción

-bella ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto antes de darme un beso en la frente

-perdón por no llegar antes, pero el trafico estaba en contra mía – me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la besaba

-Bien, solo que las contracciones me matan – le dije y en ese momento empezó una, sentí que me partía a la mitad y mi cuerpo solo me pedía que pujara, pero por lo que Ángela me había dicho hace unos minutos después de haberme revisado todavía me faltaba por dilatar unos 4 centímetros y mis contracciones ya eran cada 5 min

-vamos bells tu puedes, recuerda las clases, respira, enfócate en tu respiración amor – me susurro

20 min después me estaba muriendo del calor y del dolor, mi mamá y Esme había ido por hielos, Jake y Leah salieron un momento, ya que no podían estar muchos en la habitación y Carlisle y mi papá estaban afuera, esperando la llegada de Alice y Jasper, que apenas iban a llegar, pues había pasado un fin de semana largo y se suponían que regresaban ayer, pero a la mera hora habían decido regresar hoy, y ya eran las 4:30 pm del día 28 de Abril del 2011, hoy recibiría en brazos a mi nena, por fin

-Espero que tus hielos lleguen pronto

-Yo también… ya no aguanto tanto calor y la presión me está poniendo muy mala – le dije con un lamentoso susurro

-aquí están hija, casi tengo que comprárselos a la enfermera esa, Renée casi la golpea – dijo riendo Esme

-Gracias y ¿dónde está?

– afuera con tu papá, que está bastante nervioso, por cierto Alice y Jazz ya llegaron

-Con permiso, espero no interrumpir – entro Ángela – ¿cómo te sientes bella?

-cansada

-Es normal – nos dijo, miro la hoja de las contracciones, las cuales ya eran más frecuentes y fuertes también – vamos a ver cuánto has dilatado, ya que tus contracciones son cada vez más seguidas – se puso un guante y me ayudo a acomodarme – ya sabes sentirás algo de presión – me advirtió – creo que ya es hora bella – voy a prepararme y a traer a las enfermeras para que te preparen, Edward, supongo que te quedaras ¿no?

-Absolutamente, si bella quiere – dijo, mirándome, yo solo tuve la fuerza para asentí, salió de la habitación y entraron dos enfermeras

-En un rato nos vemos cariño, todo va a salir muy bien – me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y acarició mi vientre y se despidió de Edward, a él le pusieron un traje muy chistoso, pero por lo que nos dijeron, era necesario, ya que las bacterias podría traernos consecuencias, de pronto entro mi mamá

-Bells, te quiero mucho y aunque te sientas sin fuerzas, piensa que ya pronto veras a tu pequeña, no te des por vencida – me dijo, beso mi frente y salió rápidamente

-Bueno Bella, lista o no, lizzi ya quiere salir – me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – cuando sientas la contracción quiero que pujes y tu Edward quiero que la ayudes contando hasta diez ¿ok?

-entendido – le dijo Edward, tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos por un momento – no tengas miedo, estoy aquí

-Bueno aquí viene una bella, respira profundo – me dijo Ángela y eso hice, sentí una enorme presión en mi cadera y vientre y puje con todas mis fuerzas, apreté la mano de Edward y el por su parte contaba

-Bien bella, ya veo la cabeza, al parecer será más rápido de lo que creía, con unos 3 pujos más la tendrás en tus brazos – me dijo – respira profundo – me dijo

Y de nuevo sentí una gran presión, quería gritar, pero no podía, no encontraba mi voz, sentí como algo salía de mí

-La cabecita ya está de fuera – me dijo – en la próxima tienes que pujar más fuerte para que la saca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, pero ya no puedo

-Si puedes bella, ya estás aquí, eso quiere decir que si puedes y vas a poder – me dijo Edward, dándome un beso en la frente – vamos, ya pronto la podremos conocer

-Bueno, hay viene, respira profundo – volvió a indicarme, y lo hice, puje, y creo que incluso lastime a Edward en el proceso, pero no escuche que se quejara – si Bella, vamos ya un poco más – dijo Ángela

-estoy cansada – le dije

-Lo es bella, pero un pujo más y ya la podremos sacar, vamos respira profundo – dijo Ángela

-Vamos bella, tu puedes, no te des por vencida – me dijo con amor Edward, lo mire y me di cuenta que no solo yo estaba asustada, el a sus 29 años, reflejaba pánico pero trataba de esconderlo

-Puja – me dijo Ángela, y volví a pujar y sentí que la presión casi me partía en dos – si bella, así – me dijo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero este pareció detenerse en cuanto sentí que deje de sentir una gran presión y escuche un pequeño chillido – Edward, nos harías el honor de cortar el cordón – le dijo Ángela, el me miro, como pidiéndome permiso

-ve – le dije con una sonrisa, me deje caer sobre las almohadas, regreso a mi lado

-Es hermosa – me dijo

-Solo la limpiaremos y te la mostraremos – dijo Ángela – lo hiciste muy bien bella, solo espera a que veas a tu bebe, y ya podrás descansar – y me dio una gran sonrisa, mire a Edward y vi que unas lágrimas pedían salir de sus ojos

-Bella… yo… gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra – me dijo y me beso, y no como lo hacíamos los últimos meses, este era un beso con entrega total de su parte, como lo solíamos hacer durante tanto tiempo, cuando estábamos casados y completamente felices

-Aquí esta, 50 cm y 3,300kg, esta perfecta – escuchamos una voz, y me entregaron un pequeño bultito envuelto en una mantita rosa y con un gorrito ya puesto.

Era la bebe más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía mucho pelo, y era exactamente del color de su padre, cobrizo, solo esperaba que no fuera igual de rebelde que el de él, no tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero esperaba que fueran verdes, como los de Edward, la nariz al parecer era muy parecida a la mía, de cuando yo era bebe y también los labios.

-Es hermosa

-Una princesa – dijo Edward – igual que su mamá de hermosa, sin duda – dijo y dejo un beso en mi cien, acerque a lizzi y le deje un beso en su naricita

-hola pequeña, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ti, gracias por existir – le dije y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Siento interrumpir, pero necesitamos limpiar a bella y terminar de examinar a la bebe, en un rato más la volverás a tener, no te preocupes – me dijo Ángela, la tomo y la puso en un carrito y salieron de la habitación – necesito que salgas Edward, en un rato más podrás la instalaremos en un cuarto distinto para que descansé – explico, Edward se acercó y me volvió a besar

-en un rato nos vemos – me dijo y salió con una gran sonrisa

EPV

_¡Era PAPÁ!_ Y de la niña más hermosa que jamás haya nacido, claro a excepción de mi Bella, salí de la habitación y me ayudaron a quitarme la bata y las fundas que tenía en los zapatos y en la cabeza, salí en dirección a la sala de espera y me encontré con Jake de frente

-¿Ya nació? – pregunto

-Si, 50 cm y 3,300kg, es simplemente hermosa – les dije, mi mamá se acercó a abrazarme

-Hija, ya eres papá – me dijo con cariño

-Y tu abuela

-Lo sé y créeme una que la adora – dijo soltándome, mi padre se acercó y me felicito

-veras que será muy buen padre

-eso espero – le dije con un poco de miedo, no quería que cuando creciera mi princesa, pensara que no lo era

-bueno y dinos, ¿cómo es?

-Blanca como yo, al parecer, y su cabellos es del mismo color que yo, solo espero que no igual de rebelde

-Esperemos que no – dijo Jake – Oh, no me pongas esa cara, es que la verdad es un desastre tu cabello, no sé de dónde lo sacaste – me dijo en burla

-Créeme que yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero pues si esperemos que no sea igual al tuyo – dijo mi madre – ¿y sus ojos?

-No lo sé, no ha abierto los ojos, su nariz y labios iguales a los de Bella, así que será una mini bella – les dije muy emocionado - supongo que en unos minutos más podremos ir a verla a los cuneros

-¿Y cómo esta bella? – pregunto Charlie

-cansada, pero bien, lo hizo muy bien, Ángela pensó que iba a ser algo tardado, supongo que porque bella es mamá primeriza, pero todo fue rápido, en este momento la está limpiando y después ya podrá descansar, estaba agotada

-y no es para menos, cuando tuve a Jake, sentí que me moría del dolor y casi dormí 15 hr – dijo Renée

-Pero valió la pena ¿no mamá? – le dijo Jake

-Pues te diré – le dijo seria, pero no aguanto mucho y se empezó a reír por la cara que puso Jake – es broma hijo, valiste la pena – le dijo

Después de eso, fuimos a los cuneros y estaban a punto de poner en una de las cunas a mi nena, se veía llena de paz, durmiendo, y estaba seguro que podía quedarme parado observándola dormir, sin ni siquiera casarme

-Es hermosa Edward, la mescla perfecta entre ustedes dos – me dijo Renée

-Si es muy hermosa – le conteste sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi princesa

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Ángela salió a informarnos que bella ya se encontraba en su habitación y que ya podíamos pasar a ver, pero que era mejor que no entráramos demasiados, ya que todavía necesitaba descansar, por lo que Jake, Leah, Alice y Jasper, decidieron que sería mejor que mañana vinieran a verla y solo nos quedamos mis papás y Renée y Charlie.

Primero pase yo, y hay estaba completamente dormida, se veía radiante, con una paz infinita, me acerqué con mucho cuidado, no quería despertarla, su cabello está atado en una transa, floja al parecer, una de sus manos todavía estaba sobre su vientre, el cual había disminuido un poco su volumen, y la otra a un costado suyo, la cual tenía una aguja, que supuse era suero, pase mi manos sobre su cabeza, acaricie sus pómulos y labios, era todavía más hermosa, si es que era posible, después de unos 15 min, se fue despertando, movió ligeramente su mano izquierda que estaba sobre su vientre y un poco también los ojos.

-Hola – le dije casi susurrando

-Mmm, hola – me dijo con voz ronca pero suave

-¿quieres agua? – le pregunte, ella solo asintió, me acerqué a una jarra de agua y le serví un poco, acerque el vaso, el cual tenía un pequeño popote y se lo coloque en su boca, y ella tomo – ¿mejor?

-Sí, ¿como esta? – me pregunto

-Muy bien, ya la pusieron en los cuneros, y ha estado dormida, al parecer, parece un angelito – le dije con ternura

-¿Cuándo la pobre ver? – me pregunto con un poco de preocupación

-Cuando tú quieras – le dije, sin dejar de acariciar su mano

-¿Y mis papás? – pregunto

-Afuera, esperando a que les avise que ya despertaste, también están los míos, Jake y los demás se fueron, ya que no pueden estar todos aquí dentro, pero mañana van a venir, no te preocupes, ya todos la conocieron – le dije tranquilamente

-Ok, pues quiero verla, diles que la traigan – me dijo con un puchero

-Lo que tú digas – le dije y le di un beso en la frente, salí del cuarto y vi a Renée y a mi madre – ya despertó, pasen, ere a avisar para que tragan a lizzi – les dije, y ellas no lo pensaron dos veces en entrar, camine por una pasillo, buscando a alguna enfermera, pero me topé con mi padre y Charlie

-¿Ya despertó? – me pregunto Charlie

-Si, por que no van, ya están hay Renée y mi mamá – y caminaron en dirección a la habitación, camine unos cuantos metros más y encontré una, le dije que ya podían llevar a la niña y me dijeron que en unos minutos la llevarían, así que regrese

-¿y la niña? – me pregunto Bella

-Ahorita la traen, no te impacientes, y en ese momento entro un pequeño carrito empujado por una enfermera

-Buenas noches – nos dijo – aquí está la pequeña – le dijo a Bella, entregándole a la nena

-Gracias – dijo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la miro, como si fuera la primera vez

-Es igualita a ti – le dijo Renée – claro a excepción del cabello – corrigió, a lo cual sonrió bella.

Durante la siguiente media hora lizzi paso por los brazos de todos, hasta que se despertó y empezó a chillar, y supusimos que ya tendría hambre, así que Renée salió por una enfermera, ya que nos indicaron que les tendríamos que llamar cuando eso ocurriera

-Buenas noches, con permiso – dijo una enfermera – al parecer está muy exigente la pequeña – bueno, te voy a indicar como lo debes de hacer – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-Bueno, es hora que nos retiremos dijo Carlisle, mañana regresaremos cariño – le dijo a bella y se despidieron todos y nos dejaron en la intimidad

Después de unos 10 min de entrenamiento, Lizzi estaba comiendo, y aferrada al pecho de bella, la cual hacia muecas muy chistosas y se reía un poco

-No te burles – me dijo, tenía un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No me burlo, solo que es chistoso ver tus muecas… ¿duele? – le pregunte curioso

-Algo, pero supongo que es normal, y también me dan costillas… pero es la sensación más pacifica que he sentido, ¿sabes?

-Quisiera saber, pero nunca podre… ¿eres feliz? – le dije, mirando a mi pequeña

-Demasiado, siento que voy a explotar de pura felicidad – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Lizzi – ¿y tú?

-Floto en las nubes de felicidad, estuve esperando este momento desde el momento en que supe que tú eras el amor de mi vida – le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama, y la miraba fijamente

-Ed…

-Ya sé que no me has perdonado, y no te pido que lo hagas, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de construir de nuevo una familia, ahora que ya la tenemos… por favor, regresa a la casa – le dije a punto de llorar, me sentía vacío sin ella y ahora me sentía más desolado, porque no quería saber que iba a sentir cuando las tuviera que dejar en casa de sus padres y no saber que sucedía con ellas cada minuto o no sufrir con los desvelos…

-Yo sé que es difícil para ti, porque para mí también lo ha sido Edward, no has sido el único que ha sufrido, pero tienes que entender que tengo miedo, no quiero que al día de mañana me arrepienta por mi decisión y no solo salgamos ambos lastimados, sin que mi pequeña también lo salga… yo

-Bella, confía en mí, sé que me equivoque, pero aprendo de mis errores y de este es del que más he aprendido, dame la oportunidad y te juro, te aseguro que no te defraudare y ahora menos que la felicidad de mi hija está sobre la mesa, es igual de importante que la tuya – le dije dejando mi corazón en cada una de las palabras

-lo voy a pensar, es lo único que te puedo decir, porque en este momento, no me siento preparada ni psicológicamente y emocionalmente para tomar una decisión así… entiéndeme por favor – me dijo, mirándome fijamente

-Lo hare – le dije, si eso era lo que quería así seria, no importaba que me doliera, lo importante es que ella fuera feliz.

Después de eso, no hablamos más, lizzi término de comer y le pedí si yo podía sacarle el aire

-pues claro, tómala – me dijo, así que la tome y puse si carita con cuidado sobre mi hombro – no muy fuerte – me recordó y yo solo le sonreí, di suaves, demasiado suaves golpes en su pequeña espaldita, no podía creer que esta pequeña personita, solo se había creado por dos pequeñas partes de nosotros, era simplemente maravilloso, después de unos cuantos minutos, escuche como repetía, solo era un pequeño sonido, pero lindo, claro que lo rea, lo había hecho mi nena, la sostuve en mis brazos y la mesí suavemente y empecé a tararear la nana de Bella, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero por desgracia todavía no terminaba la nana de lizzi, por lo que por el momento, usaría esta, cuando al fin se durmió la puse en la cunita.

-Se ve como un angelito – me dijo

-Sí, lo es, por que no descansas ya es algo tarde y debes de estar exhausta – le dije

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto, y buscando con la mira un reloj

-Las 9:30, así que a dormir – le dije

-¿Te quedaras? – me pregunto

-Sí, claro si tú quieres

-Mmm, pues no me das mucha opción, ya que – me dijo y se empezó a reír – eres demasiado fácil, pero no fue buena idea el reírme, me duele todo – me dijo

-Por burlarte – le dije, y ella solo me saco la lengua, ya se empezaba a parecer a la bella de antes, al menos es ese aspecto – le avisare a la enferme para que venga por la niña, ahora vuelvo

-pero y cuando se despierte en la noche, ¿la traerán?

-No creo, bells, así que disfruta tu últimas noches de sueño corrido – le dije en broma y ella solo me sonrió y rodo sus ojos

-Ok, acércala, para que le dé su beso de las buenas noches – me dijo y así lo hice, y en ese momento Ángela entro

-disculpen, espero no interrumpir – nos dijo - Bella, ya me iba solo entraba a despedirme y por la nena, ya es hora que la regresemos a los cuneros

-Gracias Ángela

-Nada que agradecer, mañana antes del mediodía, paso a revisarte, lo más seguro es que el sábado te demos de alta, así que tranquila – le dijo con una sonrisa – bueno que pasen buenas noches, ahora mando a una enfermera con una almohada extra y un cobertor Edward

-Gracias – le dije

-Esme dejo una maleta para ti en la silla – me dijo bella, señalándola, me acerque y la abrí, estaba un pantalón deportivo para mí y una playera, un cambio de pijama para bella y dos pares de pantuflas, una para bells y uno para mí - ¿Qué es? – pregunto la curiosa

-Una pijama para ti, unos pantalones para mí, y dos pares de pantuflas para ambos

-oh que bien, me las pasas por favor, y le puedes hablar a la enfermera, le quiero preguntar si ya me puedo levantar, quiero ir al baño – me dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Claro

Después de media hora, bella estaba totalmente dormida, así que tome mis pantalones y me encontré con una nota

_Ed, te dejo un cambio de ropa para mañana además de los pantalones deportivos, tomas una ducha, pregunte si podías hacerlo y me dijeron que si, así que hazlo, te aseguro que podrás descansar mejor, cuídalas mucho_

_Los ama Esme._

Al día siguiente bella despertó un poco inquieta, quería tener a la bebe en sus brazos en cuanto despertó, y para su fortuna no tardaron tanto en traerla, vinieron Jake, Leah, Alice, Jasper y también llegaron de Manchester, ya en la tarde, Emmett y Rose, los cuales quedaron encantados con la nena, también Alice, Emmett y Jake se estaba peleando por decidir quién sería la madrina o el padrino de mi nena, por lo que decidimos intervenir diciéndoles, que cuando lo decidiéramos ellos 3 serían los primeros en enterarse, algo que a Alice no le pareció, pero se tuvo que aguantar, pues Bella se puso muy firme sobre eso.

El sábado en la mañana llego Ángela y nos informó que después de revisar a bella, nos diría si salió hoy o mañana, pero que creía que sería hoy a más tardar en la tarde. También esa tarde le llegaron 5 ramos de flores, uno de Tayler, el cual le mando mucho saludos y lamentaba no estar ahí, puesto que estaba ahora viviendo en Alemania, aun así tanto bella como yo se lo agradecimos, el segundo que llego fue de Aro, el cual la felicitaba y le volvió a pedir disculpas por todo lo sucedido, el tercero era de Mike, el cual a ninguno de los 3 nos pareció, y digo 3 por que Jake prácticamente lo tiro a la basura, y yo lo ayude, como se atrevía a decirle que él estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable de mi hija, pero lo mejor de todo es que bella se rio y dijo _"creo que ya no recuerda que lo deje sin hijos"_, el cuarto era de Lauren, nuestra secretaria, y el ultimo era de Tim, el cual fue el favorito de Bella, pero cuando noto que no era el mío, solo me dijo que era hermoso, y un gran gesto por parte de él, y que ella nunca estuvo interesada en el de ninguna manera romántica, lo cual me dejo muy tranquilo.

Después de que Ángela nos informó que ya eran libres de salir, Renée y mi madre la ayudaron a vestirse y a alistar a lizzi, y yo fui a firmar sus papeles de la alta y a que me darían los datos de la pediatra que le asignaron, al cual, según Ángela, era la mejor de Londres, cuando regrese a la habitación, solo se encontraba ella y lizzi

-¿Y dónde están los demás? – le pregunte

-Ya se fueron, querían adelantarse – me dijo sin dejar de mirar a lizzi, que dormía profundamente - me dijeron que traerían una silla, ya que todavía no puedo moverme mucho – me dijo, y minutos después llego una enfermera, la ayudo a sentarse, mientras yo sostuve a la nena, y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, llegamos al elevador y bajamos al estacionamiento, llegamos al Volvo y puse a lizzi en su sillita, y después ayude a bella a subir al auto, le di las gracias a la enfermera y se fue, subí al auto y salimos rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llevábamos 3 min de camino, me pregunto algo que definitivamente no me esperaba

-Ed

-Dime

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues a tu casa, todavía faltan unas cuadras para la deviación – le dije como si fuera algo obvio

-Pero entonces debimos de haber tomado la desviación pasada – me dijo

-¿Pero esa lleva a Kingston?

-ya lo sé, por eso mismo Ed, el departamento está en esa dirección ¿o no? – me dijo, en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo y voltea a verla, era en serio lo que suponía, ella había tomado su decisión… _¿iba a regresar conmigo?_

-Bella, ¿estás hablando en serio verdad? No juegues conmigo en este momento – le dije al borde de la histeria

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio – me dijo con una tímida sonrisa, casi igual a la que me dio cuando me dijo que me amaba por primera vez, acerco su mano a la mía y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – te quería hacer sufrir una rato más – y cambio su tierna sonrisa a una traviesa

-te amo bella… demasiado – le dije y acerque mis cara a la suya

-yo también te amo – susurro y termine de acercar mis labios a los suyos, no fue un beso lleno de pasión, fue un beso tranquilo y lleno de amor, era como si nos hubiéramos besado de nuevo por primera vez, cuando nos separamos un poco, recargue mi frente en la suya, ella todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados – vamos a casa – me dijo

-vamos – le dije y me separe de ella lentamente, di la vuelta y tome el camino a casa, y no solo representaba eso, sino también el camino a una nueva etapa de mi vida, donde tenía que ser más responsable de mis actos y tenía que esforzarme el 200% para hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba y al fruto de ese amor tan inmenso que nos teníamos.

**BPV**

_-Mamá, Esme – las llame_

_-¿Dime hija? – contestó mi mamá_

_-Verán quiero hacer algo… pero no sé cómo decírtelo y cómo hacer que Edward no se dé cuenta – le dije un poco nerviosa mientras me terminada de acomodar la ropa, ya que ellas me estaba ayudando a vestirme y a arreglar a lizzi_

_-¿Pues que es lo que quieres hacer bella? – dijo Esme algo alterada_

_-nada malo… es que… verán hacer unos 5 días Edward me pido que regresaron con el cuándo lizzi naciera – les dije, mientras miraba a mi nena dormir en los brazos de mi mamá_

_-¿Y? ¿Te iras? – pregunto mi mama, con cierta emoción… Uff el amor por su yerno nunca murió, pensé _

_-Sí, pero no se lo he dicho, estos últimos días lo he estado pensando – les informe_

_-¡Oh! – Exclamo – ¿en serio, le darás esa oportunidad a mi hijo? – me pregunto Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_-sí, creo que todo merecemos una segunda oportunidad… pero hoy quiero que piense que voy a la casa de mis padres, pero como las conozco, sé que se delataran, así que es necesario que ustedes se vallan primero – les dije un poco apenada_

_-Pues claro que sí, lo que tú digas, hija – me dijo mi mamá – pero ¿y tus cosas? – me pregunto_

_-Pues supongo que las puedes empacar por mi ¿no? – le dije, yo no era la que le pedía a mi mamá que hiciera las cosas por mí, pero solo haría esta excepción_

_-Pues claro que lo hare – me dijo, después de eso, me ayudaron a levantarme de la cama, ya que seguía algo adolorida, pero podía caminar bien, lento, pero bien, entre al baño para lavarme los dientes, termine de arreglar mi cabello, que seguía algo húmedo y salí_

_-Bueno hija, ya está todo listo, Edward ya tiene la sillita de auto instalada y las cosas, Carlisle ya las bajo a su auto_

_-¿y mi papá?_

_-Algo molesto por lo que harás, pero deja lo llamo, está aquí afuera – me dijo mi mama, con un sonrisa a modo de disculpa, y si ya me imaginaba que lo le estaba agradando nada lo que había decidido_

_-Bueno los dejamos solos – dijo Esme, se despidió de mi_

_-Gracias –me susurro Esme, y yo solo le di una sonrisa pequeña_

_- te quiero mucho hija – me dijo mi mamá – cuídala mucho, mañana nos vemos – me dijo, y asentí – y me dio a mi bebe_

_-Hija, ¿estas segura? – pregunto y se sentó junto a mi_

_-Sí – le dije _

_-Prométeme que si te llega a ser algo me lo dirás en seguida _

_-Papá_

_-Bella, eres mi bebe, siempre lo serás, yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti… -suspiro – y si tú crees que es lo mejor, lo acepto, mas no tiene que agradarme_

_-Ya lo sé – le dije – es lo que…_

_-Lo amas, si eso me quedo claro desde que nos dijiste que era tu novio – solo se feliz y hazla feliz – y acaricio la cabecita de lizzi – eres tú en miniatura – dijo con una media sonrisa_

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Claro, a excepción del cabello, esperemos que no sea como el de el_

_-Yo también, si no será algo imposible peinarla – le dije riéndome _

_-Te quiero bells… sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero..._

_-Sí, yo sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero- le dije_

_-Bueno, creo que es hora que me despida, mañana nos vemos, cuídala mucho y espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimas noches de descansa, por que se acabaron, si es que es como tú – dijo_

_-¿cómo? – le dije algo confusa_

_-sí, eras muy chillona en las noches – dijo con burla – y no te dormías fácilmente y no me refiero a que lloraras, no, te quedabas viéndonos fijamente y después creo que el sueño te ganaba… en cambio Jake, el solo lloraba de hambre y después se dormía, desde pequeño fue muy glotón – dijo riéndose – cuídate bells – dijo y nos dio un beso en la frente y salió rápidamente._

_Que extraño era, cuando te conviertes en padre, es cuando empiezan a decirte los detalles interesantes de cuando eras pequeño…_

-¿en qué tanto piensas? – me pregunto Edward

-Lo que paso hace rato, cuando le dije a mi mamá y a Esme que regresaba contigo – le dije y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa, el subió mi mano a sus labios y la beso

-Gracias – me dijo, mirándome rápidamente, y me di cuenta que ya pronto llegaríamos al edificio, últimamente había paso algo de tiempo aquí, pero aun así sentí hoy era la primera vez que regresaba a casa, a mi hogar, se estaciono, apago el auto y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, salió del auto y me ayudo a salir, y después saco a la pequeña, quien seguía profundamente dormida, subimos por el elevador, no eran muchos pisos, solo 4, ya que el de nosotros se encontraba en el último piso y era el único que no tenía vecino, ya que ocupaba toda la superficie total del edificio, salimos del elevador y caminamos la pequeña distancia a la puerta

–Bienvenida a casa – me dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta y me beso.

¡Oh! ¿q les parecio? mandenme sus opiniones xfa, son muy importantes para mi!

xoxo

P.D. twitter: lucecitasky20

blog: **_http : / / lucecita reconstruction. blogspot. com /_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas... se que me quieren matar, pero la universidad no me ha dejado insiparame para escribir el cap... pero hoy me dije: cris, tienes que terminar el cap... y pues aqui esta, espero que les guste mucho, ya solo queda 1 cap mas y termino la historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia de mas de un mes... bueno no las entretengo mas**

**¡digan NO al plagio!**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**¿Regreso a la normalidad?  
**

Exactamente cuando entramos en la casa, lizzi se despertó, por lo que caminamos hacia la recamara y me senté en la cama _¡ah! Como la había extrañado _pensé, me acomode para darle de comer a lizzi, mientras Edward iba por las cosas que dejo en el auto.

El darle de comer a mi pequeña era una experiencia que nunca se me olvidaría, se aferraba a mi pecho como si no hubiera un mañana, era simplemente encantador verla comer, por desgracia todavía no habría bien sus ojitos, por lo que todavía no podíamos ver de que color era, y por lo que nos había dicho Ángela, en pocos días los iría abriendo cada vez más y saldríamos de la duda.

-llamo tu mamá, y dice que al rato trae una parte de tu ropa – me dijo Edward en cuanto entro al cuarto, se recostó en la cama observándonos

-Puff, tan rápido me va a sacar de su casa – le dije en tono fingido de ofensa, con lo cual se rio

-Al parecer, pero por mi está bien – me dijo – ¿ya se durmió?

-En eso está – le conteste, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a lizzi, después de unos 10 min mi niña se quedó dormida – ya – le dije

-Quieres que la valla a dejar a su cuarto, para que puedas descansar

-¿Pero y si se despierta y no la escucho? – le dije de pronto algo alterada

-No te preocupes, para eso compre un par de monitores (no sé si se llaman así, pero ustedes entienden ji), anda dámela, para que te puedas acomodar y yo la voy a acostar – me dijo, y accedí a regañadientes, no quería separarme de ella, pero estaba algo cansada

-Sácale el aire, no la vallas a acostar así – le dije

-Claro amor – me dijo, la tomo y me dejo un beso suave sobre los labios y salió del cuarto, mientras yo me terminaba de meter bajo las sabanas y a acomodarme para dormir un poco, me empecé a quedar dormida, cuando de pronto Richi vino a mi mente _Oh mi pobrecito pequeño, debe de estar muy, pero muy enojado conmigo_ al pobre casi lo teníamos algo olvidado, debido a que no podía moverme demasiado el último mes, por lo cual Jake me hacia el favor de sacar a pasear un poco todos los días.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente, pero sentí que Edward se recostaba junto a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda

-¿y Richi? Dejaras que este aquí ¿verdad? – le dije con un puchero, sabía que no lo podía ver, pero tenía que hacer que lo aceptara por las buenas o por las malas, porque el paquete es completo Lizzi, Richi y yo, o nada

-Bella – gimió – me odia y yo a él no lo quiero ni tantito, además está muy pequeña lizzi, como para que tengamos una mascota en la casa

-Edward, es mi perrito, y lo quiero mucho, y lo quiero aquí, conmigo, no en la casa de mis padres, además ya no te ha gruñido, bueno es más, ya ni te pela

-Bells, ahora no

-¿Porque? Anda, además que yo sepa, no están prohibidos las mascotas en el edificio, y Richi no ladra mucho, así que no tendremos problemas – medio suplique, aunque sabía que dijera lo que dijera, lo iba a traer, solo quería que se diera cuenta que su llegada iba a ser muy pronto

-Ahí bella, para que me preguntas, si estoy seguro, que un día que llegue a la casa, ya estará aquí ese demonio vestido de perrito – me dijo enterrando su cara en mi cabello – ya no hablemos de eso, duérmete – y empezó a tararear mi nana, con la cual caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, escuche que alguien lloraba, a lo lejos escuchaba un pequeño chillido, Oh mi pequeña, abrí de golpe los ojos y me encontré con Edward y lizzi entrando al cuarto

-Ya te veníamos a despertar, porque esta pequeña bebe tiene hambre y exige a su madre – dijo Edward mientras me entregaba a lizzi, la acomode en mis brazos y le di pecho

-¿Tiene mucho que despertó?

-No, apenas unos minutos – dijo en un susurro, mientras acariciaba la manita de lizzi y la observaba con adoración pura

Pasaron los días lentamente, por fin pudimos ver el color de sus ojos y eran idénticos a los míos, me decepcione un poco, ya que quería que tuviera las esmeraldas de su padre, pero después de unos segundos y unas lindas palabras que le dijo Edward, me enamore de sus ojos también.

El tiempo dio paso al calor de mayo, el cual era algo extenuante, pero en cuanto ponía el clima, no demasiado frio, claro está, lizzi, Richi y yo, estábamos de mejor humor, y si Richi ya había llegado a la casa, claro que Edward no le agradaba la idea, pero Richi era muy lindo con Lizzi, ya que cuando la dejaba en su cuna y yo me iba a recostar un rato, se quedaba en su habitación, vigilándola desde un sillón que teníamos en su habitación, no se movía de ahí, a menos que escuchar que se pusiera a sollozar, y salía corriendo a buscarme a mí o a Edward, lo cual le agrado a Edward, pues nos decía, que en la noche nos iba a servir como despertador, claro que en la noche no se quedaba dentro de su cuarto, sino afuera, junto a su puerta, como su fiel vigilante, definitivamente mi princesita, ya tenía dos fieles cuidadores, Edward y Richi.

-Bella – escuche que Edward gritaba, algo enojado, _seguro es Richi _pensé

-¿qué pasa? – pregunte cuando llegue al cuarto

-Mira lo que le ha hecho a mis tenis nuevo – me dijo como niño pequeño

-Oh – dije cuando los vi, totalmente destruidos - ¿aceptas un cheque? – le dije en burla

-bella, no te burles, tienes que enseñarle que no debe de hacer esto – dijo chillando, parecía niño chiquito

-Hay, deja de berrear, tu sabes por qué lo hizo, ya sebes que no lo debes de hacer repelar, por que toma venganza, así que no le hagas nada y él no te hará nada

-Pero…

-Pero nada, luego te compro otros, además no los usabas, o me vas a decir que haces mucho ejercicio, porque últimamente, la única cosas que levantas es a tu hija, la cual se va a despertar si sigues chillando como niño chiquito

-Oye, ¿cómo que no levanto nada? ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – pregunto con ofensa fingida

-No… bueno algo – le dije en burla y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto

-bella – dijo, y lo vi de tras de mi

-si te ve Richi que me estas molestando, te muerde – lo amenace, ya que sabía cuál era su objetivo, las cosquillas

-No importa – dijo amenazador y se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome sobre el sillón de la sala

-No… ya no… - le dije entre risas, cuando de pronto escuche que Richi gruñía y trataba de morder las piernas de Edward

-Richi – le grite – muérdelo – le dije entre risas

-Oye – medio grito Edward – no se vale, y a mí quien me defiende – me dijo cuándo se detuvo y Richi dejo de morderlo

-Pues… cómprate tu perro – le dije con una sonrisa inocente

-No, otro más y me da algo – dijo con horro y me beso apasionadamente… ¡y que beso!

Todavía no habíamos estado juntos, si dormíamos en la misma cama, pero no pasaba nada más, primero, porque la cuarentena todavía no terminaba y otra era porque no me sentía lista para dar ese paso, sabía que él no me presionaría porque sospechaba que era por eso, y se lo agradecía

-Te amo – me susurro cuando nos separamos – tanto que me duele cada vez que no estoy cerca de ti – me dijo

-Yo también te amo – le dije cerrando los ojos y dejando que su frente se recargara sobre la mía, después de unos cuantos minutos escuchamos que tocaban el timbre

-Yo voy – me dijo

-Hola Eddy – escuche el grito de Emmett – Richi – grito, a lo cual el aludido ladro

-Hola Emmett – escuche que contesto Edward riéndose – Hola Rose, que sorpresa – dijo

-Sentimos si interrumpimos algo, pero veras Emmett no aguantaba más la emoción de ver a la pequeña

-Pasen – escuche, me acomode mi ropa, agracias a dios poco a poco iba quedándome mi ropa anterior, y eso que apenas habían pasado 6 semanas, pero mi mamá me había dicho que era normal, ya que el amamantar hacia que perdiera peso más fácilmente, o al menos eso le sucedió a ella y Esme me lo confirmo también

-Bells – dijo Emmett, y se acercó a abrazarme, algo fuerte

-Hola Emmett, Rose ¿Cómo han estado? – les dije, después de que casi me estrangulara con su abrazo de oso

-Muy bien Bella, extrañándote montones – dijo Rose, y se acercó a saludarme – ¿y la nena?

-Durmiendo, pero ya no tarda en despertar, ¿quieren algo de tomar? – les pregunte

-un café – dijeron, asentí y camine a la cocina, me fije que rose fue detrás de mi

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? – pregunto, sabia a lo que se refería

-Bien, hay veces que me siento ansiosa, más cuando llega algo tarde o tiene que salir el sábado, pero trato de mantener la calma, además creo que él se da cuenta, ya que me habla o me manda mensaje, haciendo saber en dónde está o con quien, si se quedara un poco más en la oficina o llegara más temprano, cosas por el estilo – dije

-Eso está bien, que te haga sentir segura

-Sí, día con día me siento más segura de él, pero sé que será un viaje largo para recuperar la confianza que le tenía hace casi un año – dije suspirando

- ¿Y cómo van con la paternidad?

-Bien, más el, casi no me deja que me levante en la noche, así que me la lleva a la cama para darle de comer – le dije– y Richi, es un encanto con ella, definitivamente es su fiel compañero, ya que si ve que no acudimos rápidamente por ella, va a despertarnos

-¿En serio? – Dijo – que tierno, ¿y ya no le hace maldades a Edward? – pregunto

-Claro, pero ya sabes quién es el principal culpable de sus desgracias

-Edward – dijo rápidamente – me da gusto que las cosas recuperen su estado natural – me dijo

-y bueno me vas a decir por que vinieron, porque me temo no que no es solo una visita de cortesía – le dije

-Pues ya te vas a enterar, vamos – me dijo tomando algunas cosas para el café

Después de seguir platicando, note que Emmett se ponía algo ansioso, pero no de mala manera, todo lo contrario

-Bueno chicos, ahora si les diéremos a que venimos – dijo conteniendo su emoción, y note que Rose sacaba de su bolsa un sobre y se lo entregaba a Edward, el cual lo abrió y se quedó meditando, era una invitación de boda, mientras que yo, abrí los ojos y salte a los brazos de Emmett

-¡Oh el osito se va a casar! – le grite, y me regreso el abrazo, cuando me solté abrace a Rose, la cual empezó a llorar y Edward se acercó a felicitarlo también

-Lo siento es que son las hormonas – me dijo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error

-¡No! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – le medio grite de la emoción

-¡Oye! Eso me tocaba decirlo – se quejó Emmett

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Edward confundido, tenía que ser hombre, muy despistado

-Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo – nos dijo y volví a abrazarla

-Pues doble felicidades hermano – le dijo Edward a Emmett

-Gracias, son los primero en enterarse sobre eso, y los segundos en lo de la boda

-¿y por qué tan rápido las invitaciones?

-Pues queremos algo pequeño y dado que estoy embarazada, no queremos hacerlo después de que nazca, así que la boda es en 3 semanas en Manchester, todo fue muy rápido, solo será la ceremonia en un hotel y la comida hay también solo la familia y unos cuantos amigos – dijo rose

-Me da mucho gusto por ti – le dije, volviéndola a abrazar

Después estuvimos platicando un rato más, lizzi hizo acto de presencia, y quedó prendada de Emmett, al cual no lo dejaba de ver, o al menos de fijar su mirada en él

Cuando se fueron Lizzi quedo dormida y yo también algo cansada, ya que no había podido dormir bien

-Ve a dormir Bella, yo termino de limpiar, si se llega a despertar yo le dio de comer, con las reservas – me dijo

-¿Seguro?

-claro, al fin que mañana es domingo – me dijo – anda – tomo mi mano y me arrastro al cuarto, busco mi pijama y me ayudo a cambiarme y después me arropo – duerme amor, lo necesitas – y me dejo un cariñoso beso en los labios

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado, la pequeña boda de Emmett y Rose fue hermosa, discreta y sencilla, algo que nunca me imaginaria de ella, pero lo disfruto mucho, lo cual me recordó cuando me case con Edward, y al parecer él lo noto, ya que las últimas semanas, me había dicho que deberíamos de volver a casarnos, pero siempre le decía que no, en el fondo me hacia ilusión, pero me sentía cómoda de la manera en que estaba con él, aun así seguíamos casados, solo por la iglesia, ya que la anulación tardaba un año y habíamos detenido el trámite días después de que naciera Lizzi, pero aun así, el defendía su idea, diciendo que de esa manera reafirmaríamos los votos que habíamos tomado y que ahora nuestra bebe estaría con nosotros como testigo.

Sin embargo yo no daba mi mano a torcer, y menos después de que Alice y Jasper anunciaran que se habían comprometido, lo cual lleno de emoción a mi mamá, ya que se sentía como la segunda madre de Alice, y Esme pues era prácticamente la madre de Jasper, por lo que los preparativo estaban al orden del día, y gracias a dios no requería mucho de mi presencia, ya que mi pretexto siempre funcionaba, Lizzi, ella hacia que me deslindara de eso.

Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente, ya estábamos en Agosto, lizzi ya tenía cuatro meses, y esto atrajo muchas cosas buenas, ya dormía alrededor de 5 a 6 horas seguidas, las cuales Ed, Richi y yo agradecíamos mucho, también ya reconocía nuestras voces, pues cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre, me buscaba y me daba un sonrisa, aunque todavía no se reía, también ya empezaba a jugar con sus sonajas, me encantaba jugar con ella, y no se diga de Edward, que en cuanto lo escuchaba llegar, gritaba y movía sus manos, y eso me encantaba verlo, ya que en esos momentos se quitaba la corbata y dejaba cualquier problema, que tuviera en la empresa, en la puerta y se ponía a jugar con la bebe, se tiraba en el suelo de la sala, donde habíamos puesto una alfombra y la ponía bocabajo para que ejercitara su cabeza y equilibrio, o también la ponía bocarriba y le hacía cosquillas, le hacía mover mucho sus piernitas, porque al parecer estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que había leído sobre estimulación temprana…

…Y llego el 17 de septiembre, hoy se casaba Alice, todos estaban con los nervios de punta, lizzi y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de mis padres, ya que aquí se arreglaría Alice y la boda seria en el jardín de los Cullen, iba a ser una boda intima, solo familia y amigos.

Edward estaba en la casa de sus padres, ya que él era el padrino y tenía que estar hay para calmar a Jasper, que por lo que me dijo Edward hace unos minutos por el teléfono estaba algo histérico, _me recordó a mí el día que nos casamos, estaba igual o más histérico que el… creo que le daré algo de tequila como él lo hizo conmigo_ me dijo

-_ ¡ah! Esa es la razón por la cual no dejabas de reír después de la ceremonia señor - _le dije con enojo fingido

_- así es amor, lo siento - _me contestó riendo.

-Lista duende, todavía te puedes echar para atrás – le dije mientras terminaba de ponerle los aretes

-No, estaría loca – casi grito, se volteó a ver al espejo - ¿Cómo me veo?

-Como una princesa, estar más hermosa de lo que ya eres, cariño – le dijo mi mamá

-Sip, definitivamente hermosa – le dije

-Pues sí, yo también lo creo – nos dijo riendo – pero me temo que la que se llevara el espectáculo era cierta pequeña niña con unos hermosos ojos cafés – dijo acercándose a Lizzi, que estaba dormida sobre mi antigua cama, rodeada de cojines para que no pasara un accidente - ¿crees que Jazz se enoje si le digo que quiero un bebe dentro de unos 8 meses? – pregunto inocentemente

-¿qué? – grito mi mamá y Rosalie

– Dios Alice, cuanto te enteraste – le pregunte emocionada y me acerque a abrazarla

-La semana pasada, no le he dicho nada, es solo que no quería irme de luna de miel sin decirles que iban a hacer abuelita de nuevo y que te ibas a ser tía por partida doble – nos dijo con mucha emoción, casi brincado

-Estoy muy feliz Alice, Emmett se pondrá loco, hijo y sobrino en camino, mis sueños hechos realidad, niños en casa – dijo mi mamá con lágrimas

-Alice, vas a ser una súper mamá… solo espero que no desesperes a tu bebe con cambios repentinos de ropa – le dijo Rosalie en broma

-Gracias bella, rose, tía… ya quiero contarle la noticia, pero me da un poco de miedo su reacción

-Pues yo creo que deberías de tener listo el alcohol para despertarlo, porque de seguro se va a desmayar de la emoción – le dijo mi mama volviéndola a abrazar, después de unos minutos escuchábamos que tocaban la puerta

-¿Se puede? – pregunto Emmett

-Claro oso – le dijo su hermana

-Wow cariño estas hermosa, pareces una hada- le dijo Emmett mientras la miraba por todos los ángulos posibles – Jazz se va a desmayar en cuanto te vea

-Sip, definitivamente se va a desmayar- dijo Jake en cuanto entro en el cuarto, seguido por Leah y Charlie

-Bueno es hora de irse, no queremos que el novio le vaya a dar un infarto – dijo mi padre

-Bueno nos vemos haya cariño – le dijo mi madre y salieron todos, solo nos quedamos Rose, Leah y yo

-Tenemos algo para ti – le dije – viejo y azul – y saque de una cajita una liga delicada de encaje

-¡Oh! Es hermosa – me dijo Alice

-La uso mi mamá y se la gano la tuya, solo que Renée la estuvo guardando para ti – le dije y se le llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos – pero hoy no se vale llorar cariño

-Lo sé y gracias… los extraño sabes… aunque era muy pequeña cuando murieron, todavía extraño a mi mami – nos dijo con mucha emoción – pero no debo de llorar, mejor ayúdenme a ponerme, que Emmett debe de estar ansioso por irse y pues yo también – dijo entre risas, Leah alzo la falda del vestido y yo me agache a ponerle la liga, ya que rose no podía ayudarnos mucho, pues su vientre de casi 5 meses se lo impedía

- listo – le dije

-ahora va lo prestado… y lo quiero de regreso - le dijo entre risas Leah y le enseño una peineta con unos hermosos zafiros y diamantes, que formaban una rosa

-Leah es hermosa

-Gracias… es de mi mamá, pero me dio permiso de prestártela – le dijo mientras se la ponía a un costado del peinado – ahora si estas perfecta – dijo Leah

-Pues en marcha que ya vamos con el tiempo encima

Cuando salimos de la casa, yo me subí a la camioneta de Emmett, la sillita de mi hija estaba instalada temporalmente, y allí estaba ella, todavía dormida, en el siguiente carro iba mi madre, Leah y Jake y en el otro carro iba mi padre y Alice, ya que él iba a ser el que la entregara.

Cuando llegamos, Edward estaba en la puerta esperándonos, ayudo a bajarme, pero ni siquiera me dijo hola, porque rápidamente saco a lizzi de su sillita y la acuno en sus brazos

-Hola princesita, te extrañe horrores… espero que tus tías no te hayan hecho repelar… ¿ya comió? – me pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarme

-Pues hola para ti también… y si ya comió

-Oh si lo siento, hola amor – me dijo con un corto beso en los labios – es que me quede preocupado, ya sabes que siempre la hacen repelar con su peluche – me dijo

-Pues con toda la emoción, ni la hicieron repelar – le dije mientras nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos por la casa para poder llegar al jardín – ¿y Jazz?

-En el altar… parece león enjaulado – dijo riéndose – está nervioso… ¿y Alice?

-Pues iba atrás de nosotros… pero tu emoción por tu hija no te dejo verla – le dije con algo de burla

-Ah… pues después la saludare… vamos a buscar su carriola y a tranquilizar a jazz – me dijo

Entramos al comedor y hay estaba la carriola, una Kensington Pram, cortesía de su abuelo Carlisle, Edward la acomodo y la abrigo y salimos al jardín, donde Esme trataba de mantener calmado a Jazz

-Hola jazz – le dije

-Bella ¿Y Alice? – me pregunto rápidamente

-Afuera, esperando a que te tranquilices – le dije con una sonrisa

-Ok – fue lo único que dijo, para ubicarse en su lujar y mirando hacia el pasillo, por donde entraría Alice

-Bueno creo que es hora de que empiece la ceremonia – dijo Esme, mirando al sacerdote, el cual asintió y tomo su lugar correspondiente, todos los invitados se ubicaron en sus sillas correspondientes, mientras Edward ubicaba de manera estratégica a lizzi, para que la pudiera ver desde el altar, pero para que yo también la viera, ya que yo también me encontraba en el altar, pero del lado izquierdo, Rosalie entro por un costado de las sillas y se ubicó detrás de mí, no quisimos hacer el recorrido, ya que solo queramos que Alice fuera única que caminara por ese pasillo, después de unos cuantos segundos, todos se levantaron y entro.

Se veía radiante, y mi padre algo nervioso, pero también con una gran sonrisa, parecía que Alice quería corre y arrojarse a los brazos de Jazz y parecía que él también quería hacer lo mismo, como me recordó el día que me case, tenía esa necesidad de correr a los brazos de Ed y no separarme de ellos nunca, pero ahora sabía que eso era imposible, que había situaciones en la cuales, la separación era necesaria, algunas veces temporales, como en nuestro caso, y algunas veces permanentes.

En ese momento moví mis ojos hacia la posición de Edward y vi que él no me quitaba la vista de encima, me sonreía de con ternura, amor, anhelo, uf muchos sentimientos a la vez, no recuerdo cual fue la reacción de Alice y de Jasper cuando por fin pudieron unir sus manos, tampoco recuerdo las palabras que les dedico el sacerdote a esa pareja de enamorados, solo recuerdo que los ojos de Edward y los míos no se despegaron y sobretodo recuerdo cuando vi que los labios de Edward se movían y articulaban un _te amo_ y después volvió a articular un _las amo_

Fue en ese momento en que supe que mi vida no necesitaba nada más que esas dos personas que más amaba en este mundo, no necesitaba de carros lujos, joyas, viajes ni nada de eso, solo necesitaba saber que ellos dos estaba conmigo, que eran felices como lo era yo y que nunca nos separaríamos, claro a excepción de Lizzi, porque sabía que un día, muy lejano espero yo, tendría que dejarnos a su padre y a mí para poder hacer su vida con alguien que la haga igual o más feliz de que lo que sentía yo en este mismo momento.

-Mira bella – dijo Edward desde la sala, volteé y vi a mi nena de 6 meses ya gateando

-¡Oh! – exclame, mi bebe estaba tan grande, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, parecía ayer cuando apenas podía abrir sus hermosos ojos y ahora ya gateaba… y en pocos meses caminaría – lizzi – la llame, y camine a su encuentro, agachándome para poder estar un poco más a su altura – mi amor, ven con mamá – le dije con voz tierna, algo que había notado, a la cual no podía resistirse, y lo hizo, volvió su cabecita y me miro y sonrió, y cambio de dirección, ya que se dirigía a Ed y ahora se dirigía hacia mí, cuando llego, algo agitada, la tome en brazos y bese su nariz, mejillas y frente, a lo cual ella solo reía un poco y movía sus manos y pies

-¡Oye! – Me reclamo Edward, lo cual no le gusto a Richi, que estaba sobre el sillón mirándonos, por lo que le gruño a Edward – ¿qué? – Le dijo Edward - se suponía que tenía que llegar hacia mí – dijo como niño chiquito… _dios _pensé, había veces que pensaba que tena dos niños en casa en vez de uno

-no le grites – le dije sin dejar de hacerle cariñitos a mi bebe, me alce de piso y me senté junto a Richi en el sillón y Edward también – crecen muy rápido ¿no crees?

-Si amor – me dijo algo melancólico, y tomando la mano de lizzi para besarla – solo esperemos que nunca se case para que siempre sea de nosotros

-Como se te ocurre decir eso, yo quiero que mi bebe encuentre a alguien que la ame y la respete y forme un familia, no en 15 años, obviamente, pero algún día llegara amor, así que hay que disfrutar estos momentos – le dije mirándolo

Llego diciembre, lizzi ya casi cumpliría los 8 meses y estaba muy activa, ya se sentaba solita y empezaba a balbucear, era muy platicadora, sobre todo con Edward, ya que en cuanto llegaba no me presentaba más atención, parecía que ella le quería contar todo lo acontecido en el día, y Edward la escuchaba encantado y le seguía la corriente…

Y hoy precisamente, parecía que no se quería callar nada, pues se durmió más tarde de lo normal

-Se divirtió mucho en el parque al parecer – me dijo Edward cuando se acostó en la cama

-Sí, la verdad es que si nos divertimos mucho… y al parecer ya pronto dirá su primera palabra comprensible – le dije con una gran sonrisa

-eso espero… por más que la hostigó por que diga mamá o papá, no quiere – me dijo con una mueca, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme y acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho – mañana vamos a comprar los regalos de la familia ¿te parece?

-Pero mañana es viernes, ¿no iras a trabajar? – le pregunte un poco sorprendida

-No, he adelantado algo de trabajo, así que desde mañana empiezan las vacaciones hasta la segunda semana de enero

-¡Oh! Qué bien – le dije dándole un beso en los labios – lizzi disfrutara mucho que estés en casa todo el día – le dije volviendo a poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro

-¿Y tú? – susurro

-También amor – le dije en un susurro

-¿bella?

-¿sí?

-te algo que contarte

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije un poco a la defensiva… sentí que algo anda mal y la verdad esperaba que no se estuviera repitiendo la historia otra vez… porque esta vez no perdonaría

* * *

**OH! q creen que vaya a suceder? creen que edward sea capaz de volver a engañarla o solo sera algo irrelebante? no olviden dejar su Reviews! xfis... ellos son mi mayor motivacion para seguir escribiendo esta historia!**

**XOXO **

**P.D. Twitter: lucecitasky20 y el enlace a mi blog esta en mi perfil! visitenlo, ya que hay subire un preview del sig cap**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola nenas! Pues aquí está el penúltimo capitulo, muchas gracias x sus reviews! Son mi combustible... no se les olvide!**

**Espero que a más tardar el domingo tenga completo el ultimo cap. bueno, ya no las entretengo a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Rosalie PV**

Ya faltaba 3 semanas para que mi bebe naciera, Emmett y yo habíamos decidido que nacería en Londres, ya que hacia tendríamos ayuda de su familia, ya que la mía se encontraba en Irlanda y no podía visitarnos muy seguido. Y ya faltaban exactamente 9 días para navidad, ya teníamos los regalos listos, solo faltaba envolverlos, ya que no habíamos tenido tiempo el día de hoy para llevarlos a envolver, ya que estaba muy cansada por haber caminado tanto para encontrar los regalos de Bella, Edward y Lizzi.

-Rosi – dijo mi osito – ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-No amor… todavía tengo las punzadas en la cadera, pero es normal, mi cuerpo se está preparando para el parto – le dije

-¿Segura? Yo pienso que deberíamos de – lo interrumpí

-No pasa nada… - trate de tranquilizarlo

-Pero si te sientes mal en la madrugada me avisas amor… es nuestro bebe del que se trata – me dijo con tono meloso mientras me frotaba mi vientre y lo besaba – te amo – me dijo

-Y yo a ti osito – le dije, mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Nos acostamos a dormir, pero yo seguía teniendo la molestia, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí un tirón en mi coxis y me senté rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Emmett despertara, me levante con cuidado de la cama y camine al baño, cuando iba a prender la luz de este, sentí como algo líquido y caliente bajaba de mis piernas… _¡Oh no!_ Dije en mi cabeza _no bebe… no amorcito, todavía no se supone que debes de nacer_ le dije rápidamente… respire profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma y camine de nuevo hacia la cama

-Emmett – dije con voz firme y fuerte mientras lo movía

-5 minutos más – dijo con voz pantosa

-No oso… tu hijo o hija no va a esperar 5 minutos más para nacer – le grite

-¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – despertó rápidamente buscándome con la mirada

-Acabo de romper fuente… él bebe ya viene Emmett, levántate que tenemos que ir al hospital – le dije

-Si – me dijo, se levantó y se puso los jeans y playera que llevaba en la tarde – vamos – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama, se notaba nervios, a punto del colapso, pero parecía que intentaba ocultarlo, ¡mi osito!, cuando salimos al pasillo nos topamos con Jake

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

-Ya va a nacer – dije

-¡Oh! Y que haces haciéndola caminar, cárgala, lo llevo – dijo rápidamente y medio gritando, Emmett me tomo en brazos y bajamos la escaleras, donde Jake desaparición en la sala y salió con Renée y Charlie detrás de el

-Vámonos – dijo Jake rápidamente

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? – me pregunto Renée

-Mal, me duele mu… – pero no puede terminar de contestar, cuando sentí la segunda contracción

-Respira hija – me dijo tiernamente

Subimos a la camioneta Jake y Charlie enfrente y Emmett, Renée y yo atrás, mientras íbamos en el carro tuve 4 contracciones más… ya iban muy seguidas y eso me preocupaba un poco, pero solo rezaba para que todo pasara rápido y bien, no quería que le pasara algo a mi pequeño bebe

Cuando llegamos al hospital me pusieron en una camilla y me llevaron a urgencias, donde me dijeron que ya tenía 6 cm de dilatación y que hoy nacería mi bebe, me trasladaron a un cuarto donde me conectaron al varios aparatos, para medir las contracciones y el ritmo cardiaco del bebe y mío.

Escuche que abrieron la puerta y entro un Emmett bastante histérico, detrás de Renée con Charlie y Jake detrás

-¿Más cómoda? – me pregunto Charlie

-Sí, ya me pusieron la epidural – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Jazz y Alice ya llegaron, están estacionando el carro, y Edward y Bella ya están en camino

-No debieron llamarlos, no quiero dar…

-Me mataría bella si no lo hiciéramos, y por lizzi no te preocupes, que la llevaron a casa para que Leah la cuide – me dijo Renée

30 min. Después llegaron Edward y Bella

-hola cariño – me dijo bella

-hola bella – le dije y note que tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados… después le preguntaría que pasaba –hola Edward

-Hola Rose – me dijo Ed, dejando un beso en mi frente

-¿Cómo vas? – me pregunto Bella

-Espero que bien… ya me pusieron la epidural… pero aun así duele – le dije con una mueca, ya que en ese momento sentí una contracción, por lo que Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó

-¿mejor? – me dijo cuando termino

-Si…

Después de esa pequeña platica, las contracciones fueron más seguidas, pero no tan dolorosas, ya que la epidural me ayudaba un poco… pero 3 hr y media, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y el veredicto era que no avanza rápidamente como ellos esperaban y eso me espanta

-te seré sincera Rose – me dijo Ángela – si en 30 min máximo no terminas de dilatar los dos cm que te faltan te haremos una cesaría, él bebe está empezando a sufrir

-No Ángela… házmela… no quiero que mi bebe sufra o vaya a pasar algo malo – le dije a punto de llorar mientras acariciaba mi vientre y tomaba la mano de Emmett

-¿Segura? – me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Segura – les conteste

-Prepárenla y llamen a quirófanos – dijo Ángela a las enfermeras que se encontraban

-En menos de 10 min vas a tener a tu bebe en tus brazos – me dijo, y salió rápidamente

-Emmett – le hable, cuando note que estaba demasiado blanco

-Dime amor – me dijo lentamente

-No te vayas a desmayar, porque no quiero que gane Edward

**BPV**

-¿bella?

-¿sí?

-te algo que contarte

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije un poco a la defensiva… sentí que algo anda mal y la verdad esperaba que no se estuviera repitiendo la historia otra vez… porque esta vez no perdonaría

-Veras… yo… - empezó a balbucear… y yo a ponerme nerviosa, levante mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama y lo voltee a ver

-¿Edward? – le dije con voz seria, pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero no nos movimos de nuestros lugares

-Bella, lo siento… de veras lo siento pero… - se vio interrumpido por el sonido de nuestros celulares… me sentía defraudad de nuevo, yo había esperado no tener que pasar por lo mismo nunca más en mi vida, pero al parecer la vida y Edward tenía otros planes, así que me levante de la cama

-Bella – me llamo, pero lo ignore y camine hasta mi bolsa para tomar mi celular, el cual no había dejado de sonar y no quería que el escandalo despertara a mi princesa, vi la pantalla y vi que era mi madre

-Hola mamá

-Bella, estamos en el hospital, Rose ya entro en trabajo de parto

-¿QUE? – grite, lo cual hizo que me sentara y vi que Edward se acercó a mi rápidamente – pero si le faltaban tres semanas

-Lo se hija, pero el día de hoy empezó a sentir presión en su cadera y hace unos minutos rompió fuente

-Ok, ¿en el hospital de siempre verdad?

-Sí, Leah está en la casa, pásale a dejar a Lizzi

-Si ma, vamos para haya – le dije y termine la conversación

-¿Qué paso? – me pregunto Edward

-Ya va a nacer él bebe de Rose – le dije todavía enojada con él, y empecé a caminar al armario para cambiarme de ropa

-No es lo que piensas bella…

-No sabes lo que estoy pensando – le dije fríamente

-Claro que lo sé y lo que más me duele es que a pesar de que no te he dado razones para que dudes de mí, en estos últimos meses, lo estás haciendo – me dijo con voz dolida y dura

-¿y qué quieres que piense? No puedo evitar sentirme insegura de ti de la noche a la mañana – le grite

-Bella, simplemente quiero que me des el beneficio de la duda – me dijo un poco más tranquilo

-No quiero habla de eso en este momento – le dije terminando de vestirme – ¿vas o te quedas? – le pregunte

-Voy – me dijo rápidamente, salí rumbo a la habitación de lizzi, con mucho cuidado la tome en brazos y la envolví bien en su cobija, tome la pañalera y salí rumbo al comedor, tome las llaves de

Cuando salí a la sala, vi que Edward ya estaba junto a la puerta esperando por nosotras, una vez en el elevador, nos quedamos en silencio, poco a poco sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas _demonios_ ni si quiera sabía que era lo que me iba a decir y yo ya estoy llorando pensando en lo peor… y es que de verdad esperaba que no fuera lo que me estaba imaginando, de verdad esperaba que no lo fuera, mientras estaba observando a mi bebe dormir escuche que me hablaba Edward

-Amor, no… - no lo deje terminar y le dije

-Ahora no, no quiero hablar en este momento, por favor – le roge

Cuando llegamos al hospital y entramos a ver como estaba Rosalie, la cual estaba sufriendo algo… y dios, sin que la comprendía, pero después de tres horas de trabajo de parto, salimos a la sala de espera, ya que nos habían informado que le iban a hacer una cesaría, lo cual me puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-Tranquila – me dijo Edward tratando de tomar mi mando, lo cual no se lo permití – Bella – me dijo con voz triste – no me hagas eso por favor, escúchame, no es nada malo

-Ahora no, todos están aquí – le dije en un susurro

-Está bien, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la casa me vas a escuchar y sin interrumpirme – dijo firmemente, y tomo mi mano con algo de brusquedad – y no vuelvas a rechazar mi mano, no me gusta – mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar – te amo mucho – me dijo antes de pasar mi mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya sobre mi regazo, para que su brazo se pasara a la parte trasera de mi cuerpo y me recargara en su pecho.

Me tensé un poco al principio, pero después de unos minutos, me fui relajando poco a poco, sabía que mi actitud era estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo

.

.

.

25 min después salió Emmett con una gran sonrisa, algo pálido, pero con un brillo en sus ojos, que nunca en la vida se los había visto

-Emmett – Grito mi mamá – ¿cómo están? ¿Qué fue?

-Bien, están bien, es un niño, un hermoso niño 4 kilos exactamente, 55 cm, perfecto – nos dijo con mucha emoción, mi mama se le colgó del cuello y empezó a llorar, y le siguió Alice, la cual quito a mi mamá con un tirón y se le colgó al oso, y cuando lo soltó, me acerque a felicitarlo

-Ya eres para oso – le dije mientras lo abrazaba – cuídalos mucho

-Lo hare

-¿Y cómo esta Rose? – le dije

-Están terminando de cerrarla, pero bien, estuvo consiente en todo momento – nos dijo mientras se sentaba, ya que seguía temblando de la emoción

-¿Y tú también o te desmayaste? – Pregunto jazz algo burlón, pero no hubo necesidad que contestara, ya que su sonrojo, algo tenue, lo delato – ¡No inventes, pero si fue cesaría! – Rio – Puff maldito Cullen – maldijo mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar su estúpida apuesta que había hecho hace un mes

-Gracias, gracias – dijo Edward con una sonrisa y palmando la espalda de Emmett – gracias por desmayarte y espero que tú también lo hagas en mayo – dijo riéndose más fuerte, lo cual no le agrado a Jazz, pero si a Alice

-Ayúdame, no te burles – le regaño

-Hay amor, eso te pasa por apostar – le dijo tiernamente

-Sí, si háganse rico a mis costillas – mascullo Emmett – bueno en 30 min pueden ir a los cuneros y a rose en una hora más o menos estará despierta, tengo que regresar para firmar la acta de nacimiento – no dijo y entro por las mismas puertas que llego

-Bueno, yo creo que ya nos podemos ir – dijo Jazz, pero su esposa le lanzo unas cuantas dagas por los ojos – amor, necesitas descansar, no te hace bien desvelarte

-Si hija, ve a descansar – le dijo Esme y fue secundado por todos

-Pero tú también jovencita, que de seguro tu hija ya debe de estar por despertar para desayunar – dijo Renée

-Cierto, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte

-Casi las 5 de la mañana – dijo mi padre – anda ve a descansa nena – me dijo

-Está bien, al rato nos vemos – le dije mientras nos despedíamos

El trayecto fue silencioso, llegamos a la casa de mis padres y entre casi corriendo a buscar a mi nena, y las encontré en el cuarto de Jake totalmente dormidas, así que despacito entre para no despertar a Leah y tampoco a lizzi, la tome en brazos y cuando ya casi iba saliendo escuche a Leah llamarme

-¿Bella?

-Oh perdón te desperté – le dije algo apenada

-No te preocupes, desde que se fueron nos quedamos dormidas – me dijo – ¿ya nació?

-Sip, niño, 4 kilos y 55 cm – le dije llena de orgullo por el nuevo osito – todavía no lo he visto, pero al rato iremos a verlo, Jake al rato llega – le dije

-¡Qué bueno! – dijo en un grito ahogado, tratando de no despertar a lizzi

-Ya me voy, porque Edward está esperándonos en el auto, descansa y gracias por…

-No hay nada que agradecer, descansa tú también

Cuando llegamos a casa, lizzi despertó, pero la muy diablilla m mando por un tubo, ya que nada mas de tomarla en brazos empezó a llorar y pedía los brazos de Edward, el cual encantado la tomo en brazos, pero nada más veía que me acercaba a ellos y empezaba a llorar

-No lizzi, no llores mi vida, es mamá – le decía Edward

-Olvídalo, no quiere verme – le dije algo cabizbaja, sin saber por qué no quería verme mi nena, los deje en su habitación y camine hacia la nuestra, me quite mi ropa y me puse mi pijama, todo esto mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por mi rostro, primero por la palea con Edward y después por el rechazo de mi hija, y eso era lo que me dolía más. Me metí en la cama y me hice un ovillo, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sobretodo porque no quería hablar con Edward, estaba muy agotada.

Sentí que algo me impedía moverme, abrí lentamente los ojos, algo desorientada, cuando al fin pude fijar mi vista, baje un poco el rostro y note que el brazo de Edward era el culpable, así que me gire lentamente y vi que estaba dormido, tenía las cejas un poco fruncidas, como si algo le molestara, poco a poco fui zafando su brazo de mi cintura, pero al parecer no fue suficiente mi delicadeza, ya que se movió algo inquieto

-No… 10 min más – Me dijo con un puchero, mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza

-Ed

-No bella… tengo sueño, además lizzi duerme, anda vuelve a dormir – me dijo mientras se sumía en el sueño de nuevo, y claro que yo no pude dormir más, y eso hizo que Edward se despertara 20 min después

-¿ya estas más tranquila? – me pregunto, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello

-Si

-Que bien… pues así está la situación – me dijo, a lo cual me tense – me ofrecieron un proyecto en Paris, pero si **tú** no quieres irte a vivir durante 5 años a Francia, así será – me dijo rápidamente.

Definitivamente no esperaba eso, así que me gire para observarlo, él ya estaba haciéndolo

-pero…

-Mi padre lo sabe, él fue el que me propuso para el proyecto, por una parte porque cree que nos será bueno empezar en otra ciudad y porque quiere que me haga de un nombre por mí mismo y no por ser su hijo

-yo…

-Sé que nuestra familia está aquí, y si tú no quieres que nos vayamos, declinare a la propuesta amor, yo no me iría sin ti – dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello nuevamente

Me quede calla, pasmada totalmente, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, era algo mucho mejor

-¿Tú quieres ir? – le pregunte

-No sin ti

-Entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos? –le pregunte, e inmediatamente alzo su rostro y me miró fijamente mientras una gran sonrisa de instalaba en su rostro

-Gracias bella – me dijo antes de besarme, un beso profundo, lento, lleno de pasión y de amor…

El cual poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, sentí que las manos de Edward abandonaban mi cara y cuello para llevarlas hacia mi cintura, acariciando delicadamente mi espalda y mi vientre, y las mías no se quedaban atrás, estas se movieron de su pecho hacia su cuello, masajeando lentamente su cabello, lo cual lo hizo gemir y eso me hizo sonreír hacia mis adentros, estas bajaron poco a poco por el costado de su pecho, trazando espirales por él, y cuando llegue al final de su playera la subí solo un poco para poder meter mis manos dentro de ella, de la misma manera en que él lo estaba haciendo en este mismo momento conmigo, lleve una a sus trabajadas abdominales, las cuales, desde que las vi por primera vez me hacían jadear de la excitación, y la otra mano la lleve a su espalda, trazando figuras en ella con mis escazas uñas.

Pero me desconcentre totalmente cuando sentí una de sus manos masajear lentamente uno de mis pechos, los cuales esta hace 2 semanas era propiedad de lizzi, pero ahora ya no producían nada, por lo cual no lo aparte, _dios, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia el amor con él, tanto que su cuerpo era nuevo para mi _

-Ahhh… -medio grite, cuando sentí un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello, cerca de la yugular

-Mmm, bells… - dijo mientras volvía a dirigir sus labios a los míos, los cuales los recibieron gustosamente, mientras me besaba, sentí que sus manos subían mi blusa, se apartó de mí, solo para sacarla y en cuanto estuvo fuera de mí, dirigió sus labios hacia mi pechos

-Ohm Ed… mmhmm…- gemí, curveando mi espalda, para darle a saber que quería más

Los besos y caricias siguieron en mis pezones, los cuales ya estaban erectos de la excitación

-Dios… estas más hermosa que antes – me dijo, mientras se separaba de mi para sacar su playera, ya que yo solo había logrado enredarla un poco, en cuanto la saco de él, volvió sus boca a mis senos, comiéndolos y mordiéndolos, como solo él sabía hacer, mientras mis manos subieron a sus cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en su rebelde cabellera, tratándolo de pegar lo más posible a mí, sin opción de salida

Poco después, note que bajaba un poco más, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas por mi abdomen, el cual ya había regresado a su normalidad, y también dejando unos cuantos besos más en mi ombligo, lo cual me hizo retorcerme de placer, sus manos masajeaban mis senos arduamente, pero las fue bajando para encontrarse con mis shorts, los cuales los bajo lentamente, sin dejar de besar mis muslos y piernas, unas vez que se deshizo de ellos, volvió a su tarea de acariciar y besar mis piernas

-hermosas – dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos, de besarlas y morderlas tiernamente, cuando llego a mis rodillas, una de sus manos se ubicó en la cara interna de mi muslo izquierdo, acariciándolo lentamente, subiéndola lentamente, pero cuando ya casi llegaba a mi centro, el cual gritaba por su atención, la saco, pero no sin antes abrir un poco mis piernas, para poder ubicarse entre ellas, bajo un poco más, pero se desvió y beso de nuevo mi ombligo

-Ed… amor… por fa…vor – le dije entrecortadamente, estaba demasiado excitada para que estuviera jugando conmigo, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mi ¡**YA! **

-Relájate amor, quiero que lo disfrutemos – me dijo mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza y me miraba fijamente – te amo – me dijo y bajo su cabeza para besar mi pubis y después descendió un poco y repartió unos cuantos besos húmedos más, sobre mi clítoris y labios… pero de pronto sentí que su lengua salía al encuentro de mi clítoris

-Ed – grite, _dios cuanto lo había extrañado _

Siguió con su tarea, no le dio tregua alguna a mi centro, chupaba mi clítoris y después mis labios, lo cual me hacía perder la cordura, ya no podía articular ninguna palabra, después sentí que su lengua entraba en mí, lo cual hizo que una pequeña bolita de nervios que sentía en mi vientre creciera de manera descomunal en mí, pero esta se vio sustituida por dos de sus dedos, los cuales tocaron dulcemente mi punto g

-Ohhh Ed… por favor – le dije en un grito exigente, lo cual hizo que negara con la cabeza, lo cual causo una deliciosa fricción de su nariz con mi botoncito – Ahhh – grite mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su cabeza, para mantenerlo ahí y otra a uno de mis senos

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por él, pero fue tan rápido que solo note cuando me hablo

-Isabella – dijo algo agitado – te amo – dijo con benevolencia mientras me besaba profundamente y sentí como se unido en mí, _¡oh dios… nunca lo había sentido tan DURO!_ Poco a poco fue hundiéndose en mí, lentamente, cuando nos separamos recargo su frente sobre la mía y me miró fijamente – te amo – volvió a repetir

-Yo también te amo… tanto que me… duele – le conteste, lo jale para volver a besarlo

Cuando no separamos nos miramos fijamente, el trataba de no aumentar el ritmo, lo cual me frustraba, hice que en un movimiento rápido lo volteé y quede sobre él, me senté sobre el de una manera brusca, logrando que de nuestros labios saliera un gemido profundo

Comencé a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo, apoyándome en su pecho y el me tomo por la cadera y me ayudo con los movimientos, en ningún momento nuestra vista se separó, me veía con deseo, amor, pasión, anhelo y una gran felicidad

El movimiento estaba haciendo que ya pronto llegara nuestro orgasmo, pero quería retrasarlo un poco más, por lo que empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, en un delicioso y tortuoso vaivén, que hizo que mi orgasmo llegara duramente mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás y curveaba mi espalda, lo cual aprovecho para alzarse un poco y besar mi esternón

-¡Ohhh Edward! – grite durante mi orgasmo, sentí que mis paredes apretaba de una manera dolorosa su miembro, lo cual hizo que llegara a su orgasmos cual el mío ya empezaba a terminar, lo cual hizo que sus manos movieran mis cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo sobre el suyo unas cuantas estocadas mas

-¡Bella! – gritaba, cuando aminoro las estocadas, subió sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él, y yo caí desplomada, cansada, pero sumamente satisfecha y sobretodo enamorad del hombre que tenía debajo de mí, sabía que no era perfecto, que tenía muchos defectos, pero yo lo amaba tal y como era, y eso al parecer, no iba a cambia en mucho tiempo

-te amo Edward – le dije mientras besaba su pecho

-y yo a ti bells- me dijo y dejo un beso en mi cabello – gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad – dijo cuando sentí que se quería voltear para acostarnos de costado

-¡No! – Le dije – quiero sentirte dentro de mí un poco más – dije con voz baja, mientras mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo

-Lo que quieras amor – respondió dándome un beso suave sobre mis labios y abrazándome mas fuerte

Nos quedamos callados, disfrutando del momento, sentía que acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, pero después de unos segundos se tensó completamente

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije alzándome un poco

-No nos cuidamos – dijo – aunque no me molestaría en lo absoluto – dijo un momento después

-Mmm pues siento decepcionarte, pero desde que deje de darle pecho a lizzi, empecé a tomar la píldora – dije con un poco de pena

-Ohhh, pues cuando lizzi vaya a la escuela hacemos otro – dijo

-Me parece justo – le dije mientras subía mi rostro para besarlo, nos giramos un poco y quedamos en nuestros costados

-Te extrañe tanto- me dijo

-Yo también – dije sonrojándome

-Y definitivamente extrañaba eso – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – me encanta tu timidez después de hacer el amor

-No te burles – le dije, mientras me volteaba y le daba la espalda

-Pues la verdad – me dijo y jalo de mi cuerpo y me pego a el – duerme, apenas son las 8, no despertara hasta las 10 o 11

Me abrazo y se acurruco cerca de mí y nos quedamos felizmente dormidos

Despertamos a las 9:30 am aproximadamente, nos metimos a bañar, con su pretexto de _"hay que ahorrar agua bells" _pero fue entretenido, entre besos y caricias, pero sin llegar a mas, ya que nos llevaría a desayunar y después iríamos de compras

Cuando termine de alistarme, fui a ver a mi nena y estaba despierta, tratando de alcanzar las figuras del móvil y moviendo su cobijita cada vez que se frustraba, en cuanto aparecí en su vista, empezó a balbucear… al parecer su enfado hacia mí se había esfumado, la cargue y cuando iba a darle su beso de los buenos días dijo

-ma… ma – dijo me nena

-Oh lizzi

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden que subiré un avance en mi blog y tmb un poco en el twitter**

**PD tw: lucecitasky20 y el blog en mi perfil!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! bueno lamento decir que hoy he llegado al termino de mi Fic, lo cual me tiene muy feliz, ya que podre concentrarme en escribir otra historia. Les quiero dar las gracias x su paciencia y por todo el apoyo que recibí x medio de sus Rw, alertas y favoritos, y también les quiero agradecer a las lectoras anónimas, las cuales también son muy importantes para mi!** **no las entretengo mas a leer!**

Capítulo 22

**Epilogo**

-¡Ya Edward! – Le grite – se va a hacer tarde

-Ya voy, ya voy - contesto

-Pues que tanto hacías – le pregunte cuando apareció en la sala

-Buscando las llaves del carro – me dijo guiñándome el ojo, lo cual me hizo ponerme roja, ya que por mi impaciencia había botado, quien sabe dónde, las llaves del carro en cuanto llegamos ayer por la noche

-Papi, ya amonos – pregunto lizzi

-Segura bebe… segura que no te quiere mejor quedar a jugar con tu mami y conmigo

-Edward – le regañe – anda amor, ve por tu mochila, mientras tu papá va a alistar el carro y yo termino tu almuerzo – le dije dándole un beso en su frente

-Si mami – dijo rápidamente y bajándose con un poco de dificultada de la silla y corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernitas, hasta la sala

-Amor… no quiero, yo no voy – dijo como niño chiquito

-Pues tienes que ir, es el primer día de clases de tu hija y ella espera que estés hay y cuando salga, además son unas cuantas horas y la que debería de estar sufriendo seria yo, no tú, porque tienes en que entretenerte

- y tú también, ahí está tu diablo vestido de perro

-¡Edward, no le digas así a Richi!

-Si papi, no le digash así – dijo mi bebe de pronto con el ceño, no habíamos notado que ya había regresado

-¿Lista amor? – le pregunte

-Mmm – empezó a dudar – sipi – nos dijo, tomo la mano que le ofrecía Edward y salimos rumbo a su colegio, el cual estaba en el centro de Londres, ya que así iba a ser más fácil que Edward o alguno otro de nosotros fuéramos por ella

Hacia dos semanas que habíamos regresado de Francia, ya que Edward y yo decidimos que queríamos criar aquí a lizzi, y la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho que creciera lejos de sus primos y de sus abuelos.

En Francia encontramos una gran tranquilidad y equilibrio en nuestra pequeña familia, nuestra relación fue creciendo, aunque había veces que discutíamos, pero el 99% era porque Richi le hacía una travesura y él lo castigaba, algo que su hija no le perdonaba, así que el castigo no le duraba ni medio día.

Cada día lo amaba más, me había demostrado cada día, desde que regresamos juntos, cuanto sentía lo que había pasado con ella, todas las noches, antes de que yo cayera o el cayera dormido me decía _lo siento_,... al principio me molestaba que lo dijera, pero después de un tiempo, comprendí que el necesitaba decirlo, que no solo iba dirigido a mí, sino también a su hija y a el mismo, cada noche que nos encontrábamos en la cama, me abrazaba fuertemente a él, a menos de que estuviera lizzi en medio de nosotros, ya que era ella, la que lo abrazaba posesivamente, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto a él.

Sin embargo, me había topado con cada secretaria que trataba de seducir a Edward, pero yo, como buena mujer, marcaba mi territorio y les dejaba bien claro que él era mío y de lizzi y de nadie más, claro que lizzi es mejor repelente de mujeres yo, era bastante posesiva con él, incluso había días en que no quería que ni le tocara a su _**papi**_, pero sabíamos que eso era una etapa transitoria y con el paso de los meses la fue superando.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos a menos de 5 minutos de dejar a nuestra pequeña en su primer colegio… y la verdad me moría del terror, pero sabía que tenía que mostrarme alegre con lizzi, para infundirle valor y que no viera a la escuela como algo malo… pero Edward era harina de otro costa, el simplemente se reusaba a poner buena cara cuando hablamos del colegio, inclusive se puso de malas cuando fuimos a comprar el material y la mochila de lizzi, pero después de unos cuantos cariñitos de lizzi, este mejoro su estado anímico, pero aun así veía que sus ojos estaban tristes, y con mucha razón, a ningún padre nos gusta que nuestros hijos crezcan, nos gustaría que siempre estuvieran en casa y nos vieran como sus héroes.

Pero como buen padre, aceptas que un día los hijos tiene que ir a la escuela, hacer amigos, salir a divertirse, tener novio o novia, lo cual era un tema tabú para Edward, no quería escuchar hablar sobre los posibles futuros novios de su hija, él decía _**"primero la meto a un convento, antes de ver que un pelafustán ponga sus manos sobre mi bebe"**_, obviamente todos nos reímos por su reacción, pero sabía que con el paso de los años iba a aceptar la realidad.

Llegamos al colegio y estacionamos el carro en la acera de enfrente, baje y Edward ayudo a lizzi a bajar, cruzamos la calle y nos paramos frente a la puerta, donde otros padres se despedían de sus hijos, algunos de estos niños entraban sonriendo, otros llorando y otros pocos algo molestos, baje mi mirada y note que la de mi lizzi reflejaba terror

-¿lista amor? – le dije dándole una gran sonrisa y acariciando sus coletitas

-No mami, no me dejesh aquí – me dijo y se acercó a abrazarme

-No pasa nada amor, solo serán unas cuantas horas, veras que te vas a divertir mucho, no vez que hay muchos niños y niñas con quien jugar, y vas a poder usar tus colores para hacer muchos dibujos… recuerdas que el abuelo Carlisle te dijo que quería que le regalaras tu primer dibujo de la escuela – dije con un poco de dificultada, se separo de mi un poco, y note que sus hermosos chocolatítos ya no reflejaban temor

-Así amor, anda, cuando salgas aquí, vamos a estar mamá y yo para llevarte a comer con los abuelos, la tía Alice y el tío oso… pero si ya no quieres estar ahí, solo le dices a la maestra que hable a casa y nosotros venimos en seguida por ti – dijo

-Edward – le susurre

-¿No me dejaran aquí? – pregunto un poco dudosa, alternando su mirada entre nosotros y la entrada de la escuela

-Claro que no amor, anda, aquí estaremos esperándote, veras que el tiempo se ira muy rápido, y harás muchos amigos

-¿sí?

-Claro que si amor, anda que si no te apuras, nos cierran la puerta y no podrás conocer a tu maestra y a tus compañeritos – le dije dándole un beso en la frente y en su nariz

-Divierte lizzi – le dijo Edward, la abrazo y le dejo un beso en la frente, la soltó y la animamos a que caminara hacia la puerta – ve – le dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa – te amamos

Se dio la vuelta y camino a la entrada, cuando ya iba a desaparecer por ella, se volteó y nos dijo adiós con su manita y con una gran sonrisa

-Adiós – nos dijo y entro

En cuanto salió de nuestra vista Edward me envolvió en un abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello

-No quiero que siga creciendo – me dijo

-Yo tampoco, pero recuerda que los hijos son prestados amor

-Lo sé, pero me reusó – dijo en un quejido, nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos más abrazados, una vez que nos separamos, caminamos hacia el carro y salimos rumbo al hospital, teníamos una cita con Ángela, ya que hacia unas dos semanas me empecé a sentir un poco mareada todos los días por la tarde, y tenía una semana de retraso, por lo que suponíamos que estaba embarazada, pero no queríamos ilusionarnos tanto, ya que hace un año también presente un retraso y nada, cero embarazo, pero Edward estaba seguro que esta vez sí estaba embarazada

-Después de ir con Ángela, que te parece si vamos a comer algo por ahí – sugirió tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de esta

-Mmm… depende de que me vallas a dar como alternativas para comer – dije

-Lo que la Sra. Desee – dijo

Cuando llegamos al consultorio, una enfermera me llevo a sacarme sangre, algo que no me agrado nadita… odiaba a la agujas en mi cuerpo, y claro que Edward se burló, diciendo que como era posible que le tuviera miedo si había estudiado una carrera que incluía mucho la agujas, pero rápidamente cayo cuando le di un pellizco en las costillas

Media hora después nos hicieron pasar a la oficina de Ángela

-Hola chicos – nos dijo – bueno ya ni tan chicos – se rio de su propia broma, la cual nos hizo reír también

-Bueno ya revise tus análisis y tienes un mes y una semana aproximadamente de embarazo bells, felicidades – nos dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Ja… gane! –soltó de pronto Edward

-¡Oh! Edward… en vez de que estés feliz por que estemos esperando un hijo, te regocijas por una estúpida apuesta – le dije con rencor

-¡Oh pero claro que estoy feliz!, simplemente no quería que se te pasara que gane la apuesta – me dijo antes de besarme

-Bueno vamos a que te revise y hagamos una ecografía, te parece – me dijo

-Si – respondió Edward, a lo cual Ángela río

-Pasa a la sala a ponerte la bata, **Bella** – enfatizo con burla – en unos momentos estoy con ustedes

-Gracias – me dijo Edward antes de besarme en serio, lo cual me robo rápidamente el aliento

-Gracias a ti también – le respondí

Entre a ponerme la bata y me subí a camilla, en ese momento entro Ángela, seguida por Edward, ambos tomaron sus lugares

-Vas a sentir un poco de presión y un poco incómodo ¿ok? – dijo Ángela, yo solo asentí

Era algo **muy** incómodo, pero con tal de saber que todo estaba bien por allá abajo, aguantaba

-bien, tu cuello está bien, al parecer se implanto bien el ovulo, pero eso lo confirmaremos en el ultrasonido – dijo unos minutos después

Prendió el aparato y saco el bote del gel

-Recuerda que esta frío- me recordó, después lo esparció con el aparato y empezó a proyectarse una imagen en la pantalla

En ese momento, Edward tomo mi mano fuertemente y la beso

-Bueno aquí está – nos señaló un pequeño frijolito que estaba ubicado en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla – está bien implantado, en unos cuantos meses más podremos saber el sexo – nos dijo, apago el aparato y me ayudo a levantarme de la mesa para que me fuera a cambiar – en cuanto estés lista te daré la receta para que vallas por las vitaminas – dijo y salió de la habitación

-Gracias bella, por todo lo que me has dado y… - empezó Edward en cuanto Ángela salio

-No tienes nada que agradecer – le dije y nos besamos

-te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual nos hizo reír, limpie una lágrima que salió de su ojo y lo bese

Cuando salimos del consultorio, con una gran sonrisa en nuestras caras, nos dirigimos a comer algo, ya que nos moríamos de hambre, así que nos decidimos por unos emparedados, ya que en la tarde, cuando fuéramos por lizzi, iríamos a comer a casa de los padres de Edward.

Después de la deliciosa comida, nos dirigimos de nuevo al colegio de lizzi, llegamos exactamente cuándo tocaron la campana, salimos del carro y tomados de la mano caminamos para ubicarnos cerca de la puerta

-¿Crees que le haya gustado?

-Seguro le fascino, ya sabes que le gusta tener niños cerca de ella con quien jugar, no te preocupes

-¿Cuándo le diéremos que va a tener una nueva hermanita? – me pregunto, dándome un corto beso después

-Mmm ¿niña?... no creo, esta vez será un niño ya verás – le dije segura

-Mmm ¿cuánto quieres apostar a que es niña?

-No voy a apostar nada – le dije indignada, apenas encontraba algo con que retar y ya quería apostar – es tu hijo del cual estamos hablando no del vecino

-No te enojes amor… pero yo dijo que es niña – me dijo

En ese momento abrieron las puertas y empezamos a entrar los padres, ya que se recogían a los niños en sus salones, así de esta manera les proporcionaban más seguridad a los niños.

Cuando llegamos a su salón ella estaba terminando de meter sus cosas en la mochila, cuando termino, volteo a ver la puerta y nos vio, se colgó su mochilita en su espalda y tomo su loncherita y salió corriendo a nuestro encuentro, Edward se agacho para abrazar a lizzi, la cual corrió con más rapidez para lanzarse sobre su padre, el cual la colmo de besos y ella también a el

-¿Y para mí no hay beso? – dije

-Si mami – dijo rápidamente, mientras Edward se alzaba y la acercaba a que me saludara

-¿Te divertiste cariño? – le pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el carro, ella seguía en sus brazos

-Si papi, la miss es muy buena – nos dijo, lo cual decepciono un poco a Edward, ya que estaba segura que él esperaba que corriera a sus brazos y le dijera que no quería regresar, cosa que se lo cumpliría, muy a pesar de mis reclamos, el definitivamente estaba en la pequeña palma de su hija

-¿Segura? Nadie te trato mal ¿verdad? – pregunto receloso

-No papi – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, lo cual hizo que Edward bufara decepcionado

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Edward ya no repelaba por llevar a la niña a la escuela, pues había descubierto los beneficios de esto, pues nada más iba a dejarla, regresaba volando a casa y hacíamos el amor, pero cuando daban las 10 am se iba a la oficina a trabajar, cuando daban las 12, yo iba por lizzi y había veces que íbamos a almorzar con Alice, y con Brandon, su hijo, el cual ya tenía 2 años, algunas veces nos acompañaba Rose, ella y Emmett habían decidido radical en Londres cuando nosotros estábamos en Francia, su bebe, Matthew, casi tenía 3 años, estaba igual de hermoso que su madre, solo que con el ingenio del padre.

.

.

.

Ya tenía tres meses, por lo que decidimos que hoy le daríamos la noticia a Lizzi y mañana a los demás, las náuseas no habían llamado a la puerta esta vez, solo se me presentaban los mareos, pero decía Ángela que no me preocupara de nada, que durante este mes, disminuirían.

-¿En qué piensas amor? – pregunto Edward, íbamos en camino a la casa de sus padres, donde nos encontraríamos con todos para cenar y para anunciar el embarazo

-Nada amor

-¿Segura?

-Segura

5 minutos después estábamos en la puerta de la casa Cullen, nos bajamos del carro y ayude a lizzi a bajar de su sillita, venia enojada, ya que quería ir adelante conmigo, pero ella sabía que eso no era seguro. Entramos a la casa, nos encontramos a Jazz que venía bajando las escaleras

-Tío jazzi – grito Lizzi, y corrió a su encuentro

-Hola peque – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-Qué bueno que llegan, ya todos están en el comedor – nos dijo mientras nos saludaba, caminamos hacia el comedor y saludamos a todos, y nos sentamos a comer

Después de recoger los platos, mi mamá y Renée fueron por el postre, el favorito de Lizzi, pastel de Moka, y tenía que decirlo que se había convertido el favorito de Ed y mío también

-Bueno ahora si nos van a decir cuál es la noticia – nos cuestionó mi papá

-Si… pues verán…

-¡No! ¿Otra vez a París?

-No Renée – dijo Edward, mientras tomaba mi mano y ponía a lizzi en su regazo

-¿Entonces?

-Pues

-¡Tendré un hermanito! – grito mi princesa, con una gran sonrisa. Que hizo que recordara como se lo dijimos

**Flashback**

_-Lizzi – le hable mientras la acomodaba en mis piernas, estábamos sentados en la cama, apunto de dormir – tenemos un secreto que contarte mi amor _

_-¿todavía quieres una hermanita? – le pregunto Edward, besando su manita_

_-No, yo quiero un hermanito como mathy o Bran – nos dijo_

_-vez – le dije – pues en unos meses lo tendrás amorcito_

_-¿Si mami? – me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos _

_-Si princesa mía, así que hay que cuidar a mami, para que tu hermanito crezca mucho en su pancita_

_-¿En su pancita? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido_

_-Si amor, aquí – le dije, señalando mi vientre _

_-O – dijo haciendo una perfecta o con su boquita _

_-Bueno amor, hay que dormir, por que mañana vamos con los abuelos a cenar _

_-Si mami – nos dijo, pero la muy tramposa se pescó del cuello de Edward, el cual estaba acostado y se tapó torpemente con las cobijas_

_-¿Lizzi? – le llame_

_-No mami, yo con mi papi – me dijo y se aferró más a su cuello_

_-anda cariño a su cama, las niñas grandes, duermen en su cama_

_-No papi, quiero mimir con él bebe también – nos dijo con un puchero_

_-Bueno, pero solo hoy princesa_

_-si papi – le dijo y le dio un beso_

**Fin del Flashback**

Todos se voltearan a verme, tratando de confirmar lo dicho por ella, así que solo asentí con una gran sonrisa

-¡Oh! Pequeña, serás mamá de nuevo – grito mi mamá, mientras se levantaba

.

.

.

-¡Bella! - escuche que me llamaban... ya faltaban 3 semanas para que el "gusaníto", como le decía lizzi, naciera... todos estos meses pasaron muy rápido, el embarazo había sido algo movido, en cuanto a los antojos, al menos fueron unas 4 veces por semana y siempre en la madrugada, pero Ed, como buen marido, me los cumplió todos... y no eran precisamente de comida el 90% de ellos, lo cual lo hacia sentirse muy aliviado.

La vida ahora me parecía bella, aunque no puedo decir que mi familia era perfecta, a veces discutíamos, pero siempre nos asegurábamos que lizzi no estuviera al asecho... ya que no se me despegaba a menos de que fuera a la escuela, todo el tiempo hablaba de su hermanito, el bebe esto, el bebe aquello, no había otra cosa que le interesará mas que el bebe, del cual no sabíamos que era, ya que había sido muy penoso... pero estaba casi segura que seria niño, y lizzi también... algo que no apoyaba Edward, así que ya teníamos dos nombres...

-¿que haces amor? - escuche la voz de Edward

-Cepillando a Richi – dije señalando con mi mirada a mi perrito

-¿Y en mi cuarto? - despotrico

-¿Disculpa? - dije algo molesta - ¿Tu cuarto?... no me di cuanto cuando fue el día que me corriste de aquí

-No... digo... bells... por aquí en el cuarto, cuando lo puedes hacer en la terraza o en el jardín o en...

-Pues sera por que ya no me puedo mover mucho – le reproche, lo cual hizo que Richi le gruñera

-No me gruñas diablillo – le grito

-No le grites – grito una pequeña vocecíta, lizzi había entrado al cuarto

-Lizzi, ve a dejar tu mochila a tu cuarto amor – le dije y salio todavía con el ceño fruncido y mirando enojada a su papa

-vez... no le grites – le dije acariciando a Richi – ve con lizzi – le dije y bajo de la cama y salio, no sin antes gruñirle un poco mas a Edward

-Ve... lo quieren mas que a mi – dijo indignado, camino hacia mi y quiso darme un beso, lo cual no le permití – No te enojes, sabes que lo tolero por ustedes, sino, ya estaría en el refugio

-Ed... - dije y en ese momento sentí una punzada muy molesta en la cadera – no... no amor hoy no – dije acariciando mi panza

-¿Bella? - pregunto confundido

-Me duele – le dije – ayúdame a pararme – le dije, lo cual hizo rápidamente

-Pero todavía falta

-Lo se... puede que solo sea la posición en la que estaba

-¿Segura?... mejor te llevamos al doctor – dijo algo alterado

-Tranquilo Edward, si te pones nervioso, me pondrás histérica... y dudo que quieras verme histérica y de paso a una niña de casi 4 años aterrada ¿o si?

-No – dijo rápidamente

-Me daré un baño

-¿Ahora? - dijo

-Si, ahora, tengo mucho calor... la maleta del bebe sigue en la camioneta ¿verdad? ¿Y la mía también? - pregunte, tenia que asegurarme de que estuviera todo listo... algo me decía que hoy lo vería

-Si, todo esta esperando en la camioneta... vamos... te ayudo – me dijo

Después del baño, me sentí mas relajada, pero volví a sentir el dolor, pero tuve que disimularlo lo mejor que pude, ya que Lizzi estaba viendo una película en el cuarto, entre al baño de nuevo, a tratar de tranquilizarme cuando sentí que algo caliente bajaba de mis piernas

-No bebe... todavía te tenias que quedar 3 semanas mas – le dije, me cambie lo mas rápido que puede y salí al cuarto de nuevo

-Lizzi, vamos por tu papi

-Si mami – dijo, apago la tv y salimos, baje tranquilamente las escaleras y nos encontramos a Edward en la puerta

-Bella por que no...- pero rápidamente lo calle, no quería que se pusiera nervioso y que asustara a lizzi

-Ve al cuarto de lizzi y prepárale una maleta para dos o tres días ¿ok?

-Pero...

-Es hora Edward – le dije con una sonrisa

Media hora después estaba recostada en una cama en el hospital, esperando a que Ángela viniera a checar en que estado de dilatación estaba. El camino al hospital había sido tranquilo, Edward me había impresionado, hablaba tranquilamente, contestaba con una sonrisa a cualquier pregunta de Lizzi, la cual, ahora se encontraba en casa de Rose, claro que no se fue sin darnos guerra, quería quedarse a ver nacer a su gusanito... pero después de que su papá, le prometiera un millón y medio de regalos, se fue.

-¿Quieres mas hielo? - me pregunto Ed mientras secaba mi frente y la besaba

-¿No estas nervioso? - le pregunte

-Algo... pero se que todo estará bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – te amo bella... y si no estuvieras en mi vida... no se que seria de mi – me dijo con tal cariño que sentí que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia

-Ed...

-Me equivoque muchas veces... pero se que no me equivoque cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia y después que me aceptaras como tu esposo... se que no fui el mejor... pero he tratado de compensar todo el dolor por el cual te hice pasar

-te amo... y por ti y por mis hijos lo pasaría todo de nuevo, con tal de tenerlos aquí... conmigo – le dije entre sollozos, acerque mi mano a su mejilla y lo acerque para besarlo... pero nos vimos interrumpidos por Ángela

-Lo siento chicos, ¿como te encuentras bells?

-A dolorida... las contracciones me dejan muy exhausta... las siento mas intensas que con Lizzi

-Veamos – dijo, se coloco un guante y con ayuda de una enfermera me acomodo para revisar la dilatación – tienes solo 3 centímetros bella, y ya hace una hora que rompiste bolsa ¿verdad? - pregunto y yo asentí, camino hacia el monitor que regulaba las contracciones y frunció el cejo – las contracciones son muy rápidas... me temo que si no dilatas en 1 hora máximo, tendré que hacer la cesaría bella, no quiero ninguna complicación

-Si – le dije y sentí un poco mas de lágrimas en mis ojos

-Tienes que estar tranquila, el estrés no es bueno – me dijo – en media hora regreso para ver su ya has dilatado al menos unos 4 cm mas

y salio de la habitación, y justo en ese momento me llego otra contracción, gemí un poco por el dolor, y creo que le enterré demasiado las uñas a Edward en el antebrazo, pero no se quejo

-¿Mejor? - pregunto cuando esta termino

-Si – deje con un poco de lágrimas

-Todo va a estar bien bella, hay que mantenernos relajados – me dijo Edward, con una mirada algo preocupada, pero también con confianza

-¿Mis papás?

-En 5 min deben de llegar

-¿Y Jake?

-Fue por Leah al trabajo y no deben de tardar... no te preocupes por eso ahora bella, mantente tranquila – le dije

.

.

.

-Bella, tendré que hacer la cesaría, lo siento mucho, pero solo tienes 4 cm y el bebe esta empezando a sufrir – nos dijo Ángela

-Esta bien – le dije

-Ok, prepararemos todo y en 5 min te subimos a quirófano, todo estará bien bella, no te estreses – me dijo y salio, no sin antes darle ordenes a las enfermeras para que prepararan todo

-Bueno hija, en un rato mas no vemos, te quiero hija – me dijo mi mamá, me dejo un beso en la frente y salio, después se despidió Esme y salio también, en cuanto a los hombres, estaba afuera, esperando el veredicto, en cuanto Esme salio, entro Edward

-¿Lista mamá bella? - pregunto

-Un poco...

-¿Sr.? - pregunto una enfermera – ¿entrara al quirófano?, por que si es así, necesita ir a limpiarse, antes de entrar al quirófano

-Si, claro que entrare

-Bueno, sígame – dijo la enfermera

-te veo arriba – me dijo

EPV

-Bueno Edward, te puedes sentar aquí, y puedes tomar la mano de bella – me dijo Ángela – voy a empezar Bella, vas a sentir algo de presión, pero es normal

-Ok – contesto con un poco de miedo

-Tranquila – le susurre, y me miro fijamente y me susurro un _te amo_, a lo cual sonreí, empezó a hacer gestos de incomodidad

-Uhm – gimió, y de pronto escuchamos un hermoso llanto... el bebe ya estaba fuera

-Es un hermoso niño, Bella – nos dijo Ángela muy emocionada

-Un niño – dijo mi Bella – ves, te dije que era un niño – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojo

-Si amor – le dije y me acerque para darle un beso – te amo

después de unos minutos mas, una enfermera se acerco con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, me lo entrego

-Esta completamente sano, peso 3.650 kg y mide 58 cm – nos dijo, era hermoso, tenia una fina nariz, como la de mi Bella y Lizzi, las sus mejillas un poco rojizas, y su boca, era igual a la que tenia lizzi cuando nació, lo acerque a bella y se lo mostré

-Oh... es hermoso – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – mira tiene el mismo color que tu cabello – dijo emocionada, tocando su manita, a lo cual el bebe se aferro – te amo mucho William – dijo bella, y si ese nombre habíamos elegido William, al principio, bella quería que le pusiéramos mi nombre, pero no iba a condenar a mi hijo a ser el Jr., después dijo que Anthony... pero ese era mi nombre también, así que le sugerí el nombre de William, ya que este fue el nombre de, curiosamente, nuestros abuelos, el mio materno y el suyo paterno, por lo cual quedo encantada.

-siento mucho interrumpir de nuevo, pero necesitamos terminar a bella y llevar al muchachito a los cuneros, tu puedes acompañarlo Edward, en un rato mas, podrás ver a bella de nuevo, ya en el cuarto – nos dijo Ángela

-No vemos en un rato mas... te amo bella – le dije y le di un beso en los labios

-Los amo – nos dijo y dejo un suave beso en la frente de William

.

.

.

-Papá – grito Lizzi

-Si ya voy – le grite a mi bebe... bueno ya no era ninguna bebe, ya era toda una mujer de 23 años, la cual hoy se iba a New York a su primer trabajo, lo cual me tenia sumamente deprimido

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con las dos mujeres de mi vida

-Vamos, que Will ya esta empezando a despotricar en el auto – dijo lizzi saliendo de la casa

-Ed – dijo Bella

-No quiero – le dije y se empezó a reír

-Acabo de tener un deja vù, hiciste la misma expresión cuando dejamos a lizzi en su primer día de clases

-Es mi bebe bells – le dije

-Y también es mía, pero recuerdas que te dije ese mismo día que los hijos eran prestados y que un día había que dejarlos ir – me dijo, a lo cual solo asentí – pues hoy a llegado ese día, lizzi se va a hacer su vida a USA

-Con el novio – dije con una mueca

-y Will a Alemania a terminar sus estudios, y si tiene suerte se queda a trabajar haya – me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – a mi también me duele ver a mis hijos partir Edward, pero recuerda que un día nosotros también lo hicimos y nunca volteamos la mirada atrás para ver a nuestros padres ¿o si? - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente

-no, no lo hicimos

-Entonces debemos de hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron con nosotros amor, apoyarlos y darles nuestros mejores deseos para que sean igual o mas felices de lo que nosotros fuimos y somos – me dijo dándome un beso

-Vamos – le dije tomándola de la mano y saliendo rumbo al aeropuerto para despedirlos

ellos eran los únicos "niños" de la familia que quedaban en Londres, ya que los dos hijos de Rose habían ido a estudiar a Canadá y se habían quedado haya, los de jazz se encontraba en Italia, donde estaban también estudiando la universidad, pero eran los que mas visitaban por su cercanía, y la hija de Jake, Penéope, ella vivía en irlanda, ya que no había querido alejarse demasiado de casa, apenas iba a entrar a su segundo año de la universidad.

Y mis hijos, Lizzi, había decidido estudiar aquí en Londres, Medicina, definitivamente tenia la sangre de su madre, aunque bella era odontóloga, pero solo de nombre, por que nunca la deje que la ejerciera, quería que fuera un ama de casa dedicada a sus hijos, aunque repelo un poco, pero accedió. Y Will, que se iba por una beca que se había ganado para estudiar en Alemania, lo que le restaba de carrera, que era lo mismo que yo había estudiado, Arquitectura.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, caminamos por el pasillo que nos llevaría a las puertas por donde les correspondía abordar a cada uno de ellos

-cuídate mucho hija, me hablas en cuanto aterrices – le dijo bella a Lizzi

-Si mami... cuídate mucho, te quiero mucho y gracias por todo – escuche que le decía

-Te amo hija, y se muy feliz – le dijo – en las navidades los esperamos – le dijo

-Si ma – le dijo, se separo de ella y le dio un abrazo a su hermano, al cual se le escapo una pequeña lágrima

-Cuídate mucho enano – le dijo aunque de enano no tenia nada, ya que media 1.86, pero bueno mi hija no era nada pequeña, media casi lo mismo que bella 1.75 – no dejes que las alemanas te enamoren – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y tu no dejes que ninguna gringa te baje al novio – le dijo riéndose – te quiero mucho

-y yo a ti – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se volteo a verme y corrió a mis brazos

-papi – me dijo en el oído – te amo mucho

-Y yo a ti princesa – le dije con un nudo en la garganta – cuídate mucho y si ese novio que tienes te hace algo solo tienes que...

-No te preocupes por eso papá... gracias por

-No tienes que dar las gracias de nada hija, soy yo el que te las tiene que dar, por que si tu no hubieses existido, no se que habría sido te tu mamá y de mi – le dije a punto de llorar – anda ve que se te va a ir el avión – dije mientras la soltaba y le deba un beso en la frente

-Adiós papi – me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta que la llevaría a registrar sus cosas

en ese momento mi hijo se estaba terminando de despedir de su madre y se acerco a mi

-Cuídate mucho campeón, y no hagas tantos desmanes por favor – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

-Oh papá, me quieres quitar la diversión – se quejo

-Bueno, solo has que no se entere tu madre – le dije en un susurro con una mirada traviesa

-vale, cuida mucho a mamá – me dijo

-Claro hijo

tomo sus cosas y le dio un ultimo beso a Bella y camino hacia donde su hermana estaba, ella estaba pasando el marco de seguridad y cuando termino, tomo sus cosas y camino para traspasar a sala, pero justo antes de desaparecer por ella volteo y nos busco con la mirada y cuando nos encontró, nos sonrío y se despidió con la mano un con una gran sonrisa, la cual casi en seguida, fue imitada por su hermano, y por su por supuesto que Bella y yo los despedimos de la misma manera.

-Ed – me llamo mi bella

-Mm – le dije sin dejar de mirar como desaparecían mis hijo por esa puerta

-te amo – me dijo, cuando recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo, baje mi mirada y me encontré con su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Yo también amor – le dije, limpie sus lágrimas – todo va a estar bien amor, no te preocupes

-Pero los voy a extrañar, la casa va a estar mas vacía, sin ellos dos – me dijo, y sabia que no solo se refería a la ausencia de ellos, sino también a la falta del diablillo vestido de perro

-No me digas que vas a querer otro perro a mor, por que con uno tuve para toda la vida – le dije en broma, y no solo ella extrañaba al diablo ese que se hacia llamar Richi, yo también, pero después de 10 años, ya debió de haber dejado de extrañarlo

-No, ya no quiero otro, no vaya a hacer que este también me lo mates – dijo

-Yo no fui, ya te lo dije como un millón de veces

-Pues no se... fue muy raro lo que paso – y de veras que yo no lo había matado, había sido Will con su bici, pero yo acordamos que no íbamos a decirle nada a Bella ni a Lizzi, pero claro esta que nunca sospecharon de mi hijo, pero de mi si, tanto que ella dos no me hablaron como por un mes y bella me corrió del cuarto casi por tres semanas

.

.

-bueno amor, ahora ya solo somos nosotros dos de nuevo – le dije cuando llegamos a la casa

-Si... Ed – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala y yo junto a ella

-Dime – le dije mientras la recostaba e mi pecho y acariciaba su cabello, el cual ya no era tan largo, ahora solo le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros, pero aun así para mi seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que había visto en mi vida, y para nada aparentaba su edad, pues pasaba fácilmente por una mujer de 38 o 40 años y no por una de 50

-Por que no mejor nos regresamos al departamento, y cuando vengan los niños en navidad nos quedamos aquí, es que me voy a sentir muy sola en las mañanas en una casa tan grande – me dijo... y no era mala idea, todavía teníamos el departamento, el cual lo usábamos para pasar tiempo solos

-Como mi reina ordene – le dije

-Ahora mismo – me dijo mientras me daba un beso muy apasionado – tiene mucha ropa amor, es verano Ed – me dijo mientras me desabrochaba mi camisa, definitivamente ella era como los mas finos vinos

-Pues tu también traes demasiada – le dije, lo cual negó con la cabeza mientras besaba mi cuello - ¿no? - le pregunte

-Mira tu mismo si no me crees – susurro, así que lleve mis manos al cierre de su vestido, el cual estaba a un costado, cuando lo baje metí mi mano y subí un poco, y note que no traía brassier, lo cual me hizo gemir, seguí acariciando su espalda y baje un poco la mano, esperando encontrar un pequeño trozo de tale, pero para mi sorpresa no traía nada

-Mm bells, andas muy traviesa hoy – le dije entre gemidos

-Si... - me dijo mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa y empezaba desabrochar el cinturón, pero de pronto me entro una gran desesperación y la moví de encima de mi y la recosté en el sofá y rápidamente me desvestí – muy ansiosos estamos el día de hoy – dijo con burla

-No mas de la que tu tienes - le dije mientras subía su vestido y se lo sacaba por completo – te amo le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios

-Y yo a ti – me dijo y me jalo para fundirnos en un beso lento y profundo, sin prisas

la vida me había dado todo lo que una vez soñé, aunque en un momento lo vi perdido, pero solo se lo podía agradecer a una maravillosa mujer que se encontraba en mis brazos, retorciéndose de pasión y de amor, de la misma manera en que yo me encontraba, a la cual no me cansaba de amar y agradecerle todo lo que me había dado sin vacilación alguna

-Gracias – le susurre antes de perderme entre sus brazos

**¡GRACIAS!**

**PD: no olviden mandar Review! jiji**


End file.
